Crossing Dimensions
by Waabishkizi-Maa'ingan
Summary: Yuki is a young diclonius girl. The only thing she wishes is to be human, is that so much to ask for? She soon realizes that being human isn't as great as it was made out to be. What's the use of being human and living a normal life, if you can't share it with those you love? She falls into an alternate dimension, one where the Death Note exists. Just how hard had she hit her head?
1. When All Is Lost

****(A/N) Please give the story a chance. You always have to at least read the first two chapters in a book to get into it correct? I know I may not be the best writer, but at least I'm trying.****

****I'd like to specially thank LunarSkies2383 for helping me out with some of the ideas in this story. Also for helping me smooth out the plot a lot more! It'll make more sense now. :D****

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: Yuki wakes up in a very strange place. People who are claiming to be her family and friends are seeking her out. What's worse is that the Death Note is real? Seriously, how hard had she hit her head?<strong>

**Short overview of their background:**

**Shortly after the government found out of the existence of Diclonius, they quarantined the remaining specie so that they could perform tests on them. They were trying to create a mutated human in hopes of using them for products of war, because of the Diclonius' normally psychotic behavior. While making alterations to the 'newer generation' of Diclonii, sometimes there will be different effects on each subjects body.**

_**If you want to know more about the characters, you can read the stories that I've written for them about their background and where they have come from. 'Number 05' is about Luna, 'Number 08' is about Yuki. **_

**Diclonii are very similar to average humans, yet possessing psychokinetic abilities far beyond any human and, for reasons that may be cultural as well as biological, often at odds with them to the point of threatening to replace them as Earth's dominant sentient species. They are a new evolution born of and yet distinct from the human race. (Reference from elfen-lied . wikia . com) The telekinetic abilities in which they possess, emerge in the form of invisible arms often referred to as 'vectors'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crossing Dimensions<strong>

"**When All is Lost"**

"I'm sorry Kai." Yuki said to her black haired friend as she turned around to walk out the door. "I would have told you guys about us earlier, but we promised never to tell anyone. Ever." She peered back over her shoulder to give a sad smile.

"Yea, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Luna reassured, looking down at Mika. The brown haired Japanese-American girl looked up at Luna with tears in her eyes. Mika and Kai had been Yuki's friends since she was 10 years old. It's been three years since they'd met, leaving them now was quite painful to say the least.

"I-it's fine, just do what you need to do." She whispered, scooting closer to her younger brother for comfort whom just sat there staring at Yuki with an indifferent face. He had been quieter than Yuki, in the days she had known him. Never talked, they had even questioned if he was mute. That is, until he spoke up around his sister.

_'They are the only ones outside of the facility that even know what we are...and they don't think we are monsters...I wish I could stay with them longer...but it appears I have to leave...'_ Yuki thought, she was irritated at the fact that _they_ were trying to get them back. Why did _they_ always have to ruin everything?

"Follow me, Yuki. I have a backup plan. Remember what we planned for beforehand?" Luna said quietly, she didn't like the idea of leaving the two either. She had gotten attached and even considered them family. Having taken them under her wing for so long after she moved from the last town she was in. "Kai, Mika. You guys know what to do as well...we went through this before remember? I've had bank accounts set up for you two a long time ago. You should be fine for awhile at least..."

"Be careful." Kai said in a confident tone, he never really spoke so this said a lot.

"We will." Yuki mumbled as she walked out the door. Luna following not too far behind.

* * *

><p>Yuki and Luna were being chased by them psychotic bastards. All they wanted was to retrieve the two. They'd created them after all. After the Diclonius War, they had literally exterminated their kind. The Diclonius. Though there were a few scientists that didn't approve of completely wiping out a perfectly good specimen. So they took the vaccine that was created to exterminate them, used the research to find ways to create more of them. A newer generation, ones like Yuki and Luna who looked almost human. Almost.<p>

Why would they do that to them? Didn't they know that the things they were doing was illegal? Wasn't it enough that they had to live this way, with these abnormalities for the rest of their lives? It was a cruel world, the world that they had been born into.

This 'Earth', as they called it. Humans. Their decisions were always so clouded with greed and power. No. Not all humans. There were people out there like Mika and Kai. Yuki shook her head rapidly, running up behind Luna like a lost puppy. She wouldn't know what to do, if she ever lost her sister.

It was only a select few that would allow such things to poison their mind. All these people wanted was a weapon for war. This was America after all, a war loving country. Or so Yuki had thought, she might have been wrong. Though she did see their history, read all about it. Even the little things they refused to put into the text books, so that hopefully one day their people would forget. They had exterminated thousands and thousands of Native people in order to attain their so called 'freedom'. Claiming that they weren't human at all, saying they were savages. How sickening. That was the way they looked at Yuki and Luna now, savages. Monsters. Such things passed through her mind as she ran behind her beloved sister. Where were they going?

* * *

><p>Yuki followed Luna into one of her spare warehouses, wondering what they were doing here. <em>They<em> were hot on their asses and she makes a stop at an abandoned warehouse? She didn't know what was going through her head. They were in a large city located in the state of New York, the warehouse looked old and rusty.

It was so large it even had it's own fenced in yard, all of the grass being over-grown. It was midday, and Yuki hadn't even gotten to shower in a few days. Now that may not seem like long, but when you are running away from a group of psychotic scientists hellbent on getting you by any means possible. You would do anything to get away from them too. So she's had to swim in some pretty disgusting, polluted rivers and tripping in mud. She doesn't exactly look her best as of now.

"What is that we need here exactly?" Yuki questioned Luna in an indifferent voice, looking up at her long mid-back length hair. She whipped her head around to look at her. Yuki's dull-black eyes looking at Luna's red ones. Yuki shifted a bit, holding her black messenger bag that she always had. Luna had a bag as well, though she didn't know why because she didn't have anything in it.

"We need something here, you will understand once we get there. OK?" She stated simply, turning around swiftly and opening the rusty door that they had been standing in front of. Yuki pulled her hand up to brush out the mats that were forming in her shoulder length dull gray hair,

_'It's supposed to be white...'_ She thought to herself as she looked at a handful. She followed Luna into the warehouse, shutting the door behind herself quietly. It was quite spacious, having stairs to a second floor. The floor was littered with empty cardboard boxes, well they looked empty. Luna trotted over to the other side of the building and knelt down on the ground. She knocked around on the ground with her vectors until she heard a '_**Thud**_'. Yuki tilted her head to the side slightly,

_'What was that?'_ She walked next to her. Luna then started to hack away at the cement floor with her vectors, causing debris to fly her way.

Now, Yuki's may have a high number of vectors and they are long. But there is a difference between Yuki and Luna. Luna is much stronger, despite her vectors being in short number and size. Yuki could barely cut through weak metal or stop a bullet, this probably being a side effect to an experimental drug that _they_ had her on at the institution _they_ held her at. They tried to lengthen her vectors, and increase their numbers. Oh yes, _they_ succeeded, but they made her much weaker in the process.

"Watch out." She mumbled after awhile, crawling down into the hole that she created. _'Wait...Is that a tunnel?' _Yuki walked over to look down into the hole that Luna just jumped into. _'I wonder what Mika and Kai are doing...I sure hope they are ok.'_ She thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by Luna's yelling.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on! They will be here any minute now, we need to hurry!" She yelled up to Yuki, who jumped down almost immediately. They were in an underground tunnel, going in the direction of the warehouse's back yard. It was cold and damp down there, the air felt heavy. The walls being made of molding bricks, she had noticed as she ran her fingers along the bumpy walls. When they came to the end of the tunnel, which had a ladder going up to the surface. Luna smashed the wall to the right of the ladder, revealing stacks of currency.

"Empty out your bag and put a few stacks into your bag, we are going to need it." She stated while grabbing some for herself, getting only a nod from Yuki. _'Ah, that's what her bag was for.'_ She thought to herself as she emptied her bag out, and began to put some in her bag as well. Nothing was of use anymore, because of that damned river that she had to jump into yesterday.

Luna turned her way and handed her what looked like a large leather wallet, she put it in her bag for safe keeping. It looked exactly like the wallet that held her passports and fake IDs, good thinking.

From the looks of it, she probably had about 5,000 dollars. Though she wasn't sure, she'd only grabbed a few stacks. All those years of working finally paid off. She'd thought, looking up at Luna. She knew that Luna hacked for a living. Took jobs from her clients, which usually consisted of bringing down their opposing companies. From the inside out, she'd make their files corrupt or even send viruses into their networks. Putting thousands out of work in the process.

_"_This way! Hurry!" They simultaneously looked up in the direction of the voice. It was coming from the other direction, along with quick paced footsteps. _'Sounds like, three large men and a woman.'_ Yuki thought, looking over at Luna.

"Shit, already?" Luna hissed under her breath as she started to climb the ladder. "Come on, we need to hurry. We can do this!" She said quickly, Yuki following close behind. Once they climbed out of the hole, Luna slammed the trap door shut and darted off in the other direction. She launched herself using her vectors over the gate surrounding the warehouse, Yuki following not far behind.

"Where to?" Yuki asked tonelessly, you could barely even tell if it was a question. Luna didn't even answer, she was too busy thinking of what to do.

"Stop right there!" They heard a deep voice say from behind them, but they didn't look back. Instead they ran even faster.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT!" Luna yelled, as they opened fire at them. They rounded the corner and entered the nearest building. Luna was looking back and forth looking for an elevator or some stairs, her shoulder was stinging for some reason.

"Over here." Yuki said, running toward an elevator. From the looks of it, they had entered a fancy hotel. '_The hells a hotel doing near an abandoned warehouse?'_ Yuki thought, darting into the elevator. Luna started to push the close button as fast as she could, seeing a few guards come running into the front entrance of the hotel.

"The elevator!" He yelled, running as fast as his little human legs could take him. He wasn't fast enough, it closed and they rode the elevator to the top floor. Luna ran to the door to the stairs and started to run to the rooftop. _'What are we going to do on the roof?'_ Yuki decided to voice her question.

"Why are we going to the roof?"

"They are following us, probably thinking they can corner us up here."

"They _are_ going to corner us." She stated simply, running out of breath as they opened the door to the roof. She had never been as physically fit as Luna, so she got tired rather quickly. They shut the door behind them and started to walk to the other side close to the ledge, Yuki faced the door.

"Not necessarily, we can cushion our fall with our vectors. Didn't think of that one did you?" Luna smirked, looking over at the door as well. She looked like she was getting paler by the minute, _'Why could that be? Is she alright? Perhaps it's just fear...'_ A few minutes later it was pushed open abruptly, revealing 3 burly men and a slender woman behind them. The men had protective gear on, but the woman was only wearing a white coat and some jeans.

"Your cornered now Number 05! Give it up!" The woman yelled from behind the men, who had M16A4's pointed in their direction. _'Powerful rifle...'_ She noted, not liking the idea of getting hit with one of those.

"Don't call me that!" Luna hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If you come quietly we won't hurt you." She stated, whispering something to the men in front of her. Yuki heard it, _'If she makes any sudden movements, shoot.'_ She had said. At the knowledge of this, Yuki looked over at Luna. She looked extremely pissed.

"If we come to you, you'll end up hurting us even more as it is! Why should I trust you!" She screamed back, her black hair whipping in her face as she did so. The wind that was blowing made their voices slightly drowned out, it was a wonder that they even heard her. Luna started to back up, looking up at the men dangerously.

One of the younger guards seemed to get startled at her sudden movement and shot their gun at Luna, hitting her. Yuki's eyes widened as she turned back to look at Luna, who had already started to fall off of the building. She couldn't see where they shot her, the building blocking her view. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the only thing she was able to see was her legs as she fell off.

"Luna!" Yuki yelled turning around to jump too in hopes of catching her, only to be tackled to the ground by one of the larger men. Yuki's face hit the ground.

'_**Thud**_!', she bit her bottom lip drawing blood instantly. The underside of her chin was stinging, and her lip was throbbing. Yuki's vision blurred slightly from the impact on the ground.

"Not so fast!" He said, and started to laugh sadistically. _'Do they all love seeing us in pain? They seriously believe we don't have feelings as well? They are the monsters! Not us!'_

"No! Get away from her!" The woman commanded, pulling out a tranquilizer gun and aiming in her direction. "She could attack at any moment!"

"Y-You killed her!" She struggled against the man, trying to pull her arms free. The man squeezed even harder, making it sting. "She didn't even do anything to you!" Yuki's eyes started watering, her voice full of panic. Her head was pushed to the ground again, this time hitting her right cheek. She started trying to move her head to the side, the pavement scraping her skin.

"Number 05 was defective, it was going to happen sooner or later. Though it is a pity..." The woman said unsympathetically, "You though, Number 08, are a perfect subject. Very obedient. Now that I think about it..." She looked up, pondering about some unknown thing.

"You make a good test dummy. We need more like you, to test out medications so that we don't hurt our more valuable subjects...You'd better come quietly or else those humans you were with-" Yuki felt a sudden rush of pure anger swell up. She frowned, _'Is that all they care about! No remorse for what they've done?'_

"Defective my ass! The only thing that's defective, is your way of thinking you sick bastards!" Yuki screamed, she wasn't used to yelling or having any form of opinion on anything. She preferred silence, never liked to talk. Indifferent. This time though, something had cracked.

_'I-If I don't get rid of them, they are going to try and get Mika and Kai as well! I won't let that happen. Not after what happened to Luna!'_

Her eyes widened and flashed a deep blood red color as she lashed all 30 of her vectors out. Yuki screamed, it almost sounded like a battle cry. She heard a sickening crunch from above her, and the weight was lifted from her body.

_'I don't like doing this, but I have to! It's for my friends...and ... Luna.'_ Yuki stood up, slowly turning her head in the direction of the men. A sticky red liquid covering the back of her black sweater, she saw their faces slowly contort into that of utter terror. Yuki's stomach twisted uncomfortably, fear. They feared her. The woman's hand started to shake, as if she were paralyzed and trying to move.

"I will show you your place, disgusting humans." Yuki's voice sounded demonic as she turned around and glared at the remaining individuals. She didn't know what was going through her mind, didn't know what she was doing. Almost as if she weren't the one doing it. Is this what it feels like to be so furious? To hate. To want to kill?

She heard the woman scream, as she grabbed her head and crushed it. She watched brain matter spray all over the wall, using one of her other arms to slice another man in half. The woman's body slumped lifelessly to the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath it. The man standing next to her started to shoot blindly in her direction, yelling profanities at her. She had obviously scared the poor man,

_'He was just following orders after all. Right? Not all humans are the same...Luna said so.'_ Yuki, having weak vectors, got hit making her stumbled backwards. She started to slip off of the ledge. She felt so much pain, she couldn't even catch herself. She could never use her vectors during large amounts of pain. She was doomed. Her head felt like pressure was put on it, and she blinked a few times her vision starting to blur.

Her body hurt. She was falling. That was all the detected as she watched the building start to get taller. _'I'm so sorry Luna..'_ Was her last thought, as everything went white?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, I made a few minor alterations to the first chapter here. I'll be resubmitting this story slowly once a week. :3 <strong>

**Please share with me your thoughts on things, don't be afraid to. **


	2. Shudder

**I do not own Elfen Lied or Death Note. All credit to these wonderful anime/manga goes to their respective owners.**

**Just to let you know before hand, no this ISN'T going to be some mushy romance fanfiction where the OC gets with her favorite character and lives happily evar aftar! *Insert sparkles here* No. I can't do romance, YET. Still a beginner here, see? **

**I probably won't be pairing any of the characters up with my OC. Key word being _probably_, there is still a slight chance. If I do, who should it be with? We will see how it goes, depends on how they get along with her. Review if you must... Doesn't matter, I'll still update. Heh heh.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shudder"<strong>

Everything was black_. 'Am I dead? ... but if I still have a thought process does that mean I'm still alive? What's going on?'_ Yuki questioned, trying to move her hand. She started to hear some very distant voices, _'Where are they coming from...?'_

"H...He...Hey! Are you awake?" Yuki could hear a woman calling her in Japanese, _'Luna?'_ She snapped her eyes open and sat up abruptly. She felt weak, almost like she's been in bed for days.

"Luna!" She yelled, her right shoulder started to ache. Yuki turned in the direction of the voice, but didn't find Luna. Instead it was a short woman, she had dark brown hair and the darkest eyes. Almost as dark as hers.

"Luna?" The woman asked pronouncing the name in an odd way, she had pulled out a syringe. Yuki tried to move away, thinking she was back at the institution. "W-Wait hold on! Don't move so much, you'll end up hurting yourself." It was then she started to take notice to her surroundings. It looked as though she was in a hospital, but where?

_'Wouldn't they have taken me straight to the institution? It doesn't make sense...'_ Yuki was in a smaller room, hooked up to some IVs. She looked around for her black messenger bag, but she couldn't find it. What was going on? Did she somehow drop it? There was so much money in that bag, Yuki felt angry. The woman put something into her IV with the syringe, she felt extremely nauseated and her muscles tensed up out of no where. This surprised Yuki and she started to panic slightly, that is until the ache in her shoulder started to feel better.

"Where am I?" Yuki asked in flawless Japanese with a straight face, the girl looked up at her with a sad look on her face.

"You are currently in Tokyo, Japan. We had found you laying in the middle of the park with all these cuts and bruises! You were even shot once in the shoulder." She answered, motioning to her right shoulder. She stood up, still looking at Yuki. It seemed as though she pitied her, _'Why would she pity me?'_ She raised her eyebrow at the woman.

"In the park?" Yuki thought out loud in English, looking up at the ceiling. English was, after all, her first language. _'When I was falling off of the building, I couldn't have landed in a park. There wasn't one around to begin with. Unless I caught myself and took off...thought that's unlikely.'_

"Do you remember what happened?" The woman asked her, seemingly confused by the sudden change in language. It would be bad if she found out why she'd been shot. As she might report it and those damn scientists would come after her again. She shook her head...didn't she kill them though? No. There were still more, but still. . .

"No...I apologize, I don't even remember how I got to the park in the first place." Yuki looked over to the woman, "How long have I been here?"

"You have been in a medical induced coma for about a week, you did lose quite a bit of blood. We estimated you would wake up sometime at the end of this week, and we were right." She explained, Yuki was startled. _'A week?'_ She twitched, "We will call your parents promptly and inform them of your awakening." The woman walked over to the stand by the door and picked up a clip board, pulling out a pen and started to write things down..

"Parents"

"Yes, you are Yuki aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember your parents? Perhaps you hit your head pretty hard..." She mumbled, looking at the ceiling in thought, "The doctor will have to look at you about that. Though I've seen people come and go with memory problems. It usually comes back within a few weeks."

Parents? Family? What's going on? Last time she remembered, she didn't have any family whatsoever. If anything she could just be talking about the institution, trying to cover up their stupid experiments. Yuki reached up and felt her shoulder, her wound was in the same spot. Was she dreaming?

"I do not..."

"Well, I'll be right back! I need to go get the doctor." She smiled and walked out of the room, her hair bouncing along with her.

_'I need to get out of here and find out how the hell I got to Japan.'_ Her eye twitched in irritation, _'Those humans better not be playing games with me..._' She ripped her IV out and stood up from her bed, her legs being wobbly.

_'Damn it, I'm a bit weak...'_ Yuki had to use her vectors to aid her in walking to the window. She slid it open and launched herself out, not realizing she was 3 stories up and still in her hospital gown. Her stomach did flips as she started to fall, but she caught herself midair grabbing onto a tree branch with one of her vectors and sitting down.

Soon enough her whole body started to convulse, she held onto the branch for stability. What's going on? Perhaps it was just her injuries, she should refrain from overworking herself so much.

She then noticed she was sitting in a tree behind the hospital. There was a parking lot below, and it was night time. _'I'll find a thrift store and steal some money and clothing for now..._ She jumped from the tree, cushioning her fall with her ghostly arms. She then started to run down the streets in search of a place to stay for the night. _'Hmm..good thing there aren't many people about, I'm only in a hospital gown.'_

Yuki came up to a thrift store, seeing as it were so dark she slipped into the alleyway and walked up to the door to the back. She carefully cut the knob off of the door and opened it. Her head started to hurt again from using her vectors, was it because of that? She didn't know, as she shuffled around in the store in search of clothing for the next few days.

Yuki grabbed a black messenger bag, one that resembled her own. She then filled it up with a few odd white tank tops and pajama pants. Advancing toward the cash register, she sliced that in half as well, taking the contents and stuffing it into her bag. _'This should suffice.'_ She commented, making a break for it into the hallway to the door. She slid on a pair of pants and ran out the door, not bothering with shutting it.

Once she rounded the corner, she looked at a hotel on the other side of the block. Why was her body hurting so much? Then again, her body started to shudder and her shoulder started to ache. Yes, she was still weak from what happened earlier. She needed to be careful.

Once at the hotel she walked up to the clerk at the desk, "I would like to get a room." She stated in monotone. The man at the desk looked up and raised an eyebrow at her current attire.

"Where are your parents?" He sighed and started typing on the computer, sounding bored.

"That is not relevant, If you will not give me a room. I could just go find a different hotel...I wonder how your manager would react to that..." Yuki threatened, she took out a few large bills and put them on the counter. The mans eyes showed shock, as she stared at him. Hopefully he won't question anything, perhaps she should...

"Genetic mutation." She explained, motioning about her height. "Any questions?" She made sure to make her face look irritated at the fact he was questioning her age.

"O-Of course ma'am." He replied swiftly, _'Probably because I have extra cash...what a fool.'_ She thought while watching him go to work. Once she had signed the paper, explaining to the man that she'd been in a hurry and didn't have her ID on her. She slipped him another large bill to silence him.

"Here you go, your room is on the 9th floor. Have a nice stay." He forced a smile, Yuki turned around and walked to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for it to come down from the 5th floor. While she was waiting she made sure everything was still in her bag,

_'Good...everything is in check...'_ The doors made a '_**ding**_' noise and opened. She walked into the empty elevator and waited for it to close, pressing the 9 button. Hearing quick paced footsteps, she heard an older man call.

"Please hold the elevator!" Yuki heard, but decided not to act. She just stared blankly as an elderly man stopped the door by inches with his hand. It opened back up and he stepped into the metal box with her. He looked at Yuki and nodded, going to press the 13 button. She decided it was best to ignore him, because he did a double take at Yuki.

'_Probably my appearance...'_ She noted feeling a slight breeze on her butt, the hospital had been kind enough to wash her hair. But she still had a bruise on her right cheek and her lip had stitches.

"What happened to you, young lady?" He asked, looking down at her. The elevator started to lurch upwards, causing her to feel sick. Yuki looked up at the man with an indifferent look on her face and blinked a few times.

"That is none of your concer-" She cut herself off, _'Wait. He looks familiar.'_ She thought to herself, he was a taller old man. He had gray hair, and he was wearing a black suit with a suitcase at his side. _'I-Is that...Watari?'_ The look of recognition crossed her face for a split second before she returned to normal.

_'No, it couldn't be. He's a fictional character. I must have hit my head harder than I thought...'_ Yuki concluded her inner-self chuckling at the thought, she shook her head slightly.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, looking concerned.

"It's nothing, I think I hit my head too hard. I thought you looked like someone for a moment." Yuki replied, still thinking. _'The resemblance is almost scary, I mean look at him. He has the glasses and everything.' _She glanced at him sideways, blinking a few times.

"Oh? Who may I ask?" He was being polite, she looked him over. _'He doesn't seem too bad...Luna always told me that not all humans were the same...but...'_

"I'm afraid that's classified information." The elevator finally stopped on her floor, she stepped out and walked away without saying anything else to the man. '_I just need some rest...'_ Once she got to her room, she slid the card in and opened the door.

The first thing she did was walk to the phone and start to order room service. Yuki ordered some plain clothing, a long sleeved white tank top and some pajama pants to match in her size. She didn't feel like getting food, so she waited until they dropped off her clothes to jump in the shower.

When they got to the room, she grabbed her clothing and walked into the bathroom. She didn't even bother with looking in the mirror as she took off her clothing. She knew full well that she had many scars, disgusting. She had never liked how she looked underneath her clothing. Everything seemed like it was in a daze.

Yuki didn't even pay much attention to what she was doing as she scrubbed her hair and body. When she was done with her shower, she walked over to the mirror and wiped it off to get a good view of her face. Yes, she had bruises and cuts but something else shocked her. Yuki's hair was black. Why? Everything else looked the same, but her hair was of a different color. She was too tired to think about it, so she just walked out of the bathroom.

It probably wasn't anything too serious, she was tired. For once. As she walked over to window and looked outside. The view was pretty nice, she could see other lit up buildings and cars going by down below. It was then she started to remember what happened only a week ago. It seemed like just yesterday it happened, the pain was just the same.

_"__**If we come to you, you'll end up hurting us even more as it is! Why should I trust you!**__" _Luna's voice rang through her head, _'That was the last thing she said before...' _Yuki frowned, looking down at the traffic.

_Her black hair whipping in her face as she did so. She started to back up, looking up at the men dangerously. One of the younger guards shot their gun at Luna, hitting her directly. _Yuki's eyes started to water, she started to recall more.

_Yuki's eyes widened as she looked back at her, who started to fall off of the building. She couldn't see where they shot her, because she was already descending to the ground._

_"**Luna!**" Yuki yelled turning around to jump too in hopes of catching her, only to be tackled to the ground by one of the larger men. Yuki's face hit the ground with a loud '**Thud**!', she bit her bottom lip drawing blood instantly._

_"**Not so fast!**"_

By now, Yuki was crying. She had never cried before, not since she was a child that is. Luna was like a sister to her, the only one that showed that she cared. Besides Mika and Kai, but they were safe. That she was sure of, but Luna. _'I'm so sorry...'_ She apologized over and over in her head, hoping Luna would somehow hear her.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest trying to find comfort somehow. Yuki fell asleep curled up on the ground in front of the window that night.

* * *

><p>Yuki awoke to knocking at her door, she blinked her eyes a few times before sitting up.<p>

"Room service!" a man called on the other side of the door, pounding a few more times. Yuki stood up, muscles aching from laying on the floor all night. _'It would be best for me if I avoided getting emotional like that...' _She opened the door and looked at the man. He was tall and he had a warm smile on his face. Yuki gave him a deadpan stare, waiting for the man to talk.

"Do you need anything ma'am?" He asked politely, looking down at Yuki. She was small, being only 5 foot 3 inches, but being small had it's advantages too.

"No." She closed the door, with a soft click. Not wanting to talk to anyone at all, she felt horrible_. 'Probably from crying last night...'_ She started to remember again, her eyes watering. Yuki quickly shook her head,

_'I can't get like this!'_ She walked over to grab her bag. _'I should find out where I am, and what to do...'_ She walked over to the door and exited, taking the elevator down to the base floor. Yuki walked up to the front desk and proceeded with paying for another room, knowing she'd be back to sleep again tonight.

Yuki was at the counter at the convenience store, paying for a bottle of water and a sandwich. She glanced at the newspaper, getting slightly interested. The date printed at the top read 'December 27th, 2004.' '_What? December? Was I in the hospital longer than I had originally thought?'_

_'Huh, how odd.'_ Once everything was finished, she was handed her change and she exited the store. It was kind of chilly outside, so she thought it would be wise to buy some warmer clothing later on. She headed out of the bank onto the busy streets of Tokyo. Her now black hair flipped against her face, as the wind blew.

She started to shudder, and walked in the direction opposite of the hotel. She came across a map sitting on a board, she noticed there was a mall a ways away. Yuki decided it was best to take a subway to the mall, since it would be cheaper than taking a taxi.

Once at a building labeled 'Shinjuku Station' she headed down the stairs toward the subway. _'Why does this seem familiar?'_ She pondered, while sitting down on a seat across from a man wearing a suit. Yuki leaned to the side resting her head on the pole, she slowly started to take a nap. Little did she know, she had slept passed her stop.

Yuki woke up to the subway coming to a halt, she shook her head and mumbled dazedly. "How long was I out...?" She stood up abruptly and followed a tall man in a business suit out through the doors.

Not long after, she saw him grab his chest and fall to his knees. Yuki forced her face to remain impassive as she looked down at the man, he looked back at the subway and said something that made her eyes widen in absolute disbelief.

_"Light Yagami."_ He reached to the door and his arm fell limp, the doors shut and Yuki looked over at the window forcing her expression back to normal. She thought to herself how this was impossible, looking at the brown haired boy.

_'He...He's not real! What's going on!'_ On the inside she was in turmoil, but on the outside she was staring at him with a blank look in her eyes and her jaw wide open. The shock she was feeling right now probably made her face frozen as it is, otherwise she would have ran away.

She was paralyzed. Light was looking at Yuki with what looked like a mix of emotions, some of them being; Anger, Panic, and Confusion as the subway took off. She knew one thing for sure. She was going to be taken in for questioning, because she was standing next to Raye's body. Yuki looked up at the camera facing the deceased man and took off toward the bathroom slowly.

* * *

><p>It had taken her nearly 4 hours to find her way back to the hotel. Having to go back to the station a few times to check where to go. <em>'All for a few changes of clothing...'<em> She commented in her head, carrying her black bag which was now full of her clothes.

Yuki only had enough for breakfast tomorrow, seeing as how she'd already paid for the room she was left with no choice but to sleep at this hotel. She took the elevator up to her floor and walked over to her room. Once inside, she set her black bag on the ground and jumped on the bed. The bed was fluffy, quite comfortable. She started to remember what happened at the station,

_'Why? Light isn't supposed to be real, he's just a character from a manga...or anime. Whatever.'_ She was staring at the ceiling, she sat up and grabbed the remote sitting next to the phone and flipped on the television. Yuki grabbed the phone and ordered the people at the front desk to bring her up a laptop.

_'They have everything here don't they? Well I suppose it isn't called first class for nothing.'_ She walked over to the door 10 minutes later to retrieve her laptop. It was time to study, get up to date on the information. She started looking up sites on 'Kira' and watching previous broadcasts about his heart attack victims, even the confrontation of Kira and L. She needed to get updated, just in case. She remembered when Luna asked her what she were to do if Death Note was real. How amusing. She typed away at the keyboard, recalling the memory that happened about 3 years ago.

_"Which side are you on?" _She had asked.

_"Side?"_

_"Yes, L or Kira's?" Luna replied back, walking towards her small black car._

_"It doesn't matter." Yuki said in a flat tone, walking behind Luna following her like a lost puppy. She came upon a vehicle and watched Luna get in the drivers side, she walked over to the front passengers side and opened the door carefully. She sat down and shut the door, looking at Luna who was deep in thought._

_"Well, what would you do if what was in the book was real? Who would you be in favor of?"_

_"I honestly wouldn't pick sides, I wouldn't even get involved. What humans do to each other doesn't concern me." She answered simply while pulling out her book and started to read._

_"Your no fun..."_

_'No fun huh?'_ She thought, watching Kira videos. _'I'm going to leave it at just that, what happens happens.'_

"You can't change fate." Yuki muttered out loud, scrolling through more articles.

She stayed up all night, wondering what to do. What was going on? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Was she dead? This is the afterlife perhaps? No, that doesn't exist. Yuki had fallen off of a large building, she was supposed to be dead! If anything Luna should be the one that's alive, not her! Instead she was found in a park, half dead.

Does that mean that there was a chance that Luna is alive? No, nonsense. Better not get her hopes up. She was one of the only people that was close to Yuki, important. Why should she try, when everyone eventually dies anyways? Perhaps it was fated, Luna was supposed to die. Yuki had lost hope, she was completely and utterly confused. She pulled her hands up and held her head, staring at the ground.

"What do I do..." She rasped out, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuki left the hotel again to search around for clues. She wanted to know why she was alive. Why was this happening to her? She'd been walking around the town, looking at the people pass by. They all seemed so busy with their own things. Probably had family at home too. Why couldn't she just be normal?<p>

"Yuki?" A voice called, who was that? The voice sounded slightly familiar, but she didn't know anyone in Japan. Yuki turned around and looked around for the owner of the voice. "Yuki … I-is that you?"

"Who's asking?" She replied in monotone, wondering who one earth it was. A taller man walked up to her, he had tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? "You're sad." She noted, looking up at the odd man.

"I-I thought you were gone!" He bent down and hugged her, squeezing her into his chest. Gone? Who is this man and what does he want? "Your mom has been worried about you! Where have you been?" He was shaking as he held her out so that he could see her face. _'My mom? I have a mother?'_ Yuki felt hopeful, almost wanted to smile at the thought. No. She didn't have a mother, she was created in a test tube. She was a monster. Who was this man? She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" She tried to be vague, as to not make the man suspicious. She had thought he sounded like someone, but who?

"The police claimed that you'd been missing too long, and decided to just pronounce you dead." He smiled brightly, "But here you are! You showed up! Why did you run from the hospital? We've been looking all over for you." He tilted his head.

"You have?" Yuki noticed he tilted his head in the same manner she did, so she did so as well. It was an odd habit she had. Whenever deep in thought, she would either pet her hair or tilt her head. It got kind of annoying sometimes, to certain people that is.

"C-come home with me, your mother will be so happy to see you. And your sister! She's been so depressed since you've gone missing." Sister? She perked up, looking up at the man. Luna was alive? Yuki got hopeful, yes Luna was alive! Is this some sick twisted dream? Or was it real?

"Okay." She had decided to go with it, if this man was one of them she would just have to run away. He grabbed Yuki's hand and lead her down the street a few blocks before coming up to a nice gray looking car. Once in the car, she looked to the side. Everything was switched around, different layout than the American cars she was used to.

"You look like you've been through a lot." He mumbled, starting up the car. "What did they do to you?" He sounded almost hesitant in asking. Who did what to her? What was he talking about?

"I'm not sure I follow." She answered, looking curiously at him.

"Oh that's right, the doctor called earlier a few days ago stating you had forgotten a few things. Though he didn't get to talk to you, because you ran away."

"I see.." So the man thought she was traumatized to where she forgot what had happened. Was this a good or bad thing? She decided to humor him and go along with it. Was he her dad? She decided not to openly ask, for it would cause more suspicion. She probably wasn't supposed to have forgotten _that much._

It wasn't that long of a car drive, seeing as how he only lived a few minutes away. "When I found out that you'd awoken and ran away, I tried my hardest to look for you." He mentioned, as he turned off the car. The look he was giving him was the same kind of look that Luna gave her. Did he honestly care about Yuki? Either that or he was a good actor.

"Why would you do that?" Yuki wondered, looking at the man. She observed his appearance, seeing as how he had dark black hair and hazel eyes. His stubble was noticeable, not to mention his large mustache. He definitely looked his age, seeing as how he was probably in his late 40s early 50s.

"Because I'm your father, I love you." Love? He seemed so protective of Yuki. She knew it was a paternal thing, seeing as how she's read about it. Then there was love. One could love another person, whether it be of the same or opposite sex.

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." He smiled and patted her head, ruffling her hair in the process. Funny. How Yuki had thought the same thing about Luna. She didn't know what she would do without her. Now look where that's gotten her. These feelings.

These...emotions, are so painful. Yuki couldn't help but look the other way, was it wrong to deceive this man? "Come on, your mother is probably waiting. Ashley too."

"Ashley." Yuki said aloud, sounding confused all of a sudden. Well, as confused as she could sound that is. Her sister's name was Ashley...?

"Yes, come on!" He got out of the car and opened the door for Yuki, how nice. She noted that the house wasn't all that big. Though it wasn't small. It was beige and was in the suburbs, not too far out of town but not too far in. It was pretty nice. Yuki walked down the cobblestone pathway leading to the door.

The yard had a white picket fence and it looked like there was a flower bed in the front underneath the larger window. It may have been the beginning of December, but the snow didn't seem to come yet. Either that or it didn't snow as much in this part of Japan as it did in New York.

Her father opened the door and walked in, slipping his shoes off next to the coat rack. It was the typical Japanese home, warm and inviting. The hardwood floors added to the warm feeling she got as she walked in. The smell of a home cooked meal came to her senses, though she knew not of the dish that was being made.

"Anna, honey. Come here!" He yelled, grabbing Yuki's hand after she had taken off her shoes. Anna?

"Yes M'Dear." She peeked her head out of the kitchen, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-Yuki!" She squealed and ran up to her, "You're back!" She hugged Yuki. Why are these people being so nice to me? What on earth is going on! She could hear the woman sobbing as she held Yuki, were they that worried about her? They had mistaken her for someone else, that was for sure. But who?

"Ashley will be back from school in a few hours. Go get yourself dressed and ready."

"Yes, we hadn't touched your room. Don't worry, we know how you are with your space." My space? Yuki never recalled ever caring about what people thought about her privacy. She never really bothered much. Now she was kind of disappointed that it was Ashley, not Luna. She was desperately hoping that this all wasn't just some twisted dream.

She had a family, though not one that she knew. Yet. Yuki walked into the living room and looked around. It seemed that this family was well off, seeing as how they had a rather large television on a stand. Pictures surrounded it, she looked at them. The girl in the pictures was undoubtedly Yuki, looked exactly like herself. Except for the fact that she had black hair, obviously. Though she doesn't remember even taking the pictures.

It had been a few hours, and Yuki had already taken a shower and gotten dressed. They had already fed her lunch, telling her how they were so happy to have her back. They didn't seem to be acting. But why? It seems the girl that was living here before had liked the same type of clothing she did. Yuki had slipped on a plain black sweater and baggy jeans, she preferred it this way.

"Yuki!" Anna called from downstairs, she heard footsteps coming up and Yuki turned to the door. It opened revealing the brown haired woman. The topic at lunch was about how her and her supposed father had met. Seeing as how Anna was from Europe, originally, and her father was half Japanese. Yuki had always wondered what it was like to have a family, so this was really nice. She only hoped that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes." Yuki addressed in her monotone, looking into her brown eyes.

"Come downstairs, Ashley is home." She winked and shut the door, hearing the pitter patter of her footsteps as she went down.

Yuki walked down the hallway, the hardwood floors were cold beneath her small pale feet going down the stairs. She rounded the corner and stopped, peering up at the woman. She looked about 20 years of age, her long black hair still at her mid back. She looked so much like...

"Luna..." Yuki mumbled, starting to tear up. It couldn't be her. It … It didn't feel the same. It was different when she was with Luna, as if she could sense her. Though this time, this Luna. She...She was different, though her appearance was mostly the same. Her eyes being a light hazel, everything else was the same. Yuki felt disappointment, she had actually thought it would be Luna. How foolish.

"Yuki, it's Ashley." She started to cry, holding her hands up to her eyes. The tears were streaming down her face, and she was sobbing uncontrollably by now. Ashley walked up to Yuki and hugged her, crying into the crook of her neck. She had to bend down a bit farther, but she still managed. These people...they genuinely seemed to care about her well-being.

After Ashley had calmed down she ran up to a duffel bag, bringing out what looked like a shirt. "L-Look Yuki! I joined the track team, aren't you proud of me?" She smiled, "The University I'm going to only had a tennis team or track team. It's kind of booorring." She held it up in front of her, revealing her number. It had a '05' on it and the letters _'Emmett.'_ Emmett? What was that? Their surname?

"What University do you attend?" Yuki was mildly curious, but decided to ask. It would be unfortunate if she attended the same University as Light, seeing as how she'd met him at the station.

"Soka University. Though I couldn't get into To-Oh...I failed last years entrance exams." She looked saddened, putting her shirt back into the bag.

"I see...there is always next time." She mumbled, looking around. Since Yuki was in another dimension...did that mean that she was transferred into the body of the Yuki of this world? No. That's impossible, the thought of even being able to travel to a parallel universe is stupid. Perhaps she was dead, and was in heaven? It certainly felt like it. She had a family, and her sister. Though it wasn't the Luna she knew. But she looked like her in every way, minus the eyes. It was so...creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ho, so she finally met some of the characters. How entertaining. What do you think about her current situation? Care to share with me? :3<strong>


	3. If I Knew You

**I do not own Elfen Lied or Death Note, all credit goes to it's respective owners.**

**If you find any errors in the story, (Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation) Please tell me. If I am not told what I am doing wrong, then I can't get any better right? I'm an English Composition class to help better my writing as well, so like I said before. I'm working on it. *nod nod***

**A few days late already. Damn. Anyways, forgive my incompetence. I had finals to do, presentations...a 15 page research paper...essays. The whole thing. D:**

**Anyways, onwards my minions! *Strikes pose and points dramatically***

* * *

><p>"<strong>If I Knew You"<strong>

It was January 1st and she'd been living at the Emmett's for awhile. Yuki was trying to figure things out, though she would always come up empty handed. Nothing. There was just no logical explanation as to how she was even here in the first place.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes, as small daggers of lights poured in through her transparent curtains. It wasn't exactly sunny out today, but it was still bright enough to wake her up. That light seemed to stab her eyes as she opened them. Little by little, her vision started to adjust to the light.

She groaned slightly, turning around in her fluffy bed. Her hair splayed behind her. Yuki peered at the clock, seeing it was 9 am in the morning.

Well, it was time to get up anyways. She hoped to sleep in, but couldn't if she wanted to get things done today. It felt as though it were going to snow today, being a bit chillier than it was in awhile. Not to mention the gray skies.

During the time that Yuki had stayed here at the Emmett's, she got a taste of what it was like to have a normal family. Though she knew that Luna could be considered a family member and what they had was definitely family. This was slightly different. A father, mother and a sister. They were all so kind to her, showing their affection to her everyday.

What was even more interesting was the fact that she seemed to be able to think more clearly about things. She couldn't explain it, but she seemed to...understand her own emotions.

She knew when she was feeling sad or happy. Her mind seemed to be able to piece them together like it was second nature. Back where she came from...wherever that is, she couldn't necessarily do that. It was hard to explain. Yuki figured it was the brain damage that had been inflicted upon her when she was getting surgery done.

During this time with her 'family' she'd had time to access a computer without being bothered. It seemed more private this way. Yuki was able to create some false files, like an ID and Passport. Just in case something were to happen. Luna had always told her that having those were very important.

It was always good to have something to fall back on.

Doing that wasn't necessarily an easy task, either. Considering she had to go through so many steps to create a passport. ID's were slightly easier. It had taken Yuki years to learn how to do this and it seemed as though it was really paying off.

Yuki stared out the window with a thoughtful look on her face.

She really loved snow. So cold and clean. Pure. Just the sight of it calmed her. Even the feeling of the cool substance as it landed on her hand was enough to turn her mood around. Yuki remembers that she'd met Luna on a snowy day. That's how she'd been granted her name. A name that she would always cherish.

The first gift that was ever given to her.

Her name had a literal meaning. Snow. The kids at her old school would often say that her name fit her personality very well. Often speaking of her when she was still within hearing range. They hadn't thought about how it'd been because her hair used to be white like snow. They would poke fun at her, saying that she didn't have feelings. Give her disgusted looks and say mean things to her.

Even when they didn't know what she truly was, they still treated her that way. Not that she blamed them. Humans were always afraid of the unknown. Yuki understood that much.

Luna seemed to be the only one that completely understood Yuki. Deep down, she wasn't 'unfeeling' or 'cold' as they'd said. Even though she couldn't connect the dots together and express herself. She still felt that stabbing pain whenever someone said something about her. That horrible twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach when people feared her.

She now knew what that was.

Yuki's first experience with humans had shown how they felt towards 'her kind', hate and anger towards all Diclonii. They kept her locked up, performed experiments on her, and never let her communicate with anyone. All because they feared her.

_'Why create me, if you're just going to fear me and lock me away? They act as if we have no feelings. Treated us like we were lower than dogs, we had no rights. No one cared.'_ She stood up and walked over to her dresser, digging around and getting dressed.

It was kind of interesting, because she remembered not really caring about the scientists. Not caring what they thought, what they did to others. Now, however, she felt angry at the thought of them. Saddened by the fact that Luna was put through these things. And confused because of these feelings that were flooding her body. Was it wrong to hate those humans so much? Yuki stood up straight, stretching in the process.

Yuki sighed, putting her hand on the window pane. It was cool to the touch, which she liked. So refreshing. These thoughts, filling her mind and clouding her feelings. This wasn't the way to wake up in the morning. It was a new day, so she would see it as so. Thinking negatively like this would serve nothing. Only make her feel worse about herself.

That's the last thing she wanted. Self pity. A horrible feeling.

The room that the Emmett's had told her was hers wasn't that big, but not small either. Just large enough to fit a twin bed and a dresser. There was a desk in the corner under a window as well. Yuki secretly wished she had a balcony, just like Light had. That would be nice.

Once she was done getting dressed she looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a plain white tank top and some white sweatpants. Looking at her left shoulder, there was no tattoo that they had branded on her to ensure her identity. There used to be the number '08' that was branded there, carved into her skin. To ensure that they could identify her body if she were to die.

But it wasn't anymore. It was almost as if she were in a whole new body. She made sure her shoulder length hair was brushed, it seemed as though no matter what she did with it she could never get it to shine like Luna's.

_'Her hair was always so beautiful.'_ Yuki thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her dry hair. She had always admired her older sister, hoping to one day be like her. Not like this. Inexpressive, Detached, almost always seemed as though she were devoid of any type of emotion. Yuki lowered her eyes, trying to think of something else.

_'I was...jealous of her..'_ She concluded, walking over to grab her plain gray sweater. Perhaps if Yuki worked at it, she could be as kind as her? Be more vibrant and happy?

She had always felt compelled to change herself, change who she was. Just to please her sister. Luna. Though she never asked for it, Yuki always wanted to make Luna smile. Make her happy. Everyone around her avoided her, once they'd gotten to know her personality. Yuki was always so dull and boring, she figured that had been the case.

Yuki thought that it would be a good idea if she went out for a walk today, perhaps just go sight seeing. She hadn't ever been in Japan, so it would be nice to get out and check everything out.

"I'm going out for a walk." She announced to Anna, she looked over and smiled.

"Just don't wander too far. You're supposed to be in school, but I'll let it pass this week. Seeing as how you've been through so much." You have no idea, Yuki had thought. She nodded to Anna and slipped on her shoes. She then tied her black sweater around her waist, stepping outside.

She inhaled the clean air, feeling the how crisp it was as it entered her small body. Yuki peered up at the cloudy sky and adjusted her sweater around her waist. Ensuring that it was secure. The bag that was around her shoulder only held a few necessities, just in case she wanted to stop and eat. Nothing much.

Wandering aimlessly in the streets, taking in the sights. She could tell that the block she was on was riddled with coffee shops, as the scent of coffee grounds seemed to taunt her. Making her really want a cup for herself. There were many parks along the way as well. Not many people though, considering the weather.

It hadn't been that long, she was enjoying herself. Trying to get her mind off of her previous thoughts as she rounded a corner. Yuki was in an alleyway, taking a shortcut to who knows where. It was then that she heard some cackling in the distance.

"Ehehehehehe. KAHAHAHAAHAHA." It was a dry laugh, it sounded really amusing to her. Yuki looked in the direction, following the noise.

_'That sounds familiar actually...'_ She noted, everything seems to be familiar lately. As if she knew some of these things. She then looked at her watch making sure she had enough time to go back before they got worried about her.

'_Ah, plenty of time. It's almost 1:30, and...'_ She trailed off, looking up at a couple facing each other. A smaller black haired woman, reminded her faintly of Luna, was wearing a leather coat. And a brunette man, with a beige coat were talking. But that wasn't what stood out, Yuki was looking at the one responsible for the laughter.

"Ryuk?" She murmured lowly, the shinigami seemed to have heard her. He turned around and looked at her, his smile seemed to widen. Yuki's panicked,

_'Shit, why can I see him? I shouldn't be able to!'_ She raised her finger to her lips, making a 'Shhhh' sound. She got another cackle out of him, and he looked back at the couple not saying anything.

_'Probably thinks things are going to get interesting. How unfortunate, I'm not going to contribute to this game that L and Kira are playing.'_ She thought walking down the sidewalk, headed towards Light. She was just about to pass him when she heard,

"Because I'm Kira." Light said with what looked like a smirk, Naomi turned around and started to walk slowly away.

_'Great, it's already this far into the series?'_ Yuki hesitated in her steps, glancing in Naomi's direction.

"What's the matter?" Light asked Naomi in a concerned voice that could easily be distinguished as fake.

"There is something I have to do..." She replied quietly, not looking back at Light. Yuki wasn't too fond of this scene, she had actually liked Naomi.

_'Selfish human.'_ She felt herself want to hiss. But contained her anger. Yuki continued walking in the direction Naomi was going, glancing at Light on her way by. She tried not to look too suspicious. Would he remember her from the train station?

Light looked over at Yuki and his expression went from looking completely content to pissed off in almost a split second. That made her wonder if he had mood swings often. Did men have PMS too?

_'Guess I can't be that lucky..'_ She thought to herself staring blankly at him. Ryuk started to cackle loudly, making Light flinch slightly. _'Perhaps he considers me a nuisance?'_ She stopped walking, and tilted her head towards Light.

"Is there something on my face?" She deadpanned, directly quoting one of Luna's sarcastic remarks. _'It sounds more amusing when she does it.'_

"No, I was just remembering something." He smiled and held out his hand. "My apologies, do I know you. My name is Light Yagami." Yuki wasn't going to lie, he had a very charming smile. It seemed to completely change his face as he did so.

That gesture. It always confused her. What did they want when they held out their hand again?

"No." Was her simple reply before turning around and walking in Naomi's direction. That was the way home, after all.

"So, do you have a name?" She heard his footsteps following not too far behind hers. He was most definitely wanting to kill her. His intentions seemed to emanate off of his body. "You're really cute and I was kind of wondering if you'd want to get some coffee with me some time."

He did not just ask Yuki on a date. If she could get any paler she would. Containing the sudden urge to yell at the man about their obvious age difference. She pressed her lips into a fine line.

"My name is Yuki. I would hate to anger your girlfriend." Yuki mumbled, trying not to sound sarcastic at the upcoming statement. "That woman you were talking to was your girlfriend, wasn't she?"

Feigning innocence. That was something even a fool could do. Only the most observant would be able to tell if she was lying when it came to that. Anything else she was crap at. But playing dumb? Yea. That's a piece of cake.

Ryuk started to cackle loudly from behind Light as they walked down the pavement. Yuki smiled at this, knowing that the brunette couldn't see her expression from behind her. She peeked over at him once she regained composure, seeing him slightly relaxed since the last time she seen him.

So had he fallen for her ploy?

"Oh, and I'm 13. I'm almost certain our age difference would cause some issues with our parents, no?" She tilted her head, knowing that the man was...16? 17? She wasn't sure. Nah, he must have been around 18.

It had been so long since she's read the series. She didn't know anymore.

"Oh, I apologize for the misunderstanding." He scratched the back of his head, trying to appear sheepish. Yuki knew better than to believe anything he says,

_'I've got to keep in mind to be wary around this one.'_ She glanced over at him. If it hadn't been for the fact that Lights demeanor was well known where she came from, she would have fallen for his little act. Not this time though. If she wasn't careful, she could end up getting herself killed.

"Why are you wandering the streets of Tokyo without your parents? Are you lost?" He asked, sounding concerned for her well being.

"I'm quite fine."

"Where are your parents?" He insisted. It was getting kind of annoying now. Couldn't he just butt out of her business? She wasn't going to go to L and announce to him that Light was Kira. She couldn't give a rat's ass.

Not only that but she could die. L wouldn't take too kindly to her knowing so much. Light didn't like the fact that she knew too much. Either way she was in deep shit.

"That is none of your concern." She stopped and looked over at him, "Is there something you want to say, then just spit it out human." She almost hissed, but her voice still remained the same as before. Ryuk started to cackle again.

"Looks like she's on to you Light-o~" He dragged out his name, trying to annoy the brunette. Yuki almost wanted to smile, the look on Light's face was that of annoyance. She decided to mess with him,

"Did you hear that?" Yuki looked up at the gray sky with a deadpan stare. Light looked over at her with a guarded look.

"Hear what?" He forced out.

"I just thought I heard someone cackle." She answered simply, looking down at him and putting a finger to her lip. Ryuk laughed even harder, holding his stomach.

She loved watching the minor amount of emotion pass through his face as he stared at her, he may have thought he hid his expressions well. But if you looked hard enough, you could see the slight changes in his eyes or his face. Light looked over at her confused.

"I didn't hear anything." He lied, raising an eyebrow. Trying to appear as if he thought she was nuts. Yuki shrugged, looking at the brick wall on the side of them.

"Hmmm, I must be tired then." Yuki turned around to walk away.

_'Enough talking to the mass murder, he probably already wants to kill me. I'm sure he's aware that I saw him at the station as well, judging from his look of anger and recognition when he first saw my face today.'_ She started down a busy street, fulling intent on ditching him.

"Have a nice day." She muttered loud enough for him to hear, she peeked over her shoulder. He looked pissed, _'I need to disappear._' Yuki took off running down an alleyway, and used her vectors to launch herself onto the top of the roof. It looked like she was on a rundown apartment complex, the fire escape right below her. She peeked over the ledge to see Light run up to the alley and look down it. Yuki's muscles started to spasm, making her wound on her shoulder hurt. Right. She was still healing, she shouldn't use her vectors so much.

"Damn it!" She heard him yell, "Where did she go?" He seemed pissed, this made her chuckle under her breath.

_'Need a Tylenol Light?'_ She added, turning around to walk away. Yuki jumped from roof to roof, with the help of her ghostly arms of course. She then stopped on a building that was a few blocks away and sat down.

_'Wow, I really need to get into shape.'_ She added, panting from overexertion. It was then that her body started to convulse, her arms wrapped around her body and she started to panic. This time it really did start to hurt her body, her left shoulder started to throb uncontrollably.

"Hey human." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her, she looked around and stared up at the creepiest thing she's seen in her life. _'OK maybe not that creepy, but he is pretty scary.'_

"What do you want, Shinigami?" She addressed him in her monotone though strained from the pain she was feeling, pulling out a bottle of water from her bag and taking a drink.

"Why are you able to see me?" He bent down to get a better view of Yuki's face, she was obviously only half his size. No. Maybe even less than that. Ryuk had to be around 7 feet tall. That and she was sitting on the ground, so it was hard for him to see without coming to eye level with her.

A memory flashed into her mind, a smaller version of herself was staring up at the sky. Pointing at what looked like an oversized bird, Luna was with her? No that was Ashley, she could see it too, flying through the sky. It was a Shinigami, that much she knew now. What was that? Why was she relieving memories that she didn't know about?

"How should I know?"

"You knew my name too. Kukuku."

"Yes."

"Why are you not afraid of me? I'm twice your size and could kill you easily you know." The mention of that shocked her. That's right, he could kill her if he wanted. Her fear obviously it showed up on her face, considering Ryuk started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm not afraid, because I play video games with scarier creatures than you." She looked up at him. "No offense."

If he could frown he would, but he had that grin permanently etched into his face. "And I have no intentions on aiding either side of this petty human game they have going on." Yuki stated flatly, obviously knowing that he wanted things to get more interesting. She stretched, hearing a few cracks in her back as she did so.

"You speak as if you're not human yourself." He said, watching her grab her bag off of the ground and sling it over her shoulder. She glanced over at him with a frown on her face.

"I'm not." _At least...I don't think I am..._

"Whaaaa?" Ryuk was thoroughly confused, "You look pretty human to me." He said, not really understanding what she meant by 'Not human'. He took a glance at the top of her head, "EEEH?" Ryuk scratched the top of his head.

"Hmn...Now go back and bug Light, he deserves it even more than me. I'll bet he has apples~." She liked the idea of him irritating Light, she launched herself off of the roof landing with a 'Thud' in an empty alleyway below leaving a very confused Ryuk.

Though Yuki was confused as well, why did he react that way when he glanced above her head? She knew that shinigami could see the names and lifespans of humans. Was Yuki a human? From the way the people used to treat her at the compound, she wasn't so sure anymore.

A few days later, she was sitting at the table for lunch with her family. Or so they claimed. They were her family right? What if everything was actually a dream, and this was her real life? The past that she remembers oh so vividly, was actually a dream she'd created while she was in a coma. What if Luna wasn't real, just a figment of her imagination? No. Yuki refused to think that. Luna was real! She wasn't fake! No.

"You look troubled." Anna stated, looking over at Yuki. The table they were sitting at was a smaller hardwood table in the middle of the kitchen. If Yuki didn't know any better, this family was more than just 'middle-class' perhaps upper middle-class? She wasn't sure.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Don't strain yourself Yuki. I know it's hard, not remembering things...but you'll remember. Eventually." Ashley smiled, then grabbing her glass of water and drinking. But, just how long could Yuki keep this up?

"Yea.."

"Hmmn." Yuki's father grunted, still stuffing his face. He didn't seem to happy about something. But what?

"Maybe you forgot because something happened...that you don't want to remember?" Ashley said slowly, her face showed sadness. Grief.

"Hm." Yuki didn't know whether to agree or disagree, it could be anything at this point. She didn't feel compelled to figure it out anytime soon.

"Remember to put your dishes in the sink...Ashley it's your turn to do the kitchen today." Anna spoke up, standing in the process. She then grabbed her stuff and carried it off to the kitchen. Ashley groaned at the thought of having to do the dishes.

Yuki stood as well, grabbing her things and putting them in the sink.

"I'm going out for a quick walk, be back in a bit." She announced while walking out of the kitchen, grabbing her sweater then leaving.

She was currently wandering around again. She seemed to do that a lot she supposed, seeing as how the Emmett's didn't mind her walking around. A habit that even the Yuki in this universe possessed? No! That's absurd, that couldn't happen. Of this universe...what was she thinking? What a stupid idea, there was no such thing. She had to find a reason why these things were different. Why?

The temperature was starting to drop, she slipped her black sweater on and zipped it up. _'I like the snow, but it's so cold...'_ The streets were starting to fill up again, probably the end of a work day. So she decided to walk to a nearby park, she sat on a bench underneath a tree.

She stared up at the sky, watching the snowflakes dance as they fell to the ground. The wind blowing in her hair ever so slightly, making her shiver. Yuki heard a pair of footsteps approaching to her right, so she glanced up. _'Looking for me already?'_ She thought, looking up at the faces of Matsuda and Aizawa.

"Are you Yuki Emmett?" Aizawa asked with a serious expression on his face. _'Matsuda seems to always be smiling, how can he do that all the time?'_

"Your information is correct." She answered lowly, "Is there something you need?" Yuki didn't want to refer them as cops, because they weren't in uniform and that would give her away. So I need to act suspicious, considering what's going on right now.

_'I need to act as if I know nothing of these people...I don't know if I can get away with it in front of L though. He'll more than likely see right through me, he does that to everyone.'_ She commented in her mind, feeling nervousness wash over her in an instant at the thought of being observed by the worlds greatest detective.

_'I'm screwed, what was I thinking? I shouldn't have stopped and looked at his body, or look up at Light. I should have just walked away like everyone else. I can't outsmart L, I'm only 13 freaking years old.'_ She pulled her hand up to play with the ends of her black locks.

"Yes, we just need to bring you in to the station for some questioning." Matsuda smiled and said, looking down at Yuki. '_Everyone seems to have to look down at me, when am I going to get taller?'_

"That's fine." She closed her eyes and stood up from the bench facing the two men, "How can I be sure that you aren't just trying to lead me to a secluded area, so you can take advantage of me?" Matsuda seemed to flush from embarrassment at this point, Aizawa stayed the same. He pulled out a police badge and showed Yuki.

"I am officer Aihara, and this is my partner Matsui." He motioned towards Matsuda, who regained composure and pulled out his badge as well. "Will your parents be OK with this?" _'Using the fake ones, nice job.'_

"Understood." Yuki replied, stood up and looked at the men. "It'll be fine, lead the way." She received an odd look from Aizawa, and Matsuda turned around too quickly for her to see him.

She followed them to a black car, which they probably rode around when they were working undercover. Getting in the back seat, she watched them get inside. Aizawa was driving and Matsuda got into the passenger seat. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the station, they stepped out of the car. Yuki looked up at the building, it was newer looking. The front door was glass, and there were some cops just getting off duty.

_'Probably going home to family...'_ Yuki looked down at the ground, watching the cracks in the cement go by as she walked behind the two officers. They entered the building, she followed them down a hallway to the left, passing a pair of receptionists on their way.

"We will need to put you in this room." Aizawa stated, opening the door to an interrogation room. There was a two way mirror on the side of the room, and a table in the middle. Other than that it was quite plain, she took notice to a camera in the top corner of the room.

"Sit here." He commanded in a harsh voice, pointing to the chair facing the camera she mentioned.

_'Shit, he probably is observing my reactions from that camera.'_ Her eyebrows scrunched up in irritation, _'Well here goes nothing..'_ Matsuda left the room, leaving only Aizawa sitting on the side of the table next to Yuki. He pulled up a briefcase opening it, pulling out a laptop and facing it towards Yuki.

_'I guess he's going to be watching me from there instead.'_ She noted, watching Aizawa open the laptop and turn it on. The screen was black, but she heard a scrambled voice come through the speakers.

"We are going to ask you a few questions Miss Emmett, now you need to answer truthfully." It said to her. It was L. She knew it was.

She had experience with hearing scrambled voices and trained her ears to learn those pitches. Different voices sounded slightly different when scrambled too. Where she had come from, scrambled voices through an intercom wasn't an uncommon practice.

Yuki was nervous, she could tell. Only because her palms started to sweat and shake slightly. She tried her best not to let it show up on her face. Though her face remained blank most of the time anyway.

_'I know it's him, I have experience with hearing scrambled voices. I can tell differences in the pitch and tone of the voice ... that is him alright.'_ She seemed nervous, her hands were getting sweaty already. _'This is different though...I'm in front of L for gods sake, I'm so screwed.'_

"Affirmative." She answered tonelessly, staring into the camera on top of the laptop.

"Do you know this man?" L asked, a picture appeared on the screen. It was Raye Penber,

_'I'm not supposed to know him, but...'_

"Yes, he's the man that collapsed at the Shinguku Station the other day." She admitted, knowing that if she feigned innocence evidence would be stacked against her anyway. She was on camera and she wasn't exactly stupid. According to her high school records, that is.

"That's right, Mr. Penber died of a heart attack that day. I have reason to believe that Kira may have been on that subway at the time of his death. Do you have any information to share with us concerning this?" He pressed,

'_He probably watched the tapes, meaning he saw me look up into the window then at the camera. If I give away any information, I could mess up the way things are supposed to be. But he already knows I know something, because of the look of disbelief on my face at the time...'_

"No." Yuki replied in a monotone, she pulled up her hand to play with her hair. Her palms were getting sweaty, and she was anxious to get this over with. She doesn't remember her body ever getting like this before, so why now?

"The tapes that day showed Mr. Penber straining to look up into the subway car at something, or someone for that matter. If you are withholding any information we could take you into custody. Are you aware of that, Ms. Emmett?"

"I am."

"Then who did you see?"

"No one."

"Your face at the time showed signs of shock and disbelief, I am certain you saw someone on the train that day." A slight pause. "Failure to answer my questions will result in you being taken into custody. Who was it?" He asked, a bit stronger this time.

_'He really wants to know...' _She added, looking down at the table. _'Looks like I'm being taken into custody, because I'm not going to mess with these things. I'll just end up getting myself killed in the process!'_ Yuki decided not to answer, he would get the drift. She looked up at the screen with a dull look in her eyes.

"Aihara, would you please put her in the cell that I informed you about earlier?"

"Yes sir." He stood up and looked over at Yuki with a stern look on his face.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you locked up, until you give me that information Ms. Emmett. I'll leave you for a night to think out your answer." L finished, and Aizawa closed the laptop with a 'click' and put it away in his briefcase. He walked up to Yuki and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Turn around and put your arms behind your back."

"Is this really necessary? What am I going to do, overpower you and escape?" Yuki raised her eyebrow, knowing that he was twice her size already. _'I'm starting to act sarcastic, I knew hanging around Luna all the time would have its effects.'_ She wanted to laugh at the memories, Aizawa looked peeved.

"It's common procedure, everyone has to do it." He assured, Yuki turned around and did as he said. They walked out of the room, Yuki's arms handcuffed behind her back. Walking down the empty hallway, heading in the opposite direction of the entrance. Once they entered a room with two cell blocks, he opened the cell door and waited for her to step in.

_'He better take off these cuffs, they are already starting to rub against my skin too hard.'_ And with that thought the door was shut behind her, they didn't take off the cuffs. Yuki's eye twitched in irritation,

_'Seriously? Is he trying to piss me off?'_ She went to the other side of the cell to sit on the bed, _'If I ever see L, I'm going to put sleeping pills in his cake just to be a bitch.'_ She vowed, while facing the cell door.

_'Then I'm going to draw on his face with marker when he finally falls asleep...'_ There was a camera set up in front of the cell, giving a good view of the whole room. Yuki was used to being isolated, seeing as that was how she was raised, so this was going to be just fine for her. _'Now I just need to get out of these cuffs. Preferably without revealing my secret.'_

Time seemed to pass by slowly, by now it had been about 3 days. She still refused to give out any information on the case. L had said that he contacted her 'parents' and told them that she was being held for questioning. Damn that man.

_'It isn't my place to mess with what's supposed to happen here. Why am I even here in the first place?'_ Yuki stared blankly at the wall on the other side of the bars. _'That's it, these things are hurting my wrists.'_ At this point she didn't care, they were starting to cut into her wrists. She then used her vectors to slice the middle of the chain. They came apart, but the cuffs were still in place.

_'That's fine, as long as they aren't adding pressure to my skin.'_ She looked down at her wrists, relieved. Her body started to act up again, but she kept her composure not wanting to bring any more attention to herself than she already got. _'Damn weak body, can't even handle my vectors.'_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

On the other side of the camera, L was staring in disbelief at the screen. He was in a dark room watching both Yuki and the Yagami house, sitting in front of the monitor.

_'Those hand cuffs were made out of metal. How on earth was she able to cut them in half like that? Not only that, but this girl is stubborn, I know she is withholding information. It's only a matter of time before she cracks and gives me what I want.'_ He was sitting in his normal position on the chair, staring at the screen with his thumb to his lip.

_'But why would she withhold important information on the Kira case? Perhaps she is a Kira supporter?'_ He decided to voice his question, he clicked the button in front of him and pulled his face closer to the microphone.

"Miss Emmett, do you support Kira?" L asked through the microphone, only receiving a blank stare that could rival his own.

"No."

"So then I take it you are in favor of L?" This could go smoothly for him if this was the case.

"No." She was staring at the camera indifferently, rubbing her wrists slightly. He noted that they must have been painful, grabbing a pastry carefully from the dish in front of him.

"Tell me again, why it is you are keeping a 13 year old girl in a prison cell Ryuuzaki." Soichiro Yagami asked L, looking his way with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't believe it, not only does he set cameras up in his house to watch his family. But he keeps an, obviously innocent, girl in a prison cell for no good reason other than to get information.

"I do not care what you and Kira do, I will not take sides in your childish games" She answered, looking down at the floor. _'You and Kira? She knows.' _Soichiro was watching the screens intently in which showed his house.

"What do you mean by 'You and Kira?'"

"You know what I mean, L. I am not blind, despite my age." The look of irritation passed across her face for a split second before returning back to normal, '_So she can show some kind of emotion, she just hides it.'_ He began eating the sweets in his hands looking down at the monitor carefully.

_'I am 95% certain she knows more than she is letting on, but why? She isn't a Kira supporter, nor does she support me. Why is that? When he did a background check on Yuki, the only thing that popped up was that she was admitted to a hospital some weeks ago with a gunshot wound to the shoulder blade and some bumps and bruises. She arrived in critical condition, the sweater she was wearing had an enormous amount of blood on it. It wasn't her's either, what had happened to her no one knows. It's just her and her family, nothing more. It seemed she was a normal high school student. Though she should be in middle school, she excelled and got moved to high school...There is nothing odd about this girl, but what does she know? She seems to know more than she lets on, and she isn't saying a thing.'_

"Care to enlighten me as to where you were at in the last two months, Miss Emmett?" L asked, eating his doughnuts.

"You probably did a background check on me, I told the nurse at the hospital. You already know, quit playing dumb." She answered swiftly, _'She obviously doesn't like to play around.'_

"Ah yes, but do you know the current whereabouts of your captors?"

"No, I don't even remember." She muttered, if it hadn't been for L's ability to read mouths he wouldn't have caught that. _'So she is 13, and why did she run away from the hospital? It's doubtful it was because she couldn't pay the medical bills, seeing as how her family covered that... '_

"I hope that you wouldn't mind if I subject your family for questioning too." He tried, '_I could use any type of information right now, perhaps if I threaten with this I could get her to talk more.'_

"I doubt they would know anything L, it would be useless." She answered flatly, her eyes seemed to get colder if that was even possible. _'I must have struck a nerve.'_ L started to bite his thumbnail, looking down at this girl. He didn't like not knowing things, it bothered him. She was hiding something, she saw the face of Kira. She just won't tell.

"Look, Light is home." L said in monotone, looking at the screens that held the Yagami household.

_'Who is she?'_

**(A/N: Did I do ok? I hope I didn't make him OOC. -.-; )**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki had fallen asleep on the hard mat that they called a bed. Not that she was complaining, it was better than the floor. She sat up and stretched her arms, they ached from the nights sitting in the cell. L had been keeping her here for almost 4 days now, it was starting to get annoying. _'Unless my memory is failing me, he should be taking surveillance off of the Yagami's house today...'_ He would wake her up at 5am in the morning to try to coax information out of her. _'I will not help L or Kira, I needn't get involved with the humans.'_ she tried to reassure herself. "You can't stop fate." Yuki muttered, sitting on her bed with her legs dangling off to the side.

"Fate, Miss Emmett?" L asked through the speakers, _'Damn it, he heard me.'_

"Yes."

"What is it that you can't stop, Miss Emmett?" The microphone clicked off, he was probably awaiting an answer.

'_Your inevitable death? Mello and Matt's death? Ukita's upcoming death? Everything.'_ She thought to herself, looking up at the camera.

"It's nothing." She waved it off with her hand, turning around in her bed facing the wall so he couldn't see her face. She knew full well that this act would irritate him, _'Good enough. The least I can do at this point is irritate the sugar addict.'_ She thought hotly, crossing her arms in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki is used to being alone! D': It's kind of sad I know. I apologize if my OC isn't likeable, it's just the way she is. <strong>

**Well anyways, I'll update soon. :3**


	4. Memories

**I do not own Elfen Lied or Death note, all credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Memories"<strong>

**Yuki**

"You know, it's been over a few weeks now. Don't you think you can let me out of here?" Yuki said, still facing the wall. Right now she was pissed, if it were Luna she probably would have broken out by now.

Yuki was beginning to think that it was a good idea to just break out, seeing as how they weren't really getting anywhere. She looked over at the cell door, standing up. _'I have no other choice, I'm going to have to use my vectors.'_ She scrunched up her eyebrows and started to pace back and forth in the small cell,_ 'I'll have a hell of a lot of explaining to do if he ever catches me again.'_ Yuki looked at the wall with a bored expression on her face, then she looked over at the camera.

"You up there?"

_'Wait...it's January 17th! Doesn't that mean he's at the exam place...thing...god.'_ She put her hand up to her head and she smirked. _'I have time to get away. I need to at least do this...'_ She walked over to the cell door with a pissed off look on her face and proceeded with kicking it.

The loud '_**BANG BANG BANG**_' was echoing through the room, it almost hurt her ears. She started to bend the lock with her invisible arm, in an attempt to make it look like she got out because the door was weak. _'Knowing L, he'll probably figure it out. You can never hide anything from him._' The lock broke, making the door swing open and hit the wall with a **"Clink!"**

"Sorry L, but I can't help you." Yuki murmured sadly, _'Even if I wanted to help him. There is no way in hell I would be able to go against a shinigami. I'd just get myself killed that way.'_ She thought to herself as she threw open the door to the hallway of the police headquarters. Yes it was cowardly, Yuki didn't like the thought of dying. It wasn't too appealing.

_'Now to get away with out-'_ Her thought process was cut off by Soichiro coming around the corner of the hallway. _'Scratch that, get away without getting caught again.'_ She made eye contact with him and turned around swiftly making a run for it.

"H-Hey wait a second! Get back here!" He yelled while he darted towards Yuki, _'Shit!'_ She rounded the corner seeing a window on the end of the hall. She could hear his footsteps approaching fast, seeing as he was taller he could run faster. _'I hate being short...'_ She dove for the window, breaking the glass with the help of her vectors.

_'Seems like something out of one of those 'Die Hard' Movies.'_ She thought to herself as she landed on the ground outside, her hands getting caught on some glass on the ground. She then started to run in a random direction as fast as she could. Right now she just wanted to get away from the station, seeing as if they saw her they could easily call backup and probably catch her. _'Strength in numbers...'_

About half way down the street, she started to cough. Her body was starting to hurt again. Shouldn't she be healing up by now? Why was her body not accepting her usage of her vectors? Though she did tend to overuse them.

Using about 15 of them at a time, she thought maybe if she used them in moderation it wouldn't hurt as much. But what was wrong with her body? Why was it doing this? These questions would hopefully be answered later on, when she got time to think about the whole situation. Yea, problems do tend to resolve themselves...Right? Sometimes.

She knew he would be at the University till mid afternoon, so it was fortunate that it was still midday. She walked into the house that held her 'family'. She still had a few hours...maybe she could find a way to get overseas for awhile to get L off of her tail.

"Hello." She greeted, Ashley was sitting on the couch and looked around.

"Hi!" She yelled, getting up and running into the kitchen. Probably informing her parental figures about her arrival.

"We were starting to get worried, what did they need you for? You've been gone for a week!" Her father yelled, he seemed almost outraged. "I called and called, but they wouldn't tell me anything."

"They didn't tell you?" Yuki mumbled, looking around. Her father was still going on about how they should have contacted them and told them what was going on. Anna went up to him, trying to calm his nerves. Ashley walked up to Yuki and whispered.

"Can you come upstairs, I need to ask you something."

"Sure." Yuki nodded, following Luna's doppelganger up the stair case. Once they went to the end of the hallway, where Ashley's room was located she shut the door and looked over at Yuki.

"I already talked it over with Mom and Dad, they said if you agreed you can come but..." She looked around and smiled at Yuki. "Will you come with me to America for a few months?" It was the 17th of January...didn't she have college? Yuki had questioned herself, looking at her oddly. What was she up to?

"Don't you have college soon or my school?" She questioned, looking up at the woman.

"I want us to take a break...I know dad was opposed to it, but I explained to him how hard everything has been on me and especially you. Since you've gotten...you know, kidnapped and all. I need some time off you know?" Yuki pondered this, looking up at Ashley. "They would probably get you to some counseling once we come back anyways, then that could be your excuse for a few months...I mean you can't even remember the kidnappers or why they even took you, do you?"

"Why America? Where?" She asked, ignoring the question.

"I've always wanted to go! It seems like such a nice place, and we'll be going to California. Nothing too special." So it would be warmer, hmm. She wondered about it, though it would be a reason to get away from here. She needed to lay low for awhile, so that she could get away from L.

"I'll go, if we leave _right now_..." Yuki looked up at her sister, getting an odd look.

"Why now?"

"Don't tell them...but I ran from the police station...they are probably looking for me as we speak." Yuki informed her, she thought that since the girl supposedly 'loved' her. Maybe she would understand, and maybe help her out? Yuki was well aware of the fact, that if one loves another it is unlikely that they are to betray that person.

"Oh, you better fill me in about this later. I'm going to trust you on this.. We better get going then! But can't they track you through your IDs?" Yuki shook her head, walking over to her bag and pulling out her other fake passports. They were different than the ones that she'd used anywhere else, them saying she was 'Yuki Togashi'.

"Oh I see...hey how'd you get those?" She questioned, looking suspiciously down at Yuki.

"A friend of mine." She answered, stuffing them back into the bag and gathering some clothing. That wasn't a total lie. She supposed. Yuki worked hard on making them, hopefully they worked.

"Oh don't worry about packing much, we have a condo remember?"

"A what?" Just how loaded were these people? "Oh right..." Yuki scratched her head, peering down at her bag. She still put it over her shoulders and looked back at the woman.

"We left some of our clothing there, so we don't have to transport baggage back and forth." She grabbed a few things from the drawer, including what looked like her passport as well. Ashley flipped open her computer and started to type a few things into the computer. What was she doing? About 10 minutes later she turned around and stood up.

"I've got everything set up, our plane leaves in an hour. We'll arrive in a totally different town than where our place even is."

"Weren't they full?"

"Usually first class tickets aren't full...since not many people have enough money to buy them in the first place."

"I see." She answered, following the woman down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! I'm taking Yuki with me then." She smiled at the two.

"Alright, but don't get in trouble..." Her father sounded reluctant to even let them go.

"Oh come on honey, Yuki will probably regain her memory during that time and we could seek help for her. Remember?"

"Yea..." He didn't seem too happy about that. Why was that? Maybe he wanted her to attend school, or perhaps didn't like her remembering such horrible events? She didn't know, so Yuki just brushed it off.

"I have one request though..." Ashley voiced looking at the two. They peered back at her questioningly. "If anyone comes here looking for us, tell them we just took off and you don't know where we are."

"Why, what's wrong honey?" Anna asked, she was concerned.

"No, it's just that...you never know if those kidnappers will come back. They might even have some people on the inside of the police force. You never know..." So she was good at pulling excuses out of her ass even in this world, huh?

Another world...it was the only thing that could explain this. Yuki had a hard time believing it, but it would have to do for now. Then again. she _is_ in a place where the Death Note, of all things, exists...it wouldn't be too unbelievable. She'll find out more, once she looks into it on her free time.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

L had just gotten back from taking the exam at To-oh university. Not long after he entered the room in his hotel suite, Soichiro came running in.

"Ryuuzaki! Yuki has made an escape." He looked out of breath, "I don't have any idea how she could have gotten out, I'm sorry." He stood up straight, Matsuda and Aizawa were sitting in the background looking up at him in disbelief.

"But how could she have escaped? She was in a prison cell, and being watched from the cameras!" Matsuda yelled, standing up in the process.

"Could someone go down there and find out how she escaped, I need to review the surveillance videos to see what exactly happened." L said, walking over to the dark room. He then got in his chair, in the normal crouching position and started to rewind the tapes.

It had been about 30 minutes or so, he had finally reviewed all the footage caught during her escape. What did she mean by, 'Sorry L, but I can't help you.'? She had been pacing back and forth for quite some time, before a look of realization had come across her face.

'_Does that mean she knew I wasn't going to be watching? But how could she have known?'_ He thought to himself, looking at the computer thoughtfully. The image on the screen was now playing the video of her trying to kick the door down, the loud '_**Thud**_' noises coming through the speakers.

"Any word on how she was able to get out of her cell?" L asked, eating some cake from in front of him. Watari had just walked in, carrying some more sweets that he had asked for from earlier.

"It seems as though her cell door had a faulty lock." He answered, putting his stuff on the table in the process. As he had suspected, someone her size couldn't have been able to break a door like that without needing any help. That would definitely explain the door, but what about her having known he wasn't around?'

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

They were just now leaving the bank, Ashley had told Yuki to stay in the alleyway while she did her business in there. Probably as to not get her caught on cameras, she certainly knew what she was doing. Ashley came out of the building, running up to Yuki with her purse held close to her chest.

"Okay, I took some money from the bank. We should be okay for awhile." Just how much money did this family have? Yuki figured it wouldn't be much, seeing as how their house seemed average. Middle Class. But she was able to easily just go in and get money like that. Like it was nothing. How strange. Not to mention they had a condo in California, now those are quite expensive.

"My memory is failing me...who does dad work for again?" Ashley looked over at Yuki curiously, they were currently in a taxi. Sitting in the back seat on their way to the mall.

"He never talks about it. It's been an ongoing secret in the house, you know that Yuki."

"Right...I figured since you were older you would have known...or something..." Yuki was trying to make conversation, to get information out of the girl. Not that it was that hard, seeing as how she was open to her anyway. Hadn't she noticed any personality change in Yuki whatsoever?

It had been a few hours, and they had been on the plane for only a short amount of time out of that. Ashley had gone into the store and purchased some wigs for both of themselves and a new outfit for Yuki. Like Yuki had suspected before, it was almost like she knew what she was doing. Like she'd done it before. They were currently sitting on some nice fluffy seats on the airplane.

"We are going to the same town in California where we met Kayla..." Ashley seemed deep in thought. Kayla? "Do you remember w-when...her sister..." She seemed upset, looking out the window with a thoughtful look on her face. "S-She's so much different now."

"Kayla?" For some reason the image of a small girls face appeared in her mind, why was she remembering someone she didn't know? She had long black hair and a cute little smile on her face, standing next to her twin sister. That girls name was. "Ella.." Ashley nodded.

"She hasn't ever been the same since that day." The sound of a girls scream went through Yuki's senses. No her memory. She was remembering that girl, Kayla. She was crying, because her sister. Her sister... "She tried to save her sister, but..."

"Stop." Yuki put her hand on her face, that man wasn't after Kayla or Ella in the first place! That man...he. His face, she had seen it before. Where? His sadistic smile, and his matted looking hair. Tattoos covered his body. Who was that man? It was then a small voice echoed through her head.

* * *

><p>''Help me! Help!'' Kayla called, her tears streaming down her face. She was holding her older sister in her arms, bawling her eyes out on the ground.<p>

''If you would have handed over Yuki, this wouldn't have happened.'' He looked down with a straight face. Had he done this before? He didn't even seem bothered! Yuki was standing in the alleyway next to Luna. No that was Ashley, she was in front of Yuki protecting her. Kayla and Ella were in front of this man.

''Y-Yuki?'' Kayla stuttered out, ''This isn't Yuki! Are you crazy!'' She yelled angrily, ''That's Yuki over there you-you jerk!'' She pointed angrily in their direction. Kayla only looked like she was around 13 years old. Much too young to be experiencing something like this.

Ella wasn't even making an attempt to move, her body just lay on the dirty pavement. There was blood all over the front part of her shirt spreading out like a blooming flower, it were as if she'd been stabbed numerous times. The blood trickled to the side of her mouth, her eyes still wide open in shock. It had been so sudden, he popped out of nowhere. If Ella hadn't struggled...she would be..

Ashley was shaking uncontrollably, her hands held up to her chest. Yuki felt paralyzed as well, her mouth hanging agape at that man. He wanted her? Why?

It was then, sirens sounded near the end of the alleyway. The man looked stunned over in Yuki's direction. He was disappointed he didn't get to grab Yuki, he needed her. She could feel it. His eyes boring into her soul, that horrible feeling he let off. What did he want?

''Next time.'' He smiled his words rang throughout her mind, running in the other direction. Next time..? Yuki heard footsteps sounding from behind her. The police. Paramedics? All too late. Ella had been pronounced dead on the spot. No sign of life whatsoever. Kayla was left alone. Her only sister had been murdered, all because of the tattooed man.

* * *

><p>"I know it was three years ago but...I just wished I could have helped her. You know?" She sounded sad, almost like she was about to cry. That mans face, was so... "I was 17 years old, I was responsible for you guys. Why didn't I..."<p>

"Anyone would have done so in a situation like that. If you had done anything, you would have been the one that got killed." Yuki reasoned with the black haired girl, looking in her direction.

"Sometimes I wish it were me..."

"Don't be foolish."

"Kayla, even to this day. She blames us for Ella's death. What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't know that. Perhaps she's grown up, and realized her mistake in putting the blame on you." Yuki replied, playing with the hem of her skirt. She'd made Yuki wear a skirt, knowing she would look different if she were wearing girly clothing.

What was troubling her though, was the fact that she remembered that memory. She hadn't lived here. So why did she remember it?

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours, though she knew not exactly how many, they were getting closer to their destination. Ashley was asleep, her head rested on Yuki's shoulders. It seemed as though the thought of Kayla really did bother Ashley, what had happened and all. She didn't blame her, Yuki would be upset too. If she'd been the one that lived through it. But she hadn't. She was just remembering these things. Like watching a movie in her head. It was unnerving.<p>

Yuki stared out the window with a detached look on her face. Even in this world, where she could distinguish the emotions she felt. Where she could think more clearly about certain aspects of life. She still maintained her outward persona.

Yuki didn't like the idea of looking weak to anyone. So she had to act like this, look the same. Her facial expressions really weren't that hard to control anyways, considering she had many years of experience in the matter.

That man, in her memory. Who was he? Yuki felt like she should know who he was, what he wanted. Fear. That deep rooted fear she felt on that day, she felt it now. Where was that man? What if he still wanted her? What should she do?

Just then a woman over the loudspeaker announced that they would be landing soon. Yuki shook Ashley, waking her up from her nap. She assumed they would either rent a car or take a cab to their place, seeing as how Ashley had mentioned that they were landing in a different city. Different than the one their supposed 'condo' was in.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here we are!" Ashley smiled enthusiastically. Hmm, so some aspects about her character were significantly different than Luna's. Seeing as how Luna seemed to have a much darker sense of humor, and she never seemed so 'chirp' as often. Though everything else was so spot on, it was almost creepy. Scratch that, it was creepy.<p>

Yuki walked into the condo, looking around as she made her way in. So it was pretty nice, but why only them two? Why didn't Yuki's 'parent's come along? When walking in, she could tell that the family was well off. They had money, that was for sure. Where? Yuki didn't know, though she intended on finding out. The man didn't even tell his family where he worked, and that seemed kind of fishy.

"Now that we are alone..." Ashley seemed serious, taking off the blonde wig that she'd been wearing. Yuki doing the same, her head was starting to get itchy.

"Yes?" Yuki looked up at Ashley questioningly, her hands scratching her head. Ashley just stared pensively down at Yuki, as if she were trying to come up with something to say. Or trying to say something? What...

"You can't hear me?" Ashley asked, her hand coming up to her head. She seemed baffled.

"You weren't talking." Yuki deadpanned, had she lost her mind?

"Yes I was, don't you remember?" Remember what?

"You can't hear me..." She pondered silently, more to herself more than anything. "Our gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes, don't you remember? We've been able to talk to each other through our minds since we were children. Why can't you do it now?" Well shit, Yuki was in trouble. They could do that?

"Telepathy?"

"Yes, though it only worked for me to you. Or you to me, however you look at it. Almost like we were connected in some way, but it's different now." Ashley seemed curious, her eyes wandered up to the ceiling. "Almost like the connection has been severed..." She added sadly.

Okay, so Yuki remembered Luna talking about this to her in their own world. Apparently the diclonius that had been born before her, could talk telepathically to each other. Almost like it was a second nature, that and using their vectors.

Yuki knew she couldn't do that, so her body in this world could? She could remember the memories from this world, because of the brain. Memories reside in ones mind and soul. Had her soul traveled to this dimension? Somehow...

Yuki looked up at Ashley with a shocked expression on her face. Yes, that seemed to make the most sense. But why? Why would she be able to even take control of this body? Nonetheless even retain the memories. This would surely explain the reasoning behind the fact that her body couldn't necessarily handle her vectors to a certain rate.

"Perhaps it has to do with my memory?" Yuki added, her tone thoughtful.

"Yes, possibly." She agreed, then added. "I can still feel you."

"Feel me?"

"Yes, that much hasn't changed. So I know you are Yuki...but..." So Ashley could sense Yuki in a way, though Yuki couldn't sense her. She'd thought only things like this resided in diclonius. She knew that Ashley was human, seeing as how her features were all human. As were Yuki's though...Then why was she able to even use her vectors in a human body?

"We need some rest...I hadn't gotten any sleep on the plane ride either." Yuki mentioned, looking up at the thoughtful girl. Ashley nodded numbly, walking into the living room.

The living room was quite nice. There was one white leather couch sitting in front of a flat screen TV, which was mounted on the wall. The kitchen was sitting on the farthest side, an island counter separating the two rooms. Bar stools with white leather seats were sitting underneath the counter. The tiles in the kitchen were also a shiny white color, as for the clean white rug in the living room. Everything was _white_. From the carpet to the drapes, even the colors of the wall.

Not that Yuki didn't like it. If anything she loved the color, plain and simple. It was easy to pick out her clothing, if all of them were white in color. Seeing as how she wouldn't have to deal with people looking at her oddly for not matching, or whatever it was they thought.

Ashley was dragging her feet as she walked over the carpet. She then walked up to a door, to the right of the room. Opening it, she sluggishly tossed her body on the bed. Yuki followed in, seeing there were two twin sized beds in the room. So this was the room they resided in? Yuki assumed.

She shuffled her way over to, what she thought, was her bed. Perhaps she could try to actually get some rest tonight. She didn't think that would be too hard, seeing as how the bed was so soft. The pillows were like the hotel pillows, and her body molded to the bed. That night she actually had a dream. A nightmare.

* * *

><p>Yuki's head throbbed, her hands chained to the wall behind her. She was sitting in, what looked like, a cell. The floor was cement and the walls were brick. A basement? She moved her knees beneath her, moving out of the warm spot she had created with her body heat. The floor was freezing, and there were no windows in this room. So she couldn't tell what time it was.<p>

The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the outside of the cell. A man, maybe in his late 30's, sat on the other side of the gate. He seemed so familiar, his tattoos were the thing that stood out the most. She knew him, from somewhere...

The scene suddenly changed and he was standing in front of her, his hands in her hair. There were others behind him, they looked down at her. Though she couldn't see their faces.

"...Father... doesn't …...want you..." She heard a man but his voice was cutting out in some places, her vision was blurry. Had she been drugged? Her senses were starting to slowly come back. "Pitiful creature you are."

"Fuck you." Yuki spat in his face, he looked down at her. She couldn't make out his expression, though she imagined it to be pissed. The remark she made was met with a harsh slap to the face, and him pinning her to the wall.

"You're lucky that I don't let my men here do anything to you." His arm motioned to behind him. "I would, hmmmm. But you are too young for my tastes." He laughed coldly. "Now that your daddy doesn't want you, and he won't hand over the money. What are we to do with you?"

"Liar..." Yuki heard herself reply, it was as if she were the passenger. Only watching what was happening, she couldn't control her body. Her actions.

"My dad is nothing like you lowly vermin." Her voice sounded throughout her senses, it rang with so much emotion. So much hope. The Yuki here seemed sure that her dad would save her from these men. Though she, herself, knew that wasn't the case. Humans were all the same, the girl here seemed oblivious to that fact. No. She was in denial.

"See, that's where you are wrong." He let go of her hair, standing up higher. Yuki's vision seemed to have cleared slightly, as she was able to make out his face. Her hands were no longer bound to the wall behind her and she was sitting in a well lit room, she had noticed. Though it still seemed as though she were in the basement.

"What do you mean...?" Her voice sounded raspy, now that she thought about it. Her whole body ached and her wrists felt like they were on fire. Due to the cuffs? Yea, that was probably it.

"Ever wonder where your precious daddy gets all of his money?" He sneered, looking down at her. "Well, he failed to deliver on his end of the bargain and to ensure we get the money we took you. As leverage."

It seemed to make sense.

The Yuki at that moment looked up at the man, enraged. He was telling her that her dad had been lying to her this whole time? The whole time she was with him, she had looked up to him. Even loved him, and he lied to her? Her own father? No! He wouldn't do that. Yuki shook her head rapidly, "No. No! You're wrong! He isn't a bad man! He isn't!"

Her voice had slipped out, it sounded so sad. So broken. Like she was still in denial. The pain she felt in her chest was the same sensation she had when Luna had died. But her father didn't die? Why did she feel this way?

The scene before her started to slip away, she was hastily picking at the locks that were around her ankle. So it seemed they took the ones off her wrist, seeing as how they were getting rubbed raw. Did they want her in better condition? That much she didn't know. _'Their last mistake.'_ Why did she just think that?

The anger she felt as she was trying to get the cuff off was pulsating through her veins. Her vision slightly blurry and she was breathing heavily. Yuki recognized this...anger. Pure hatred toward another person. The feeling was almost overwhelming, as she watched herself pick at the final lock. The tears were streaming down her face, she could feel them.

Next thing she knew she was yelling profanities at someone, her arms flailing. Flailing? A sticky liquid covered her knees as she knelt over. What? Blood, it was blood. Yuki looked down, her knees on each side of that man.

That tattooed man, he looked up at her in horror as she continued to screamed loudly. Yuki was stabbing him relentlessly, the large sharp knife digging into the flesh of his chest. The gurgling sounds he made as his life slowly slipped away from him, he bled out right in front of her.

She could feel the crazed expression that came across her face as she stood up, looking around the room. She ignored the searing hot pain in her shoulder, taking a step toward the stairs. There were a few bodies around her, one guy was laying on the couch with a slit throat. The other had a handgun in his hand, laying on the floor with his eye gouged out. Had she done that? Yuki looked over at the man she'd been knelt over, his body was the most marred. His expression still the same, his eyes wide open in terror.

She needed to get out of here, before their shifts changed. She needed to run, get away from this place! The tattooed man seemed to be the leader, so did that mean they wouldn't pursue her? No. They were a gang, surely they would seek revenge. Yuki needed to leave as soon as possible!

* * *

><p>She sat up in her bed swiftly, her whole body seemed to be on fire. Yuki's breaths were short and ragged as she looked around. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear. Ashley still seemed to be sleeping, her body facing the other direction toward the wall. So it was a dream. Although not a good one, it was a dream. Yuki rarely dreamed, seeing as how she never really slept in the first place anyway. She pulled her legs over the edge of the bed and dangled them there.<p>

What time was it? The sun was just setting when she fell asleep, so why was it so high in the sky? Yuki heard movement in the other bed, Ashley was facing toward her.

"So you're awake." She sounded sleepy as she sat up slowly, stretching her arms. Yuki could hear her bones crack slightly from where she was sitting.

"Yes, how long were we asleep?"

"We? You were asleep all night...lets see.." She looked up in thought, "About 15 hours of sleep."

"15...?" Yuki pulled her hand up to her head, that would explain the headache she had as of now. She groaned lightly, standing up and stretching as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So...wonder what will happen while they are in California. <strong>


	5. Confusion

**I do not own Elfen Lied or Death note, all credit goes to their respective owners.**

**Internet was down for about a month, so the update was kind of delayed...a little bit...**

**Okay maybe a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Confusion"<strong>

Yuki was eating the eggs and toast that Ashley had prepared for her. Even though it was well close to lunch time. She sat at the counter quietly, looking out the window. The sky was clear today, the sun shining in through the rather large windows. Ashley was standing out on the balcony next to the kitchen area. Once finished, Yuki picked up her dish and set it in the sink.

She then walked out toward the balcony with Ashley. The sliding door was open, seeing as how it was warm out today. The warm air rushed against her face, making her close her eyes slightly.

"What are we going to do today?" Ashley questioned, looking out toward the city. The condo didn't necessarily have the best view of the ocean, but it was a nice place.

"I was about to ask you that same question." Yuki mumbled, stepping out onto the warm pavement. It was so early, yet it was so warm? Yuki had a feeling it would be a hot day today, and she didn't exactly like warm weather.

"Well we could go shopping for clothes!" Ashley suggested, looking excitedly over at Yuki. She groaned in response, is that all women could think about? Shopping. Clothing. Shopping.

"I think we are fine on clothing..." Yuki murmured, looking disinterestedly over at Ashley. Yuki thought for a moment, when she got older would she be obsessed with clothing as well? She was about to turn 13, for all she knew that was really what all women were like. Or was it just a personality trait? She knew Luna loved shopping. She just shook her head at the thought. "Women..."

"Hey! You will be a young woman soon too." Ashley pouted, looking back out toward the city.

"Hunh?" Yuki was curious, what makes a woman a woman? She'd always thought it was just a status you gained as you grew older, over 18 perhaps? No. It had something to do with her reproductive system. Yea. "Never mind." Yuki walked into the kitchen swiftly, ignoring her. She didn't want to hear about it.

Ashley followed in a few minutes later and looked down at Yuki, who was sitting on the couch staring at the television.

"I know! Lets go get you an Xbox." Ashley smiled brightly, and Yuki looked over at the girl curiously. She knew that she wanted to go shopping for clothing, but to bribe her with an Xbox?

"So you...have that much money?" She stood up looking over at her. How much did she grab from the bank?

"Well yea, I have a debit card for a bank in this country. Daddy always leaves money in the bank for me." She giggled and walked over to the counter, grabbing her purse. Yuki slapped her forehead, was she that oblivious? Her father was a criminal. Well, so she thought. Seeing as how her dream from last night seemed all too real, like a memory. No. It was a memory. Just like that tattooed man, she was sure that was her kidnapper. And he was the man that killed Ella. He deserved what he got. Death.

Yuki shook her head vigorously. No! She was no better than Light if she thought that way. Sure that man had done bad things, but it wasn't her place to judge. What was she thinking? Yuki's frown deepened. Though it's not like she did it herself...surely she wouldn't do such things. That part might have been part of a dream. Or was it? Yuki quirked an eyebrow. No. It couldn't be.

"What's the matter, Yuki?"

"It's nothing...won't the police be able to find us?"

"I didn't know Japanese police had jurisdiction over in America..." Ashley tapped her chin. No they didn't, but L did. If he really needed to find her, wanted to find her. He certainly could. Yuki sighed. Ashley couldn't know about L and how he was holding her for questioning. She would freak.

"I suppose you're right."

"Well, if anything I could hide you and tell them I don't know where you are." Ashley piped up, grabbing her purse and walking toward the door. How naive. Where would Yuki even be able to hide? What if they discovered her while they were walking around...?

"Whatever." She mumbled, walking behind her and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

She looked over at Yuki as they rode the public bus to the mall. She didn't seem to interested in going, though that wasn't much of a change. Yuki had always hated shopping. For some reason Ashley couldn't speak to her like she could, through telepathy. They'd always been able to do it, so why can't she do it now. Another thing that was weird, was that she could sense Yuki with a much stronger intensity now.

While she was being held at the police station, she knew where she was. Even though they were on the other side of town. She knew Yuki was in that direction, knew she was at the station.

It was almost as if Yuki were a whole.. like there was much more to her now. Like a missing puzzle piece had been found and placed back. Yuki was stronger, and different. Slightly different, though Ashley couldn't place her finger on it.

What was so different about Yuki? She knew she'd forgotten a good portion of her life, though that would come back in time. What was so different about her? Was it because she'd went through a change since she'd been gone? What was it that made her stronger?

Ashley had always wondered why her and Yuki could talk telepathically, why it were only them that could do it. Ashley could only speak to Yuki, and Yuki to her. She could sense her too. Were they human? No, that's absurd. Of course they were human, their family members were human as well. Why wouldn't they be?

Ashley remembered when they were younger, they would try to tell their mother and father about it. Tell them they could speak through their thoughts. Their parents just laughed and brushed it off as a child thing, just a phase. It was then that Ashley and Yuki decided to keep it a secret. Because no one would believe them anyways.

"Here we are"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki looked over at the mall. It was rather large, she noticed clusters of people were standing outside next to the tables. It was the food court, that much she knew. They looked like they were aged around mid teens to early twenties. If not younger. The younger ones seemed to be accompanied by their parents, of course. Yuki looked a bit older than usual, seeing as how her demeanor was that of an older person. It wouldn't be too hard to walk around without being looked at funny.

She knew Ashley was too young to have a child, or so she thought. Yuki knew that people liked to wait until they had a steady job and house until they had a child. So they could support them. Then again, she could be wrong. Ashley was 20 years old, and she knew she'd be well capable of having a child. But not one of Yuki's age category.

"Helllooooo." Yuki heard, as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hah?"

"You were spacing off again." Ashley sighed and grabbed her arm. "Go to Gamestop?"

"Uh, sure." She mumbled back, going back into thought. Gamestop? Yuki had always bought her games and systems at Wal Mart, seeing as how Luna worked there. They seemed to always shop there on their spare time. She stared at the ground as she was being dragged to their destination.

"So what do you want?" Ashley smiled down at Yuki as they stood in the middle of the store. Yuki was looking around at the walls, which were lined with games games and more games. Why had she never come here before? There were so many games!

"A-ah. What?" Yuki stuttered, looking up at Ashley. Why had she asked her such an absurd question? She wanted them all! Yuki couldn't pick which she wanted, though she did prefer the Xbox platform.

"Well, pick an Xbox and some games I suppose...I mean I never really buy anything but clothing and there is still a lot to spend. Daddy puts a designated amount in once a month for my allowance."

"You're 20." Yuki mentioned, looking at the rows of Xbox games. Why would a father give a 20 year old allowance? She knew parents gave allowances to their children, but wasn't Ashley a bit old for that?

"I know right? He just loves me so much." Ashley added, though her voice almost sounded kind of snobby for a moment there. Yuki ignored that.

"Can I get a PSP too?" She mumbled, looking down at them.

"You have one at the condo already, now you want another one?" Ashley sighed. She had one already?

"I must have forgotten, I apologize." Yuki replied, while Ashley just laughed at her.

"It's fine. Now I'll go pick out an Xbox while you grab only two games. TWO." She emphasized. Yuki looked back at the shelf, seeing a few Call of Duty games. She knew the World at War one had just come out back where she came from, but why was there a Modern Warfare? Yuki grabbed it off the shelf and examined it, so it was the newest one? She then looked up and saw Modern Warfare 2 and 3. Jeez, how many had they come out with? She just shook her head and grabbed the most recent one. It was worth a try at least.

"Hmmn." Yuki grabbed the newest Elder Scrolls game, Skyrim, and walked over to get a card so she could go online.

"...and it has a built in Wi-Fi adapter, same with the hard drive." The clerk was explaining to Ashley as she stared at her with a confused and almost horrified look on her face. Yuki was struggling to keep a straight face, what was wrong with her?

"A-ah...is that a good thing?" Ashley scratched her head and peeked over at Yuki for an answer. So the woman was good with computers but didn't know a thing about video games. Figures.

"Yes." Yuki's answer was short while she put her things on the counter in front of Ashley.

"H-hey, I said only two games." Ashley butted in, looking down at Yuki while the clerk got the Xbox.

"But I need this card to play online, and these games are online games." Yuki reasoned, pointing at them. The phone started the ring and the clerk groaned, it seemed as though he were the only one in the store at the moment.

'_Poor guy must have been working hard all day.' _Yuki blinked a few times, why was she being so empathetic all of a sudden? She never cared about people's feelings before. Odd.

"Fine, but you have to let me pick out some clothing for you then." She smiled deviously at the thought while Yuki just shook her head.

"Okay." She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to win the argument if one should arise. "I'll be over here." Yuki pointed over at the TV's, getting only a nod out of Ashley. She then pulled out her own phone, sensing she'd be standing there for awhile and whispered to Yuki.

"I'm going to rent a car, that should help a lot..." Ashley dialed a number on the phone and started to talk. Yuki turned around and ignored their conversation. She then walked up to one and started to play what happened to be on the screen.

It seemed to be some sort of fighting game, she observed as she started to play around with the controls. Very high in detail. She was currently playing as some blonde girl in a skimpy outfit. Yuki started pushing random buttons, and it seemed as though it wasn't working that well. Yuki died a few times before restarting. She then pushed 'Start' and looked around at the 'Moves' she could perform with a combination of different buttons.

_'One would have to remember the exact combinations in order to be a good player. You have to be quick too...that shouldn't be a problem...' _She noted, looking at them. There was a category named 'Fatalities' and some other combos above it.

"Hmmm." She hummed silently as she continued her fingers moving swiftly, this time doing much better. It was a good thing Yuki had a great memory. Though not as good as Luna's was, her memory was almost always flawless. Once the other guy's health was all the way down, big letters came up on the screen and she heard a deep voice sound from the television.

"Finish Him!" It yelled and she only tilted her head in confusion.

"Hunh?"

"Perform the fatality." She heard someone say from behind her, as she pushed a line of buttons she remembered from the 'Start' menu. The blonde woman pulled out a string and cut the enemies head off. Yuki's mouth hand agape as she stared at the screen.

"What's _that_!" She heard Ashley yell, Yuki's head snapped in her direction. "You didn't get _that_ game did you?"

"Uh, no. I don't even know what game this is." Yuki mumbled, and Ashley sighed.

"The games I bought you aren't this …. graphic. _Are they?_" So Ashley didn't like Yuki playing...gory games. Thankfully the games she'd gotten weren't as bloody. Though they were violent. She didn't have to know that.

"No."

"Well good, what's the name of this game?" She looked over at the clerk, but he was busy. Yuki just shrugged and closed her eyes nonchalantly.

"Mortal Kombat 9." The voice from earlier had replied to Ashley, it sounded male she noted. Yuki sighed, she wondered why some of the characters looked familiar. Though she wasn't exactly into Mortal Kombat in the first place, so she didn't mind that she couldn't play it.

"Well then, you can't play that game again. _Ever._" Ashley grabbed Yuki by the arm and began dragging her out of the store. A huge bag in the other hand. It's not like Yuki _hadn't_ seen things that bad, if anything she'd seen worse in real life. Stupid woman.

_'She's just being protective.' _the thought nagged the back of her mind. Of course, she was just being protective. Yuki kind of felt bad for thinking that way about her after that.

* * *

><p>After setting Yuki's things in the car that they had rented for the week, they had arrived outside in the food court. Ashley was hungry, she had mentioned. Though Yuki wasn't, she'd only eaten a few hours earlier. Ashley bought a few things and sat at a table with Yuki, who had only ordered a bottle of water.<p>

"What is that...thing?" Yuki spoke up, pointing at the odd shaped bread thing Ashley was currently eating.

"A scone, want a bite?"

"Is it sweet?" She then asked. Yuki wasn't much used to the different types of food they served at fast food restaurants and such. She had mostly eaten Luna's food or the food the Emmett's had cooked for her.

"Yup."

"Then no." Yuki looked around at the people passing by, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun seemed to beat down on her back relentlessly, making her feel unusually hot. Perhaps she shouldn't have worn dark clothing today. She sighed.

"What's wrong, wish you'd gotten a scone~?" Ashley smiled while taking a huge, audible bite out of it.

"No." Yuki deadpanned, she remembered the first time she'd tried pastries. They tasted disgusting, in her opinion. "It's hot." Yuki mumbled, drinking the rest of her water and tossing it in the trash right next to them.

"Hmm." Ashley seemed to agree, then continued with humming a tune. Though she knew not what tune it was, Yuki was never interested in music. So she never listened to it.

Yuki started to tap her foot impatiently, she wanted to get back to their place so she could play the games she'd gotten. They were completely new to her, and she definitely wanted to try them out.

"Okay done." Ashley tossed her trash in the bin and stretched her arms. "You need to cheer up, come on..." Ashley whined childishly before she stopped and looked over at Yuki. Her eyes seemed to widen then an evil smile crossed her face. "Yuki, are you ticklish?"

"Uh, not that I know of." She looked suspiciously over at her. What was she up to now?

"Lets find out!" She laughed and grabbed Yuki who just stared disinterestedly up at her. Had she eaten too many sweets? The deranged face she was making slightly scared Yuki.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked in monotone, before Ashley's hands started to brush against Yuki's sides. An odd sensation started to go through her body and Yuki's eyes widened in shock. What the hell was she doing? She felt the urge to laugh, so she pushed her away and stumbled back.

"Aw, come on! I know you're ticklish. I can see that smile about to form." She grinned and started to walk toward Yuki. She made an 'Eep' noise and darted away from Ashley, looking back at her.

"W-wait! Watch where you are going Yuki!" Ashley yelled, her hand stretched out to grab her. Yuki's head snapped in front of her, and she was about to run into someone.

"Ah." She pulled her hands up slightly in case she were to bump into the person and pivoted, as her body twirled around them, completely avoiding them. Their black and white clothing was just a blur as she did a 360 and faced Ashley again.

Though her body didn't seem to want to stop, as she bumped against something hard. A railing, it seemed. Yuki would have been thankful if it weren't for the fact the momentum seemed to push her off, making her fall backwards to who knows where.

"Y-Yuki!" Ashley yelled. Yuki's instincts seemed to have kicked in as her vectors lashed out and she could feel the pavement down below with them. Her body twisted and turned toward the ground. Her feet hit the ground first, then her knees. Yuki's body rolled forward and she ended up on her back, facing the sky.

"Ow." She mumbled lowly, laying still because she was afraid she might have hurt herself. The fall probably would have been worse if it weren't for her vectors...and the fact that she rolled. In any case, she was quite lucky she hadn't gotten badly hurt.

"Holy shit dude, are you alright!" A younger male yelled from above, Yuki just stared up at his silhouette. She couldn't make out any features, just the fact that it was male.

"Yuki!" She heard fast paced footsteps coming up to her from her right. "Yuki are you alright! Say something!" It was Ashley. Yuki's head turned slowly over to her, though she still lay sprawled out on the hot pavement.

"I'm fine." She replied to Ashley tonelessly.

"She's fine!" The male voice reassured a few of the people from above. Kind of amusing, though Yuki knew not why she felt that way about it.

"C-can you move! I'm sorry for making you run. I-I." Ashley seemed like she were about to cry. Yuki sighed.

"It's fine, really." Yuki sat up slowly and turned her body to get a better look at her sister. More footsteps seemed to sound from behind Ashley along with some laughing.

"S-she's alright!" The guy was standing behind Ashley, and Yuki looked up at him. His red tinted hair shone brightly in the sun, he was still laughing. Ashley still seemed scared out of her mind for Yuki's sake.

"Man, how'd you even stick that fall?" His voice was the same person from earlier when they were in Gamestop. "Wait, you're that chick from Gamestop." He pulled up his hand to scratch his head. If it weren't for the sun, she could get a good look at his features. Which she hadn't been able to do in the store, as she'd been forced out by Ashley.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ashley repeated once again, the poor girl must have been scared for Yuki. She then took her attention off the male to assess Ashley's features. She seemed distressed.

"Yes." Yuki replied in a low tone, standing up in the process. She then brushed off her pants and looked down at Ashley. "Could you not do that again?" She only got a solemn nod from the woman. Yuki helped her up off the ground and looked toward the younger male that had come down to check on her.

"Ah yes. I didn't get your-" Yuki paused, "Wait..." She then mumbled silently while staring intently at the boy. He looked-

"Matt! God damn it, where have you been?" A certain girly blonde yelled while walking up to the red head.

Shit.

"Sorry man, you should have come over here earlier! This chick somehow managed to survive..." His words seemed to fade away as Yuki was caught in her thoughts. What was Matt doing here? Better yet, Mello. Did that mean that L sent them to look for her? If that were the case she was screwed. If she were lucky, they had no clue who she was.

"Anyways, you were the one that was at Gamestop earlier right?" Matt asked Yuki, while she just stared blankly at him.

"Yes."

"She is never playing that game again! That-_That_.." Ashley butted in, not liking the thought of that game. Why did she not like violence or gore? Yuki knew that Luna liked violence, so this was another thing she didn't have in common with Luna. Everyone was different, in their own ways. She supposed.

"I know." Yuki mumbled, looking up at Ashley as she stared at the two boys.

"Anyways, I'm Ashley and this is my sister Yuki." She introduced while smiling politely, quick mood changes. Yuki observed, though she did have some attributes that Luna had. She sometimes wondered if she were Bi-polar. Wait.

Were they after Yuki? If so, Ashley just gave away their names. Yuki looked over and watched their faces for any signs of recognition. Nothing. Good. Matt raised an eye brow.

"Wait, your sister's name is of Japanese descent. But yours is European?" Matt asked curiously. Good observational skills. Then again, these _were_ L's successors.

"Yup! Mom is from Europe and dad is from Japan." She smiled, "Anyways it was nice meeting you, but we should really get going."

"Er, yea. My name is Matt, if you didn't catch on. This here is Mello." He pointed to the young blonde, he wasn't wearing leather. As he would later on in the series, Yuki noted. A regular black shirt and pants. While Matt seemed to prefer his black and white striped t-shirt and some cargo shorts. His goggles slung around his neck.

"Hello." Yuki answered dully, while scratching her head. She'd never been good at social interactions with new people. Or with any people at all, unless she knew them for a good amount of time.

"I saw you got an online card, you should give me your gamertag." He smiled a cheesy smile. This time it was Yuki's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I dunno, I saw you got Call of Duty. I don't know many girls that play video games ... and thought it would be cool to play." He explained while looking innocent. Figures. Yuki remembered how guys were on the Xbox Live. Always sexist. Or surprised a girl even played a game for that matter. Fools.

"I don't even have a gamertag set up." Yuki tried, not really liking the idea of getting close to L's successors. It would only cause trouble for her.

"Come on...Lets go already!" Mello yelled impatiently while tapping his foot, "We need to get back to the hotel remember?"

"Yes, you should listen to your girlfriend. She might get jealous." Ashley butted in while smiling widely. Yuki felt the urge to bust out laughing, Ashley thought Mello was a girl! My god, how priceless. Instead she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked away, while Matt just laughed openly.

"HAHAHAHA!" Matt started, "Y-You. You...You think that Mello."

"Shut up woman! I'm a _**man**_!" He yelled. Yuki was looking away, but she imagined his face to be red with anger.

"A man?" Ashley mumbled, "But you're so..." Yuki peeked over to see her making a motion with her index and thumb finger. "_Small_." She then held out her hand and patted his head. Indeed, he was small. Just a bit taller than Yuki as of now, though she knew that he would grow to be much taller when he got older.

"Shut up!" He protested, swatting her hand away viciously. "Lets go, Matt!" He turned around angrily and walked briskly away from the girls.

"Strut that stuff girl!" She yelled while grinning widely. Ashley then started to laugh when he yelled profanities in her direction. Yuki just blinked a few times before looking over in the direction of their car.

"Can we go now, so I can play?" Yuki asked Ashley, while Matt seemingly pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere.

"Got a pen?"

"No." Yuki replied flatly.

"Here!" Ashley dug in her purse and handed him a red pen, while he wrote something down. He then handed the piece of paper to Yuki then turned around to take his leave.

"Talk to you later!" He waved while not even glancing back.

"Uhh..." Yuki stared at the paper in her hand with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I don't have a microphone..." She then mumbled while looking over at the car.

"I thought the clerk said those ones came with two controllers and a microphone." Ashley smiled widely, "How cute~."

"Huh?" Yuki was confused, what was so cute? Ashley then shook her head and replied quickly.

"Nothing. You should talk! You'd make a friend...finally." She said the last part softly before adding, "Besides Mika and Kai. They moved away here in America remember?" Mika and Kai? Yuki tilted her head in confusion. So their names stayed the same, but were they like the Mika and Kai from where she came from? Speaking of which, Yuki still needed to find an explanation as to why she's even here.

"Right..." Yuki agreed, not even caring what Ashley was talking about. She was going on about getting clothing but it was starting to get a bit late. Something about Television shows and whatnot, Yuki didn't pay any mind.

* * *

><p>Only a half hour later, they'd finally made it back to their condo on the other side of town. Turns out it gets busy around the time work ends for people. Another thing Yuki remembers from living in New York and some other big cities, it'd always get so crowded near the end of the days.<p>

"Ahhh, I'm beat." Ashley sighed heavily before plopping on the couch and facing the TV. "Time to watch House!"

"House?"

"Yea! It's about this doctor..." Yuki just stared blankly, she didn't really care about her television shows. "...Uhh...never mind." She turned around and flipped the channels.

"Hmmm.." Yuki walked into their room and started to take apart the box that her Xbox came in. Then started to hook it up to the TV. It was completely different looking than the ones where she came from. They seemed more...advanced, she noticed. A bit slimmer, and the hard drive and adapter was built in. The box explained the details and whatnot.

Once it was all set up, she looked around for a button. Where was the button? _Right_, right there. She pushed it, though there wasn't a button to push. It just fired up anyways, as if it were a sensor of some sort. Definitely more advanced than the Xboxs she had had before. Yuki was interested.

Once she had updated the Xbox and had everything ready, she scratched off the code on the card and began the process of setting up her account. Gamertag. What should she use? Yuki looked up at the ceiling.

"Gamertag..." She mumbled thoughtfully. Yuki remembered some of the gamertags that a few of her friends used. Kai used something about demons...Luna's gamertag was L's name, though she wouldn't use that. She'd get in trouble. Mika's was HyperMuffins. Yuki then blinked a few times before entering something in.

**'Number 08.'** She cringed at the thought, but it was originally the name she was granted as a child. The name her creators gave her. _Them_. It stuck, for awhile. Yuki wasn't exactly a creative one, so she used it anyways.

A few hours into playing, after she'd finally gotten the hang of the controls on the game. Yuki was starting to get better, and not dying as often. Yes. She was playing Call of Duty.

_'Hey faggot! Quit camping!'_ An older guy's voice sounded through Yuki's headset. She was currently playing a game type where everyone was against everyone. Free for All, basically. So all the players were free to talk to one another.

_'Shut up, kid!'_ A younger child yelled. Well, wasn't he the 'kid' here? Yuki used air support and killed a bunch of the players.

_'Dude, what the fuck? I was inside a building!'_

_'Number 08, you ass!'_

"Not my fault you suck at the game." Yuki mumbled into the microphone, only to be met with silence.

_'Are you a girl?' _One of them finally asked.

Yuki face palmed. Morons. She decided against answering and left the game before getting up to go get a drink. The people on that game were so loud, perhaps she should just take the microphone off? Sounded like a plan.

Walking back to her room, she looked over at Ashley. She was staring intently at the television, the show that was on must have been one of her favorites. Yuki figured. She walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

"_Talk to you later!" _The memory of Matt's voice sounded throughout her head. That's right. Yuki reached in her pocket and took out a piece of paper. Yuki could play with Matt. What harm could it do? He didn't know anything about her, from what she thought that is. If anything she could just run away. The only thing she was good at. Running away.

The saying_ 'Curiosity killed the cat.' _rang through her mind. Yuki decided to ignore it and shook her head.

_'What's the worst that could happen?'_ Yuki asked herself, tapping the folded paper with her thumb.

Yuki unfolded it, staring at the gamertag he had written down for her.

"Hairy couch pizza?" Yuki said aloud, looking down at the phrase. It was all one word. What an odd choice of name. What was 'Couch pizza' anyways? So she added this, 'HairyCouchPizza'. Nothing. It was a pending friends request, so she decided on going to play that other game she'd gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

Ashley was in the middle of watching a marathon of 'House', but she was starting to get tired. So she decided on going to bed. Besides, she could just buy the box sets if she wanted to. Getting up and stretching, she turned everything off in the living area before shuffling into their room groggily.

Once inside, she was met with an odd sight. Yuki was sitting up, her headset was on ... as was the television. But that wasn't all. She was asleep. Yuki was sitting, while sleeping.

_'What an odd girl.'_ Ashley thought, before taking off the headset and putting the controller on the dresser. She then lay Yuki down in her bed so she could get some sleep as well. Ashley could tell that Yuki loved the gifts she'd bought for her. To that much she was happy. Seeing Yuki look so down lately was making her feel the same way as well.

"Get some rest now..." She whispered, while turning off all electronics and laying down in her own bed. Maybe if Yuki got some decent sleep, she wouldn't be so sad. That was Ashley's reasoning, that is.

That night she didn't dream.

The next day, Ashley awoke early in the morning. Preparing breakfast for Yuki as she still slept. That girl could really sleep when she wanted to. She knew that Yuki only slept when she felt safe, from what she had told her a long time ago. That was a good thing. She smiled warmly.

She could hear Yuki's feet hitting the ground as she walked into the kitchen. Ashley looked over at her, seeing Yuki's bedhead.

"You should really brush your hair more often." She commented to her, only to get a grunt in response from the girl. Ashley rose and eyebrow. "Want something to eat?"

Yuki sighed, walking into the living room and plopping on the couch. "No." She replied in her usual monotone. What was with her? Perhaps it was just Ashley's imagination, but Yuki seemed a bit on the crabby side today.

"Okay, more for me." She dished herself up and began to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki was sitting on the couch seemingly staring at nothing. For some reason her body felt like it was on fire today. Her sides hurt. Her legs hurt. Her head hurt. Fuck. Everything hurt. Yuki groaned and lay down on the couch, her head on one of the pillows.

"I think I'm sick." She concluded into the pillow, then looking up at the blank television.

"You were up playing games all night, might that have-"

"No." Yuki sighed, "The light may have caused the headache. But not the other pains. Probably just sick."

"Maybe you just need some fresh air."

"Hmn..." Yuki didn't want to disagree, because she hated being sick. So she hoped that was the case.

"You know, one of my friends has diabetes. When they get headaches and get dizzy, that usually means their blood sugar is low..."

"I'm not diabetic." Yuki mumbled, a bit peeved at her idiotic conclusion. Stupid woman, she knew nothing.

"Ooh, touchy." Ashley mocked. Yuki heard her get up and put her dishes in the sink, "Lets leave around noon then. Go get washed up and ready."

"Washed up..." Seriously? What was she, her mother? Ah, it didn't matter. Yuki got up and started off to the bathroom to maintain normal hygiene routines. Perhaps a hot shower would calm her aching muscles.

Once Yuki was finished, she walked out of the bathroom and headed to the living area.

"Yea, we are doing fine." Ashley was talking, "Yea, she's fine." Yuki tilted her head, looking at her while she spoke into the phone. "No, nothing yet. I'm sure she'll remember something soon..." She then sounded saddened. Ashley then hung up the phone, turning around and smiling.

"That was mom, she was just wondering how we were doing."

"I see."

"What's wrong? You seem depressed today."

"I'm fine." Yuki answered simply, looking at her sister. Ashley sighed and tapped her forehead.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping, do you want to come..." She was about to ask, but stopped herself. "Never mind, you're sick. Stay here and use...my laptop or something." She waved her hand dismissively before heading toward the door. "Anything you want in particular?"

"Pizza?" Yuki asked, blinking innocently. She knew that Pizza wasn't good for you, and Ashley was the type of person to say it was bad for her. Though she ate horrible things herself, she tended to look out for Yuki's health. From what she'd noticed these past months.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to stop by some clothing stores too." Ashley smiled brightly, probably thinking about buying all kinds of things. Yuki shook her head. "See ya!"

The door shut with a soft, 'Click.' and she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not odd for people to ask for gamertags in Gamestop. It's happened to me...and yes, it was because I was buying Call of Duty. Not for me though, for my boyfriend. <strong>

**I will update more. This isn't even half way through...jeez. Anyways...**


	6. I'm No Different Than Kira

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter. I'm not even sure if I'm writing well, since I have no critiques. This is just so that I can get better at my writing, keep in mind. So please, feel free to PM me or Review. Think of it as, you're helping me. A LOT. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm No Different Than Kira."<strong>

Yuki was browsing a manga and anime site online with Ashley's laptop. Looking around for recommendations, just something to pass her time. She didn't feel like dealing with the loud people on Call of Duty, and Skyrim would have to wait. Unfortunately for her, she was still feeling sick.

"Ugghh..." She groaned while putting her hand on her head. It didn't feel like she was getting a head ache because of her vectors, since she'd gotten serious muscle spasms and pains when she used them too much before. She'd only used them once yesterday, and it was only but for a few seconds. So she ruled out that factor.

Yuki was trying to find something interesting to read or watch, but there wasn't anything too appealing to her tastes.

"Hmm?" Yuki clicked on a picture of a girl with pink hair and red eyes. "Elfen Lied?" In the middle of reading a review on the anime, Yuki was starting to feel freaked out. Diclonius. Where they originated. Lucy. Yuki sat up and grabbed the laptop, taking it into the kitchen so she could sit on a chair. What is this! Why is there an anime about Diclonius?

"W-What's going on?" She mumbled, clicking on the first episode. It was still around noon, so she still had a few hours till Ashley got back. Then again, it wouldn't matter if she saw her watching this. But Yuki would take the precaution anyways, it would be bad if she caught on to her.

So the Diclonius gene was originated from this girl, Lucy? She was the first. The queen. It probably happened awhile back, way before even Luna was born. Since Luna and Yuki were both grown in a test tube. They must have found a way to use something to create them. But what? What had they used?

Yuki's head was spinning, all this information coming to her all at once. There had to be a manga. There is always a manga, and it's usually packed full of extra information and missing scenes. Yuki decided to dig around the internet to see if she could find any. Nothing. Though there were a few downloading sites she could download it on.

She got up and ran into their room, she had a flash drive. Yuki remembers Ashley carrying one around somewhere around here. So she started digging in her luggage bag by the bed. The sun was already starting to set outside, starting to get orange.

"Speaking of Ashley, where is she?" Yuki questioned out loud to herself, standing up straight and looking out the window. Then looked up at the clock, 7:00? "Jesus, she was supposed to be back a long time ago."

That girl must have gotten lost. Or worse, found out by the police? No, can't be. "Tch." Yuki dropped her things and went to the laptop. Looking for the manga would have to wait. She watched the anime, so it would be enough for now. Damn that Ashley, always such a nuisance. She closed her things and shut the laptop off, walking to the door.

Yuki didn't even bother with getting dressed in different clothing. She was in her pajamas, a black tank top and camouflage pajama pants. Some socks too, but it wasn't raining so it would be fine. Seeing as it was California, she didn't have to worry about cold weather either, so she ran over to the elevator and made her way outside.

The sun was dropping quickly, it would probably be dark in around 10 minutes she assumed. Yuki made her way down the pavement and decided to walk toward the mall. In that general direction, she was bound to run into Ashley at some point. What on earth could she possibly be doing? It was times like this that she wished she knew her number. Yuki sighed. Great.

Just hours later, Yuki was still walking in the same direction. It didn't seem like she was getting anywhere. Though it did take a good half hour to 45 minutes to get there by car, she was only walking at a slow pace. Yuki knew she wasn't the athletic type, and would only overwork herself if she were to run or go any faster than this. It was wise to conserve her energy, just in case she were to get attacked by someone.

It wouldn't be surprising, seeing as it were a bigger city. There were a few drunk old men that walked by her, but they didn't even pay her any mind. Just mumbling about some things pertaining to their lives that Yuki ignored.

There was a vehicle that caught the corner of her eye, it slowed down and parked next to her. Yuki stopped and looked at it, black with tinted windows. It just sat there, and she felt as though she were being watched. _'God, what now?' _Yuki thought angrily, for all she knew it was another set of kidnappers. That would be her luck.

"Come on get in." A familiar voice called as the window rolled down. It revealed Matt's face. He was sitting in the back seat of the vehicle with that same cheesy smile of his. What kind of vehicle was that anyways? It was rather long, and looked to have enough room for her. Yuki shrugged and walked up to the vehicle. What's the worse that could happen?

_'I've been saying that a lot lately...'_

He opened the door for Yuki, and she climbed in. She then shut the door behind her and looked up.

"What's the meaning of this Matt?" An elderly man called from the front seat, he rolled the window down and waved a few other cars to go ahead of him. Those other cars seemed to have been following them. Hmm.

"It's just a friend of mine. You wouldn't want a little girl walking out on the streets alone would you?" He smiled slyly at him and looked over at Yuki. "What are you doing out this late at night?"

Yuki blinked a few times and looked around at the other two people in the car. Or bus? No this wasn't a bus, what the hell kind of vehicle was this?

"Looking for my sister." She replied simply, looking directly at Mello. He had a scowl on his face and took a bite of his chocolate. Typical. It seemed it were only Matt, Mello and Near in the car at the time. Jeez. She was hoping it would only be Mello and Matt. Near reminded her too much of L, and he would be able to pick apart her lies quickly. So she decided against trying to lie right now.

"She's not at your house?"

"No." Yuki sighed lightly, looking out the window. "She was supposed to be back at 3 o clock, so I decided to look for her."

The man in the front seat, she'd identified as Roger sighed as well and spoke in an annoyed voice. "Well what are we supposed to do?" Yuki didn't know if that was directed at her, but she decided against answering. He seemed kind of pissed, and she didn't want to be the object of his anger.

"Well, we should at least drop her off at her house. You know?" Matt requested, while laughing nervously. "Which way do you live?"

"The other direction...no need to take any turns." Yuki mumbled, but Roger seemed to have heard it. He turned the car around and started off.

"Why should we do that?" Mello butted in, looking over at Yuki with a distrustful look in his eye. And he had every right to be. He had no idea who she was. Yuki blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow in question. "Don't look at me like that! We barely even know you!" He pointed his finger accusingly.

"Mello has a point." Yuki agreed dully, looking over at Matt. He glanced back questioningly. "You barely know me, why are you so kind to me?"

"Well ... you seem like a nice enough person..." Matt replied slowly, "Besides, your sister said you needed a friend so-"

"No." Yuki interrupted, so it was out of pity. He was only being nice because he pitied her. When did Ashley say this? '_That_ _woman_.'

"W-wait."

"I don't need friends. They ... they only get in the way." Yuki added, almost sadly. That wasn't the truth, but she just didn't want anyone to get hurt. She wouldn't be able to help him either. She knew his fate. Yuki knew too much. She'd just end up running away in the end. What was she thinking? Adding him on Xbox. Stupid.

"..." It was oddly quiet after that statement, Yuki just looked up and glanced around. Near looked like he wanted to say something, but she just shot him a glare hoping he'd get the message. He just sat there with an impassive look on his face with his toy in his hand.

"Well you didn't have to be stuck up about it." Mello spoke his face showed irritation, she looked over at him.

"And what would you propose I do? Go along with it and hurt him even more?" Yuki shot back. She was trying hard to keep her face straight, she didn't want him to know how she felt about this.

"It's fine, really." Matt waved his hands dismissively, "People can only be friends if you trust one another, and we barely know each other yet. But..."

"Right here." Yuki spoke up loudly, the car pulled over and parked in a parking place. "I live right there." She pointed up at the building where she lived with her sister.

"A condo?" Matt questioned, looking up at the tall building.

"Vacation."

"How old is your sister?" Yuki heard Near ask. She just looked over at him with an odd look on her face.

"Do I know you?" Okay, now she was just _trying_ to be snobby. It's better this way. Better. Yea...

"I am known as Near...a friend of theirs." He answered almost hesitantly.

"I'm no friend of yours!" Mello shot at him, he looked angrily over at Near who just stared back blankly.

"If you two are going to have a cat fight, may I go?"

"What are you implying?" So she was pissing Mello off, though it wasn't a hard task. Amusing too. _That_ must have showed up on her face, because he looked like he was getting angrier.

"C-come on now guys, not right now." Matt tried, looking nervously between Yuki and Mello.

"Nothing." Yuki sighed, "Need a Midol?" She then asked him. Yuki knew that was the brand of medicine they used to ease their menstrual cramps and whatnot. Perhaps he would-

"Why you little-!"

"Mello!" Matt yelled, "Calm down man, it's okay."

"No it's not, she-"

"Well what? One could easily be mistaken." Yuki looked out the window, scanning the pavement for anyone that resembled Ashley. "Long blonde hair, always eating chocolate..." It was then that Yuki flung the door open and jumped out, knowing what would come next. "PMS?" She added finally, running down the pavement. Her feet making a soft_ 'Pat pat pat' _noise, since she was wearing socks.

"I'm going to kill you!" She heard him yell, but she had already taken off. Crashing through the doors and running down the hallway to the elevator, she saw him chasing her as she turned around to close the elevator doors.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, perhaps it was not a good idea to piss the boy off.

"Mello!" Matt yelled from behind Mello, barely able to keep up with the blonde. He was easily gaining on her, so she pushed the button to close the doors repeatedly. Hoping it would close faster.

"When I get my hands on you-!" His rant was cut off by the closing of the doors, she then pushed the floor she was on. 4. Yuki exited the elevator once she was on her floor and walked casually down the hallway. He probably had given up, so she assumed he wouldn't take the stairs _just_ to get back at Yuki. That would be absurd. But she didn't know Mello.

She stood in front of the door to where they were staying and reached into her pocket for the key. Yuki's eyes widened, there was no key in her pocket! It must have slipped out somewhere, but where? Just her luck. She pissed off a psycho chocolate addict, her sister was missing, and for all she knew that aforementioned psycho might be coming up to kick her ass.

Yuki knocked at the door, hoping her sister would be home. She had to be home, she just had to be. Not too long after, the door cracked open revealing Ashley.

"Where have you been!" She yelled hysterically, "I was thinking about calling the police to search for you. Jeez."

"I should be asking you that." Yuki walked in and shut the door quickly, "You said you'd be back a long time ago."

"And I have been! I got here at 7:30!"

"You're kidding..." Yuki muttered, looking over at the living area which held a bunch of shopping bags. God, does this woman ever get bored of shopping for things she doesn't need? There was a loud pounding at the door.

"I know you're in there!" A voice yelled, Yuki looked nervously over at Ashley. She walked up to the door and peeked through the peep hole.

"Hey it's your friends!" She smiled widely, turning the knob.

"W-wait!" Yuki yelled as she opened the door.

"How do you know that's the room?" Matt asked as the door opened, Mello pushed it open roughly making Ashley stumble.

"I saw her enter." He growled, looking down at Yuki. She just sat there and stared at him, hopefully if she didn't say anything more he would leave her alone. Wait, what do people do when in a situation like this? They say...

"I'm sorry?" She asked, hoping it was the correct term to use.

"What did you do, Yuki?" Ashley seemed kind of pissed off as well, rubbing her shoulder. She must have hit the wall when the door opened so abruptly.

"Nothing..." Yuki mumbled, looking away from them.

"It had to be something! He's pissed as hell!"

"She implied that Mello was on his period." Matt laughed nervously at the doorway, probably not wanting to get in the middle of the fight. Yuki hoped to god Mello didn't condone hitting girls. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him, and it wouldn't be good if she used her vectors on him. He was too perceptive.

She then peeked up through her bangs to look at Mello, he still looked pissed off. It was a bad idea to say those things, and it seemed so funny at the time. Not now though.

"Tch." He moved slightly, making Yuki flinch noticeably. She was expecting him to hit her, but much to her luck he didn't seem to be that angry. His facial expression seemed to change for some reason. "I'm not going to hit you."

"Damn right, I'd kick your sorry ass if you so much as laid a hand on Yuki." Ashley threatened in a deadly tone.

"_Mello_." They heard Roger's warning, as he walked into the already open door. "What have I told you about your anger?" He then walked up to Yuki and handed her a card, which she looked down at curiously.

"Where did you find this?" Yuki asked, not wanting to make eye contact. She knew Roger was probably mad at her too.

"Near discovered it once everyone left the car, told me to give it to you." He sighed wearily, "Now lets get back, I'm getting tired of this."

"Fine." Mello walked out of their place, not even bothering on looking back.

"Sorry about that Roger." Matt apologized, looking over at him with a nervous smile. "You know how Mello gets."

"Yes, and best watch your sister's behavior too." Roger looked over at Ashley with a stern look on his face. "She so happened to be the one that provoked Mello." Ashley stared back and nodded.

"It won't happen again."

"Good. Now let's go Matt. If anything like this happens ever again, we are going back no questions asked."

"Yes, Roger." Matt obeyed, following him out the door. "Talk to you later, Yuki."

Once the door shut Ashley faced Yuki with an angry look on her face. Yuki hung her head and stared at the floor. She was going to lecture her, great.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed loudly, "Y-you said that to him! Seriously?" Yuki blinked, looking up with a confused look on her face. She wasn't mad?

"You aren't angry?"

"Not really." She hummed, "He does kind of act like he's on his period...though you shouldn't say that to strangers anymore. Could get you into more trouble than this." Ashley explained.

"Understood."

"I got you a few things, and some pain relievers." Ashley walked into the living area and started digging around in the bags. "Still feeling sick?"

"Kind of, I suppose." Yuki looked up at the ceiling, pissing off Mello kind of made her day. She'd always wondered how easy it was to get him angry, always wanted to try it. She wouldn't try it again anytime soon though. He was kind of scary when he was mad.

Ashley seemed to observe Yuki for a moment before shrugging and walking off to the bathroom to get some medicine. What was her problem? Yuki had noticed Ashley was trying to make her feel better, a lot more than usual actually. Was she trying to make up for something? Hmm. _'Must be getting paranoid again.' _She figured, walking over to the couch and plopping down.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

Digging around in the cupboard behind the mirror, Ashley was thinking to herself. Why won't Yuki just let herself get close to people? Everyone needs friends. Friends always made things easier for her when she was younger. Sure, she'd sent Yuki to the car earlier so she could have a word with the red headed boy. She was in serious need of some kind of friendship. That boy, Matt, seemed like a nice enough person.

Ashley sighed, Yuki was just as stubborn as she could be. As their dad could be at times as well. It probably ran in the family. Ashley stared at herself in the mirror with an almost bored expression on her face. Her father.

"No.." She mumbled, shaking her head vigorously. Yuki can't know. If anything, she would keep that secret from her as long as she possibly could. That's the last thing Yuki needs right now, is to know that their father was a criminal.

Yes. Ashley knew that the kidnappers were indeed a group of men out to get back at her father. She just hoped that Yuki didn't know too much about the matter, just that they were a bunch of thugs greedy for money. She sincerely hoped that her little sister would remain unstained from the cruelty of the world.

Unfortunately, Ashley didn't know exactly _how_ much Yuki really did know. How much she had to endure, in order to even survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"Here you go, hopefully you'll feel better after taking these." She smiled brightly down at Yuki.

"Okay." Yuki grabbed the small white pills and plopped them in her mouth, swallowing without water. She didn't seem to want to make eye contact with Ashley. Too much on her mind. At the moment, she was quite anxious to get on the computer. Elfen Lied. That TV Show. The manga. It was all so disturbing, and Yuki wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Yuki..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything at all?" Ashley hesitated for a moment, "When those kidnappers had taken you. Do you remember them?"

Yuki stared up at her black haired sister, her smile was gone. A serious aura seemed to be emanating from her. Should she tell her the truth? About their father. Surely it would hurt the girls feelings, knowing her father was just another criminal.

_'A lying bastard!'_ Yuki's thoughts rushed into her head and her eyes widened in shock. She shook her head back and fourth, where are these thoughts coming from? She had nothing against the man, if anything it wasn't her problem. Was it? '_He was deceiving me from the beginning! He's a bastard!'_

"A-ah..." Was she going nuts? No. It must be from being so sick lately.

"You okay, Yuki?" Ashley sat down next to her gently, her hand on her back.

"It's nothing..." Yuki mumbled. Part of her believed Ashley had the right to know about their father. She looked up with a determined set of mind, of course she deserved to know. He can't keep that secret from her forever. "I do remember...Just a few days ago."

"Huh?" Her face showed shock, fear.

"Look...Ashley." Yuki's voice rang throughout the room, "I need to tell you something...something..." Why was she finding it so hard to come out and say? She'd never had problems like this before. Yuki always found it easy to be honest, brutally honest. That's just who she was. But why was it so hard to tell Ashley that her own father was lying to her all this time?

"What is it?"

"About those men, I overheard what they were saying..." Yuki swallowed thickly, _'She needs to know! Tell her!_' her thoughts ebbed her on. "They taunted me, telling me that dad didn't want me. They had taken me as leverage, because our father couldn't pay up from some loan he'd taken out years before. Remember that man that killed...Ella?" She looked up at Ashley, expecting to see her confused. Only for her face to be contorted into fear.

"You know?"

"What?"

"About father...You knew about him?"

"Only found out a few days ago, but my guess is that my mind couldn't take it at the time. That and with the wounds I'd received, my memory closed up and made me forget." She explained to Ashley, remembering how she'd felt when she found out about their father. Why did she feel this way about it? It's not like she actually lived it...or did she? It was a possibility. But why? What the hell is going on?

"It hurt so much." Yuki continued, remembering the tearing feeling in her chest. _'The same feeling I'd gotten when Luna died.'_ She recalled. "That feeling of … losing someone. But I'd never known him really, have I? He wouldn't even pay them back. Even after finding out that I was being held captive, he refused to have anything to do with it." Yuki's voice sounded weird, her breathing started to elevate.

"They repeatedly told me how worthless I was, how I didn't deserve to live." She kept going, not caring if Ashley was even still listening. Why did it feel like there was a rock in her throat? An odd sensation she hadn't felt before. Sure she knows this pain in her chest, but...perhaps it was because she was talking about it.

"He threatened to rape me, god. But I was too young. He left the room and...everything went black. All I remember is...is...unlocking the chains at my feet. Then the next thing …" She took a deep intake of breath, clenching her fists.

"Yuki, what happened?" Ashley asked quietly after a long pause. Yuki didn't look up at her, only stared at her pale hands. Water seemed to drip in front of her. What was that? Tears? Why was she crying? She wiped them away swiftly, not wanting them to fall anymore. But they continued, and wouldn't stop. Why won't they stop. Stupid. Stupid.

"Yuki.."

"I killed him." She exhaled quickly, looking up at her sister. "He deserved it. As much as I hate to say it, I know it is not our place to judge. Not our place to say whether or not another..._human_ deserves to die. But he deserved it. He is the man that killed Ella."

"Is that the only reason you ..."

"N-No! No. I-I..." She looked away, ashamed to even look up at her sister. She probably thought she was a freak now, she murdered a man. "I'm no different than _Kira_." Yuki hissed, standing up. Her vision was fixated on the blank television, her eyes still blurry from crying. Though the tears seemed to have calmed down.

Silence. That's all that entered the room for awhile. Dead silence.

"You did it in self defense. If you had not killed the man, you wouldn't have been able to escape." She concluded finally, after a long pause. "It's just part of life, sometimes you need to do drastic things in order to survive. It's just in our nature, as humans." As humans. That phrase echoed throughout Yuki's head. No, was she really human?

They had always depicted them as monsters, avoiding any direct contact with them. Treating them lower than animals, Yuki remembers. Was she really human then? They always said that it was in her nature to kill. To slaughter humans, for the sake of _her kind_.

_'Even in that Anime, Elfen Lied. They had portrayed 'my kind' as some type of blood thirsty monster.'_ She felt an emotion burst through her body, anger. She knows this one, able to identify it. Yuki felt pissed off that they'd think so highly of themselves.

_'What about the things that the humans have done?'_ Her thoughts continued, making Yuki flinch. Why does it do that? _'What about the countless wars the humans have caused, the countless people they'd killed. What about that? We can be a bunch of self righteous bastards...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

She looked over at her sister, who looked deep in thought. Her expressions seemed clear as day now, angry one moment then sad. Currently, her face showed sorrow. Was this what she was enduring this whole time? These horrible memories, keeping them locked away. What else does she have that Ashley didn't know? Though Yuki looked much more relieved that she'd talked about her incident, but she still looked troubled.

What startled Ashley even more, was that Yuki was forced to even kill a man. How had she been able to do it? She was so small, and always thought of her as a fragile little thing. So it seemed she was capable of taking care of herself if need be. That much she was thankful for.

"I've known about dad for awhile now." She suddenly confessed, looking up at her younger sister. She looked back, startled. "I didn't tell you because, I thought I would end up hurting you...I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Is this why the police where holding you for questioning?" She asked, making Yuki look over at her with a shocked expression. She then seemed to contemplate something before looking down at the carpet.

"I suppose there is no use hiding it now." Yuki sighed, "I saw a man die on the station. Heart attack." Ashley was thoroughly confused, she saw a man die? So they kept her contained?

"Is...that all?" Ashley questioned, skeptical the police would keep her for something so simple.

"No. They think I saw Kira that day." Yuki's voice lowered to a whisper, "And it was … L, that kept me contained. Because I-I refused to give him any information."

"You what!" She yelled, standing abruptly. "You refused to give information to..._to __**L**_?"

"Yes." She looked up at Ashley, her eyes seemed to have gone back to their original state. Blank. She'd never liked how Yuki hid behind such a huge wall, even when she was around Ashley. She was her sister, didn't she trust her? No that couldn't be it. '_She wouldn't have confided in me if she didn't believe in me...'_

"B-but why?"

"Because I know nothing about what happened that day, but he seems convinced that I know."

"But you just … implied you knew, but you didn't want him to know that you knew what you saw." Ashley huffed, "Are you hiding something?" Yuki seemed panicked for a moment.

"No. I … I guess I do know. But I want nothing to do with Kira and L's stupid little games. I will have no part in it." She seemed concrete in her decision, but why would she withhold so much information from _L_ of all people?

"Why...?" Was her only question, in response to Yuki's remark. She looked up at her older sister with a saddened look on her face.

"I'd only get myself killed if I interfere." She seemed hesitant to even admit it, almost as if she were ashamed of fearing for her life.

"B-But what about all the lives you could save! What about all the people you could help in the process. Just how much _do_ you know?"

"I know enough that could get me killed three times over. I'll only cause more death if I interfere, I'm almost certain." Yuki's eyebrows scrunched together, she was thinking hard about something. So it seemed. "Just my luck..." She scoffed, "Even saying that is implying I have any luck at all."

So she knew quite a bit, though she understood. Yuki didn't want to die. Kira could kill her without even being there, which is a scary thought in itself. And L, oh god L. She has them both against her right now. Wait. Shit.

"So you mean..._L is looking for you?_"

"Yes."

"Shit! He could get people to search for you over in this country too! Didn't you ever think of that?" Ashley flailed her arms, her eyes wide in terror. They could take Yuki into custody, and who knows that they'll do to her to get that information out of her?

"Yes, I know. I just didn't know how to go about...telling you that he was looking for me. Without making myself look like an idiot." Yuki's stare turned flat, "_Like a coward._" She seemed to have concluded.

"No, I would be scared in your situation too...sometimes running away is the wisest thing you can do." So she was able to escape L's clutches, but how? That was another lingering question. "How did you even escape the jail cell?"

Yuki's head snapped up and she started to fidget around nervously. Even she can't control her body if she was nervous enough, it was kind of amusing to watch.

"I kind of...kicked the door open. The lock was weak." Yuki said slowly, "Fortunately." She then added. She was a bad liar, so Ashley stared at her. She probably had her reasons though, right?

"And wasn't L watching you?" She looked curiously over at her little sister, "Through the cameras of course..."

"Well no, he was gone."

"How did you know?"

"That's part of the many things I know...that I could get killed for." Ashley blinked, she couldn't be...a psychic could she? No, that's preposterous. Could this be another thing that happened when she'd slipped into a coma not too long ago? She'd come out of the coma much stronger. Perhaps...if she pushed with more questions Yuki would tell her.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" She asked her little sister, but she stared up at her. Things were quiet for awhile, Yuki was thinking. She knew it. "I won't tell anything to anyone...even if I'm tortured." Ashley assured. "I'm your sister, I love you."

"Father once said he loved me too..." That felt like a stab, why would she compare her with their father?

"Y-you know...I'm not like him! Why would you even say that?" She wanted to cry, her own sister was implying she was a criminal. A horrible person.

"N-no...I was just saying. I didn't mean to offend you." Yuki sighed, her breath was shaky. "Well fine, I'll tell you some things...but not...a lot."

"O-okay."

"Those boys, Mello and Matt." She seemed hesitant. "Well ah...you know L right?"

"Don't tell me...they are connected with L."

"Well yea, kind of." Yuki rose an eyebrow, "Actually a lot. They are his successors." Ashley felt like she wanted to choke, but there was nothing to choke on.

"W-what!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "You can't be serious?"

"No, I'm quite serious. Mello is second in line, Matt third. The first is one you haven't met yet, but I suggest you avoid him."

"How can I, if I've never seen him?"

"He's white...really white." Ashley chuckled at that comment, not only because of what she said but because Yuki's expression seemed to have changed slightly. Though she didn't know why, or if it was good or bad.

"That says a lot, we are in America..."

"No, not like that. He has white hair, and wears nothing but...white. If he's walking around, he'll stick out like a sore thumb. You'll know."

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"He goes by Near, of course Mello and Matt's names are aliases too. I won't tell you … their real names, for obvious reasons."

"You know their real names?" Ashley sputtered, looking at her sister. She seemed to be getting tired out, probably from everything that was going on. Now she understood why Yuki was so cautious, so irritated and bothered lately.

"Like I said...I could be killed three times over for knowing what I know." Yuki pulled up her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously getting irritated at the thought of the predicament she was currently in.

"Should I even ask how you know any of this?"

"No because I won't tell you, but you will come to understand...once everything has passed. I … I promise to explain at a later date."

"Okay..." She agreed after a little while, she couldn't push the subject too much. Or else Yuki would close up again. "W-wait...so do you know who...who Kira is?"

"I-I do. And yes, I did see him that day at the station." Yuki murmured, looking away at the wall of their condo. Of course, so Yuki knew enough information to take out either side of the war. Kira and L. She could help or destroy one or the other, but she chooses not to. Because she was afraid.

Though Ashley didn't feel like she should judge her for that. The girl was only 13 years old, and of course she'd be afraid. Ashley would be terrified, but if anything Yuki seems to be handling it rather well. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"He has brown hair, and wears formal clothing almost all the time." Yuki looked up at Ashley with a concerned look on her face, was she worried about her? "He likes to lie his way out of everything, and he's really good at it. Very charismatic and is good with the ladies. He'll be attending To-oh university soon, so you should watch out for that area. Don't trust anyone."

"You know so much...it's almost scary..." Ashley mumbled silently, though loud enough for Yuki to hear. The room was quiet after all. "But don't worry, I'm not going back."

"What?"

"I'm not going back to Japan, you have to though. Otherwise Dad will suspect something. Can you handle that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying here, and you're going back. Because I have something to do." Ashley looked down at her little sister, a determined expression set on her face. "Just trust me, and I'll trust you. It's what sisters are for. What friends are for." She smiled.

"After all that I've done...you still trust me..."

"Of course, just as you've trusted me. Thank you." She had to do this, Ashley looked out the window then at the clock. It was getting extremely late and they should get some sleep. But...

"You didn't ask for too much information from me, but can't you at least tell me what it is you are planning on doing?"

"I'm going to help in any way I can. I don't know if it'll go well but...I'm going to find Kayla and tell her a bit of what's happened and hopefully we can..."

"I understand."

"You aren't heading back for another few weeks then, I still want to spend a bit of time with you." Ashley smiled down at her little sister, ruffling her mop of black hair. She just stared up at her blankly. Typical. "Now time for some sleep, you seem tired out."

"You are correct...I am getting quite tired."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"Yuki get off the Xbox, you can play when you get home." Ashley called, while she was sitting there playing online with Matt. She'd started playing with him the other day, and he was actually pretty good. Too good. Yuki couldn't really beat him if he was on the other team, so they'd decided to team up and play 'Team DeathMatch'. So far they were on a serious win streak.

"_FFFUUUUU-"_ A voice cut into her headset as she killed someone. Oops, he must have been on a killstreak. Too bad. What was funny about this was, that when you killed an opponent. You could hear what they are saying as they died. Very amusing indeed.

"I think they are getting mad." Yuki concluded, seeing as though most of them were leaving from the match.

"_Pussies."_ Matt's voice echoed slightly, and she could hear some rustling around in the background.

"_Get off the damn Xbox and pack up god damn it! We are leaving tomorrow!" _She could hear Mello yelling on the other end. Does he ever have a moment in his life where he's...happy?

"_Sheesh." _Matt huffed, _"I guess I have to go now."_

"I do too, Ashley wants to … spend time with me." Yuki replied, "See ya." She left the game.

"Yuki!" She was dragging her vowels, obviously trying to annoy the small girl.

"Yes?"

"Lets get out and do something today." She chirped, walking into the room and grabbing Yuki's headset off of her head.

"O-" Yuki was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. Who would be looking for them? Matt and Mello were at their place, packing to leave.

"I'll check." Ashley darted off and peeked through the peep hole, then took a sharp intake of breath. "It's the police." She whispered harshly.

"I have a good place to hide, go ahead and let them search the place."

"I'll say that I don't know where you are." Ashley then replied, waiting for Yuki to dart off. And she did. Yuki ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

"Do you need something?" Ashley asked while opening the door to their condo. She tried to look disheveled from getting up, because her hair was a mess. Two men stood there looking at her, one was a bit taller and darker. African American. The other was a shorter man, clearly Asian.

"Are you Ashley Emmett?" The darker man in the back asked abruptly, looking down at some papers in his hands.

"Well...yes who else would be here?"

"I'm Lee with the California Police Department. We've got word that a young girl might be hiding out here." Lee's accent made her believe his first language obviously wasn't English. He then pulled out his badge, flashing it to Ashley. "Strict orders to search the place. Here." A search warrant. Good thing Yuki said she had a good place to hide. But where would she hide in the bathroom? It's the most obvious place for gods sake!

"And I'm Carter, Officer Carter." The taller man walked up and leaned on the door frame with that cheesy smile of his, what was up with him? She raised her eyebrow.

"A girl?" Ashley ignored the man on her door frame and answered Lee.

"Yes, goes by the name Yuki Emmett. She's your sister, don't play dumb girl!" His tone was obviously playful, but Ashley wasn't really used to that kind of tone being used with her. So she backed up slightly.

"I-I haven't talked to my sister since I left Japan, but you can come and look anyways." Ashley stuttered slightly, kind of nervous that Carter was getting so damn close to her.

"Do you have any friends?" Carter asked Ashley, looking down at her. What kind of question was that?

"Well yea, visiting actually."

"Well if they are as beautiful as you, maybe we can go on a double date. Yea..._Yea_?" He pointed toward Lee, who just stared blankly at him. Was he seriously just...asking her out before he was about to search her house?

"Carter!" Lee seemed appalled, looking up at the dark man.

"Aww! Come on Lee, help a brother out!"

"For the last time, I am _not_ your brother!" He flailed his arms.

"Ummm...you going to check my house or what?"

"Sorry about that, may we come in then?" He motioned with his hands into the door.

"Of course." She smiled, opening it up for them to walk in. They headed in and searched all the rooms, high and low. All the while, Ashley followed Lee. First was the living area, the first room they'd walked into. Everything was in tact.

"Living area, clear!" Lee shouted to his partner.

"The rooms are clear." Carter called from the other side of the living room, then walked out.

"Kitchen and balcony clear." Lee confirmed, walking over to the bathroom and opening the door. Yuki better be in a good place! That girl...

Lee walked into the bathroom and went straight to the bathtub. The most obvious place. Opened the curtains. Nothing. Under the sink? Nothing. Even searched outside of the window, just in case she was hanging on the ledge. Nothing. Kind of got Ashley thinking too, where _was_ she hiding? Lee looked up at the vent, and walked out the door.

"All clear." He mumbled, "Well, if you see your sister can you call us?"

"H-has she done something? Is she okay?" Ashley sounded concerned, looking at the man with wide eyes.

"No ma'am, she's fine. We just needed to have a word with her."

"And you had to get a search warrant to do that...?" Her face showed skepticism.

"I'm not the one that needed to question her, strict orders from above. I'm just doing as I'm told." Lee answered professionally, and Carter huffed from behind him.

"Well...Amy." Carter began, only to be cut off.

"Ashley."

"Right, Ashley. If you ever want to go out sometime, just call me." He made a motion with his index finger and thumb. "Here you go, my extension is on the card." Ashley just looked up at the man with a confused look on her face. He did not just give her his card to his office, and ask to go out on a date with her.

She got this nagging feeling he did this to a lot of girls, judging by Lee's expression at the moment. He had a _'Seriously you need to stop doing this'_ face. Best to ignore the man.

"If you see my sister, can you at least call my phone." Ashley pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her cellphone number down, handing it to Lee. "As her sister, I at least need to know...right?"

"Oh ho ho _ho_!..." Carter laughed an amusing laugh, looking between Ashley and Lee. "So you have a thing for Lee. I see, I see." He held up his hands and backed up.

"No...I just want to know about my sister." She hissed, looking at the slender man. He was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'll see what I can do." Lee answered, putting it in his pocket and turning around. "Carter, lets go!" He motioned his hands toward the door, looking sternly in his direction.

"Fine fine." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, pouting. "Killjoy." He mumbled on his way out, then peeked his head back in to look at Ashley. "Think about it." He mad the telephone motion to Ashley again, only getting a huff in response. The door clicked, signaling they'd left. Good riddance. That Carter man was starting to get irritating.

"That did not just happen..." She mumbled to herself, walking toward the bathroom.

"Sounds like Carter gave you a hard time." Yuki's voice echoed slightly through the vent she was in. Wait, she was in the vent the whole damn time!

"Okay how'd you get in there?" Ashley asked looking up at the metal vent cover as it fell off onto the floor.

"I'm special." Was the only answer she got. Was she just trying to be funny? Now wasn't the time.

"Never mind, I don't care! We need to get out of here...NOW."

"I understand." Yuki walked into the room and started shuffling around for some clothing.

"Well...I have a good idea." Ashley walked up to the laptop and started typing away about who knows what. Yuki just shrugged and walked out of the living room and into their room, ignoring the working woman. She was obviously quite busy.

Yuki grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and started packing up her Xbox. The one thing she didn't really want to be left behind. It kept her entertained when Ashley went off and watched those stupid shows of hers. Her PSP that she'd found the day she bought the Xbox, and Ashley was on her laptop. So most of the things that needed to be taken along were already ready to go.

"I'll be right back, okay? You need to stay here, and if anyone …. I mean ANYONE knocks on the door. Do NOT answer. It doesn't matter who it is, even Matt." Ashley warned, grabbing her purse and walking toward the door. She had a determined look on her face as she opened it and locked it behind her.

So Yuki was alone again, but where was that woman going? Didn't matter, everything was already packed up and ready to go. So she could use her laptop and look for that manga she'd been searching for.

Yuki grabbed Ashley's laptop and started to type things into the search engine. 'Elfen Lied Season 2' It had taken her a good 10 minutes before she found that download link from before, but she was able to find it. Clicking the download button, she commanded it to put the file onto the USB that she'd inserted. Couldn't have it on her laptop, because what if her and Ashley got split up? Obviously then she couldn't get a hold of the manga to study it.

"There." She pulled the USB out of the slot and slung it around her neck for safe keeping.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that. I'm not sure, but I was thinking I might update again later today or tomorrow. Soon though. I had written more than I thought I would. Well...actually I have the next 10 chapters already written, I just need to go through and tweak them. xD<strong>


	7. You'll Be Fine

**Long time since I've updated. I should really work on 'Number 08' it seems more people are reading that one. Hmmm.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You'll Be Fine."<strong>

A loud bang sounded throughout the condo.

"Hah?" Yuki jumped in surprise and stood up instantly. Her eyes were focused in the direction of the door as she heard it slam shut.

"I've got the things!" Ashley sang enthusiastically as she hopped in around the corner. She seemed chipper as she pulled out a wig and some clothing. _'Should have figured...'_ Yuki thought to herself as she shook her head slowly.

"You can go with me as my friend and we'll get you to a plane so you can get home to mom and dad. Okay?" She smiled down at her little sister as she stared right back up in confusion. She was leaving now? Yuki had thought that maybe they'd spend a bit more time together...

_'Why do I care? I barely know this woman...' _Yuki looked down at the carpet.

"Yea, sounds good." She replied a bit sadly. The small girl then grabbed the bag that Ashley was holding and walked out of the room.

"Well we aren't leaving today. Tomorrow morning, because I've got the tickets for that time." She grabbed the bag back and set it aside. "So you can at least get some good sleep tonight. You look really beat."

"Mmhmm." Yuki agreed and turned toward the window. It was getting much darker now, as the moonlight shone through the window into the unlit kitchen. The only light on in the room was the one close to the living area. So it was quite dim. Not that Yuki minded.

The darkness provided some much needed cover at times and back when she was with Luna. That and she used to be able to see quite clearly in the dark. Unlike most people and this gave her the advantage when Luna sent her on contracts. Though she never knew why.

Yuki was caught up in the thoughts of her past. Back when she was with Luna. She missed her sister, even though she wasn't technically blood related. She still considered Luna her sister. She lowered her eyes and frowned. She had taken it for granted, always ignoring Luna when she'd asked for help with things around the house. Not paying any mind to her when she was sad or angry.

Sure she would _try_ to comfort the girl. But she couldn't. Yuki knew she couldn't, because she didn't know how to. Now that she was here, she can finally see things differently. _Feel_ things differently. It was almost overwhelming.

"You okay, Yuki?" Ashley's voice sounded within her senses. She looked up at her older sister, for a split second she had thought she saw Luna. But she was gone. She would never see Luna again. _'I need to stop this...' _She reminded herself, knowing it would only make herself feel bad.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." She replied with a wave of dismissal.

That night she barely slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

The next morning Ashley awoke to a scream. She sat up swiftly, in a daze.

"Hah? What?" She yelled, without realizing how loud she actually was. "Whatisit?"

"I-" Yuki's voice, that was Yuki's voice. Ashley realized as she got up and ran into their room. Half stumbling, she came upon her sister expecting the worst.

"W-what is. What is _THIS_?" Yuki squeaked, whimpering lowly.

"What is what?" Ashley replied groggily. She'd assumed, by the sound of the girls scream, that she was being murdered. Yuki stumbled out of her bed and landed on the floor in a heap, tangled up in her bedsheets. Ashley saw what the problem was and bust out laughing almost immediately.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

After she got done taking a shower, Ashley and Yuki were sitting on the couch looking at each other seriously.

"Oh, come on Yuki. It's part of growing up." Ashley tried to comfort, "Although...with me it didn't happen like _that_."

"L-like what?" Yuki replied, trying to keep face. She didn't necessarily like losing her composure, that much Ashley knew. It was hard enough that the girl screamed her ass off that morning.

"Well, I didn't …. get the sheets that dirty. By the gods, it looked like you had gotten murdered with all that bloo-" Yuki cut her off by throwing a rather large couch pillow at her sister.

"Shut it. I didn't think I was...old enough for that."

"You mean that they didn't talk about this stuff in school?" Ashley asked, her eyebrows rose in disbelief. Yuki just closed her eyes irritatedly as her eyebrow twitched. "Okay okay. I'll stop teasing you." Ashley held up her hands in defeat and looked away.

"Hmph."

"I'm not cleaning the sheets." Ashley stated as she stood up and walked off into the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Yuki. Just come out of the bathroom already." Ashley yelled at the door while banging lightly.<p>

"I look ridiculous." Her younger sister's voice sounded through the door.

"It's mandatory. You don't want to get caught on your way back home do you?" She reasoned, hearing a grunt in response. Yuki opened the door slightly and peeked out. "What's wrong now?"

"I feel like I'm wearing a damn diaper." She sounded irritated, still. She was wearing the small dark shorts and tank top that Ashley had bought her. Definitely something Yuki wouldn't wear. She had to make sure of that.

"Well, you refused to use a tampon. Just come out!" She pushed the door open and walked in. "Where's the wig?" Yuki pointed at the sink, and looked away. Ashley walked up to the long brown wig and looked down at the other thing laying next to it.

"The hair net thing...I don't know how to put it on."

"Well, I got this because it'll make the wig look more natural. Here." Ashley then began helping the young girl dress for the day. As today was important.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yes, Yuki was posed with a problem that morning. She had...gotten her monthly cycle. She knew it was a part of growing older, but she didn't expect it this soon.

_'It had completely slipped my mind...because back …. er in my world? Should I even call it that? It sounds crazy, but that's about it. Back where I came from...I can't have children. My reproductive system doesn't work! This...this is different. And these pains. They've only intensified...' _She held her lower abdominal area and groaned lightly.

"Get used to it young lady, it'll only get worse." Ashley informed, getting another groan out of Yuki.

They were currently on their way to the airport. Yuki, staying silent most of the time, looked over at her older sibling.

"So why are you sending me back so early?" Yuki was curious, she'd thought they were going to be together for a bit longer. That and she knew that Matt and Mello were leaving today as well. Whether or not it was at the same time was unknown to her, but it would prove to be difficult if they saw her in the disguise.

"Well, I've noticed some extra patrols lately. Watching this general area. You notice how I drove out of the parking lot when the moving trucks were in the way?" Ashley replied. She was right, there was a new neighbor moving in. He was having his things moved up on one of the top floors of their building.

"Oh, I see."

"Yea, it provided some much needed cover while we slipped away. Good idea, no?"

"What about when I get back. I'll surely get caught by L ... _again_." Yuki grumbled, looking at the dashboard like it had been the one to piss her off. Ashley was looking at her oddly while Yuki glared angrily at the dashboard. She looked over at her sister and tilted her head in question.

"Oh it's nothing, you seem...touchy."

"Well what else do you expect from a person that feels like her intestines are getting ripped out?" Yuki snapped, then looked out the window swiftly. She knew that was uncalled for. _'Shit, I'm stupid.'_

"Sorry." Yuki rubbed the bridge of her nose, but Ashley seemed to understand.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"Nice pep talk."

"Aw, it's not that bad!"

"I have L **and** Kira after me. How is that NOT bad!" Yuki's voice rose, as she waved her arms dramatically. "I mean, seriously. How am I supposed to put up with the **both** of them? A crazy insomniac bird-man and a chauvinistic asshole that thinks he's the next god!"

"Yuki, calm down." Ashley chuckled, "I'm sure you'll figure something out. I mean, you've escaped his clutches before. What's going to stop you now?"

"Uuugh, you have no idea just _who_ L is." Yuki put her hand on her face and shook her head.

"And _you_ do?"

"Like I said, the stuff I know can-"

"Get you killed 3 times over, yes yes I got it. But I'm sure he's given up by now. You ran away and he has no evidence you even know anything. So he doesn't have the right to detain you. Right?"

This only caused Yuki to slink lower in her chair. Ashley just did NOT know L. At ALL. Gods this was going to be a pain in the ass. Yuki knew it.

* * *

><p>"You'll be fiiiine. I can't go back now, not after what father did to you. I won't be able to conceal my anger for very long. If you go back, he won't suspect anything for awhile. That, and I'm going to try to do something. I don't know what yet, but I'll find a way to help you. If something happens to you, I'll make sure Mom tells me. I'll find a way to help. I promise. Okay?"<p>

"Yes." Yuki drawled, looking in the direction of the port.

"Good, here." Ashley handed Yuki her backpack and pushed her off toward the building. "Stay frosty."

That comment caused Yuki to let out a small chuckle as she shook her head walking off into the crowd of people. This would prove to be interesting indeed. Very interesting.

Once inside, she sat on the chair and waited for them to announce her departure. She knew it would only take about fifteen minutes to a half an hour, because she was scheduled to leave soon. A female voice came over the loudspeaker, informing some passengers that they are to board the plane. It wasn't her plane yet.

"Come on, lets go kids." An elderly man announced, a bunch of footsteps following. She heard many people talking, none that she recognized. If she was lucky, that wasn't Matt's group. Though it didn't seem luck was on her side.

"I don't know why you even try." A voice sounded from behind her, "She's a bitch." Yuki peeked over her shoulder and saw a group of people walking by. A girly blonde was carrying a suitcase while another followed him. It was undoubtedly Matt and Mello.

"She may be rough around the edges, but I know she isn't that bad." He mumbled, still immersed in his hand-held game.

"I thought that girl already told you, she didn't want friends!" Mello shot back, their voices fading. They stopped a bit farther away at a counter. Yuki slunk down in her chair slightly. Yes, she had said that. She remembered now. Yuki listened for more of their conversation.

Deep down, she hoped that Matt would prove him wrong. Tell Mello she didn't mean it, but she knew that wouldn't be the case. He didn't know her all that much. She hadn't meant to sound so mean at the time, but she had his best interest in mind.

The same lady announced that her plane was leaving. She was boarding a completely different plane, obviously. So she had to go to the other side of the room. Yuki stood up and looked around. Her brown wig barely reached mid-back length. The bangs fell in front of her face, making it hard to show any defining features about her face.

She started off toward the counter, watching Matt and Mello with a wary eye. They were with a group of other children, though they seemed about the same age. Some older, some younger. Then there was Rodger. She peeked down the line of kids and spotted Near looking at her curiously. Her eyes widened in alarm.

_'Shit!' _She looked around, trying to act inconspicuous. That kid was way too observant for his own good. Yuki brushed her hair in front of her face slightly and looked around nervously._ 'He won't say anything, will he?' _No, she wasn't that suspicious. She only seemed like a curious girl. Unless he recognized her. Man, that would be bad.

* * *

><p>It had taken a little over a day for her to get back home, but she was finally back. Yuki slung her bag around her shoulder and walked up to the house.<p>

It was odd, because she'd expected the police to be searching for her. Or for her parents to be asking questions. Perhaps Ashley said something to them to make them feel at ease, but it had to be something. Yuki thought it would be best to get a job after her school hours, to keep herself busy. She didn't want to really spend any time at her house, due to the fact that she knew the truth about her supposed 'father' now.

She knew that he didn't know, because he still acted the same. Anyone would show different signs if they were hiding something, she knew that much. Living with Luna gave her a kind of immunity to liars. She could just tell and it was almost an instinct now.

* * *

><p>"I heard you went mad, Yuki. Is that true?" A girl about her age smiled smugly, trying to irritate her. Yup, you guessed it. Yuki was in school. She looked disinterestedly at the girl and snorted, looking away and ignoring her. Apparently rumors had circulated about her when she was kidnapped and hospitalized.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" The brown haired girl asked, her voice almost screeching. Yuki knew these kinds of girls, always obsessed about how they look. The main part of their lives were about gossip and the misfortune of other people. Their hair always seemed perfect and soft. She wrinkled her nose, she felt kind of...jealous.

"Go away." Yuki mumbled, taking out a pencil and writing down answers to their worksheet for their Math class.

"No, I want to hear it. Did you really go crazy? I want to know!" She giggled and swatted Yuki's back harshly, making her drop her pencil. Her eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the sudden contact.

"No I did not. Now go away." She replied in a calm tone, though she was already starting to lose patience. It was a good thing Yuki wasn't on her monthly, she would have pummeled the annoyance.

"Come on Tsuki, lets go." Another one from her group replied, already getting bored with Yuki.

"Nooooooo." Tsuki drug out her vowels, standing up and walking in front of Yuki's desk. She has been here for only a week and this girl has been, by far, the most annoying girl she's known in her life. Yuki rubbed the bridge of her nose.

_'This is getting to be too much...why can't school end so that I can to go work?' _Yuki looked up and made eye contact with Tsuki. On the inside, she was grinning deviously. Outwardly, it would seem everything was okay.

Yuki snaked her vector out, reaching for Tsuki's shoe. She then undid her shoestrings and retied them together, ensuring that when she moved. She would trip and fall. That would be golden. The very thought of seeing the annoying girl fall over on her face made Yuki chuckle darkly.

"What's wrong, Yuki? Going to snap?"

"No." She stood up and walked away, only to hear a thud from behind her followed by Tsuki's screech.

"W-what did you do!" She accused, sitting upright on her knees and whining loudly. The teacher looked over and walked up to the girl.

"Everything alright over here?" He asked, looking down at little Tsuki.

"S-she made me fall!" She pointed accusingly while a few kids sitting at the seats behind her laughed.

"How?" Yuki asked, looking down at the girl innocently. "I just got up to go to the bathroom..." She looked down at the floor. "Tsuki has been bullying me all week..." Yuki sounded pitiful.

Knowing that the teachers were aware of Yuki's condition, and what had happened. They seemed to take sympathy on her. Now, usually she wouldn't exploit that. But this opportunity seemed best at the moment.

"Miss Takebana, you need to go to the office right now." He addressed harshly, pointing at the door. Yuki's eyes were filled with unfallen tears as she looked up at the little brat.

"She's lying!" She tried to stand again, only to fall flat on her face a second time.

"Your shoes are tied together..." A random guy in the background commented, pointing lazily at her shoes. She looked down in horror and yelled. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Quit procrastinating, now go!"

"Y-yes sir." She untied her shoes and retied them, heading out in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Once at work, she walked back to the locker room and changed into her uniform. Plain black pants with a matching shirt and apron,<p>

_'At least I don't have to wear frilly uniforms.'_ Yuki thought while putting on her shirt. She then walked outside where her manager looked up from what he was doing, he was currently writing up some paperwork.

"There is a couple of people in the corner over there, go take their orders." He pointed, and went back to writing things down on a sheet of paper. It looked as though they were short on workers today. Yuki nodded and walked off in that general direction, occupied with trying to fish out her notepad from her apron pockets.

The table was in the farthest corner of the Cafe, next to some plants and a rather large window. She liked to sit there during her breaks and drink tea. It was sunny out today, the light pouring through the windows made it look bright and cheery. Yuki didn't particularly like the sun, since she sun burned so easily, but it was nice every once and a while.

_'It's starting to warm up...Too bad.'_ Yuki thought to herself, now looking for her pen. _'I do prefer colder weather.'_

"Hello and welcome, may I take your orders?" Yuki stated in a monotone finding her pen, then finally looking up from her notepad only to come face to face with Light and L.

_'Jesus Christ! What the fuck are _they_ doing here!'_ She yelled in her head, trying hard to keep her face straight. It probably wasn't working, considering she could feel her eye twitching. Instantly recognizing the voice, L looked over at Yuki and pulled out his cellphone. He typed a few things into it and put it back away,

"Just tea." He answered, staring blankly at Yuki who returned the stare just as heavily. Yuki scribbled his order down on the notepad, trying to act casual.

"Right, and you?" She looked over at Light, he looked at her suspiciously. Ryuk started to cackle in the background, making Yuki flinch noticeably. She wasn't expecting him to be here, or both of these guys at all! Didn't they go to a cafe closer to To oh? What had happened? Light seemed to look surprised at her reaction, and L took note of his reaction for later reference.

_'Crap, his laugh was so loud I flinched. From what it looks like he knows I can see him now...or at least hear him anyways.'_

"I'll just have some water please." He smiled, trying to be polite. _'Idiot...somehow I'm glad I watched and read the series with Luna. I know all of his tricks.'_ She thought in her head. Yuki was beginning to hate it here, she wanted so badly to get out of the country. She can't do that though, considering she promised Ashley she would stay in Japan. Just the thought of this made her pissed. Why did she agree to that?

Yuki cursed under her breath.

"I'll be back in a moment." She flipped her notebook closed swiftly and walked off towards the kitchen.

'_What the hell am I going to do now? I'm as good as done. Toast.'_ She thought while pouring tea into a cup, and grabbing the glass of water. Yuki then started to walk back out with the tray in her hand, which contained the tea and water.

She had got there just in time to see L put some photos away in his pocket, setting the drinks down on the table and bowing before walking away. Halfway to the kitchen she heard both of their cell phones start to ring, _'Chief Yagami.'_ she remembered worriedly as she looked back to see them leave.

The rest of the day was relatively boring. Yuki continued working her shift as if nothing happened. Perhaps L really did give up on pursuing her. If that were the case, then she was really lucky. Much to her misfortune, that wasn't the case.

It was getting dark out now, and it was the end of her shift. Yuki waved a goodbye to one of her co-workers before walking outside. She started to walk in the direction of her house when she heard fast approaching footsteps behind her. Yuki stopped in her tracks and turning around abruptly ready to fight if needed, she had her hand on her pocket knife that she liked to carry around. She had found it at the market the other day, it looked surprisingly familiar. Similar to the one that Luna had gotten her so many years back.

She remembered the reason that Luna had given it to her was because she wasn't allowed to use her vectors unless deemed absolutely necessary. So she ended up giving her a pocket knife, and teaching her how to use it on people without making the wounds lethal. When she turned around she almost instantly made eye contact with a dude with a huge afro.

_'Wait, that's Aizawa. Oh hell, L probably made them wait for me to get off of work.'_ The guy standing next to Aizawa was Ukita. She looked at the small man with a sad expression adorn her face, _'He probably has family too...'_ They both looked serious. Ukita seemed to notice the pitying look he got from Yuki, confused by this he just stood there awkwardly. Aizawa pulled out a blind-fold and a pair of handcuffs.

"You know the drill." He stated, walking towards Yuki.

The answer he had gotten from Yuki was a nod, and she watched him approach her with a blank expression on her face. Yuki held out her arms, feeling the cold cuffs latch on to her wrists and a black cloth put over her eyes.

_'This is starting to get irritating, I never asked for any of this crap.'_ She thought, being led roughly down the street, probably to the car. _'At least my hands are in front of me this time, and not behind me. God that was uncomfortable.'_ Once in the car, it took about 10 minutes and it finally came to a halt.

They got out of the vehicle, with some difficulty, and started to walk. She thought she was going into the station but was met with carpet on the ground instead of the tile that she remembered.

_'Where are we?'_ She thought, hearing numerous people talking as she walked by. _'Does no one see me? I'm blindfolded and handcuffed and no one says anything?The hell...'_ she heard the ding of an elevator, they walked in and started going up. Once on the designated floor, they took her down the hallway until they got to a room. She heard the smaller guy on the right, probably Ukita, dig around in his pocket for something before hearing the clicking sound of a door in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizawa<strong>

_'What was up with this girl? She was apprehended by the police, and was locked up in a cell for 2 weeks and she isn't even scared?'_ He thought to himself, leading her into the room that held the task-force. L had instructed him and Ukita to watch the Cafe until her shift ended, then bring her up to him blindfolded. While he was leading her around with that blindfold on, it was almost like she's done it before.

_'She seemed completely at ease with it. Either this happened to her before, or she knows we aren't going to hurt her...'_ Little did he know, it was a bit of both. He watched her walk blindly towards a couch, where she stopped and just stood there looking in the direction where everyone was at. She then 'looked' over in the direction L was sitting.

"Do you know why you are here?" L asked, sitting on a chair across the room. He swiveled his chair around to look at Yuki, who turned her head to his voice. The whole task-force, minus Soichiro because of his condition, was sitting there looking at her. Probably wondering what she had to do with any of this, or why she was so young and even near L in the first place.

"Is it because I broke the cell door? If your mad about it, I could pay for it." She answered trying to lift her arms up into a surrendering gesture, obviously playing innocent. It was silent for a good minute before she spoke up again,

"Is the blindfold really necessary, L? Or do you prefer _Ryuuzaki_?" Yuki seemed to put emphasis on L's alias. He seemed to just stare at her blankly before answering.

"That's fine." Only receiving a nod as a reaction from Yuki, she reached up to untie it. It looked like she was having difficulty trying to untie the knot that Aizawa had made, considering she still had the cuffs on. She made a frustrated face, while Matsuda started to approach her.

"Here let me-" He tripped on his shoe lace, toppling over on top of Yuki who had successfully gotten the thing untied. They landed on the floor hitting each others foreheads, Matsuda seemed to flush while Yuki just looked pissed off. "Ow..." He said, lifting his hand up to rub his forehead.

"Well gee Matsuda, you could at least buy me dinner first." She said flatly while pushing him off and standing up, brushing off her pants. _'That idiot is going to get into some serious trouble one day...'_ He thought to himself, face-palming.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"Well gee Matsuda, you could at least buy me dinner first." She said flatly while pushing him off and standing up, brushing off her pants.

_'How did she know his real name? Even more so, how did she recognize my voice so easily? I had used a voice scrambler while talking to her, so she shouldn't have been able to know. She seemed to be able to pinpoint my location, even before I spoke when she had that blindfold over her eyes._' L thought to himself, it seemed as though she was thinking something along the same lines because of the stunned look that came upon her face. Her gaze slowly shifted to L's and quickly looked away.

"AAhhh...did I say Matsuda? I meant Matsui, I'm sorry." She said in a shaky voice, trying to save her ass. Matsuda seemed to go pale after that sentence, he looked away and laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

_'FUCK. I'm screwed I'm so screwed! I can't believe I slipped up like that!'_ She scolded herself, glancing nervously around the room. They all were looking at her suspiciously, save Matsuda who looked like he just saw a ghost. _'Poor guy, probably thinks I'm Kira now.'_ Yuki thought to herself, looking over at L.

"How did you know his name, may I ask?" He asked looking at her interestedly, putting his thumb to his lip. _'Well Shit.'_

"Lucky guess?" She said disinterestedly, trying to revert back to her normal self. It was hard, considering how nervous she was. Her hands were starting to sweat again, and her pulse was increasing. _'I hate it, how whenever I get nervous my body starts to react on it's own ...it never did that before!'_ She commented, looking over at L.

"Nice try Miss Togashi, or should I say..." He pulled up a few pieces of paper in between his index finger and thumb, and took a look at it tilting his head. "Miss Emmett... Which is your real name?"

"Yuki Emmett is fine." She answered swiftly, hoping to perhaps change the subject about her real name. Lying while she was nervous didn't seem like the best idea right now.

"Right, Miss Emmett. I'm going to have to keep you under my watch for the time being. Seeing as I had you in that cell for about 2 weeks, criminals kept dieing. It is doubtful that you are Kira, but there is still a possibility that you are somehow involved with the case. I'm almost positive you are withholding useful information as well." He explained, grabbing sugar cubes from the container and stacking them_. 'Why does he do that anyways? I never knew...'_

"Right, so where am I going to stay then? I am not really in favor of being locked up again, it gets pretty boring in there..." Yuki looked up at the ceiling, shifting in her feet. The cuffs were already starting to irritate her, she lifted them up to look at them.

"I will be keeping you under surveillance again, but it will be in a room. The lock won't be faulty this time around, I made sure of that." L said, watching her look at her handcuffs. He took notice to the fact that she looked nervous, her hands were shaking slightly.

"I could still climb through the window you know." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We are 13 stories up, it is doubtful that you would attempt escape at this height. It would mean your imminent death."

"Wouldn't be so sure of that..." She said under her breath, thinking no one would hear her. _'This is really starting to get old...'_

"Right. I'm going to bring you into this room, where I will continue to interrogate you in private." He said, standing up from his odd position in his chair and walking towards Yuki, slouching. She nodded in understanding and followed him, taking notice to the odd stares of the task-force as she walked in. The door was shut with a 'Click' and L walked over to the other side of the room, which had two small chairs. It looked like it had been a hotel room, but was converted to a sort of lounge for everyone.

"Please have a seat." He said, motioning to the chair across from him. Yuki obeyed, taking a seat in the chair he pointed out and looking up at him.

"You were watching me this whole time?" She said in an irritated tone, though it didn't show much on her face. Yuki was pissed, _'How did he even know I left the country. He could have scooped me up at any time. So all that disguising was for nothing?'_

"That is correct. I knew eventually you would have come back, as I still had questions that needed to be answered."

"Well then, if I answer your questions will you let me go?"

"Yes, but that also depends on if you decide to tell me everything."

_'He never gives up does he? Now if I tell him the truth...but leave out the important information, perhaps that will be enough.'_ "Fine, ask away..." She looked down at the carpet, it was beige. They were currently sitting in front of a large window on the far side of the room, it was dark outside so she could see the lights on in the other buildings.

"Who did you see in the train, on the day that Mr. Penber died?"

"A Man, he was probably about as tall as you with Short hair." She explained, trying not go give out key points in Light's appearance. _'Well that wasn't a total lie, so hopefully-'_

"Are you sure that's all?" He had his finger to his mouth, and was tilting his head obviously observing Yuki's reactions.

"The Subway was moving, I couldn't see. Next question?" She tried to sound impatient, but it came out sounding nervous. And she was.

"Why did you run away from the hospital, on the day you woke up?"

"I was being pursued, they were after me and my ... friend." She didn't like calling Luna a friend, but calling her 'sister' would lead them to Ashley. The last thing she needed was Ashley getting involved in this. "I'm not entirely sure who they are, I just know that they wanted us." Yuki didn't like remembering that day, the day that Luna died. "I thought they might find out where I was, so I took off."

"Where is your friend as of now?"

"She's...gone. She got shot by one of them."

"How is it you were able to escape them, and not her?" He continued asking about the incident in a detached tone.

"I can't remember clearly, I remember waking up in the hospital after I watched Luna... die."

"Well according to your medical report, you did have quite a large bump on your head. Perhaps you have temporary amnesia, that would most definitely explain your difficulty remembering the event."

"It's not like I would want to remember anyways." She mumbled quietly, looking out the window at the sky. _'You can't see the stars...'_

"Before you left, what did you mean by 'Sorry L, I can't help you.'" He looked extremely curious, well as much as L could look anyways. He always has the same look on his face, whether he be angry or surprised. _'I think the only time I've seen him look scared is when the 2nd Kira mentioned 'shinigami''_

"Just that I can't help ...you...with the investigation?" Yuki looked unsure, not used to pulling excuses out of her ass. _'That was usually Luna's job.'_ L didn't look too convinced, he shifted in his chair and stood up. _'Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to be let go...I've already seen his face and know who he is.'_

"As much as I would like to believe that, I am almost certain you know more that you let on. How much, I am unsure."

"You have no idea." Yuki said without even thinking, her eyes widened and looked over at L who was looking at her interestedly.

"Is that so?"

"UUFFf...uh, sure?" Yuki stood up swiftly and faced towards the window, trying to hide her face. She heard him turn around and walk towards the door.

"When you are done thinking, you may come out into the main room." She didn't reply, she just stared out the window. Yuki heard the door click shut and some voices on the other side of the door, no doubt talking about her. She turned around to walk to the door, her hand hovering above the handle.

'_No use trying to hide...'_ She turned the door handle and opened the door coming face to face with Watari. _'That was him in the elevator that day, I just didn't believe what I was seeing at the time.'_ She took note of, watching him pull something out of his pocket.

"You are going to have to wear this for security reasons, you are not allowed to leave the suite." He clipped a metal bracelet on Yuki's wrist, "If it is broken or taken off, then a notice will be sent to L's computer." Watari explained to her, she looked at it. It was no different than a thick bracelet that a lot of teenagers wear, just larger and more comfortable with a button on the bottom side. _'A tracking device ... really?'_

"Is it water proof?" She had to make sure, not wanting to ruin the device and get in trouble for showering.

"No worries, it is water proof. There is also a button on the bottom, in case of emergency and you need to contact one of us." He put his hand on her back and started to lead her to a room located on the far side of the suite. "You're going to have to remain here until further notice." He opened a door and motioned for her to go in. _'I wish I could just climb out that window and get out of here.'_

"Understood." She walked in and looked around. It wasn't too small, containing: a full bed, a desk with a chair, and a night stand on each side of the bed. She heard an audible 'click' signifying the door was shut. Yuki also heard the door lock on the other side, knowing she can't just walk around freely. She walked over to the bed and lay down on top of the blankets, not bothering on covering up and decided the best thing to do right now was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki still refuses to help out. She believes it will just happen eventually anyways, after Luna died she just kind of gave up on a lot of things. She's still so young, she has a lot to learn. Right now her way of thinking is being influenced by her hurt and loss she's feeling by losing someone shes cared about. Not to mention those mixed up feelings she's having toward her 'father'. There are some of us that would understand these feelings no? <strong>


	8. A Cruel World And Yuki's Profile

"**A Cruel World"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki awoke to the light knock on her door, she turned over in the bed and sat up. Not long after the knock, Watari entered carrying some breakfast.

_'Eggs and bacon...well at least he isn't going to feed me sweets.'_ Yuki never liked sweets, after the time Luna had her try soda. She had tried to get Yuki into eating cake and brownies, but they never appealed to her. _'I prefer salty foods.'_ She thought to herself groggily, looking up at Watari.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I brought you some eggs and bacon." He set it on the night stand by her bed, it had toast and some juice as well.

"Thank you." She still sounded tired as she pulled herself to that side of the bed and dangled her legs over the side, picking up the toast and looking at it. "I don't like sweet things...anything else is fine." She clarified, knowing full well that L liked to eat sweets on a daily basis. She grabbed the egg and made a sandwich, glancing over at Watari who was observing her for a moment.

"I see, well I was instructed to leave the door open so you could have access to the restroom. The door will only be locked during important discussions and at night when you are to go to bed."

"Understood, so I have a bed-time now?" She said quietly, eating her food slowly. It reminded her slightly of when her and Luna were living together. She had to go to bed at a certain time, otherwise she would end up sleeping in and not making it to school. Or just staying up in general, Yuki never liked sleep. It left her vulnerable to attack of any sort. She didn't have to worry about that here, since no one knew what she was capable of.

Luna had told her that she had to pick two out of three things: Sleep, School, or Social Life. You could probably guess what Yuki picked, considering she had a hard time making friends as it is. She heard Watari make his way out of her room shortly afterward, leaving the door open.

_'I wonder how I'm going to get some clean clothing...they are still at the Emmett household.'_ She finished her food off and stood up, not bothering with drinking the juice and walked out with the tray. It was quite early, so there wasn't anyone there at the moment. They would probably end up arriving sometime shortly. Yuki walked over to the kitchen and put her tray in there, walking out in search of Watari.

"Is there something you need, Miss Emmett?" She heard a monotone voice say from behind her. It startled her a bit, so she jumped and turned around quickly.

"Yes actually, I am in need of a change of clothing. Is there any way you could send someone to retrieve a few of my belongings from my house?"

"I will call and have one of the task force members stop there on their way back." He walked out of the room, probably in search of a phone. Yuki shifted from her position on the floor and walked out of the room, in search of the bathroom.

The suite was a nice size, having a few connecting bedrooms and the main room. The kitchen was behind her. It wasn't all that big though only having a sink, refrigerator, microwave and a few plates of cookies and brownies.

_'Watari probably orders room service for him, either that or cooks his cakes in a place outside of here.'_ She thought to herself, going to sit on the couch in the main room. L was at his seat going through papers, probably about Kira. There were screens in front of him, they were all playing footage from odd places she didn't even know of, probably about Kira.

_'This guy is really dedicated to his work, I can see that.'_ She was pretty impressed, _'His lack of sleep is probably because of all this.'_ Yuki sat down on the couch and began to wait for her stuff. She remembered why she admired L so much now, he was a good man. She gave him that much.

It had been 20 minutes and they still hadn't arrived, Yuki was starting to get a bit restless. She stood up and stretched, looking over at the workaholic sitting in front of the screens eating his cake.

_'I never saw the appeal in cake, it's really gross.'_ Yuki walked over to the window not too far from where he was sitting, it was shut. She decided to open it a crack and see what it looked like outside. Once she opened it the brightness of the sun made her squint her eyes and shut the curtain quickly. She turned away from the window to see L staring at her, with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Too bright..." She muttered, trying to explain her odd behavior.

"Then why did you open it?"

"Curiosity." The door clicked open and caught her attention. The person who walked in was Matsuda, and it seemed as though he had a box.

_'Is that my stuff? If so why do they always send him to get things...'_ The thought of everyone commanding him to do everything reminded her of Modern Warfare 2, where they always had Ramirez do everything for the squad. The thought made her want to laugh, her lip twitched and she shook her had walking over to Matsuda.

"I brought some stuff from your house. Wow, your father was really loud. He was furious when he found out that you didn't tell him you were staying...with a friend." He said, setting it down on the couch. Friend, huh?

"With a friend?" She questioned, peeking over at the antisocial detective sitting on the couch. "Thank you." Yuki said to Matsuda, stopping in front of the box and opening it.

It looked as though he was kind enough to grab a bunch of manga books to occupy her time as well. Along with a few odd things, there were 4 pairs of clothing.

_'It'll have to do, it's not like I'm going to be doing much anyways. So I don't have to worry about getting my clothes dirty.'_ She grabbed a black tank top and some camouflage cargo pants with some underwear. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving her box on the couch. _'I can take it to the room when I'm done._' She began taking her clothing off to take a shower.

Yuki looked at herself in the mirror and looked away almost instantly. Her torso area had a few scars, and she didn't like them. Though the ones she had back where she came from where in a different place. It seemed as though even here she had scars. There was one on her shoulder from where she got shot and was hospitalized, etc.

_'They make me look distasteful.'_ She thought to herself, feeling oddly about even looking at herself. Shame? Was it disgust? Yuki figured she would read the dictionary later to figure out what kinds of things she was feeling. She walked over to the shower and turned it on to cold, she liked showering in cold water. It always made her feel better, that and walking out in the cold weather.

Once she was done, she got out and grabbed a fluffy white towel and started to dry herself off. Getting dressed she thought to herself,

_'Sakura TV is going to air those tapes in a few days...'_ Brushing her hair with her fingers, she opened the door and grabbed her dirty clothing. Yuki walked over to her box and looked at it, getting a few stares from the others. _'I'm not that strong and...'_ It was then, Watari came over and grabbed it for her and walked over to her room. _'Mind reader.'_ She accused in her head, still being stared at oddly.

"Your thinking out loud." L pointed out, not even turning from his screen.

"Oops." She said flatly, looking around at the task-force members. They all went back to work as if it never happened, her eyes landed on Ukita. She stared blankly at him for awhile, he looked up and seemed to take notice of this. Yuki blinked a few times before turning and walking away to the room,

_'I will read some manga then...I need to take my mind off of these things.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ukita<strong>

Ukita was busy sorting out some paperwork for the case, looking at the stack in front of him he sighed. He heard the door to the restroom open and someone walk out, he knew it was Miss Emmett because everyone else was doing their work. She walked slowly over to the box that contained her stuff and stared at it.

"I'm not that strong and..." She trailed off out loud. Watari, having heard her, walked over and grabbed it for her walking to her room. "Mind reader." She seemed to accuse. He stared at her oddly, _'Doesn't she know she's talking out loud?'_ Ukita was amused by her obliviousness.

"Your thinking out loud." Ryuuzaki stated in his normal monotone, still occupied by things about the Kira case in his work area.

"Oops." She replied in a tone that rivaled Ryuuzaki's, he turned back to his work and started to sort things out. He felt as though he was being watched, so he glanced up again then looked over at Ms Emmett who was staring blankly at him. _'Why has she been looking at me like that? It's almost like she...pities me?'_ He thought, noticing the saddened look in her eyes. She blinked a few times before turning around and walking away. _'Odd girl...'_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

L had watched Yuki walk to her room, he had been observing her and he had noticed how she was keeping an eye on the task-force.

_'Mainly Ukita, it seemed as though he had noticed as well. I wonder why that is?'_ He thought to himself, stuffing his face with cake. _'Usually you can't discern what she is feeling or thinking, because she is so guarded. Though, when she looks at him it's almost as though she feels bad for him.'_ He thought, _'I suppose only time will tell.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

She was sitting in the room, looking through the box. It seemed as though he brought her 'Bleach' manga that she liked so much. Yuki liked to read Death Note from where she came from, Bleach being her second favorite. It had been Luna who introduced her to these visual novels that originated in Japan. She positioned the pillows so she could lean on them for comfort and continued reading alone.

Around 3 hours later, she stretched and scooted over to the side of her bed.

_'There is a woman that I never noticed in the Bleach manga...she looks a lot like Luna.'_ Yuki thought to herself, _'The only differences being the short hair, she always loved her hair being long. I can't see the color of her eyes or her hair so I can't really tell if they look that similar. She's never talking to any of the main characters, so I never know that girls name...she just appears in the background of the storyline every now and then.'_

While reading the manga, she had also seen the girl reading manga and laughing a few times, sometimes even crying from the looks of it.

_'A manga within a manga...'_ She laughed to herself quietly, _'Well I AM in Death Note, I can't really say much on that one. I wonder...if perhaps I am a manga character right now? I should look on the internet sometime to see, that is if I ever get back...'_ She was quite interested, seeing as how she thought that the people in Death Note were only fictional up until now. What if she was a character from a manga in this world?

It had been a good 10 days, it was today that the 2nd Kira would air the tapes from Sakura TV. Her days have mainly been the same, there is never really anything to do around in the suite. Sometimes she would occupy her time by looking out the window, most of the time though Yuki would take naps or read stuff from the computer.

Today however, she had come across an article about an anime and manga series called Elfen Lied. It was then that she remembered that she downloaded the second season back when she was at the condo. Yuki was slightly afraid of seeing what was on her flash drive. It was fortunate that it was usually tucked underneath her shirt, so L didn't see it.

'_Seems like the first diclonius, Lucy, had had some sort of genetic mutation causing this. It was probably then they decided to create a newer generation...diclonii like me. Lucy has horns, pink hair and red eyes. Whereas I have white hair and black eyes, my eyes only used to change color while I use my vectors...probably another defect while they were creating me.'_ She thought to herself as she reread the manga to get a better understanding of it. That's what she'd been doing for all this time. Studying up on 'her favorite manga as the task-force would see it. When in reality it was something else.

A few hours later she had finally finished all of the manga for the first part of Elfen Lied again. She got up and walked out into the main room, looking at the task-force busy at work.

_'What if I am a manga character and L finds out? Will he think I'm some crazy cosplayer?'_ She sat down on the couch next to Matsuda, out of all of the members he was the least likely to make her feel uncomfortable. Aizawa was intimidating, Ukita was going to die soon so that made her feel awful, and L was just...well L. Yuki kept glancing up at the door, waiting for Watari to come in any time now and tell them to change the channels.

_'It's only a matter of time now.'_ She looked away from the door then at Ukita, who was watching her as well. She wanted to tell him. She didn't know him all that well, so he would only think she was a nut case if she tried to explain about it. L didn't know Yuki that well either, though he would be able to tell if she's lying right?

"You have family ... don't you?" Yuki asked quietly, barely even audible to the people in the room.

"Yes, why do you ask...?" Ukita replied, stopping his work to answer Yuki. He seemed curious as to why she would even bring that up. She looked down at the carpet, her bangs shielding her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but he seemed to have heard it. She got up and went to stand over by the window, peering down into the streets watching the cars go by. She put her head on the cold glass and observed the busy city below.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

It may be hard to tell, but nothing seems to get passed L. He noticed that Yuki was extra fidgety today, and seemed to keep checking outside of her door. Usually she kept her door shut, but she had it opened all day today. Right now though, she keeps glancing at the door and back at Ukita.

_'I had originally thought that it would be rather easy to get information out of her, considering her age, but she seemed to prove that theory wrong. That question she had just asked him now, what was that about?'_ He looked back at the task-force and started to talk about Naomi Misora's disappearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

It had only been 10 minutes and she was zoning out. She heard L talking about Naomi Misora's disappearance from a while back. She decided to go take a seat on one of the couches next to L. So much for keeping her out of important discussions right? Yuki wanted to chuckle, remembering how Watari said that they'd lock her in the room when they were talking about business.

Maybe he was just testing her reactions? Yuki looked around at them, their faces serious as ever as they discussed the case. L didn't seem to be affected by the fact that Yuki was lingering around. He seemed to be watching her in the corner of his eye, sometimes even glancing in her direction.

He was observing her.

She knew it, he is only letting her do this so he can see if she already knows about some things. _'That sneaky bastard, I hadn't realized till now.' _Yuki wanted to face-palm, but refrained from doing so. That would only give him a reason to suspect her even more.

"If you're right about that, I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did, it would provide us with some much needed physical evidence." It was then she heard a click at the door, drawing her attention in that direction.

"Ryuuzaki, Something seems to be happening on Sakura TV." He said, and they flipped it on to channel 48. Everyone gathered around and listened to what they had to say, ensuring it wasn't a hoax. L was crouched in his chair while everyone stood behind him. Yuki stayed seated on the sofa a ways back, not even watching the TV. She heard their cries of outrage, she was looking at the coffee table in front of her.

"I need you to bring me another TV Watari. No, make that two." L said, watching the 2nd Kira on the TV.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki." Watari answered, walking out of the room to retrieve the TVs. They were flipping the television back and fourth,

_'Misa shouldn't get herself involved in the case...she's just going to get herself killed in the end.'_ Yuki thought. Misa was similar to Luna in a few aspects. Like how she acts on impulse and is overly protective of those she cares about. Like Light. When she meets him, she gets too obsessed. Most think she is annoying. Yuki thought it was a normal reaction. Then again, she lived with Luna.

"Ah. Stop this broadcast!" L yelled, Matsuda ran to the telephone.

"Get Sakura TV on the line!" He yelled, grabbing the phone and punching in some numbers quickly. Yuki was just sitting there watching blankly, _'I can't do anything...I shouldn't do anything.'_ So she didn't.

"It's no good, but non of my contacts at the station have their phones on." Aizawa said, looking over at L with his cellphone in his hand.

"No ones picking up at reception either." Matsuda sounded upset, almost whining about it. Yuki felt hopeless, she should have just stayed in her room. Then she wouldn't have to see any of this. None of this death. Pain.

"Ugh, damn it!" Ukita said, turning around to run to the door. Yuki's arm shot up and she grabbed him by the sleeve, she reacted on impulse. Just as many other people had. She'd never done it before, her hand gripped his sleeve like it was the only thing left in the world to hang on to. She didn't want him to die. What should she say? What could she say? Yuki opened her mouth to say something.

"..." She was caught up in her words, what if he didn't believe her? Would he only brush her aside and leave anyway? Would she cause more death by doing this?

Ukita snapped his head in her direction, nodding a 'no' and ripping his arm away. He then ran passed Yuki as fast as he could, stopping at the door with his hand on the handle.

"I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes!" He opened the door and darted out.

_'The last thing you want to do is kill innocent you say?'_ Yuki heard the broadcast, _'What a liar...'_ She looked down at the ground and sighed. _'I remember Luna telling me that not all humans were the same, was she lying as well?'_ She shook her head, pondering that thought for a moment.

_'No, not all of them are like that. I suppose I'm not much different, considering I'm just sitting here watching them die...I could have stopped him...'_ She looked up at the television, Ukita was laying on the ground. Yuki's eyes started to water, _'I'm no different...' _Yuki was staring at the ground, wiping her eyes. _'Ugh, look at me. I need to stop this! I should have...stopped him.'_

"Ukita!" Aizawa said and turned around to run out, only to be stopped by L. Yuki got up and walked over to the window, looking outside. It was dark out now, days seemed to pass by fast when there was a lot going on.

"You told us Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how could this happen!" Aizawa yelled at L.

"The aliases and fake IDs were worthless. What are we going to do L?" Matsuda asked, Yuki toned them out for awhile thinking. _'What if I'm here for a reason? What if there was actually a reason for why I slipped into this body, in a totally different dimension at that?'_

"Wasn't it you who told us we needed to risk our lives to catch Kira!" Aizawa yelled, Yuki looked over at him giving him a disapproving look.

"I meant what I said, but risking my life to catch Kira and doing something I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things." He answered calmly, Yuki knew better though. She could see his hands shaking, he was affected by his death as well.

"Oh yea!" Aizawa yelled back, fully intending on giving him an ear-beating. He seemed to have noticed his trembling as well, and let go of his shoulder.

"Please control yourself, we've lost Ukita." L said, his eyes were hidden by his bangs and he was staring at the screen. Aizawa also seemed to have noticed Yuki looking over at him, she seemed almost irritated at his course of action. He looked back at the screen and decided on trying to calm down.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

_'Kira could kill without a name now? It seems as though he can kill with just a face.'_ L thought to himself, he was trembling. That wasn't the only reason however, he had finally figured out why Yuki was acting the way she was.

_'She knew that he was going to die today, didn't she? She knew... but how...?'_ He was watching the TV air the rest of the tape. _'Now I am even more certain she is involved with Kira, but she had already stated she wasn't on his side nor mine. Was she lying about that? No, I could see it in her eyes. She was being honest, but that could only prove that she's a good actress. Perhaps by some unknown reason, she came across some information. If it involves the lives of others, why does she insist on not telling me?'_ At that moment, an armored truck decided to crash it's way through the building at Sakura TV.

"Mr Yagami." L heard Yuki murmur on the other side of the room. If it weren't for his highly developed sense of hearing he wouldn't have caught it.

_'Mr Yagami? He's at the hospital recovering, and she hadn't had the chance to meet him yet. Besides when he tried to catch her when she escaped awhile back, but he never revealed his name to her. She had also known Matsuda's name...If it weren't for the fact that she's sitting right there I would think she's Kira, knowing their names with just a face? She seems to be affected by this as well though seeing as it looks like she just got done crying, but if my previous theory is correct and she is a good actress this all could be set up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki watched L use the cell phones, he was working on getting Chief Yagami out of the building without being seen.

"So, _Mr Yagami_. You're the one driving the police van." L talked into the phone while peeking over his shoulder at Yuki. She stared back, looking nervously around the room. Trying not to make eye contact.

_'He heard me? But I'm all the way back here!'_ She fidgeted under his gaze and looked away again. _'Looks like I've got some explaining to do..'_ She thought as she watched him flip from phone to phone, giving out instructions like there was no tomorrow.

'_He's quite good at his job.'_ She nodded and stood up, walking over to the other side of the table next to Matsuda and Aizawa. It wasn't long after he had set up the escape for Soichiro that he finally arrived at the hotel suite. He came walking in, with the help of Watari, with the tapes.

"Ryuuzaki, I apologize for taking things into my own hands. I have to admit, I got a little bit carried away." Soichiro said, walking towards the group holding out a bag full of the tapes. "Here these are all of the tapes and the envelope. Everything Kira sent to the station is in here." L pulled out his hand and grabbed the bag.

"I can't thank you enough." L said, taking the envelope out to examine where it had been mailed from.

"I think I'd better rest for a minute." Watari helped Soichiro to the couch next to Yuki who was staring at the group. Aizawa had taken the tapes to the crime lab to get examined for any traces of evidence that could be found. L then made his way to the chair he always sat in and pulled out the tapes. He hesitated for a moment, peeking over his shoulder to look at Yuki.

"Miss Emmett."

"L." Yuki answered still staring at the ground, the only ones in the room being Watari and Soichiro. _'I should have done a better job at thinking my actions through. Now look where this has gotten me.'_ She peeked through her bangs to look at L, who had wheeled his chair around to look at her.

"It's Ryuuzaki. You knew, didn't you?" He was crouching in his chair, Soichiro looked over at Yuki probably just now noticing her.

"Knew wha-" Soichiro tried to ask before he was cut off by Yuki.

"I don't know what it is you are talking about." Yuki said a little too quickly, getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'm heading to bed." She didn't look back, walking through the door and towards the bedroom he had assigned for her. Watari followed her out to her room, locking it on the opposite side once she was in. Yuki walked to her bed, where a laptop lay and sat down next to it.

She spent that night reading the sequel to Elfen Lied, trying to get her mind off of Ukita. As it turns out, her theory was proven correct. The story revolved around her and Luna, all the way up to where they fell off the building. It had been portrayed that they had died on that day, the manga ending right there.

_'So I was supposed to die that day? It never did show our bodies, I wonder if they had ever retrieved them.'_ The thought of dying didn't really appeal to her, in fact she was scared of the thought. If her body was gone in that world, does that mean she cannot return? From the height of the fall, Yuki's body was more than likely splattered. She thought to herself looking at the laptop. She didn't necessarily like the fact that her past events had been published for people to see.

It had gone into quite a bit of detail as well, though she didn't mind that she got to see how Luna's childhood was. If anything her's was worse, seeing as she had friends in the institution that had been terminated because of their attempted escape. Yuki felt guilty for seeing Luna's past without her direct permission. She wouldn't mind though, right?

Yuki had spent the next few days sitting in that cramped room, not wanting to confront L about how she had known about Ukita's death. She knew for sure she would have to explain to him sooner or later. She chose later, she was afraid of facing him. The thought was intimidating. Yuki heard a knock at the door, Watari entered and looked over at her.

"L would like you to come out and meet a new member of the task-force." He said, turning around and leaving shortly afterward. He probably wanted to gouge another reaction out of her.

_'It's probably Light...I need to act as if I hadn't met him.'_ She stood up, slipping on a different tank top. She had on a black tank top and camouflage cargo pants, she made her way out of the room.

"Yes of course, then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" She heard Light's voice in the other room, she opened the door and walked in there earning a glance from some of the members. Yuki lifted her right hand up and grabbed her arm, where her tattoo would have lay. Though now that she was in another body, it wasn't there anymore.

"Yes please do, to keep things simple from this point on I'll call you Light." L looked over at Yuki, "And this here is Yuki, I'm keeping her here because I believe she may be involved with Kira." Light looked over at her, for a moment he looked almost panicked. "Yuki, this is Light Yagami. He will be helping the task-force in catching Kira." She stared back at him and nodded, before responding.

"It's nice to meet you, Light."

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

"Yes please do, to keep things simple from this point on I'll call you Light." L looked over towards the task-force members, "And this here is Yuki, I'm keeping her here because I believe she may be involved with Kira." Light looked over at her, for a moment he panicked.

_'It's her! The girl that saw me at the train station, if she says anything I'm as good as done! I knew I should have gotten rid of her when I had the chance. I don't know her name though. What am I going to do?'_

"Yuki, this is Light Yagami. He will be helping the task-force in catching Kira." She stared blankly at him and nodded, before responding.

"It's nice to meet you, Light." She said and looked in the other direction, "Is that all you wanted? Because I was busy reading a manga you know." Yuki didn't seem all too concerned about what was going on.

_'Doesn't she remember me? Or maybe perhaps she is in support of Kira? I could use this to my advantage if that is the case.'_

"I take it she's an L supporter?" Light asked, looking over at L who gave him an odd look.

"No, I'm not on either side. I don't want to get caught up in their petty human games." She spat, walking in the other direction without even glancing back.

_'What does she mean human games? She says it like she isn't human herself.'_

"OK, lets get down to work. You can start by looking over all the information we've collected, I would also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons, your not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here." He explained to Light, walking over the the TV Light followed.

_'So she's like Ryuk in that aspect, but she doesn't seem like she even wants to be here. From the sounds of it, she probably didn't say anything to L about what she saw at the station that night either.'_ Yuki was standing behind L by the window, she peeked over and nodded ever so slightly towards Light. He caught sight of that, and looked back at the TV like nothing happened.

"I understand" Light said, sitting down on the chair in front of the television. L picked up a remote and turned on the TV.

"We will begin now."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

She stared out the window, the sun just now starting to set. Light was watching the television, as L had instructed him to. Why was he still allowing her to be here? He was supposed to lock her in the room, not throw her out here where she felt so exposed and uncomfortable. To have Kira AND L keeping a close eye on her, it made her feel small. Like a bug.

_'Why do you talk as if you are not human?' _A though popped into her head, making her flinch. She stared down into the streets, thinking.

_'W-what?' _She thought to herself, her eyebrows rose slightly at the sudden invading string of sentences that followed.

_'You speak to everyone like you aren't human, why is that?' _Yuki's head hurt as she pressed her small hands against the glass.

_'Because I am not. I will never be like them, and they don't need me.' _She answered it, thinking she'd gone mad. Why was this thing talking to her. _'Who are you?'_

_'I am you. And you are me. We both make Yuki Emmett. You did not think that you could come into my body without my permission did you?'_ Yuki felt dizzy, her head swam with all this extra activity.

_'B-but what happened?'_

_'Your soul. It took over control of my body. Though I'm not sure how. That's never supposed to happen. Then again...That's just a wild guess. What else could it be?'_

Okay, so either Yuki was going bat shit insane. Or she was really talking to Yuki Emmett. Not herself, but the previous owner of her body. She shook her head slowly and sighed, trying to regain her balance. She fought back, trying to get rid of the headache.

_'Hey! Don't get rid of me! Stop it. I worked up so much strength just to talk to you, don't-' _The voice faded as she ranted, then stopped before she could even finish her sentence. Her mind cleared and she opened her eyes to the sun. The window in front of her, larger than she remembered.

Being cooped up too much up here with L must be seriously getting to her. She shook her head in disbelief. She must have been having some sort of hallucination or something.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured this might help a few people who need a profile for reference.<br>**

**Alias: Yuki Emmett, Yuki Togashi**

**Real Name: Number 08 **

**Race: Genetically Altered Diclonius**

**Hair: Black, shoulder length.**

**Eyes: Dark Gray, almost black.**

**Birthday: January 1st, 1991**

**Height: 5ft 2in**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Blood Type: O**

**Likes: Sunflower Seeds and Beef Jerky**

**Dislikes: Sweet Food**

**0-0-0**

**Intelligence/Knowledge: 7**

**Creativity/Conceptualization Power: 7**

**Initiative/Will to act: 4**

**Emotional Strength/Motivation: 8**

**Social Skills: 1**

**Infiltration: 9**

**(For those of you who don't know. Infiltrate - [Military Term] To pass through undetected; A method of attack in which small bodies of soldiers or individual soldiers penetrate the enemy's line at weak or unguarded points. So basically she's able to get into places undetected, and is useful if needed to weaken enemies or gather information.)**

**There are pictures of her on my DeviantArt Page, found here.**

**ladykikyo8 . deviantart . com**


	9. Dying Heart

"**Dying Heart"**

**Yuki**

Yuki lay face down on her bed, they had locked her in the room because they were discussing some 'important' matters. Funny, how that never seemed to stop him before. He'd let her linger around many times, but why not now?

Yuki was beginning to get sick of being in this place. There wasn't really any reason to keep her here, right? He can get his own information, anyway he wants. Why keep a small girl like her? He'd shown such an interest in Yuki, it was scary. What was he going to do to her?

She blinked a few times, lazily. Yuki rolled over onto her side, the warm fluffy bed hugging the other side of her body. She saw the far side of the room, which held most of her belongings. They were in a box on the dresser, a flat screen TV sat above it mounted on the wall.

_'Perhaps I could watch some TV?' _She thought to herself, blinking again a few times._ '... No...I want to get the heck out of here.'_ Yuki was thinking about planning an escape. Or maybe she could have some fun? She could just as well scale the wall outside and maybe mess around with them by climbing in the window.

_'They definitely wouldn't expect that.'_ Yuki chuckled lowly at the thought of their faces. When she was bored, she tended to do things that she normally wouldn't. Like this perhaps.

"Hmmm...I like first class rooms, they always have balconies by the windows." She noted out loud, looking at the sliding glass door on the other side of the curtains.

_'I wonder why I never noticed that, really I need to be more observant of my surroundings. No wonder Luna would always scold me.'_ She opened the sliding glass door and stood on the balcony outside, peering down 13 floors. It was quite a drop, but if she fell she could use her vectors to help her from dying. Then again, they have been giving her troubles lately. Hurting her body whenever she used them. Yuki wondered if she overused them that she would end up killing herself.

Doubtful.

She shivered, since it was so high up it wasn't exactly warm up there. Yuki looked over to her left, and found another balcony a few windows away. Far enough away that if any other person was put up to the task they would chicken out.

'_Heh, the reason I'm so good at these things is because Luna had me infiltrate for her, due to my small size.'_ She remembered looking up at the clear sunny sky. It was evening so it was cooling down and the sun was setting. When Luna would get customers, sometimes she would need Yuki to break into a high security building to gather information and put their files on a flash drive. She almost got herself killed on the first few tries, but she got the hang of it and was able to adapt pretty easily.

Yuki closed her sliding door and walked over to the edge of the balcony, climbing up onto the ledge. She balanced herself and grabbed onto the bricks. Yuki then started to scale across the building towards the other window.

_'This body probably isn't accustomed to this kind of work, hopefully I don't fall or anything..'_ She thought, gripping the bricks harder. She was getting closer to the balcony when she slipped. Yuki's stomach dropped and did flips as she descended to the ground.

She latched onto the balcony she was climbing towards and stopped herself from falling 2 stories below. Yuki was able to look inside of a persons window, the curtains were open. Just then, a smaller blonde woman had just gotten out of the shower and seen Yuki dangling outside staring at her. She wasn't wearing any clothing, besides the towel wrapped around her head.

From the looks of it, the woman had started screaming and pointing at Yuki. '_Shit...'_ She pulled herself upwards, from the woman's point of view it probably looked like she was flying.

She finally made it to her destination. Peeking in through the window, the curtains were closed so it was hard to see inside. Her head started to throb slightly, probably from overworking herself. Hopefully.

Yuki slowly slid the door open and slipped in, closing it. Just as it was about to make a 'click' noise, she heard L scream covering up the noise so that they didn't notice her.

_'Just in time.'_ She noted, standing at the back of the room observing the scene before her. Aizawa had run up to L and asked if he was OK.

"Sh-shinigami? Do you expect me to believe they exist?" He said, she wasn't able to see it but she knew he had a horrified expression on his face. They were all facing the laptop screen, which was all fuzzy.

"You're right Ryuuzaki, such a thing can't exist." Light said, trying to reassure him. _'He doesn't need L finding out the existence of shinigami so soon...'_

"Kira also made a prisoner write something that seemed to suggest the existence of shinigami." L responded, looking over at Light. L seemed to notice Yuki, glancing in her direction and looking back at Soichiro, who decided to talk.

"So we can assume this is the same Kira? The same person using the same word?" He said, looking down at L.

"That's not possible, Dad. If it was the real Kira, then there is no way he'd reply to our tape. Why would Kira go along with our plan and stop L from going on TV?" Light explained, L looked like he was getting irritated.

"Then the real and the second Kira have joined forces, and are trying to confuse the task force?" Aizawa had concluded, not looking too happy about the thought.

"That is also not possible." L said, standing his chair back up and sitting in his crouching position. His hands resting on his knees, he was facing the task force and Yuki who was in the back of the room. She was quite proud of herself, seeing as how L was the only one to notice her yet. "As Light said, if they were working together then they wouldn't have stopped their plan to kill me. The second Kira is acting on his emotions and not Kira's ideals. Meaning, the desire to meet Kira."

"That's right, the second Kira is only interested in meeting Kira." Light replied with a straight face. He crossed his arms and looked deep in thought, "Maybe this 'Shinigami' term is defining their ability to kill. 'Confirming each other by showing our shinigami', we could think of that as meaning they will show each other how they kill people. Ryuk was standing behind Light, making him look short.

_'I wonder if I would look like a midget standing next to Ryuk.'_ Yuki thought, looking up at the tall shinigami. He seemed to notice her stare and looked over at Yuki and cackled. Light seemed to flinch slightly, Yuki loved seeing this. She muffled a giggled and looked away, not wanting to start laughing.

_'How unlucky of Light to have Ryuk, I mean his laugh sounds so much like a witch cackle. I would have bust out laughing if it weren't for all the tension...'_

"Yes. In the very least, we know that the word 'Shinigami' holds some meaning to them." L continued, explaining that they should just let the Kira's work things out.

_'You have no idea..._' Yuki thought about how 'Shinigami' held meaning to Light and Misa. The real Kira wouldn't want the second Kira to get caught, so all they would have to do is wait for them to take action. "For now, lets gather all the information we can on the second Kira." Yuki decided at this time to cough loudly, getting their attention. She was going to say something as they whirled around and faced her. They looked shocked that she was there, probably wondering how long she'd been standing there. At that moment there was a swift knock at the door, followed by it opening.

"Ryuuzaki, it seems as though Yuki escaped." Watari looked over at Yuki and wiped his forehead with a cloth, obviously stressed. "Oh..." She felt bad that she gave the poor old man a scare, _'Perhaps it isn't a good idea to do so...' _He turned around and left, after getting a nod from L.

"Yes, it seems as though I've escaped L." Yuki voiced in a monotone, looking over at him. "I came to ask if it would be OK for me to go home to pick a few things up, and perhaps stop at a book store. I seemed to have already read the ones that Matsuda had supplied for me." She explained, looking around at everyone.

Her eyes stopped on Light and she peered up at Ryuk, to everyone else it looked as though she were deep in thought. That wasn't it though, she was staring at the creepy looking shinigami. Ryuk cackled, Light had a disapproving look on his face. Obviously not liking the fact that she was openly staring at Ryuk. She looked away, not liking his glare. "That and I am quite sure that my...parents are worried. As for my job... I'm also sure that I've already been fired."

"Call me Ryuuzaki. I'm going to have to decline. I do not wish to take the risk of letting you out of my sight. I'm positive you are capable of slipping by anyone and taking off at a moments notice. You need to stay under my watch until I deem you suitable to leave."

"Right, but what about my belongings?"

"I'll have Matsuda arrange for some of your belongings to be retrieved. I have already called your parents and explained the situation."

"Right, meaning you lied to them with your awesome voice imitating skills." She said, remembering how amusing it was to see him pretend to be someone else over the phone. L looked over at Yuki interestedly. That look on his face. She didn't like it. It was then that she realized then that she hadn't been there to see him act that way over the phone.

'_Crap, not again...'_ Yuki groaned internally, scolding herself in the process. Her forehead started to sweat. "Ahh..." She couldn't come up with anything.

"We should be heading home, Light." Soichiro said to his son, looking over at him with a proud look on his face.

_'Perhaps it's a good thing that he died before he could find out that his own son is Kira...'_ Yuki thought sadly, looking down at the carpet.

"Right, see you later Ryuuzaki." Light said with a wave, he had a smile on his face. Yuki heard the door click, and Aizawa decided it was time to leave as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Ryuuzaki." He voiced before heading out the door.

"Care to explain?" L said, biting his thumb.

"Explain what, L?"

"How you know about quite a few things actually. I would like to know how you acquired this information. Not only that, but how did you get out of the room? And please call me Ryuuzaki, Yuki."

"I scaled the wall. This 'information' is classified." She air quoted, "I cannot tell you. Lets say I could, I would just end up putting more lives in danger. _L_." She finished, putting emphasis on his name.

"So you admit to knowing more than you let on, how interesting." He voiced, going deep in thought. Yuki knew that he was probably thinking very intently on the matter, perhaps even putting her on suspicion of being Kira. Though that didn't really matter to her right now. She was getting irritated at him and was calling him by his name out of spite. The look of realization seemed to cross his face for a split second before he returned to normal.

"Is something the matter, L?" Yuki asked, she did want to know what was wrong. Seeing as it was _her_ that would be put on suspicion, she still didn't like the idea of that happening.

"I keep telling you to call me Ryuuzaki, why won't you listen Yuki?" He asked slowly, almost cautiously.

"That hurts L, and here I thought we were on a first name basis." Yuki put her arms up to her chest and feigned being hurt. L's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yuki. She smirked back, and turned around. "I will just go sit in _the room_ then." She said, opening the door.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"So you admit to knowing more than you let on, how interesting." He voiced, going deep in thought.

_'She finally admits to knowing things. If I keep this up, perhaps I can get her to tell me who she saw and what it is that she knows. What did she mean by 'put more lives in danger'? Does she really know that much? Hmmmm, she won't stop calling me L. No...It couldn't be that...' _The look of realization seemed to cross his face for a split second before he returned to normal. _'No, she couldn't possibly know my name. It's been erased from all the government databases in all the countries I've been to, no one could possibly know it.'_

"Is something the matter, L?" Yuki asked, she looked genuinely curious.

"I keep telling you to call me Ryuuzaki, why won't you listen Yuki?" He asked slowly, almost cautiously. L wouldn't admit it, but he was quite frightened at the idea that this girl could know his name. Possibly hold his life in her hands, without knowing it.

"That hurts L, and here I thought we were on a first name basis." Yuki put her arms up to her chest and feigned being hurt. L's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yuki. She smirked at him, and turned around. "I will just go sit in the room then." She said, opening the door.

"Yuki." He said, his dark hair shielding his eyes.

"L." She replied peeking back over her shoulder.

"My last name, do you know it?" Yuki didn't reply, she just turned back around and shut the door.

_'All the more reason to keep her now, she might and might not know my full name. How though? I am going to have to get this information soon.'_ He thought squeezing his knees with his hands. _'Even if it means I have to lock her in a reinforced cell to do so.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

She knew that she was digging an early grave by doing so, but she didn't know what to say. He would have known right away that she was lying, seeing as she was nervous. If she wasn't nervous she wouldn't have a problem with lying, but for some reason she couldn't do it while she was around L.

_'He's intimidating, that's why.'_ she said in her head, looking down at her carpet. She was now sitting on the bed in the room that he gave to her. Yuki flopped down backwards and looked at the ceiling.

_'By not answering then, he would have not known for sure if I did in fact know his name or not.'_ Her hands moved up to her face, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. _'I wish I had been more prepared for what was going to happen. Then again, who would be prepared for this? I mean getting knocked into an alternate dimension and being in one of the manga you read. That's bizarre.'_ Yuki rolled over and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Yuki was jolted awake by a sudden amount of pressure on her face. Along with a 'click' noise and some cold metal being fastened around her wrists. She was picked up harshly and pulled over someones shoulder. What the hell was going on? Yuki was freaking out, kicking out randomly.

She had made contact with something, hearing a grunt come from one of them. She stopped, listening intently. There were two people, the one carrying her being the largest one. Then again, most men were large compared to Yuki. She stopped struggling, coming to the conclusion that it must have been L's doing.

'I mean, how else would these guys get into the hotel room? Jeez I feel dumb...' She scolded herself, knowing that they would have to go through a lot to even get into the door.

She fell limp in the guy's hold, letting him take her wherever. They were carrying her over their shoulder, her arms still cuffed behind her making it very uncomfortable. It took them a few minutes to finally get her into the car outside. The one carrying her dumped her in, what she's guessing is, the back seat. She landed on the seat like a sack of potatoes, hitting her nose in the process.

"Ow. That hurt you know!" She yelled, voiced muffled by the seat.

'_It's a wonder no one tries to say anything when they see a little girl handcuffed and blindfolded being carried out of a hotel. Assholes...'_

"Care to explain?" Yuki voiced, laying face down in the back seat. She was unable to move, the handcuffs were preventing her from being able to use any strength whatsoever. She didn't even get an answer out of them, they continued on their way.

"You know, if you crash the car I'm going to die." Yuki said, she was getting really irritated by now. "**I'll come back and haunt you.**" She tried to threaten, after she said it she realized how dumb that sounded.

_'I'm an idiot...really? _'I'll come back and haunt you.' _I couldn't come up with something more menacing? Like splitting open their heads? Or hunting their families down?'_ She thought to herself, cursing under her breath. It took them about 10 minutes, to get to their destination.

_'Where the hell are they taking me?'_ She struggled against her bindings, trying to at least sit upright. _'As much as I'm tempted to do so, I absolutely CANNOT use my vectors. Luna taught me never to reveal them, at all.'_ She thought, hearing them open the door and grab her. The guy lifted her up and made her walk in front of him.

"Go." He said, pushing her lightly. _'Well he is being more gentle than the last guy. Wait...that voice.'_

"Mogi?" Yuki asked, and began walking slowly not knowing where she was headed.

_'Crap wait, what was his fake name again? I can't remember...Either way I'm screwed, L already knows I know all their names.'_ All she got was a grunt in reply. Yuki sighed, _'The people at the institution would always transport me around in similar situations as this... But it's been nearly 4 years since I've been treated like this.'_ She thought frowning in the process.

When they opened the door in front of her, her feet met tile. They took her to the left, walking down a hallway from the sounds of it. It was quiet, so she was guessing it was after hours.

_'Maybe I'm back at the police station. I really don't want to go back to that cell.'_ She noted. The guy grabbed her cuffs and stopped her from walking, she heard him open the door and began dragging her into the room. _'I swear to Kira, next time I see L...'_ Before she could finish that thought she was pushed onto the floor face first, hitting her head. Again. She then heard a cell door shut.

_'OK, so now I'm certain this is L's doing. No one else would decide to lock me up. Again.'_ She grumbled, trying to sit upright. Yuki felt something wet start to dribble out of her nose, causing her face to contort into disgust. _'I probably have a bloody nose, how wonderful.'_

"You know, it would help if you took off the cuffs and blind fold." She said in a low irritated tone. Yuki rolled to her side, trying to sit up. After about 2 minutes of struggling, she finally was sitting upright against the wall. Her nose seemed to have stopped bleeding, but she was sure she looked like a mess. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face as well.

"Fuck." She cursed, moving her arms around trying to think of how to get her hands in front of her. "For the love of Sithis, when I get out of here I'm going to _**kill**_ someone." She seethed, feeling her body start to get hot with anger.

"I saw this in a movie once..." She commented lowly, pushing her weight against the wall and lifting her body into the air. Outwardly it would look like she was sitting on a chair. Or air, really. She then started to inch her arms underneath her butt and under her knees. It was an agonizing process, her calves already getting tired of being in that position.

Yuki pulled one foot out at a time, pulling the chain and making her slide sideways. "Oh, no no no no." She chanted as she fell onto her side, hitting her head with a 'clunk!'. It probably looked amusing from anyone else's standpoint. But not to her, it hurt. The chains had pulled on her wrist, making them hurt.

_'Who cares? It was successful.'_ She thought proudly, pulling her sore arms up to pull off the damn blindfold. Once it was off, she looked around at the room she was in. Well more like a cell. There was a cot in the far corner of the cell, along with a toilet and sink. That was all, _'Seriously?'_ She pushed herself off the floor and headed to the sink, dipping the blindfold into the water and washing her face using it like a washrag.

Yuki had been sitting on the cot all day, thinking about numerous things. It was probably dark out now, seeing as how they took her sometime in the early morning.

Most people would kill to have a chance to get dropped into another dimension. Especially one that is based off of a favorite anime or manga. Yuki figured that was how other's would think. Not her, though. She hated it, having to know when people were going to die. Hated having to know who was responsible and not being able to do anything about it. For the fear of dying, herself. She didn't want to die.

Most of all, she hated seeing other people suffer because of it. And she knew that she could do something about it. But she didn't. Because she was scared. She looked at the cement ground in thought. What if she did try? She would only end up getting more people killed. Well, there was always that chance.

_'There is always a chance you could prevent death too, you know.' _A thought nagged at the back of her mind. This made her flinch again. No, she was hallucinating...

Her thoughts were cut off, when the door opened. Watari walked in, looking over at Yuki.

"You are to come with me, Miss Emmett." He said, opening the cell door and offering a hand to her. She just looked at it oddly then looked up at him, waiting to leave.

"Lead the way." She mumbled, looking back at the ground. Watari had led her through a few odd hallways before coming across another door. He used a key card to open it, he waited for Yuki to walk in. Once she was inside, Watari following shortly after. The room was plain white and padded, but there was a table in the middle of the room. The table had many straps bolted to it, it was a horrifying looking contraption.

_'Oh...HELL...NO.'_ She thought frantically remembering Misa's containment, she then turned around to make a run for it. She felt a pinch in her arm, feeling dizzy shortly after.

"Wh...What the hell?" She cursed, dropping unconscious to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki's head was spinning as she regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move her arms, there was a blinding light facing right towards her. The next thing she seemed to realize was; that she is currently strapped up to a table, in a straight jacket, and her legs were strapped to the table as well.

'_Fuck. FUCK. Why this!'_ She got extremely pissed, but she knew better to not let her emotions get the best of her. They usually lead to your early demise. So Yuki started to breathe evenly, looking around the room. She couldn't see anything else other than the light, it was starting to hurt her eyes.

"H...Hey can you turn that off?" She asked, squinting.

"I am afraid I cannot, Miss Emmett." A voice said from the top of the ceiling, she knew who it was.

_'Damn you.' _Her face became hot. Now L was starting to piss her off even more. She wanted to punch the bastard in the face.

"Care to enlighten me, as to why you've got me _strapped_ up to a damn _table_ in the middle of a fucking _padded room?_"

"I have deemed you a threat, considering you know all of our faces and names. There is a high chance that you are Kira, and I need to keep you under my constant supervision." He explained, she heard the click of the microphone signaling it was off.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes, I instructed Watari to use a small dose on you considering you would probably try to escape."

"How fun...How long do you intend on keeping me here?" She asked, looking down at the ground. It was white as well. Yuki's thoughts calmed down and her feelings of anger subsided a bit.

'_I guess I can't really blame him, I mean I do know his name. It's probably the most classified thing, even more so than the workings of the Kira case.'_ She thought to herself. _'I would be pretty freaked out as well.'_

"As long as it takes to get the answers to my questions."

* * *

><p>It had been well over 3 and a half days since she's gotten sleep. It seems as though he was using sleep deprivation as an interrogation technique. Her eyes felt extremely heavy, they burned from not being able to sleep for so long. She was tired of keeping her arms in the same position all the time. Every time Watari came in to offer her food, she didn't feel hungry at all. Yuki's thought processes were starting to get jumbled up, she didn't know what to do.<p>

"C...can...can I sleep...please?" She asked, trying to sound like herself but came out sounding pitiful. She didn't get an answer. Every time she tries to sleep, they start to play a really high pitched noise that makes her ears feel like they are about to burst. Yuki dipped her head down and started to close her eyes. It wasn't long afterward that noise came in again, causing her ears to pound. It was agonizing, mainly because of her highly developed hearing.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed loudly, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. "FUCKING STOP IT ALREADY!" She hissed, looking angrily at the screen. "You're starting to get on my god damn nerves. I swear to god, next time I see you I'm going to fucking skin you alive!" She threatened loudly, thrashing around in her bindings. Yuki was getting irritable, it was too much.

"Do you have any idea how incriminating that sounds for you?" L said through the speaker in the wall. She didn't quite hear him, she was still thrashing around in her bindings. Yuki growled loudly, it almost sounded demonic.

"Let. Me. OUT." She said, gritting her teeth. When she had lived at the institution, they had never deprived her of sleep. She had been in isolation most of her life, never talked to anyone. So she was used to that, she could also withstand a certain amount of physical pain since they performed inhumane experiments on her. Yuki never had to worry about emotional pain, because she never let anyone get close to her. She built a wall, until Luna came around. She understood her.

Yuki looked up and saw a figure standing on the other side of the room. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes, trying to get a better view of the person.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice raw from screaming and not drinking too much water. The figure walked towards her slowly, she soon made it out to be a woman. She was a bit taller than her. Once she was close enough, she saw her long black silky hair.

"L-Luna? Is that you?" Yuki asked, sounding hopeful. Her eyes lit up for the first time since she had left her.

"It's your fault." She accused. Her voice, however, sounded different. "Why didn't you save me?" Luna asked, she could barely make out what her face looked like. "You watched me die." She walked in front of the light, Yuki could now see her face. It was all bloody and crushed in, Luna was smiling. The whole left side of her face was missing, and her eye was as well. The blood was falling to the side of her shoulder, brain matter laying all over that side of her body. Yuki felt terrified.

"W...what? I tr..I tried!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Yuki was trembling, she shook her head back and fourth. "They stopped me! I couldn't do it!" She was struggling to move, Luna lifted her hand up to Yuki's face. Some of her fingers were bent out of place, and she pointed right at her.

"I told you to protect the ones you love. Didn't you love me?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, tilting her head to the side. Her eye never blinking, it's like it was staring into the depths of her soul.

"Of course I love you! You know I'm not that strong!" Yuki yelled, trying to reason with Luna. Now she was crying, her tears streaming down her face. She let out a sob, "Don't you remember? The drugs...they used on me...?" The last part was barely audible, she was sobbing in between her words. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her mutilated looking body. "You know full well, I can't stop bullets like you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember! How could you forget what they did to us?" She yelled, thrashing around.

"Calm down Yuki, are you okay?"

"I'M NOT OK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes snapped open. She lashed her vectors out, causing the table to fall over on its side. She cut the bindings off, and started to pound on the walls.

"Let me out!" She ran to the door, and knocked on it with as much force as she could with her invisible arms. This caused the door to go flying off it's hinges and hit the other side of the hallway with a 'CRASH!'. Yuki took off into the hallway and tried to find her way around. Her mind was in a haze from not having enough sleep, she was starting to go insane.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"Who's there?" Yuki had asked on the monitor, looking towards the corner of the room that she was being held in. _'What is she up to now? Is she trying to trick me?'_

"L-Luna? Is that you?" Yuki asked, sounding hopeful. Her eyes lit up, she had a smile on her face. _'Luna? She had mentioned that name before, it was her friend. She's deceased if I remember correctly.'_ L had never seen Yuki smile like that before, nonetheless have that kind of hopeful look in her eyes. Her expression changed in an instant, looking horrified. She looked as if she was watching something come closer to her. Her eyes focused in on something. _'What's she doing?'_

"W...what? I tr..I tried!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Yuki was trembling, she shook her head back and fourth rapidly. "They stopped me! I couldn't do it!" She was struggling against her straight jacket.

'_Who stopped you?'_ L thought, biting his thumb and watching intently. _'Is she acting? Though it seems doubtful, her fear looks genuine.'_ Her eyes seemed to cross for a moment before she screamed again.

"Of course I love you! You know I'm not that strong!" Yuki yelled, trying to reason with this unknown person. Now she was crying, her tears streaming down her face.

_'Now I'm certain she's hallucinating. Not having enough sleep can do this to a person, perhaps I have been too harsh?'_ She let out a sob,

"Don't you remember? The drugs...they used on me...?" The last part was barely audible, she was sobbing in between her words.

_'Drugs? Where exactly did she come from? She must have been through some horrible experiences. Unless it's her mind that's messing with her senses, causing her to not know whether she is dreaming or not...maybe...'_ She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head again. Yuki was trembling.

"You know full well, I can't stop bullets like you!" 'Bullets?' L thought, he decided to voice his question. He clicked the speaker on.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, watching her fidget around while he asked.

"You don't remember! How could you forget what they did to us?" She yelled, thrashing around. _'She must think she's still talking to this...Luna. What is it exactly that these girls have been through?'_

"Calm down Yuki, are you okay?"

"I'M NOT OK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes snapped open. L's own eyes widened, She looked crazed. The table tipped over causing Yuki's head to hit the ground. The bindings seemed to get cut off by some unseen force, he then started to hear pounding on the walls. Yuki was kneeling there on the ground, she wasn't even moving.

_'Where is that noise coming from? Is she possessed?' _L squeezed his knees, looking at the monitor in horror. _'How in the world is she doing this?'_

"Let me out!" She got up and ran to the door, he heard that pounding again.

**'THUNK THUNK'** It was louder this time, since it was against a metal door. Out of nowhere, the door went flying off it's hinges and hit the other side of the hallway with a '**CRASH**!'.

Yuki took off into the hallway and tried to find her way around. _'She's mentally unstable! I can't have her running around like that.'_ L thought frantically, he clicked the button that went to Watari's laptop.

"We have a problem. Yuki has escaped, I need you to go find her. You might need a tranquilizer, don't get too close to her." He said into the microphone quickly, _'Who exactly is she? WHAT exactly is she? How did she do this? Does this have something to do with when she told me_'I would just end up putting more lives in danger.'_?'_

"Understood, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki snapped. Dang. Well how did I do?<strong>

**So, sleep deprivation can cause many things...Some of them being. Irritability, Appetite changes, Feelings of hopelessness and Hallucinations. **

**I personally know about hallucinations...being an insomniac myself, sleep deprivation can do LOTS of things to you. D:**


	10. Where am I?

**Hello again. I apologize for a late update.**

**For future reference: The main girl, Yuki. Her real name back in her own world is 'Number 08', if no one caught on to that. Luna had given her the name Yuki, because of her hair back where she came from was white. I had mentioned it earlier but I just had to remind you.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where Am I?"<strong>

**Yuki**

Yuki threw the door open with her vectors, in a panic. The only thing she wanted was to get away from _her_. Running through the corridors, she saw daggers of light shooting through the end of the hall. She knew that was the entrance. She needed to get out of here, now. That's the only thought running through her mind.

She rounded the corner, darting passed the receptionist's desk. So she was being held at the police station, that much she knew. The man behind the counter stood up and started yelling at her, though she knew not what he was saying.

All reasoning was lost to her, her thought process was jumbled. Her eyes were heavy and her body sleep deprived. Her sharp mind that once could multitask and think logically was not dull and disoriented.

She pushed open the door, cold glass pushed onto her skin. Yuki entered a nearby alley, using her vectors to launch herself atop a building she was next to. She was now on top, running across.

_'As far away as possible. As far away as possible.' _She chanted to herself, her lungs burning for air. She was getting exhausted already.

_'What am I supposed to do? Where do I go?'_ She thought frantically, jumping to the next building across the road. Yuki peered down into the streets, dropping her body down on top of a moving bus. She landed in a crouch, looking around in a daze. Yuki felt a pinch on her lower back, her eyes widened and looked behind her.

She didn't see anyone, but she knew that instant what it was that hit her.

_'Shi-_' She started to get dizzy, her mind foggier than it was before. She fell limp on the roof of the bus, her motor functions were failing but she was still fully conscious. That is until she started sliding to the side of the bus._ 'Stop stop stop!'_ She repeated in her head, feeling her body fall closer and closer to the edge. She fell off the edge of the bus and she hit the ground head first with a

'**THUMP**'. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

It has been a little over 10 days since he seen Ryuuzaki scream because 'Shinigami' was mentioned.

_'This second Kira is really stupid, what does he think he's doing? If he reveals the existence of shinigami so soon I'm as good as done.'_ He thought to himself. Light was riding with his father to Ryuuzaki's hotel suite, they stopped in the parking lot and got out of the car. He had mentioned that the second Kira sent another message to Sakura TV.

It is fortunate that Light's dad is Chief of the police force, otherwise it would have been much harder to get things done. Light was secretly grateful for that fact. Once they arrived outside of the door to the suite, his dad pulled out a key card and slid it through the slot. Hearing a '**Click**', he opened the door and walked in.

It was early in the morning, so they were the first ones to arrive.

_'That's odd...where's that Yuki girl? She's usually lounging around when we arrive. She hasn't been for the past week or so..'_ He pondered, he would voice his question in a moment. Light walked up to Ryuuzaki and sat next to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is Yuki?" Light asked, glancing questioningly over at Ryuuzaki. He looked back at Light and for a second there it seemed like he was sad? No, it must be his imagination.

"I am afraid she is in the hospital. She fell and hit her head quite hard, it is doubtful she would wake up anytime soon." He said in his usual monotone, turning back to the screen.

_'Fell and hit her head? So it would seem she's in a coma...She's out of my way, for now. So that is a good thing.'_

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically, and turned around to face his dad. Light grabbed the piece of paper that his father handed to him and started to read it carefully.

_'2006...Last years diary?'_

"Look at the entry under the 30th." Ryuuzaki said out loud.

_'Confirmed that there was a Shinigami present in the Tokyo Dome. I can only imagine that they are suggesting that we do this on the 30th of May. If it goes on TV, even the public will realize their intentions...'_ Ryuk decided then to laugh loudly, reading over Lights shoulder. '_In any case, the only way you can see a Shinigami is if you touch their Death Note...How do they-?'_ Lights eyes widened as he read a certain sentence. 'Meet up with friend in Aoyama. Looked at each others notebooks.' is what it said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

It had been a few months, from what it felt like. She was sure. Sometimes Yuki would hear some familiar voices talking to her, telling her that they were sorry. Which was odd, since she usually only heard voices through scramblers. They had never apologized to her.

Always so cold, never caring about how she felt or what she thought. It was dark. So dark. Yuki couldn't move her arms or legs. She'd tried, oh she'd tried. Without any improvement, she would sometimes drift into a deep sleep. Waking up, still not able to open her eyes or move.

'Where am I?' She thought, 'Yuki, who is this Yuki person? My name is Number 08.' She tried to reason, she wanted to say these things to this man that was talking to her. Had he given her a human name? But why?

Sometimes he would sit there and talk about a person called 'Light' and how he thought he was a 'Kira'. What was a Kira? Other times he'd apologize.

'For what? Why are you saying that?' The other man, being elderly, seemed to stop by more frequently. The other man only a few times once and awhile.

It wasn't long until the visits completely ceased. They didn't come to talk to Number 08 anymore, she was stranded. Alone. She longed for the warmth that she could feel on her hand.

The men had left. He never came to visit her anymore, she felt lonely.

_'I want to wake up! Why can't I wake up? Is it because I'm not a human? Is that it?'_ She thought to herself, trying her hardest to move her fingers. She had thought that maybe if she was able to sit up and move around the man would come back. Come back and keep her company. Number 08 had thought that somehow it was her fault that he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

'_Was I defective like the other experiments? Is that why?'_ She thought, feeling herself want to cry.

_'Yuki.' _A voice called, though it wasn't beside her. Or even near her at all. It seemed like. _'Yuki.'_

_'Who are you?' _She asked, everything was still black. This voice, seemed to be coming from within herself. She could feel a gentle tugging motion within her chest, warmth slowly creeping into her body.

_'Yuki.'_

_'I'm not Yuki, I'm Number 08.' _She refuted, feeling herself slowly being able to move. She was looking around in this dark place. Was she dreaming again?

"You are me and I am you. We are the same." The voice said from behind her, much closer this time. She whirred around, facing...A mirror? Only it wasn't a mirror, it was a person. A person who looked like her.

"W-what?" Her voice remained level, staring at this person. She was the same in every aspect, except for the hair. Her hair was black. _'Who are you?'_

"Yuki Emmett." She greeted, smiling at Number 08. "I am the part of our soul that resides inside of _this_ body. In _this_ dimension. Do you not remember?"

"I don't." She answered flatly, staring at this girl with a deadpanned look on her face.

"I see...Well it seems you can't remember who you are, Yuki."

"I am not Yuki, I am Number 08."

"Do you remember, Ashley?"

"Ashley?"

"The 'Luna' of this world."

"Luna?" Number 08 tilted her head in confusion, what was she on about?

"It was only the body that was damaged, why would your memories be affected but not mine?" The black haired Yuki mused, her hand underneath her chin. "Perhaps what you saw scarred you in such a way that you do not what to remember?"

"I'm not sure I comprehend what you are saying..." Number 08 tapped her foot slightly, her white locks shielding part of her face from view.

It really was an odd sight to see. This girl was like the inverted version of herself. Or, a more human version, to be exact.

"You are human." Number 08 pointed out, "I am not. How is this?"

"Oh? Well, where you are from you aren't human. But here, you are. This body, as I had just figured out after long hours of thinking, is ours. We are the same person, but … different. In some ways."

"How did I get here, then? Not that I mind, it sure beats being in that facility..." Number 08 twitched, remembering the many things they did to her. They created her. She was the latest version of a long generation of genetically modified diclonius. Being used to wage war upon enemy troops.

"Well, that, I am still unsure of. You just took control of my body while I was still asleep in the hospital, after I was kidnapped. I haven't been able to gain back control since." The girl explained, her eyes showing slight confusion. Though she seemed serious about the subject, so she wouldn't doubt this girl's thoughts.

"Why is that?"

"You are the stronger one. Well ... _was_."

"_Was_?" Number 08 questioned, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"While you don't have a good portion of your memory, it seems you have weakened a great deal. I, the original Yuki from this world, will try to regain control of my body for the time being. I am still unsure how that will work out."

"I do not want to be alone...in here..."

"It isn't always black like this. You see, when I was buried in your subconscious, I could see and hear everything. So it doesn't get boring or anything."

"Hmmmg." She groaned slightly, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Another thing...if you can remember. Would you mind telling me how it is you knew so much about this world? Or more specifically, about L and his successors. Even little things like, how you knew what was going to happen. I'm dying to know." She seemed enthused about the thought, her eyes alight with interest.

Number 08 shook her head, still not knowing what she was talking about. So she did all of this, knew all of these things. But they were lost now. She was guessing someone, at some point in time, had granted her the name Yuki as well.

"How is it we are talking to each other like this, if we are the same person?" Number 08 finally asked, seeing Yuki stare blankly at her.

"Well, we were split. That's my guess. How? I am unsure of that too."

"Stating the obvious..." Number 08 mumbled, scratching her head in thought. "How is it that I am in a coma, then?"

Yuki looked surprised just then, her eyes widening. "W-well...that is..."

"Hmmm?"

"I don't know that either. When you freaked out because you thought you saw Luna, I wasn't able to see or hear anything after that. Then I was here! With you. Now we are talking." She smiled a small smile, almost as if she were making herself do it. Trying to reassure Number 08 that it would be okay.

Why would she do that though? Try to make her feel better. Well, in a sense, she was an extension of herself. So it would make sense if this other girl thought highly of her. Just as she did her. Number 08 trusted Yuki, because she could feel this connection with her.

This warm feeling that spread throughout her body when she was near her. Number 08 felt bonded to Yuki.

"Time to get to business. Let's see how this works out. Worse case scenario, you'll gain control again." Yuki sighed, closing her eyes. Then she was gone. Number 08 looked around in the black place, seeing nothing. She felt nothing. That warm feeling from before, disappearing when Yuki left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Emmett<strong>

_(Later that day)_

After long hours of sitting there trying to move her body, Yuki finally got some progress. She felt her fingers twitch.

_'I did it!'_ She praised herself, she took notice to the fact that she could hear a steady beeping noise coming from her right side. It felt as though there was something shoved down her throat. She reached a shaky arm up and grabbed it, pulling with as much strength as she could. It hurt.

_'What is this thing?_' She had successfully gotten it out, she opened her eyes and looked at what was in her hand. At first the thing was just a blurry blob sitting in her hands, she couldn't make it out. But after awhile she was able to see it clearly. It was a tube of some sort? What was that doing there? Yuki groaned her throat hurt, she rolled her head to the side.

She was in a soft bed, the room wasn't that large mostly white.

_'So I'm at a hospital.'_ She thought, looking at the dresser in the corner. The door was left open and she could hear people scurrying about outside. She saw a woman walking by outside, her hair was long and brown.

_'A nurse?_'

"He-..." She tried to ask the women to come over, but it only came out sounding like a croak. _'My voice has not yet returned...'_ She threw the tube on the ground, causing a clattering noise. That seemed to get her attention, she looked over and her eyes showed shock. She ran in the other direction.

"Doctor Higurashi!" She yelled in Japanese, "One of the patients have woken up!" She almost seemed happy. Yuki felt an odd sense of confusion radiate from inside of her, though it seemed to not be coming from herself. Number 08.

"Watch..." She rasped out, hurting her throat. "And listen." She coughed, trying to tell her to calm down.

_'Why would she be happy? She doesn't know me...I think. Though, the scientists always spoke in English. Why is it different here?'_ Her thoughts flooded her mind, making Yuki shake her head. She felt dizzy, nauseated. So this was what she felt like when she invaded her mind that day. No wonder she pushed her into the back of her consciousness. She would have to tell her to stop that later.

It wasn't long after another woman came walking in the room with a clipboard and folder. She pulled up a round chair that had wheels on the bottom, sitting next to Yuki. The woman had long black hair, her bangs framed her face making her look beautiful. She sat up in her bed, slowly. Yuki then looked over at the Doctor. She then pulled out a light and shone it in her eyes.

"Follow this pen will you please, Yuki?" She asked her blue eyes shining through her glasses, pulling out a pen and moving it back and forth. Yuki looked at it as instructed. "Good, well it seems some your motor functions have returned just fine. Can you understand me?" Yuki nodded in reply, looking at the lady.

"Oh right...if you can..." She pulled out a notepad and handed it to her, giving her a pen as well. "My name is Dr. Higurashi, can you try to write something on the notepad for me? Don't be disappointed if you can't write properly, you have been in a coma for 3 months now." Yuki dropped the pen and looked up at Dr Higurashi with wide eyes, her hands shaking.

_'3 Months?'_ She opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a strangled croak. The Doctor picked up the pen for her and handed it to Yuki who wrote on the notepad.

_'Where are my parents?'_ Her handwriting was struggled, almost illegible but she got it down. Yuki had wondered where her parents were. She'd think they would come to visit. Maybe that odd pale man didn't tell them?

"You were admitted by an older man by the name of Watari, he told us your name was Yuki Emmett. Explained to us that you were his granddaughter?" Yuki paused, looking down at the notepad. So he had given the hospital a cover story. It was doubtful her parents knew where she was by now.

_'I don't know...I can't really remember.' _She wrote.

"We are going to have to run a few tests on you. It might be because you fell and hit your head on the pavement. I had suspected you may have Traumatic Amnesia, probably caused by the concussion you received." She explained, writing these things down onto the clip board. "Usually in these cases the memory will return after a short period of time, so you don't have to worry." She looked up and smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki (Number 08)<strong>

It had been a good week, they were helping her get used to walking again. It wasn't that bad, considering there were people that were in comas for years and couldn't even walk or talk properly. Yuki felt fortunate that it didn't take her that long to recover, although not fully. Her voice had come back a few days after she woke up.

Unfortunately for Yuki Emmett, control over her own body slipped up and Number 08 had to regain it. Her theory about being stronger because of her memory loss was false, so it seemed. Number 08 was still the stronger one. So thus she was in control again.

She was slowly accepting that name, Yuki. It seemed right, for some reason. Perhaps it would be for the best that she referred to herself as Yuki as well, seeing as how she was granted that name for a reason.

Though her memory still failed her. Why Yuki? Didn't that mean 'snow' in the Japanese language? She understood that the color of her hair was of snow, although not right now because she was in a different body, maybe that was the reason behind the name?

The Doctor that has been helping her was a really nice lady, she had told her that the contacts that dropped her off gave her the wrong cell phone number. So that Watari guy ditched her, huh? Yuki thought that maybe they did that on purpose, they didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

_'Were they the reason I fell and hit my head? Is that why they were apologizing? They sounded so sincere though...I can't really stay mad at them, perhaps it really was an accident.'_ She pushed all the negative thoughts aside and walked up to the dresser. The Doctor had brought her a white plain dress that her daughter had grown out of. She walked into the bathroom and slipped it on, she then looked into the mirror. During the week that she's been trying to recover, she would look at herself in the mirror.

_'My face looks more...mature in this body? Why is that? My hair is also passed my shoulders, usually it's a really short style.'_ She noted, walking out of the bathroom.

"I see you changed. It looks cute on you Yuki." The Doctor said, sitting down in the chair with a smile.

"Why does my face look different?" Yuki asked, still standing next to the door. She proceeded with walking towards the bed, then sitting down facing the woman.

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost like ... I've matured. Last time I checked I was only 10, though it seems I am older now." She replied, explaining more. Dr Higurashi looked saddened, picking up Yuki's chart.

"On here it says you were born in 1991, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well its August 1st 2004, you're 13 Yuki." She put the folder on the table next to Yuki's bed and folded her hands on her lap.

"I see..." She replied, looking at the white tile. Her facial expression dampened a great deal after seeing that. _'So I've probably forgotten a good 3 or 4 years of my life. I wonder what happened during that time.'_ She thought.

"Well I've got to go to lunch, I'll be back to check on you later." She got up and grabbed her things, walking out the door. "Don't overwork yourself now, Yuki." She said before she closed the door to her room. They had moved her from the ICU unit, back down a few floors into a normal room. Yuki stood up and walked to her window.

_'I should just leave. Try to figure out what it is I forgot.'_ She opened the windows with her frail looking hands. _'It seems as though I'm still as thin as I was before, unless I lost weight? Maybe I was living amongst the humans for that amount of time. I wonder who took me in though?'_ She closed her eyes and retracted a few of her vectors. She grabbed the tree branch outside and jumped out, lowering herself to the ground slowly. Once on the ground she looked around, there weren't many people. They didn't seem to notice, since they were all on their lunch break.

_'Busy with doing their own things...'_ She noted, walking off in a different direction. It wasn't long until she felt her nose start dripping. Yuki blinked, looking around. She pulled her hand up and wiped away whatever it was.

Blood. She had a bloody nose, not to mention a splitting headache.

"W-why is this happening?" She wiped her hands on the bottom part of her white dress, creating a small stain. The bloody nose will stop, they usually do. Only wearing the dress that the Doctor had given her, her bare feet hitting the warm pavement with every step.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

The investigation headquarters were being moved, to a special facility that L started to build a while back. It was just a block or so from a hospital, just in case something were to happen. Once Light and Misa were imprisoned by him he rarely had time to go and visit Yuki, neither did Watari. He had instructed them to give him a call on his cell phone if anything were to happen though.

L was currently sitting in the back of the limousine, handcuffed to his prime suspect. He looked outside, seeing his building approach slowly. Watari pulled the car over into a parking space in front of the large building.

"Here we are." He stated, getting out of his drivers seat and walking over to open L's door. His door was facing the sidewalk, where there were cement stairs going up to the large skyscraper that he had built.

_'It looks pretty nice.'_ He noted, stepping out of the car Light following shortly after.

"Ryuuzaki, is that-" Watari started to say, looking in a different direction. He was pointing at something, or someone for that matter.

"What is it?" L said, looking in the same direction. There stood a small girl, wearing nothing but a white dress. He could see a bracelet on her arm, he pulled up his arm and bit his thumb walking closer. As he walked, he was slouched over. L had bad posture, not only while sitting, but walking as well.

"Is that Yuki?" Light voiced, following behind L. He chose not to answer, looking at the girl. Upon closer inspection, the bracelet was confirmed to be a hospital tag. Without even asking for the girls permission he grabbed her arm and lifted it up, reading the information on the tag. 'Yuki Emmett, January 1st 1991.' It read, there were other things on there as well, like the Doctors name and the hospital she was at.

The hospital she was admitted to was just down the block, so it was only coincidence that she met up with them. Right?

"Can I help you?" Yuki said, looking at L. She tilted her head to the side, pulling her unoccupied hand up to touch the ends of her hair. It seemed as though her hair has gotten longer, she looked to have lost weight as well. _'It's not like she should have lost weight in the first place, she was thin as it was. Now look at her...it's almost frightening.'_

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital, Miss Emmett?" L asked in monotone, looking at her eyes widen in shock. Like she had realized something just then.

_'What is she doing here? I told the hospital to call me if she were to wake up.'_

"Y-you're that man. The one that would visit me while I was asleep." She said out loud, pulling her hand away and staring at the ground. "Why didn't you come back?" She looked discouraged, she played with the ends of her hair petting it. _'Come back? Was she lonely?'_

"Are you feeling well, Yuki?" Light asked on a concerned tone, walking up to her. She tilted her head.

"Do I know you?" Light looked almost hurt that she couldn't remember him, he tried to get her to recall.

"It's me, Light. Remember?" He asked, smiling and holding his hand out to pat her head. Yuki looked irritated, pushing his hand away from her head.

"I am not a dog, and I remember him," She pointed at L, "Mentioning that he knew you were a _Kira_." Yuki grinned, showing off her teeth. "So is it true?"

"N-No! I'm not Kira!"

"That's what Kira would say." Yuki deadpanned, looking over in L's direction. Hearing Light grumble about their accusations. "I didn't catch your name."

"Ryuuzaki." L said, putting a thumb to his lip and examining Yuki for any signs of acting. "Are you certain you don't remember us?" He tilted his head to the side.

"No...Wait a minute. Are you guys my brothers?" She asked her eyes brightening up, sounding hopeful. "Perhaps you are the humans that took me in? Am I correct?" _'Humans...?' _He didn't understand why she referred to them as 'humans', she was human too right? Though he almost doubted it, seeing as he witnessed what had happened before she ran off those 3 months ago. Shivering at the thought.

"While it is true that I took you in, I'm not sure if-" He was cut off by her speaking up.

"When humans house together, don't they usually call themselves brother and sister. I'm sure you didn't take the role of father, seeing as you are so young in age. So then you're my brother, but who's he then? He seems to act as if he knows me." She pointed at Light accusingly, she didn't seem to show any recognition towards him at all. Light stared at the finger that was pointed in his face.

"Why don't you come in, I'll call the hospital. I need too hear what they have to say." L said, walking up the stairs. He peeked back and saw Yuki following with a smile on her face. _'She seems more … upbeat.'_ He continued up the stairs and went into the large building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

That has to be it, this was certainly the man that was talking to her in her sleep. Yuki had decided to mess with him and call him her brother, though she was sure that she had no biological siblings. Yuki was sure that humans called each other brother and sister though. He didn't seem to refute her claim when she said it, so perhaps he considered her a sister like she'd suspected?

It just felt nice, calling someone her brother. She remembers his voice perfectly, it would only make more sense if it were him that took her in. The Yuki from this world had a family, but she was living with this Ryuuzaki guy. This made her curious. Why was she with him?

'_It's a good thing he doesn't know what I am...'_ She thought sadly, looking at the ground as they opened the doors to the large building. _**'A monster.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies if it was confusing. Yuki Emmett is the Yuki from this world and she had to try and regain control of her own body but couldn't. Thus making Number 08, who had just come to terms with the name and is now also called Yuki, regain control yet again.<strong>

**Why is her soul split?**


	11. I'm a Monster

"**I'm a Monster"**

**Yuki**

How could they possibly not know what she was? She was a monster, and a powerful one at that. Although not as powerful as many of the other test subjects. Wasn't it obvious that she was different.

Yuki was aware that the body that she now inhabited was human, but she was still able to use her vectors. How that was possible, was beyond her at the moment. Not to mention her rigid way of talking. She shrugged slightly, knowing that they probably had no idea that she was different than them.

The main room was located just outside of the security check room, they had to go through many obstacles to get into the building. The middle monitor was huge! and there were three different flat screens positioned on each side of it. They were used as surveillance for the whole building.

With all of the surveillance and monitors that were set up, Yuki figured that Ryuuzaki was kind of paranoid. Why on earth was he so cautious? Maybe he did know about her and wanted to keep an eye on her? Or was it for a completely different reason.

There were two sets of stairs, probably leading to an elevator or something. Ryuuzaki swiveled around in his rolling chair from one of the three computers and looked back at Yuki. It seemed as though he'd just gotten off the phone with her doctor, with the way he had sounded on the phone just moments before.

"So it seems you've been diagnosed with Traumatic Amnesia..." He mumbled to himself, putting his finger to his lip, probably deep in thought. "Well I suppose that makes sense, you did fall off of the top of a bus head first after-all." He was crouched in an odd position as he said this.

_'__**A BUS**__? What in blazing hell was I doing on a damn __**bus**__!'_ the Emmett girl screamed loudly, her voice ringing throughout Yuki's head. This sudden invasion of her mind made her flinch noticeably as her head started to ache, her eyes widened and looked at Ryuuzaki. He seemed to have noticed it as well. Though he couldn't hear the unwelcome inhabitant of her mind.

"If I may have permission to speak freely?" Yuki asked politely, staring levelly at the older man. He nodded in affirmation, so she began. "Why is it...that I fell off of the top of a bus? Or more importantly, what was I doing atop of it in the first place?"

"You were running away. As for why, I am unsure." Ryuuzaki stated plainly and seemed to look at her oddly. Well as oddly as he can look. He must have noticed the sudden reaction when the Emmett girl had yelled. Odd...

_'Does he ever show any form of emotion? It's like he's a robot or something! Jeez.' _A thought rang in her head. It was the Emmett girl, the other Yuki. She thought about it for a moment. She stuck with blaming her for the way Ryuuzaki was looking at her, making her look weird in front of _him_ of all people.

_'I hope that doesn't happen again anytime soon...' _She thought to herself, wanting to shake her head. It was an uncomfortable thought, having her body react on it's own like that. Before, when she was in her own body, she didn't have to deal with this. Being subjected to so many tests had made her body numb to things like that.

So as of right now, her palms were sweaty and her body slightly shaky. The jerking motion she'd made when Emmett startled her was another thing that made her react so differently. So it seems this was...anxiety?

It was only Ryuuzaki and Light in the room right now, Watari was probably watching from a different room. It hadn't taken her long to realize that it was Ryuuzaki and Watari that had been there to talk to her while she was in her deep sleep.

_'_Wait_...I was running away?' _she decided to voice her question. Her thoughts usually jump right to the worst thought possibly. Did he know what she was and was trying to keep her for himself? He wasn't a bad person like that, right? He hadn't given off that kind of aura to begin with. She could see Light doing something like that, but not Ryuuzaki. She didn't know why those thoughts occurred to her, but they did.

"R-Running away? What exactly was it I was running from, Ryuuzaki?" she asked cautiously, her eyes darting to the other side of the room. She didn't seem to want to make eye contact with Ryuuzaki. _'He knows doesn't he?'_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"You were running away." L had stated plainly, staring as blankly as ever in the girl's direction. She was standing behind them while they sat down in front of the monitors. She fidgeted with her dress every now and again, but other than that seemed okay.

_'Her demeanor is unusually warm compared to what she used to be like before the accident. Though just a moment ago, she'd seemed startled by something. But what?' _He concluded, not really expecting to see the same girl act so open. L had figured that the reason for her being so distant before, was because of some past experiences that she'd probably now have forgotten.

He sat silently, watching emotions pass on her face. _'She's much easier to read this way as well, it's like she doesn't feel the need to hide them...like...she was being cautious before she had lost her memory. But why? Why was she being cautious? How much did she know in the first place?'_ many thoughts were running through his mind at the time, she seemed to come to a conclusion. Her face showed that of fear. Horror almost.

"R-Running away...? What exactly was it I was running from, Ryuuzaki?" she seemed to ask cautiously, her eyes almost instantly averted from L. _'She had mentioned her friend's name, Luna, before she went running off...'_

"Do you recall anyone by the name of Luna by any chance?" He asked, his chair creaking from underneath his feet. He heard Light shuffle and look away from the computer, he seemed to listen in as well. Must have caught his attention.

"Is that someone important? I don't know a Luna...sorry."

"Hmmm." L mumbled something under his breath, _'So she was lying? Why would she lie about something so small though?'_

"Is something the matter?" she looked back at him, she seemed curious.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

_'That name does seem oddly familiar.'_ she thought to herself, both Light and Ryuuzaki were staring at her. Ryuuzaki's expression was hard to read, but she could tell Light wanted to ask something.

"When you had first arrived...you had told us that you were trying to escape someone, with a girl by the name of Luna. You had said she was your close friend, almost close enough to be considered a sister." Ryuuzaki blinked owlishly, Light leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs like a woman would. He seemed deep in thought as well.

"W-what reason...w-would I need to try and escape anyone?" she couldn't come up with an excuse, it was frustrating. _'Who is this guy! It's like he's interrogating me or something!'_ she yelled in her head, frustrated.

_'Well, you had started to inhabit my body around the time I was kidnapped. So yes, you were being chased by someone.'_ The Emmett girl sighed in the back of her mind. It was starting to get a bit irritating, having this extra voice in her head. Kind of making her feel like a lunatic.

Though that was convenient. Seeing as how apparently she'd told Ryuuzaki that she was being chased by someone and this person had died. Luna, her name was. Things were getting increasingly frustrating for the girl, having only a mentality of a 10 year old. One can only take so much.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, really. You had been in the hospital once before, with a bullet wound to the arm. look on your shoulder if you don't believe me, the scar is most definitely there." Yuki looked over and moved her small strap to the side slightly, and sure enough there was a circular scar from what was probably a bullet wound. _'W-what..?'_

"B-but...how?"

"I don't know. More importantly, I would also like to know, how it is you were able to escape the reinforced room that I had you in." He continued, she stopped fidgeting just now realizing she was. She escaped a reinforced room? Crap. Crap. Crap. He knows. He definitely knows.

"Why would you have me in a reinforced room in the first place!" she shot back almost childishly, avoiding his question, Yuki was getting irritated with him. He was acting like she did something wrong.

_'Perhaps I did...but I don't even remember why!'_ she gritted her teeth at the thought of not being able to remember almost 4 years of her life. Her day was just getting worse and worse, wasn't it?

"I had you because I deemed you a threat, you still are might I add. You knew everyone's full names on the task force, as well as my own, without us telling you anything." He explained, turning around to pick up a piece of bread. Or so Yuki thought it was a piece of bread. He chomped on it, she saw something red ooze out from the middle.

_'What the hell is that thing?'_ she tilted her head in question, with a slightly disgusted look on her face. Ryuuzaki blinked his blank eyes, tilting his head in question.

"Why is that a bad thing anyways? They are just names..." Yuki mused, deviating her thoughts away from the odd looking bread thing, putting her hand to her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. _'This is getting kind of grating...'_

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill, it's understandable that he put you in a monitored room." Light had finally said, after sitting there doing nothing. "How did you know their names in the first place...can you remember?" He asked nicely, Light seemed more sympathetic than Ryuuzaki.

"Kira kills?" Yuki asked blinking her eyes innocently, she really didn't know. So this Kira thing was a person, not a thing?

"Yes, he's the mass murder that we've been pursuing for months now. He kills without even having to be there, almost like it's supernatural. He's a monster." Light said, Yuki flinched at the mention of 'monster' and looked over at Ryuuzaki. He was chomping on his bread roll thingy while observing her actions.

_'Why does he do that..? Wait...I accused Light of being...'_

"Oh crap! I'm sorry. I-I didn't know..." Yuki said, feeling horrible for accusing him of being a mass murder. Her face seemed to heat up in a rather uncharacteristic fashion. Yuki suddenly felt the need to hide her face.

_'If Ryuuzaki is accusing him, he better have a good reason. I mean...Light seems so nice.'_ she thought to herself. She seemed to have taken a liking to Light. He was showing a bit more sympathy for the girl than this Ryuuzaki person. Although she knew they both were good people, she was getting fed up with Ryuuzaki at the moment.

"I didn't mean to accuse you of being a mass murder...I honestly didn't know. I'm sorry." she murmured, hoping that he would forgive her.

"It's fine." He waved his hand, leaning forward and pulling his chair closer to Yuki. "How long did the doctor say it would take for her to retain her memories, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, peeking over at him. He was still gobbling up his bread.

"Not too long. It could take hours, days, weeks, even months. Though in her case it might be severe, seeing as how she was in a coma for a few months." He said while still eating, it was almost hard to understand the last sentence. He swallowed his food, "She suffered from a concussion from falling off of that bus." He looked over at Yuki. "she said that showing her something that would jog her memory should help, so I'll show you..." He turned around in his chair and started to type quickly on his computer.

"This." Ryuuzaki spoke from his chair not too long after, the large flat screen on the wall showed a video feed. "This is video footage of when you escaped from the room I had you in." He explained, hesitating on the play button.

"Well are you going to start it, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, turning around as well. He got no answer from the man, just a nod.

_'Why is it that he seems so...'_ he pressed play. On the screen was Yuki herself. The only thing that seemed to throw her off was the dark black hair she had. It still seemed odd to her, seeing as how her original hair color from … her own body was quite different.

She was strapped to, what looked like, a table. She was also in a straight jacket, her face looking straight at the camera into some extremely bright lights. Yuki's face looked scrunched up into a scowl, looking quite irritated with the situation. Or, rather, very pissed off. Like she wanted to rip someone's head off.

_'What was I doing strapped up to a damn table!'_ The Emmett girl fumed, Yuki blinked, wondering the same thing. She went from staring at the screen to looking at Light and Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki turned around, he had probably already seen the footage, he was observing Yuki's reactions to the tape. Light seemed shocked as well, almost angry.

"Why go to such lengths to restrain her? There is no reason to, Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled, looking over at him.

"Just watch." He stated monotonously, still looking at Yuki. **(A/N; The bold letters are the words coming from the TV monitor)**

_**"H...Hey can you turn that off?" **_She watched herself ask, squinting at the bright light.

_**"I am afraid I cannot, Miss Emmett." **_A scrambled voice said. The scrambled voice reminded her of the scientists from where she came from, he couldn't be one of them could he? No. He wouldn't go through such lengths to get her memory back. They would have just gotten rid of her.

_**"Care to enlighten me, as to why you've got me strapped up to a damn table in the middle of a padded room?"**_

_**"I have deemed you a threat, considering you know all of our faces and names. There is a high chance that you are Kira, and I need to keep you under my constant supervision." **_The scrambled voice said. It sounded like Ryuuzaki's voice, she was almost certain. The same tone and pitch, it had to be him. Not only that, but he was just talking about Kira. He and Light where the only two that seemed to talk about this Kira person in front of her.

_**"How long was I out?"**_

_**"Only a few minutes..."**_

Yuki had watched herself get interrogated, he seemed to have deprived her of sleep.

_'Sleep deprivation can cause many things to happen. Most of them psychological. It's scary...seeing myself go through this. This happened to me? Though I've had shit thrown at me at high speeds...so this shouldn't be anything really. Or am I wrong?'_ He had gone through all those measures just to ensure that she wasn't Kira.

_'Kira is that bad? They said he kills without being there...I can kill without being there...well I have to be there, but not close by.'_ she reasoned in her head. Yuki saw herself start screaming from the high pitched noise that came through the screen. He was keeping her awake. In the corner of the screen, it said it was halfway through the fourth day. _'Three and a half days...'_

_**"Who's there?"**_ She asked, her voice had sounded raw from screaming and probably not drinking too much water.

_**"L-Luna? Is that you?"**_ '_Luna? There's that name again...'_

At seeing this part, Yuki felt mind became foggy, and her eyes to glazed over, everything became blank. It was almost like she was remembering what was going on at that time. Memories of that day flooding her head so suddenly.

"It's your fault." Yuki mumbled aloud, her voice sounding unlike her own."Why didn't you save me?" Yuki was repeating what Luna said from that day. Although at this time, she didn't know. "You watched me die."

_**"W...what? I tr..I tried!"**_ She yelled on the screen, tears welling up in her eyes. Yuki was trembling, she started to shake her head back and fourth. _**"They stopped me! I couldn't do it!"**_

"I told you to protect the ones you love. Didn't you love me?" Yuki repeated monotonously. Her expression was unreadable, it seemed to creep Light out when he looked back at her.

_**"Of course I love you! You know I'm not that strong!"**_ Yuki yelled from on the screen again, she was sobbing loudly_**. **_It seemed as though she was answering herself. _**"Don't you remember? The drugs...they used on me...? You know full well, I can't stop bullets like you!"**_

"Yuki, are you ok?" Light asked ignoring the screen for a moment, standing up and walking over to the couch where she sat. "Yuki?" He grabbed her shoulder.

_**"Calm down Yuki, are you ok?"**_

_**"I'M NOT OK!"**_ She screamed on the monitor, this startled Light and he whipped around wide eyed at the monitor. Yuki seemed to regain control of her senses shaking her head when she heard herself scream as well, her eyes went from Light to the monitor.

_'What?_' She saw her eyes widen and a flash of emotions seemed to pass through them. Most of that, being, fear. Yuki's face currently showed that of horror. The bindings that were holding her had been completely cut off, as if from mid air. The table tipped, she had hit her head. They heard a loud **'THUD. THUD. THUD.'** noise come from the TV, Yuki was kneeling in the middle of the room with her hands on her head trembling.

No doubt, the bindings had been cut by her vectors. _'H-he saw...he saw me use them.' _She felt the blood drain from her face. He definitely knew something was up. She only hoped he didn't know about what she was.

_**"Let me out!"**_ she had yelled on the screen, running to the door. To them, it looked as if she were standing there doing nothing, but Yuki knew what to look for. She could faintly see the outline of her vectors pounding on the door, making it fly off it's hinges with a '**CRASH!'** The video feed ended there. To them it must have looked like she was a possessed demon or something, she knew that they feared her now. They found out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"This is why you were running away from us. I had ordered Watari to use a tranquilizer dart to calm you down, unfortunately you were on the top of a bus at the time. This caused you to fall and hit your head." Ryuuzaki explained, it's as if he didn't care. Light looked scared, turning back around to look at Yuki.

_'They are going to see me differently now...'_

"I'm a monster...are you scared?" Yuki asked, her voice trembling slightly. "Are you going to see me different now...Light?" she peeked up from her bangs to look at him, seeing his fear written on his face. This hurt Yuki.

_'Of course...'_ she stood up and turned in the other direction.

"Yes...that's right...I'm different..." she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes. _'They are probably going to see me as an animal now...just like __**them**__.'_ she thought to herself. "so that must mean I have no feelings right? You see me differently now, so your going to treat me like an animal. No...lower than an animal." Yuki's words sounded cold, she wiped her eyes swiftly.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"I'm a monster...are you scared?" Yuki asked, her voice trembling. He could tell that she was about to cry. "Are you going to see me different now...Light?" she peeked up to look at him, she probably saw the fear written on Light's face. Yuki looked like she was hurt,

_'So it pains her to see others fear her.' _she stood up and turned in the other direction, no doubt trying to hide her face.

"Yes...that's right...I'm different..." she mumbled, it was barely audible to L.

_'So she admits to it...she had been hiding this from us for how long? It seems as though she has some type of telekinetic power, either that or she was possessed. As much as I'd hate to admit it...from what I've witnessed from her, it's not hard to believe anything now.'_ he thought to himself.

"So that must mean I have no feelings right? You see me differently now, so you're going to treat me like an animal. No...**lower** than an animal." she said tonelessly, he saw her wipe her eyes quickly.

_'Why would we think that? Had something similar happened to her?'_

"No, Yuki." L tried to say something, but she darted off and ran up the stairs. L looked over at Light, he still looked scared. "What's wrong Light?" He asked.

"D-did you see what she could do?...a-and she knocked the door off of it's hinges without touching it!" he shivered, taking a few steps away from where she used to be.

"Yes. I've come to terms with that, but she is no different from us. As you can see, she didn't mean to scare us. Yuki seems to be set on the fact that we think she has no feelings...shes an animal...or so she says"

"She's a monster." Light stated plainly, looking over at Ryuuzaki who seemed almost irritated.

"No, Light, Yuki is just different. That is all." Light seemed to think about this for a moment, sitting down in his chair. He appeared skeptical about if for a moment, before his eyes softened again.

"I suppose you're right...she's still the same young girl I've known. I just didn't know what she was capable of then."

"That's right. If she meant any harm, she would have done so already. There is no direct reason for us to fear her, because she's never hurt anyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

_'I know it may be childish to run from your problems...but...what else could I do?'_ she was running up the glass staircase. Yuki pushed a button for the elevator. She could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying to each other.

"She's a monster." she heard Light say.

_'Yes. I am... I know, Light. For all I know they are probably going to sell me...'_ Back to where she came from, that place. They would most definitely jump on the opportunity to earn money by selling her, right? They probably didn't want anything to do with Yuki, she figured. They knew she wasn't human. She was a freak.

Yuki thought about this, tears streaming down her face. She pushed a random button, going up to a different floor. Away from them. Her intentions weren't to scare Light, she probably scared poor Ryuuzaki too seeing as his face was blank all the time anyways. She couldn't tell, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

_'I don't belong here anyways...what am I doing?'_ The door opened and she walked out into, what looked like, an entry to a suite. Yuki pushed a button and the door opened, allowing her entry. Her observations were correct, it was a suite. _'I just need to be alone...'_ Yuki walked over and sat behind a couch, she wasn't observing her surroundings at the moment. It was then that she started to sob, she pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face.

Why was her body reacting like this? Crying wasn't something her kind did. It wasn't something she was ever allowed to do. Was it this new body, that was reacting the way it was? If she wasn't here, none of this would have happened!

"Who's there?" Yuki heard a feminine voice call from the other side of the couch.

_'C-crap, this is someones suite. Why didn't I think of that before...'_ she panicked a bit, wiping her face swiftly. Footsteps seemed to sound around the other side of the couch, probably looking for the source of the crying. She saw a smaller blonde girl peek over the side of the couch.

"Aww, what's wrong?" she asked her blue eyes sparkling, she sounded concerned. "What's a little girl like you doing here? Ryuuzaki was being a jerk again, wasn't he?" She said and hopped over the couch sitting next to Yuki, she didn't want to answer. "You don't have to be shy! You can talk, Misa will help you." She put her arm around Yuki and patted her back. "Don't cry, it's ok little one."

"Do I scare you...?" Yuki asked, looking at the carpet. Misa seemed startled by this question, looking over at her.

"Why would you scare Misa? Misa thinks you're adorable!" She smiled brightly and stood up.

_'What is this girl doing here?...wait she mentioned Ryuuzaki.'_

"Are you Ryuuzaki's girlfriend?" Yuki asked, wiping her eyes. She finally calmed down, thinking about something other than...that. Misa looked disgusted and started to shake her head.

"No! Why would Misa go out with a creep like that! It's Light that's Misa's boyfriend~" she gushed, twirling around and giggling. "You know, the cute brown haired man downstairs? You saw him right?" Yuki got sad again, thinking about how Light looked so horrified of her.

"Y-yea...I-I know him..." she replied, sulking about it again. She began looking back down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm different. So I scared Light and Ryuuzaki."

"Different...I don't see anything different about you. You're so cute! How can you be scary?" Misa asked, looking down at Yuki. She decided to stand up, she was shorter than Misa. Not by much though. Yuki didn't feel like explaining who she was. What she was. She shook her head, and looked around the room.

"It's nothing...I'm sorry for bothering you." She said, peeking around. Yuki was standing in the middle of the living room, it looked like there was a kitchen on the other side of the room as well. There were three different doors, she didn't know where they lead to though.

"It's fine. Do you want to help Misa pick out an outfit! Misa is going on a date with Light tomorrow." She chirped, walking in the other direction towards one of the doors. She stopped and peeked around behind her, "You coming?"

"...Ah..."

"Oh come on! Misa will even let you try out some of them!" She beamed, grabbing Yuki's arm and dragging her into her room. _'Why did I have to land on this floor of all places?'_ she thought to herself, hearing the door shut loudly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

Light was watching the monitors of Misa's room. Yuki had gone up there, probably trying to find some place to be alone.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ryuuzaki asked, a spoonful of ice-cream sitting in front of his face. He made an audible chomping noise as he ate it.

"I think she'll be just fine. Misa is just...eccentric is all." He answered, still watching the screens. "It seems as though she's cheered Yuki up though."

"So it seems..." Ryuuzaki mumbled, eating his ice-cream quickly. Light felt bad for what he did, he didn't mean to hurt Yuki's feelings. It was understandable that he was scared though,

_'What would any other person do if they found out about something like this? From what I've observed, she's probably gone through quite a bit for her age.'_ Light thought, typing on the computer. He was currently researching Kira, trying to find any patterns in his killings.

"Judging from the way she acted previously, something must have happened that made her act the way she did. Now she must have forgotten it." Ryuuzaki concluded, still munching on his ice-cream. The screens in front of him showed Misa forcing Yuki into one of her black dresses, she didn't look like she wanted to. She ended up letting her do it nonetheless.

"I agree, perhaps it's to do with this Luna girl?" Light thought out loud, still typing away. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and looked over at Ryuuzaki. "You mentioned that Luna had died right?"

"That's correct."

"Well, perhaps her death affected her more than we think. I wonder who it was that she was running from though." Light crossed his legs and was deep in thought. _'From what she had mentioned earlier, these people must have treated her kind like an animal. It's quite sad actually...to think she's been through so much, and she's so young at that.'_

"She was kidnapped awhile back but we weren't able to find out who her captors were. No reports of a missing girl had been filed at all at the time, only that Yuki had admitted that she ran from her kidnappers. She'd escaped." Ryuuzaki put the spoon for his ice-cream down and rested his hands on his knees, the clinking of the chain that connected the two could be heard throughout the room. It looked as though he was thinking heavily about the situation too.

"You would think her parents would have made a report, fearing for their daughter's life...and this Luna person, how does she tie into this?" Light was thinking aloud, staring up at the monitors.

"She seems to have this thought set in her mind that she's considered a monster. How is it she became aware of her...ability? And if so, is there anyone else out there that knows? It doesn't seem like her family has any idea of what she's capable of." Ryuuzaki trailed off slightly, grabbing some creame cups and started stacking them.

"Like Luna?"

"What made you come to that conclusion?" He asked, looking over at Light. He probably knew or had his own ideas, but just wanted to hear what he had to say first.

"Well, Yuki had claimed Luna was a really close friend. I'm thinking that they were closer than we think. Close enough to consider each other siblings, but not blood related. Obviously. Before she had lost her memory, she seemed to be hesitant in trusting people in general. She even referred to me as a 'stupid human' once, if I remember correctly. For her to become so close to someone, they must have been through the same situation. They confided in each other, making it easier to cope with what had happened." Light reasoned, his eyes were shut as he had explained. Watari had come in and set some cake in front of Ryuuzaki, which he was now eating.

"We are going to have to question her further." Ryuuzaki said, shoveling the cake into his mouth like he hasn't eaten in ages. Light had a feeling there was something more to this story, though. Ryuuzaki seemed to have that thought too.

"After she's feeling better though, one could imagine she's extremely frustrated at the moment. I know I would be if I couldn't remember pieces of my past." Light turned his chair around making the chain move across the floor and pulled up what he was doing before and continued. _'What are you, Yuki?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki spent that night up in Misa's suite, she didn't feel like confronting Ryuuzaki and Light as of now.

_'You are going to have to do it at some point, you know that right? Running from these things will only make it worse.'_ The Emmett girl spoke in her mind as Yuki stared into the mirror at Misa. She was standing up as Misa handed her things to put on.

Yuki had agreed to let her do what she wanted as long as she was allowed to sleep on her couch. Misa was digging in her closet for something, she had mentioned that she had to find an outfit she'd grown out of. Since Yuki was a bit smaller than Misa, it wasn't too hard. She looked at her hair in the mirror, it was the same length as Misa's_._

_'I wonder if she's going to put my hair up in those knot things...'_ she thought to herself referring to Misa's pigtails.

About ten minutes later, Yuki had been put in a small red plaid skirt and black shirt with a vest over it. To top it off she had some matching stripped arm warmers and thigh high stockings. She really didn't mind it, but she did prefer her plain clothing.

"Misa thinks you look so cute!" Misa squealed, making Yuki flinch at the her voice. It was so high pitched, something she wasn't quite used to yet.

"Oh, thanks I guess." Yuki replied in a nonchalant tone, she was looking at her outfit in the mirror. Misa seemed to be contemplating something as she circled Yuki like a wolf hunting it's prey.

"You need your hair to be up! That should do it." she beamed putting a finger to her lip, she grabbed a hair brush and some rubber bands. Misa started to put her hair up in two pony-tails, not quite like Misa's since it was all put up. Yuki's face scrunched up every now and then, it hurt having her hair tugged on like that.

_'Why does it hurt so damn much?'_ It wasn't long before she was done. Yuki thought it was nice having her hair off her face, she seemed to cool down as well.

"Okay! Now we are going to see Light for the date!" Misa smiled, then she looked disgusted for a moment, "Perverted Ryuuzaki has to be there, Misa doesn't like him very much." she huffed. Yuki was being dragged out of the room,

_'I have to go see Ryuuzaki and Light? ...crap...'_ she pouted as she was being pulled to the couch, her pigtails bouncing as she ran behind Misa.

"I assume the event is going to be hosted in your living area?"

"Huh?"

"Is the date going to happen in your living room?"

"Oh, yea! He should be here any minute now!" Misa giggled loudly, plopping down on the couch in an unladylike fashion.

_'They probably won't try to interrogate me in front of Misa... hopefully...I don't need another person fearing me.'_ Yuki sat down next to Misa, she folded her hands on her lap and faced the door to the elevators. _'Why do I have a feeling something is going to happen?'_ She sighed silently, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what? I just realized that I am supposed to update this once a week. I'd forgotten...wow. Okay, so that's what I'll start doing. Every Sunday? Lets see if I can keep on a schedule. I'll just add an extra chapter or something to make up for that lost week.<strong>


	12. Fear

"**Fear"**

**Yuki**

Yuki was waiting for this 'date' thing to happen as they sat there in silence. Misa was humming a tune that she didn't know, staring in the direction of the entrance. Yuki felt uneasy, her stomach did a slight roll.

_'They are going to be here any minute now? What if Light makes a disgusted face at me again...?_' Yuki pondered with a straight face. She was seated to Misa's right side on the couch in front of the window. There was a glass coffee table sitting in front of them with another couch on the other side. _'Probably where Light and Ryuuzaki will sit.'_ She assumed, closing her eyes. She began to breathe evenly, trying to calm herself. The door clicked then opened, revealing the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Matsuda<strong>

"Want to see?" Matsuda asked Aizawa, he was turning on the computers to show the live feed of Misa's living room. Ryuuzaki and Light had left a while ago, they were probably there by now.

"Huh? We can see it?" Aizawa asked, looking dumbfounded. He stared up at the black screens, which have not yet turned on.

"Yea, in this building there are security cameras everywhere leaving no blind spots. In the rooms too of course, but only Misa-Misa's room is watched regularly." Matsuda chirped, smiling widely as he explained to Aizawa. He leaned in closer to Matsuda, looking down at him in the chair.

"Well with the suspicion that Amane was involved with the second Kira, It makes sense that Ryuuzaki would do that..." He made a slightly pissed off looking face down at him, "But Matsuda, you need to stop calling her Misa-Misa" He grumbled, referring to him needing to act more professional. He pouted in response, _'He's always so serious...'_

"Oh, right. Well lets take a look..." He replied finally, clicking on the keyboard to bring up the live feed. "So it comes up on this screen." He said, as if he just now found out. The larger monitor in the middle showed a side view, showing Misa and Yuki sitting on the couch in front of the window. Misa had a look of irritation across her face, while Yuki just looked plain bored. On the opposite side, there was Ryuuzaki and Light. Light was leaned back with his hands behind his back, while Ryuuzaki was munching on Strawberry Shortcake.

"I don't even understand why he keeps that little girl." Matsuda mumbled to himself, not intending for anyone to hear.

"She knew all of our names without even asking...I would be suspicious too." Aizawa stated firmly, staring up at the monitors.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"Hey...this doesn't feel like a date at all." Misa whined, her head propped up on one of her hands. She was currently leaning back on the sofa, looking quite irritated. _'I never saw the point in dates...although I am only ... what 13?'_

"You don't have to mind me." Ryuuzaki said, his fork still sitting in his mouth. He lifted his hand up and pointed at the table, "Are you going to eat that cake?" He almost looked saddened that there would be wasted cake. Yuki peeked over at her piece, which of course was untouched. _'Cake looks gross...'_

"I don't like to eat sweets, they make you fat. Right Yuki?" Misa answered, flicking her hair in the process.

"MmmHmm..." Yuki agreed quietly, looking down at her piece in disgust.

"If you use your head, you don't get fat. Even if you eat sweets." Ryuuzaki shot back, obviously trying to annoy the blonde.

_'Heh...that was kind of amusing' _She chuckled inwardly, catching onto his insult. _'Wait. Why does this seem familiar?'_ Yuki looked over at Ryuuzaki then at Misa, who leaned forward.

"Oh! There you go, making fun of me again..." Misa's eyebrow twitched, she clenched her teeth together. "If I give you the cake, will you leave me and Light alone together?"

"Even if I leave you two alone together, I will still be able to watch from the cameras. It's basically the same thing."

"I told you that's perverted! Will you stop with your freaky fetishes!" Misa leaned forward even more, her hands still holding the couch for support.

"Say what you want, but I will still be taking the cake." Ryuuzaki said, leaning forward to take her cake on the other side of the table. He somehow managed to keep his feet placed on the couch the whole time.

_'I wonder why he even sits like that. It's kind of odd.'_ She thought to herself, watching him bring it back to his seat. _'Maybe...it...helps...him _think_?' _Yuki's head started to hurt a bit from that, she looked over at Light. He didn't seem to be frightened of her at the moment. He glanced over at Misa.

"Well fine then, when we are alone I'll close all the curtains and turn all the lights off." Misa shot back angrily, she smirked.

"It's also an infrared camera."

"Then we should cover ourselves with a futon, right Light?" She looked over at him, an odd expression adorn Yuki's face.

_'Why does she insist on being alone with him...Isn't she a bit young to be mating? Well, she looks young anyways... Or perhaps she is older than I thought.'_ Yuki looked up at the ceiling in thought. Her thought deviated away from that. She was grateful that they wouldn't question her in front of Misa.

Yuki figured they didn't want the young blonde to know about this Kira person. Why were they keeping the girl in the first place? The reason that Ryuuzaki was chained to Light definitely made her conclude that he believed him to be Kira. Thus making him not want to leave his sight. What about Misa?

There it was again, her head ache came back, though this time it was hurting even more. _'Ow...Why does it hurt when I think about these things...?'_

"No, it's not a good idea to try too hard. By trying too hard to chase, it's putting our lives at a greater risk. Don't you think?...and to think how many times I thought I was going to die..." Yuki heard Ryuuzaki say, he seemed depressed. _'Wait...'_ She seemed to realize something, but what?

"Ryuuzaki." Light said, standing up and facing him. Yuki narrowed her eyes and stood up as well, walking over to the window to watch them. Misa stared at her in question, watching her walk to the window. **"THUD"** She heard as Light punched Ryuuzaki, making him fly across the room. **"CRASH!"** The vases started to break as they fell in the process, the table was knocked over. The chain linked to the two pulled on Light, making him fall towards him as well.

"Aaah!" Misa screamed, backing up into a piece of cake. "Euueeeghh!" Her face contorted into disgust.

"That hurt you know." Ryuuzaki said flatly while he was sitting on the floor, a visible bruise already forming. He didn't even look hurt, just his normal straight face.

_'I wish I could do that. Make my face unreadable all the time, that's some talent he's got there.'_ She thought to herself, seeing Light yell at Ryuuzaki about being depressed. Misa started to wipe her foot off with a piece of cloth, she was shaking slightly obviously scared of them fighting. Ryuuzaki looked like he was going to fight back, wiping his mouth.

"I know but..." He hoisted his body off the ground, his leg shooting up from the ground onto Light's face. "an eye for an eye." Light went flying across the room this time, some chairs falling over as well. Ryuuzaki followed shortly after, thanks to the chain. Misa crawled over behind the couch next to Yuki, she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. She was visibly shaking, obviously scared of them.

_'It's not like they will hurt her, why is she so frightened...? Is it because she's been in a similar situation, where the people did abuse her? I've read about parent's abusing their children, perhaps...'_

"I wanted you to be Kira." Ryuuzaki stated in monotone, Yuki blinked at this statement. Of course he would say that. What an ass. Her thoughts sidetracked from thinking about Misa. Things didn't have to get physical. How foolish.

Light looked enraged as he punched Ryuuzaki's face, right between the eyes. _'Double black eye's later.'_ Yuki concluded, she knew the effects of being hit in that area, shivering at the thought. Looking down at Misa, she was still in the same position. Light and Ryuuzaki were still exchanging blows to one another, it was starting to irritate Yuki. '_Do they not see her cowering in fear?'_ She thought, glaring in their direction.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

_'Yagami Light, hitting me so seriously because I was going to give up...Is he not Kira?'_ He thought to himself as he got punched in the face by light, all because of his previous statement of him wanting him to be Kira. _'No, the probability of him pretending, while having shared Kira's powers with someone else to kill criminals isn't zero.'_ He shook visibly, the punch had hurt his face that time. Even more so than the last, because it was between his eyes.

"An eye for an eye, I'm stronger than I look you know..." He said out loud, pulling his leg up and kicking him under the chin. Light fell backwards, narrowly missing the couch. They exchanged a few blows, trying to blow off some steam. Light looked genuinely pissed off as he fought Ryuuzaki. Just as they grabbed each others shirts, the pulled their arms back to deliver a punch to one another. Ryuuzaki felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him from swinging at all.

_'A...what is that?'_ He blinked a few times, the phone rang to his left. He peeked over at the device. _'Light didn't swing either, perhaps the same thing happened to him?'_ He pondered while walking up to the phone, his arm still felt like it was being held. It was starting to creep him out. Ryuuzaki tried his best to act normal, as if he didn't notice it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"Yes." Ryuuzaki held the phone to his ear, barely holding it with his fingers as if it had some spreadable disease. He was standing in an odd position, as he would if he were stretching his legs to run a marathon. Yuki had decided to grab their arms at the last second, she couldn't take the fighting anymore. Seeing as how Misa seemed greatly frightened by their fight in general.

Seeing someone scared made Yuki's stomach churn and her face feel hot. She wanted to protect Misa from this. Though she didn't know the source of her sudden feelings. She especially hated it when people feared _her_.

"W-what's up...?" Light asked his back turned to Yuki so she couldn't see his expression, his arm trying to pull from her grasp. She let go, slowly pulling her vectors back.

"Just Matsuda being an idiot." He answered, probably feeling the hand on his arm let go. Ryuuzaki looked over at Yuki, who almost instantly averted her eyes.

"Are you alright Misa?" Yuki asked quietly, seeing her peek up at her. Yuki tilted her head to the side, she felt her pigtails touch her bare shoulders.

"I-I'm fine. Yea." She answered, trying to crack a smile to her. Misa accepted her hand and stood up, facing the two. Yuki turned around as well and walked over to the table, setting it upright. She then proceeded in fixing up the living room, not bothering in making eye contact with the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"Just Matsuda being an idiot." Ryuuzaki replied to Light, he felt the hand let go of his arm. He looked up at Light, he seemed almost frightened, his eyes as wide as saucers. He was shaking slightly as well.

_'He must have felt it as well.'_ Ryuuzaki thought, looking over at Yuki who averted her eyes quickly. He had caught a glimpse of her expression, she almost seemed...disappointed?

_'So this is what it is, her telekinetic power has something to do with hands. Was she scared?'_

"Are you alright Misa?" Yuki asked silently on the other side of the room, she looked sympathetic at the girl. Misa was still shaking,

_'No. It was Misa that was scared, she was trying to stop the fight because she didn't like seeing Misa frightened. She doesn't like seeing anyone in that state it seems._' He stood up, still slouched over as he watched Yuki intently. Yuki offered her hand to the young woman, tilting her head to the side.

"I-I'm fine. Yea." Misa answered Yuki, trying to smile up at her. She accepted her hand and stood up facing Ryuuzaki and Light. Light turned around slowly, looking at Yuki. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she started to put everything back in order. Picking up the table, then the couch. She proceeded in picking up the glass on the floor with her fingertips, setting the larger pieces in her hand.

"You're going to get hurt if you do that, you know." Light voiced, which kind of startled both Ryuuzaki and Yuki. She looked over at Light, her eyes widened slightly.

"I...It's fine really." She mumbled, lowering her gaze and going back to what she was doing.

"Watari?" Ryuuzaki voiced, looking up at the camera. Which was followed shortly after by a click on the intercom.

"Right away sir." He answered on the other end, Ryuuzaki looked over at Yuki who was still cleaning. Misa was looking over at Light, she looked like she wanted to say something. Yuki's body was turned away from them, hiding her expression.

"Watari will take care of this, it's fine." Ryuuzaki stated simply.

"Y-Yuki, you're bleeding." Misa stuttered. She looked mildly disgusted, pointing at her face. She peered up at the blonde, Ryuuzaki was still unable to see anything. Had she cut herself?

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"I am?" Yuki blinked at the blonde, feeling something trickle down her face. It seemed to be coming from her nose, she pulled her hand up and wiped it away. Sure enough, there was blood coming out of her nose. Her head started to throb now, too. Why does it keep doing that.

It's almost like it happens randomly. Or did it? Did something cause this to happen? What if it get's worse?

Yuki walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She was also wondering about how they were treating her. She knew that Light feared her, so he didn't have to go waltzing around pretending he liked her.

She breathed heavily, she felt hot tears rolling down her face. Yuki started to shake slightly, walking over to the sink. What was this she was feeling? Relief? _'Why would I be relieved that they didn't hate me? I barely know these people...'_ She pulled up her hands and started to run them under water, her finger was cut slightly. Not enough to bleed too badly, it still stung though.

_'Why am I even getting so emotional, I was never like this in the institution...It's like everything's changed._' Yuki thought to herself as she splashed water on her face, trying to get rid of the excess blood from her bloody nose.

She then looked up in the mirror, she hadn't cried enough to make her eyes red and puffy. _'Thank god...Well If there even is a god.'_ Yuki walked to the other side of the bathroom and dried her face on a clean white towel. Her finger had already stopped bleeding before she even entered the room, so it wasn't that bad.

"Are you OK, Yuki?" Misa knocked at the door lightly, Yuki looked in that direction. She walked over to the door and opened it revealing all three of them. Ryuuzaki and Light were standing right behind Misa, she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

"That's not important, on to more pressing matters. What are you going to do Ryuuzaki? Can I leave, or do I have to stay here as well?" Yuki asked looking around at the wall behind them. She couldn't make eye contact with them, she had no idea why.

"You are going to have to stay under my surveillance, as I have mentioned before. You will be staying here on the same floor as Misa, as it will be much easier to monitor you two. There is an extra room..." Ryuuzaki lifted his hand up and pointed in the direction of a door, the chains clinking together. "Over there."

"I see.." Yuki peeked in that direction, she opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Misa.

"Oh! This is awesome! We can be like, best friends! And have sleep overs!" She squealed and grabbed Yuki, dragging her off to who knows where.

_'I swear to god, does Ryuuzaki do this just to annoy me?_' She twitched, her arm being squeezed by the bubbly blonde. _'Though...I suppose it's just the way she is...I can't really hate her for it.'_ She thought, sighing slightly. For some reason, being with the girl didn't bother her all that much. Kind of like she's had experience with girls with a personality like hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Er...I know a lot of people don't like Misa because of her 'annoying' way of speaking. I find it rather endearing, to tell you the truth. While I admit that her voice is kind of...high pitched. It's kind of cute. But that's just my opinion. xD;<strong>


	13. Dreaming

"**Dreaming"**

**Yuki**

Yuki was staring out the window, and from the looks of it they were in a fairly tall building. It was midday and Misa was at one of her 'photo shoot' things, Yuki never knew what she meant by that.

_'What is a photo shoot anyways? They just take pictures of her? But for what though...I don't know.'_ She looked up at the sky in thought, and opened the balcony door slowly. It slid to the side, causing the air to come in. The breeze was quite chilly, seeing as it was August.

_'Yesterday they were talking about her being in some sort of magazine...and then today there was discussion on a movie. Is Misa famous?'_ she raised her eyebrows at the thought, _'Why hadn't I noticed that before! It makes sense...then the pictures are being taken for the magazines...'_ Yuki groaned and scratched the back of her head sheepishly at her stupidity.

"Aaah..." She sighed audibly as she stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the cool cement on her bare feet. She wasn't wearing anything warm, so she would probably get cold quickly. Seeing as she was only in a tank top and shorts.

Yuki tended to prefer more comfortable and plain attire, opposed to Misa's clothing. Which happens to usually be form fitting and flashy. She pulled her hand up and started to run her fingers through her hair, it felt the same as it has before. Dry. It was never shiny or soft like Misa's hair_. _

_'I think I remember her telling me to use a certain type of...soap...shampoo yea. To make my hair look and feel softer, perhaps I should do that.' _Yuki had never liked the way she looked, not that she ever had time to care. When she did though, she would look at herself in the mirror, her short stature and big dull looking eyes never appealed to her.

She hated that. She hated herself.

She started to shiver slightly from the cold, the wind making her mid-length hair whip side to side. Yuki walked back into the warmth of the room, shutting the door behind her. She padded her way over to the room that they had assigned her.

_'They never let me out of here...I wonder how long they intend on keeping me. Not that I don't like it...it sure beats being locked in a single padded room most of the time.'_ She pondered, opening the door to her room and walking in. It was pretty plain, the walls and rug being white. The bed was positioned against the farthest wall, it being full sized, much larger than the bed she used to sleep in at that place she used to stay at. There was a rather large window above the bed, there was no way to open it. Probably for safety reasons, seeing as they were on the 8th floor.

Yuki started to dig around in the boxes they had brought up the night before, she didn't have time to unpack them. She had went straight to bed after Misa was done messing with her hair and dressing her up. It was quite tiring.

_'Perhaps if I eat more, it would enable my body to grow. I wouldn't mind being a few inches taller...and fatter.'_

"What's this?" Yuki mumbled almost inaudibly to herself, she lifted up a pocket knife from the box. It was shiny, about the length of her hand. The sides were engraved with numbers, one on each side of the knife. A number '08' on one side and a number '05' on the other.

"My name?" She whispered, spinning the unopened knife in her hand then flipping it open skillfully. Her eyes widened and the headache from last night came back again, only this time it felt like her head was being split into two.

_"Don't do that!" A woman with long black hair yelled loudly, her eyes were a deep red color. Her thick rimmed glasses covered a good portion of her face. She was taller than Yuki, she looked up at the woman._

_"Why not?" Yuki deadpanned, staring at the crazy woman. She was looking at Yuki angrily and she snatched the knife out of her hand._

_"Don't open it unless you have the intent to kill." She snapped it shut and handed it back. "Either that or seriously injure someone, it's only for emergencies..." She smiled and giggled. _

_"Are you bi-polar?"_

_"W-what!" She screamed, going back to being angry again. "Why you little-"_

Yuki dropped the knife and screamed. "**AAAHHH**!" She held her head with her hands, gritting her teeth in the process.

_'W-who was that! I didn't recognize that woman at all!'_ She yelled in her head, clearly frustrated. After a few minutes she bent down and grabbed the knife, snapped it shut and put it back into the box, _'I-I should go through this later...yea...'_ Yuki thought, her hand was shaking as she pulled her hand out of the box. She noticed that there was a chain necklace on the top of the pile.

_'Is that...a flash drive on the end of that chain?'_ Yuki pulled her pointer finger up to her mouth and stared at it with wide unblinking eyes. She tilted her head to the side and pulled up her other hand to hold it at eye level to examine it. _'I'll look at this when I have the chance to access a computer. Probably would be a good idea to do it so that Ryuuzaki or Light won't find out what it is I am looking at.'_

"I'm back!" She heard a chirpy voice call from outside her door. It was obviously Misa, probably still at the end of the hall from the sounds of it. Yuki swiftly put the chain around her neck, tucking it underneath her shirt, and walked over to her door. She opened it and peeked her head out at the blonde.

"Welcome back, Misa." Yuki called, walking out of the door and shutting it behind herself. Misa looked at Yuki and scrunched her face a little.

"You should wear better clothing! Misa thinks you look cuter that way." She giggled to herself, Matsuda was standing in the doorway. He was probably making sure that everything was in order.

"Right..." Yuki mumbled back, looking at the young officer and tilted her head in question noticing him staring.

"Are you well, Yuki? Ryuuzaki told me to check on you while I was up here. He said you were screaming." He said with a concerned look on his face, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh right. I saw a spider." She improvised, _'I'm getting a lot better at this.'_ Yuki thought smirking slightly, hopefully it looked like a normal smile to Matsui. Knowing his amount of intelligence it probably did. He seemed a bit on the dull side.

"It's fine now, I killed it." She finished swiftly, noticing the look of disgust from Misa. She obviously didn't like spiders, neither did Yuki. As a matter of fact, she was deathly afraid of them. She shivered at the thought of a spider even being in her room.

"I understand, I don't like spiders either. Well I better be off, see you tomorrow Misa-Misa!" He smiled brightly and walked out the door.

"I need to use the shower." Yuki stated, walking into the bathroom without even a glance at Misa. She didn't bother locking the door, it was only her and Misa on the apartment complex anyways. It wouldn't be a bother if she came in, they are both girls after all.

Yuki pulled a towel off the stack and placed it on the rack next to the bath tub. She made sure everything was in order before turning on the shower and taking off her shorts and tank top. Yuki then stared at herself in the mirror with unblinking eyes. She was looking at her torso area, which had that bullet scar.

It was odd for her to see her bare chest so clear looking. Back in her old body, she'd have scars riddle all over the front of her chest.

_'I never understood why they had to hurl large objects at me, just to see how strong I was...they knew I couldn't get any stronger.'_ Her eyes traveled up to her head, she stared at her hair which had gotten longer. She remembered it being above her shoulders, now though, it was mid-back length. Yuki ruffled her black bangs. She imagined what she'd look like with the color she was used to. White. White hair.

_"That's it, get out of my way you white haired freak! Get her out of the way!" a tall burly man yelled, while running towards Yuki and a woman standing at her side. _

She looked away from the mirror quickly, her breathing increased and she was sweating. She was wondering what the hell was wrong with her, as she gulped and wobbled over to the shower to get in. A nice shower should help calm her, right? She let the water run all over her body.

Suddenly she felt like she was dreaming, the scene changed completely. She wasn't in the shower anymore.

_"I warned you beforehand, boy. Now leave before I'm forced to kill you." She threatened flatly, watching the other men scurry away like cockroaches. The leader was looking down at her, he looked like he was about to piss himself. Yuki was pleased with seeing his fear. Why_?_ It was almost like she was supposed to do this. She was created to do this. _

_"M-Monster!"_

_"Run! She's gonna kill us!" Two of the men yelled in unison while the other was screaming like a school girl. Their fearful faces made her stomach churn, all positive feelings about making them fear her suddenly gone. Yuki heard a sadistic laugh from behind her, it was that black haired woman from before. _

_"Why didn't you just kill him. It'll be more fun." She smiled creepily while walking towards Yuki, her eyes were visible now. Red. "Your like me, aren't you. The number on your arm, right here." She pointed towards Yuki's arm, which had her '08' tattooed onto it. The woman started to slip off her sweater, revealing her arm. There was nothing there, but she started to wipe off some makeup. _05.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa<strong>

Misa heard a loud thud in their bathroom, the shower was still going. _'What on earth that girl doing?'_ She questioned, walking towards the door. She shook her head, _'She's so clumsy sometimes.'_ Misa thought, remembering when she tried to dress herself in the clothing she borrowed to her.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" she said while knocking on the door, she tried turning the knob. It was unlocked, fortunately for her. "Misa is sorry, Misa got worried and decided to check on you." There was no answer, she walked into the room and looked around. "That's odd..." She walked over to the shower to turn it off, thinking that she forgot to do so. When she moved the curtains to the side, she saw Yuki laying on the ground face up.

"Yuki!" She shut off the water and grabbed the towel from the rack. Misa put it over her body and ran out into the hall, she saw Watari jogging her way. _'He must have seen it on the monitors.'_

"Did she hit her head?" He asked, going into the bathroom quickly. He grabbed another towel from the stack above the toilet.

"I-I don't know, I heard a loud noise and decided to check on her. I knew she was clumsy, but not that clumsy." She fiddled with her skirt, worried for the young girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

**Am I dreaming? I was in the shower, then...**

_A short woman patted Yuki on the head and smiled, "You have a nice day too there little one." She walked back behind her counter, leaving an irritated Yuki. The black haired woman, Number 05, took notice to Yuki's pissed expression as she turned around and walked towards the entrance of the store. _

_'Why do they always do that? I'm not a dog..' She heard her thoughts to herself._

**Ah...Light Yagami did that as well, he tried to pat my head. Like I was some animal. Am I seeing memories? **She wondered to herself. It was like she couldn't control her body. What was happening had already happened?

_"Why are you angry?" Yuki looked up as Number 05 asked this question, she started to play with her hair._

_"Well, I don't like it when people do that, I suppose."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I am not a pet." Yuki looked over at Number 05 with her eye brow twitching from under her bangs. "I do not appreciate it when people treat me as though I am a pet. A dog." She clarified._

_"Oh! When she patted you on the head? She was just showing affection. A lot of people do it, especially older siblings to their younger siblings. Or parents to their children, it's nothing bad really." Number 05 explained while she pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards her apartment._

_"Affection..?"_

**Was I close to this woman? I knew her..? **The scene changed and they were sitting at a dining table, just the two of them.

_Number 05 sat down on the other side of the table and started to attack her food. Literally. She ate like she was a starving animal, Yuki just gave her an odd look. There was Chicken Alfredo sticking to the side of her face as she looked up at Yuki. "Is there something on my face?" She questioned sarcastically,_

"Yuki...Yuki? Are you ok?" She heard a young woman calling in the distance. Her words slightly muffled. Yuki felt something soft underneath her. _'Ah, I'm in a bed...Did I faint?'_ She groaned, letting them know she was, in fact, alright. Yuki sat up in the bed and opened her eyes, she felt dizzy instantly.

"Don't sit up, you'll just make it worse." She heard Watari say, she reminded him of what a father would be like. He was so nice.

"Make what worse?"

"You have a fever, being in the hot shower didn't make your condition any better." He stated to her, putting some pills on her nightstand and a glass of water. He then turned around and walked out. "You should rest, and should be better by tomorrow."

"Understood.." She reached over to the night-stand and grabbed the pills, knowing they were probably some sort of pain reliever. She gulped both down in one go, she looked over at Misa and Watari."I will lay down now then..." She mumbled, falling backwards with a '**Thump!**' and pulling the blankets over her face in a childish manner.

"Have a nice sleep." Misa said quietly and walk out, the door shut behind her.

_'Wow that girl can be quiet? That's a shocker...'_ Yuki noted to herself, and started to doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

It had been about a month, it was the end of September. Yuki had noticed that the weather was starting to get a lot colder. She couldn't go out on the balcony as often as she liked, since she preferred going out when the stars were in the sky. She would go out there quite often to cool off when Misa was irritating her or when she just wanted to have quiet time.

Not being able to get out and have some fresh air was starting to make Yuki more irritable than usual. _'I have to get out of here, or at least go somewhere other than this floor. They keep me cooped up on this floor all the time, never letting me get out to do anything whatsoever.'_ Yuki pouted childishly, although her facial expressions barely change anyways. She heard the door click and open, the doors had a key card. Only Matsui could get in and out of Misa and Yuki's apartment, she had assumed there were more police officers so they probably had one as well.

"Good afternoon Yuki!" Matsui called enthusiastically walking in with none other than Misa.

_'Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Misa. As a matter of fact I don't even dislike her. It's just...she can be so...'_

"Yuki~!" She ran over and hugged Yuki lovingly, pressing her chest to Yuki's face. _'Yea...you get the point.'_ She thought to herself, trying to keep her face as impassive as possible. In the month that Yuki has stayed here, her and Misa had gotten a bit closer. Misa may not like to admit it openly, but she considers her as a younger sister. Always dressing her up, making sure she eats right and bathes regularly. Yuki had even gained a bit of weight, having been eating on a regular basis. Not to mention her appearance changed drastically, thanks to Misa of course.

_'I am going to have to thank her for the tips on hair...and for helping me with a lot of other things as a matter of fact.'_ She pushed away from Misa lightly.

"How was your day?" Yuki asked, tilting her head slightly. Her pigtails were still in from this morning, though she changed into a black plain loose tank top and over-sized cargo pants.

"It was tiring, modeling takes a lot out of you. You know?" She sighed and walked towards the living room. Yuki nodded and looked over at Matsui, the rookie cop. She had grown a bit attached to him, mainly because of his carefree attitude. Yuki admired him for that, even though he was a cop. She also looked up to both Light and Ryuuzaki, they were the other people that she seemed to see on a normal basis. More than likely because Misa demanded dates and to spend more time with Light. She opened her mouth to speak,

"How about you Matsu?" She asked him, referring to him by the nickname most often used by both her and Misa.

"Oh! It was great! You should have seen Misa-Misa, she did excellent today!" He smiled brightly, "What about you, Yuki?"

"I stared out the window all day." Yuki replied in a monotone.

_'I was bored all day, when are they going to let me out!'_ She raged on the inside, but she knew better than to take it out on someone who wasn't at fault. Matsuda nodded happily, probably not getting the point she was trying to get across. _'I want. OUT. NOW.'_

"Okay, well I have to go now. I bet Ryuuzaki will get mad at me for slacking." He rubbed the back of his head and turned around. He started to walk to the door, Yuki followed behind him. He flipped the card through the slot with a '_**click**_', probably the lock.

"Well you get to work then, I'll see you tomorrow." Yuki hugged him before he left, her head barely making the bottom part of his neck. He was taller compared to her. She nodded and walked away towards the living room with Misa.

"Have a nice rest of the day." He walked out and the door shut automatically behind him. When he was gone, Yuki smirked slightly and turned into her room instead. She felt in her pocket,

_'This should allow me to get around easier, without using my vectors...I'll scare Misa and she won't want to be around me anymore if she finds out...about me.'_ She had stolen Matsuda's key, it had been easier than she thought. Perhaps it was because he isn't that observant, who knows? Yuki walked over to the box and grabbed a few things. Her pocket knife, she was attached to it for some reason; and the flash drive that was hooked to a chain, she hadn't gotten a chance to use a computer in the time she's been here.

"Well here goes..." She mumbled silently as she turned around and walked out of her room. Yuki knew that Ryuuzaki was probably watching from the cameras, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out, even if it was for a little while.

_'Who is he anyways? He had mentioned that he was keeping Light and Misa under suspicion of them being Kira. Same goes for me, probably because of what he had found out about me...'_ She thought, referring to her vectors. _'Is he a cop? I know for a fact that Matsuda is a police officer, he had told me himself, though I've never seen Ryuuzaki in uniform. He never talks about what or who he is...'_ She looked back, making sure Misa wasn't watching and slid the key through the slot.

She heard it '_**click**_' and the door opened. Yuki walked over to the door labeled 'Stairs', _'I need to take these because he could lock down the elevator...'_ She opened the door and started to go down the stairs. _'That and I get motion sickness.'_ Last time Yuki was in an elevator she had felt as though she was going to throw up, not the best feeling.

"First floor..." Yuki Huffed silently, already tired from going down 8 floors. She opened the door carefully and peeked out. There was a hallway, at the end it looked like there was a wall. She ventured to the end of the hall and discovered it was the stairway that she had run up before, when she was running from Ryuuzaki and Light.

_"She's a monster."_ Yuki remembered hearing Light say from down stairs, though it was different now. She never saw fear in his eyes. Never saw disgust. Much different. As of this moment, she heard the slight murmurs of other people, a few other men.

She recognized Matsuda's voice, as well as Light and Ryuuzaki. She couldn't figure out who the other two were. Yuki heard someone walking up the stairs, he sounded heavy, probably a taller and larger guy. She panicked slightly, looking back and fourth quickly. She was hoping to find a hiding spot, on the other side there was another set of stairs. Most definitely heading down into the main room, if she went there she'd get caught for sure.

_'Why on earth did I even come here if I knew I would just end up getting caught anyways...?'_ She thought irritatedly.

"Miss Emmett?" She heard a deep voice say and she wanted to correct him and say she wasn't 'Miss Emmett, but only Yuki. From another world.' But that would blow her cover and she'd only be in deeper shit than she already was. So she turned around slowly and looked up to a larger man. He had brown hair, and was extremely tall, well according to Yuki's size that is.

"Y-Yes sir?" She voiced nervously, _'God I hope he doesn't hurt me...Though he looks kind...Like he wouldn't even hurt a fly.' _Yuki tried to reassure herself, She was probably just overreacting..

"How did you get out of your room?"

"Err...Uhh..."

"Follow me." He sighed silently, walking in the other direction down the stairs. He was planning on taking her to the others.

'_There are people down there I don't know...'_ She thought nervously, she sometimes would have anxiety problems when it came to large crowds of people lately. Just the thought of being around people made her nervous lately, perhaps it was because of being locked on the floor for so long. Even just smaller groups of people, if she didn't know them.

Yuki fidgeted and turned around, running away as fast as she could. She ran blindly, not even watching her step. Little did she know, she was heading for the other set of stairs. She noticed a little too late as she made a misstep and started to tumble down the glass stair case.

There was a series of '_**THUD THUD THUD CRASH SQUEEEAAKKK**_' Before she finally hit the tile on the bottom floor. Yuki face-planted and skidded a bit before coming to a complete stop, her hands rested in front of her body.

"Y-Yuki! Are you okay!" Yuki heard Matsui call from the other side of the room. She could hear a man whisper lowly, and another reply to him. She couldn't quite make it out, seeing as though she was eating the floor. Luckily she had landed on her forehead, so she didn't have to deal with a broken nose or double black eyes. She cringed at the thought of breaking her nose.

"A-ah...I'm" She pulled her legs under her and pushed herself off the ground with her hands. She was still sitting on her knees, she looked over at the people. "I'm fine." She replied tonelessly, as if nothing ever happened. Yuki felt a trickle of liquid come down the bridge of her nose. She knew what it was and decided not to mess with it,

_'I'll probably just make it worse anyways.'_ She looked up around the room. There was six men, three of them in which she didn't even know. _'So it's not that bad...'_ Yuki blinked a few times. They were all gawking at her, Matsui looked like he was going to start laughing. Though she knew he was concerned, it must have looked amusing.

"How did you get out of your room Yuki?" Light questioned, peeking his head from behind Ryuuzaki. He was working on a laptop, it seemed as though he wasn't even paying attention. Though she doubted that, she knew Ryuuzaki well. He was probably thinking about something, or someone for this matter, that being her. _'God...' _She didn't like getting 'interrogated' by Ryuuzaki, it was like he could stare right through your soul.

"I needed to get out of that place. Even if it were for just a while." Yuki tried to reason, looking up at Light who was now standing up. "I'm always sitting on that floor, with nothing in particular to do. It's getting quite irritating really..."

"I can understand, but how is it you were able to get out. We use special keys to lock the door." He explained, trying to get more information out of her. Yuki reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, the one that was supposed to be in Matsui's pocket.

"I used this."

"Matsuda you idiot." Some guy said, he had big hair. _'Why's his hair like that? Wait..'_

"Matsuda?" Yuki tilted her head in question,

"I'm sorry Aizawa, I didn't know!" He whined slightly. _'Big hair guy's name is Aizawa.'_

"I thought your name was Matsui, was I wrong?"

"N-no! U-um...It's my alias you see. Ryuuzaki wanted to ensure our safety by making us use them." Matsui explained, it seemed as though he was sweating.

"I understand."

"I would like to ask you a few questions, is that alright with you Yuki?" She heard Ryuuzaki finally speak up.

_'When he want's to ask questions...it's usually more like demand answers...and if you don't cooperate he ties us to tables or chains us to him!'_ She noted angrily in her mind.

"That's fine."

It wasn't long after that, Ryuuzaki and Light guided Yuki into a different room. Probably to talk privately on a matter.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

_(Just a few moments earlier)_

L watched the computer screens in front of him, he had witnessed Yuki stealthily take Matsuda's card from his pocket. She'd hugged him, then nodded. Seeing him go out the door soon after.

_'He didn't even think it weird that Yuki hugged him? It wouldn't be that hard to miss...she is never affectionate towards anyone.'_ He thought to himself as she was running down the staircases. _'Is she trying to escape, or perhaps she just wants to get out? Only time will tell.'_ Light and the others were too engrossed in their work to even notice that Yuki wasn't even on the surveillance screen.

He looked up, Misa was making a lunch for her and Yuki. _'It seems as though she has taken on the 'sisterly' role for Yuki. Yuki may not openly express it, but I know for a fact she thinks of Misa the same way. She seems to have issues with expressing herself, even on a minor level.'_ Yuki was now emerging on the first floor, she peeked around back and fourth before she stepped into the hallway.

L looked over to his side, Mogi was going up the stairs. He was probably headed up to make some copies or get information, since there was a computer lab up in the hallway next to the elevator. It seemed as though Yuki heard Mogi coming up, _'Good hearing.'_ he observed. Her eyes widened and she was looking around frantically, probably for a hiding spot.

"Miss Emmett?" Mogi asked Yuki, she looked up at him nervously. He noticed her hands started to fidget around as she answered.

"Y-Yes Sir?"

"How did you get out of your room?"

"Err...Uhh..."

"Follow me..." Mogi had sighed silently, turning around to walk back down the stairs. To report it to L no doubt. Yuki fidgeted and turned around, running away as fast as she could.

_'Is she even thinking about where she is headed?_' L thought, slightly amused by Yuki, as he watched her run blindly not even watching her step. Yuki was headed straight for the second set of stairs, it seemed as though she had noticed a little too late as she made a minor misstep and tumbled down them.

There was a series of loud bangs.

'_**THUD' **_She tumbled forward, down the stairs. Her body's momentum drug her down faster than she should have.

_**'THUD' **_Rolled down sideways. Her body would definitely be banged up after this...

_**'THUD' **_Hit the last step painfully on her head again.

_**'CRASH' **_Right into a glass table set at the foot of the staircase.

_**'SQUEEEAAKKK**_' She slid on the clean floor face first, her arms still extended in front of her body. L was still staring at the screen in front of him, since there were cameras in this room as well. He could still see everyone if he watched the screens. The squeak her head had made when she came in contact with the floor almost made L want to laugh.

_'Clumsy girl..'_

"Y-Yuki are you ok!" L heard Matsuda call, he had a hint of amusement in his voice.

_'I have to admit it was quite entertaining...seeing her fall like that.'_ He bit his thumb as he thought to himself. Light had asked what she was doing and how she got out of her room. Yuki explained to them how she did it, Aizawa calling Matsuda an idiot in the process, _'He does need to be a bit more observant. People could easily take advantage of him if he doesn't watch out for things in the future.'_

"I understand."

"I would like to ask you a few questions, is that alright with you Yuki?" L finally spoke up, he turned around to look at her. She looked like she was contemplating it, irritation ran across her face but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"That's fine."

L stood up and started to walk towards a different room, Light being dragged along behind him. _'I need to speak privately to her, seeing as though she probably doesn't want the rest of the task force to know what she can do.'_ He pondered as he crouched in a seat facing Yuki.

He was still uncertain how she was able to do what she could do. Nothing seemed logical enough to explain her ability. Light sat in a chair next to him and looked over at L curiously. _'I need to know if she's even regained any of her memories. For all I know she could be acting, this I need to find out.'_

"Yuki."

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" She looked up to him from her place in the chair, she slouched slightly. Yuki didn't look too happy about being questioned by L. The red mark on her head was slightly visible from underneath her black bangs. She had wiped away the trickle of blood that went down the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"Yuki" Ryuuzaki addressed her in monotone.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" She looked over at him after sitting down, she slouched down. _'God, what is it he wants now? I don't feel like ... Jeez there's his I'll-Peer-Into-Your-Soul Stare.'_ She thought, pressing her lips together tightly and gulping.

"I've been curious, have you regained any of your memories?" He asked casually, his hands rested on his knees and he was watching her intently. Ryuuzaki reminded Yuki of a bird, or an owl to be exact. One that was stalking it's prey, perched on a branch waiting for the right time to strike. She shivered.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Are you sure? It typically only takes a few weeks for most to regain a good portion of their memories after having Traumatic Amnesia. In rare cases it will take months, are you lying to me?"

"Come on Ryuuzaki-" Light tried to speak up, but was cut off by Yuki instead.

"I've been having dreams." She said swiftly, she grabbed her pants with both hands and squeezed.

"What kind of dreams, may I ask?" Ryuuzaki pressed, Light didn't look too approving. He had a slightly irritated look on his face as he looked over at Ryuuzaki.

"I'm fine Light...and it's always about a woman. It's like I know her, but I can never learn her name." She answered, leaving out the part about her knowing that she was Number 05. Seeing as he would probably catch on to something and ask further questions. She didn't think he'd do anything horrible to her if he found out what she was, though.

_'Do I trust him?'_ She thought as her eyes widened a little, _'I honestly believe he wouldn't do that kind of thing to me. Even though all my past experiences with humans were bad ones...'_

"And what of that flash drive hanging around your neck?" He questioned, his head tilted to the side. Ryuuzaki's eyes were wide, never blinking. It was kind of creepy, yet another aspect that reminded her of an owl. _'Do I look like that when I stare at people?'_ She thought, knowing her eyes were the same when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I found it in my box of belongings, I have yet to see what is on it." She answered fiddling with the chain that it was linked to.

"May I see what is on it?"

"Hmm..." Yuki didn't like the thought of Ryuuzaki seeing what was on it, but why? There shouldn't be anything on it that is harmful right? _'It should be fine, I trust him after-all..'_ "Sure why not." She told him finally, pulling it from around her neck and handing it to him. He reached his hand out and grabbed it from her, he wheeled around and opened a laptop from the desk that was behind him. He powered it on, while he was waiting for it to turn on Yuki made her way over behind him.

"Do you have any clue what could be on this flash drive?" Light asked, looking over at Yuki curiously.

"I'm afraid not, though I would like to know. If you don't mind me lingering over your shoulder..." She said aloud looking up at the ceiling in thought. She got no answer from Ryuuzaki, so she just assumed that meant he didn't care. Once the computer was signed in and loaded up, he plugged it in to the computer. A screen popped up with a warning label.

_**WARNING**__: If all four passwords are entered incorrectly 5 consecutive times, this flash drive will self destruct."_

* * *

><p><strong>Blegh. Sudden mass amounts of uploads. I have all of the chapters already written up. Well...most of them. But I still need to proofread them and fix some things on them all. Please inform me if you have any questions or things to point out. It helps me, actually.<strong>

**Ahhh, yes. Yuki is quite the clumsy one, just to make sure you know. You might see her fall a few more times. Keep in mind she isn't that old either, so she can't come up with elaborate ideas like we can. (I'm sure we are all older than Yuki, right?) Over 13 or 14, that is. Hahaha.  
><strong>


	14. Stupidity

**Oh my, I actually remembered this time. Thank my iPod's settings. It reminded me.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Stupidity"<strong>

**Yuki**

"Self destruct?" Light wondered out loud, he peered over at Yuki who was staring intently at the screen. Ryuuzaki clicked on the '_Continue_' button and a slot for the password came up. Ryuuzaki looked up at Yuki.

"Have any idea what the passwords may be?"

"Not a clue...hey what about that button there?" She pointed underneath the password slot and it read '_Password Hint.'_ Ryuuzaki clicked on it. The hint was. ''_**L.**_''

"L." Yuki read to them, she was genuinely confused. She looked over at Ryuuzaki and his eyes were wider than they usually were. "What kind of hint is that?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

"Did she know something about you, is that the reason you decided to keep her around?" Light questioned Ryuuzaki, he had his hand up on his chin and he looked like he was thinking intently on the matter.

"You could say that..." He peered over at Yuki with that I'll-Peer-Into-Your-Soul stare, she shivered.

"What? I don't know what L means." She defended tonelessly holding her hands up in surrender, shaking her head slightly. She honestly didn't feel any type of nervousness about the matter, so why was he looking at her like that? It was as if he thought she knew something...

"I am L." Was his answer, he was still staring unblinkingly at her. Probably observing every little facial twitch, every little movement. Hell, she didn't doubt he could even read her thoughts.

_'Mind reading jerk.'_ She grumbled under her breath, keeping her rude thoughts to herself. The last thing she needed was an argument.

"You are L? What does that even mean?" Yuki questioned the man. She honestly wasn't comprehending what he was trying to tell her.

"It's his alias. L is the number one detective pursuing Kira at the moment, I'm sure you've heard of him." Light answered, trying to explain to the girl. Oh. Well that made sense. They expected her to know this right off the bat?

"If you haven't noticed, Light, I have been cooped up on that floor with no computer whatsoever. I know about Kira, but I have never heard of an 'L' person." She answered, her head was starting to hurt from talking about this topic. Why? "So he is the head of the investigation against Kira basically?"

"That is correct _Yuki_." Ryuuzaki replied very slowly, it was almost as if he were talking to a small child. Though his voice still held that same monotone that he always had. Huh.

This annoyed the girl to no end, _'OH GOODY! Do I get a good noodle star as well Mr. Ryuuzaki?'_ She thought sarcastically, imagining herself jumping up and down like a certain blonde upstairs. She almost wanted to say it out loud but continued as if he did not offend her.

"L verses Kira...How interesting." She thought out loud, staring at the wall behind Ryuuzaki. She was trying to ignore the fact that his stare creeped the hell out of her. It always unnerved her, that blank stare of his.

"Which side are you on?" Light voiced, he was still standing behind Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki seemed like he wanted to know the answer as well.

"Side?"

"Yes, L or Kira's?" Ryuuzaki clarified for Light, his thumb had found its way to his mouth. He seemed to be thinking intently on something.

_'W-what...?' _Her skull felt like it was being split in two.

"I-It doesn't...matter..." She muttered as her words trailed off at the end. Yuki held a slightly pained expression on her face. Flashes of images flew in front of her eyes. She knew not what they were. Soon enough it was as if she were watching a movie of some sort.

Next thing Yuki knew she was following that woman again, from the looks of it they were heading towards a black car. It was Number 05. She got into the drivers seat, Yuki following suit sitting in the passenger seat. Was this another memory?

_"Well, what would you do if what was in the book was real? Who would you be in favor of?" She asked, looking over at Yuki in question. _

'B-Book? What book?'

_Number 05 pulled out a key ring, it had a bunch of cute little accessories on it. She started up the vehicle. _

_"I honestly wouldn't pick sides, I wouldn't even get involved. What humans do to each other doesn't concern me." Yuki heard herself say, and she pulled out a book. She saw the words written on it, 'Death Note'._

"Yuki?" Light asked swiftly, shaking her shoulder slightly. She blinked a few times and shook her head slightly.

"Yes L-Light?" Yuki looked up at him, snapping out of her daze. She could still hear Number 05's voice though. Those words ringing through her mind as if they'd been said to her yesterday. It was all so clear.

_**"I don't think what Light's doing is the right thing. Sure humans are horrible, and some criminals are bad. But a lot of innocent people get thrown in jail for things they didn't do, and there are some nice people out there you know."**_

Yuki started to breathe heavily, _'L-Light is doing what?'_ she looked over at Ryuuzaki for help, perhaps he knew what was going on with her. He always seemed to know everything. Yeah.

"Y-You're L?" She stuttered, holding her hand up to her chest her heart rate increased rapidly. A panic attack? Yes, her anxiety problems were getting to her. Wait. She had anxiety problems?

"Yes." Ryuuzaki answered her, still staring at her facial expressions. She didn't feel the usual creepy feeling she got when he looked at her. This emotion bubbling deep in her stomach. She was feeling fear.

_**"I would side with L. He's my favorite character you know? It's a shame he dies off..."**_

Yuki's eyes widened at that statement, _'D-dies?_' Her breathing stopped and her arms went limp at her sides. _'B-But wait! Wait. Light does what? He...He seems so innocent though. He wouldn't do that. Not Light. No. Ryuuzaki can't die! He can't!'_ She thought frantically, she had gotten attached to them both and didn't like the idea of one being the bad guy and one dying off. It hurt. _'Why does it hurt?...They...They are my friends.'_

"What's the matter Yuki?" Light asked, his face showed concern. She felt like she couldn't trust him anymore. Why?

"N-No! Nothing!" She shook her head back and fourth quickly, she tried to hide her face behind her bangs. Yuki bit her bottom lip, _'What do I do! I don't even know how he dies. Who kills him? Is it really Light that does it? Maybe I'm just overreacting and it's just my mind playing tricks on me?'_ She hoped that last part was true, but life is never that easy. Yuki felt hurt by this, not being able to protect her friends. She felt helpless.

_'If it really is Light that does that to Ryuuzaki, I couldn't bring myself to kill him...He's just as much of a friend to me as Ryuuzaki. Why is it so hard?'_ Yuki let out a whimper, her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"You're crying." Ryuuzaki stated monotonously, she shook her head and turned the other way.

"I-I'm just tired is all. Nothing really." She reasoned quietly, her voice cracked slightly.

"Did you remember something?" Light asked arms crossed over his chest, he flipped his brown hair out of his eyes in a girly way.

"Y-yes...I don't want to talk about it. It was a bad memory. T-totally irrelevant to this situation."

"I understand." Light walked over to Ryuuzaki who decided to ask a question,

"Can you tell us what it was?" He had his hand near his mouth again. Yuki looked back at Ryuuzaki with a weary look,

"You wouldn't want to know..." She answered, barely audible to them. She turned back around and walked out of the room. "I'm going to bed. I'm sorry for bothering you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"You wouldn't want to know..." She answered, she was extremely quiet. Yuki turned back towards the door and walked out of the room, "I'm going to bed. I'm sorry for bothering you guys." She sounded defeated.

_'What is it she could have remembered? Was it really that bad?'_ Once she was gone L stood up and grabbed the laptop sitting on the desk, she had forgotten to grab the flash drive. _'Good, I wanted to analyze this closely.'_

"I wonder what it was she remembered." Light said out loud, looking at the computer he had grabbed.

"I was thinking the same thing." L walked out of the room, walking back to the main room.

"I'm getting tired Ryuuzaki, could we finally sleep in bed tonight? I'm sick of napping on the table." He stated with his eyes closed. This could work to his advantage...

"I suppose I could make an exception this one time." He trailed off, turning back around and walking the other direction. He flipped open his phone holding it daintily, "Watari, could you please inform the rest of the task force of my absence. I'm heading to the bed tonight." He said, he got an _'Ok'_ then hung up the phone.

Once Light had dozed off, L pulled out the laptop he had taken into the room with him. He faced Light, so that the glow that emitted from the screen wouldn't wake him. That and he didn't want him to know what he was typing if he happened to be awake. Once it was started up and the password screen came up he clicked on the

'_Password Hint_' Button again. '**L.**' Was the hint, he had read correctly the first time. He started to shake slightly, _'How could she know? No it couldn't be...could it?_' He thought nervously to himself. He slowly typed in the password slot, '**L Lawliet.**' and a green check covered the screen meaning it was accepted.

"Hmmmmnhh..." He groaned slightly, _'I knew she was withholding information from the start, but to this extent?'_ Another screen came up, and he clicked on the Password Hint button again.

'**Near.**' L's eyes widened greatly, She couldn't know, could she? He was baffled by this. How could she have gotten this information in the first place?_ 'I had made sure all of our names were out of every government database. I even double checked.'_

L tried to reason with himself, he couldn't come to a conclusion on how she could have gotten the information in the first place. _'A leak? No...only Watari and Roger know our names. They wouldn't give out that kind of information, not even for money.'_ He typed in the password, '**Nate River.'**

Another screen came up, the password hint was **'Mello.**' By this point L started to panic. He knew all too well that when she regained her memory she would be very dangerous. That is, if she were his enemy. She'd always stated she didn't care and didn't want to get involved. Perhaps her point of view changed over time? He'd only hoped.

He typed in the password, **'Mihael Keehl.**' It accepted it, another password came up. This time though, he didn't have to click on the password hint. He knew. '**Mail Jeevas.'** Once it had accepted all four passwords a screen popped up, which had about five or six files labeled accordingly.

"What could she be hiding on here..." He mumbled to himself as he started to skim through the files. _'Elfen Lied. Elfen Lied Season 2. Bleach. Pictures. Journal.'_ he listed the file names in his head.

"It's just a bunch of manga and pictures..." He whispered, sitting in his odd position on the bed. '_The only thing worth reading on here is the Journal, but why would she lock it to this extent? Perhaps there is something I'm missing? I still need to read these...manga...to see what it is she didn't want anyone to see.'_ He bit his thumb, drawing blood. '_This could prove to be troublesome...'_ He thought as he opened the first folder.

'Elfen Lied'.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki walked into the suite, using the card key to get in. They hadn't taken it away from her, fortunately. She planned on taking advantage of that fact, as much as she can. Yuki opened the door to her bedroom and pushed it open slightly, revealing nothing but darkness.

"Are you going to eat Yuki?" Misa asked from the other side of the suite, she was in the living room somewhere. She emerged from around the corner. Surprisingly Misa was pretty good at cooking, despite being spoiled and had everything practically given to her.

"I'm not hungry..." Yuki mumbled and shuffled her way into the darkness of her room. The door shut, making it unable for her to see. For her though, it was much was a bit used to being in dark places and knew her eyes would adjust to the sudden darkness.

She lay down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her face, a habit she gained since she's arrived here as well. After long hours of tossing and turning, she had finally fell asleep. Ever since she's lost her memories, she can't seem to sleep well. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Other times she would just wake up breathing heavily and sweating profusely. All of these incidents happened, no doubt, because of the dreams(Nightmares in her case.) she's had. Though she could never remember them.

_Three extremely large men stood on the other side of the roof staring at Yuki. She looked to her side and saw the black haired woman again. It was then she noticed there was a slender looking woman standing behind the men she had just saw. She had a long white coat on with some blue jeans, and she yelled over to them._

_"Your cornered now Number 05! Give it up!" She was barely able to yell out, from the sounds of it she was out of breath. Almost like she had just gotten done running a mile, or perhaps she was worked up about something. Yuki snapped her head in the direction of Number 05._

_"Don't call me that!" Number 05 hissed towards the woman, obviously she didn't like being called by her lab name. _

**'What is the name she likes to go by then?'**

_She blinked a few times, but when she opened them up it was met with darkness. _

**'What happened?'**

_"Yuki~." She heard an eerily familiar voice call from behind her, she could feel its breath on her neck. Yuki's eyes widened, she didn't answer. "Remember what happened after that?"_

_"N-no..?" Yuki rasped out, she swallowed thickly. She didn't like the way the voice sounded from behind her. It was, without a doubt, Number 05. She sounded much different though, almost demonic. _

_"This is where you left me to die." She chuckled bitterly, her voice right next to Yuki's left ear. "You killed me, and it's all your fault." She whispered lightly, her breath on her ear now._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuki said swiftly, trying to remain calm. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her hand up to her head. It felt like it was about to split into two. _

_"LIAR!" She screeched. Yuki's eardrums felt like they were about to burst, her hands went to her ears._

_"I'm not responsible for any deaths!" Yuki yelled back, her eyes snapped open. She started to turn around, "I don't-" The woman standing behind her was Number 05, half of her face was marred. There was blood dripping down one side of her body. She looked mangled, to put it lightly. Yuki's eyes widened._

_"W-Who are you! I don't even know you!" She screamed loudly, flailing her arms trying to get the image away from her face._

_"I thought I told you to protect those who are important to you. Wasn't I-"_

_"SHUT UP!" She wailed, the tears coming from her eyes. Her chest hurt. Why? It hurt to hear this woman telling her these things. It hurt._

"Yuki!" She felt someone shaking her, "Yuki wake up!" She shot forward and sat up straight. Her heart was beating wildly and she was sweating.

"W-why? Whatisit?" Yuki's voice cracked as she spoke quickly, her body still shaking slightly. Yuki looked over toward the voice.

"You are crying." It was Misa, she had come in to check on her. The thought calmed her down a lot more, her breathing evened out. _'Wait, I'm crying?'_

"No I'm not." She mumbled, she reached her hand up to touch her cheek. "Never mind, I suppose I am." She corrected herself and sighed lightly.

"You screamed 'Shut up!' then started to sob. Misa had thought you were awake and came to check on you! But you weren't awake so Misa thought it would be a good idea to wake you up from your bad dream." Yuki could see Misa frown in the darkness, her vision was slowly coming back as well.

"I'm fine...I don't even remember what it was about." She told the blonde, she wasn't lying either. _'Why was I crying?'_

"Misa was just watching a movie with Hideki Ryuuga in it, you want to come watch!" Her mood switched drastically, and she looked excited.

_'I could always just sleep on the couch..'_ She thought, thinking it best to be around someone as she slept. It was childish, being afraid of her dreams. Afraid of being alone. Yuki climbed out of bed and stood up, she faced Misa in the dark. Then again, Yuki was still a child, so it was not odd to feel this way.

"That sounds good." She said silently, "I'll come and watch." Misa made a 'MMhmmm!' Noise and stood up as well. They both made their way out into the living room, where Yuki lay down. She was on a soft couch, while Misa was on one of the chairs. She picked up a magazine and started to read it while the commercials were on. It wasn't long until Yuki fell right asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

Yuki woke up on the couch, the sun from the crack in the curtains had woke her up. From the looks of it, Misa was probably at work. Her modeling job kept her busy all the time, she actually got out for fresh air on a daily basis.

Yuki stood up and walked over to the curtain, throwing it open and squinting from the brightness of the sun. The curtains rolled open the rest of the way, revealing some extremely large glass windows. Three times the height of Yuki, for some reference. She peeked over at the wall, the clock read '3:06'. Yuki sighed audibly.

"I really slept in didn't I?" She pressed her head against the cold window. It felt nice, she peered down into the streets below. From her height, the people looked like little ants.

_'I wonder what it's like on the roof.'_ She thought dreamily, she loved standing in high places. She turned around and made her way towards her bedroom. _'It's funny how I've become so familiar with this place...and with people for that matter. Shouldn't I hate humans, for what they have done to me? Hate them for what they've done to . . . us. . . . Us? Who's us?'_ She shook her head side to side slowly.

She decided to get washed up and ready for the day, even though there probably wouldn't be much going on. Yuki grabbed a black A-line tank top that would come down to the top of her hips, and some short forest green shorts. She almost forgot to grab her thigh high black socks on her way out. Yuki was never one for fashion, always grabbed things that seemed to be comfortable to wear. She could care less how she looked.

Once she was finished with her shower and all dressed for the day, she decided to pace around for awhile and collect her thoughts. _'Why is it I was crying last night? I wish I could learn more about my...wait where is that flash drive?'_ She finally remembered she had left it on the first floor with Ryuuzaki.

"Misa's back!" She heard Misa call from down the hallway. Yuki peeked her head around the corner,

"Welcome back Misa. Matsu." She greeted them both with a nod.

"Here, I brought you back something Yuki." Matsui walked up to Yuki and handed her a bag. It had a few boxes inside it, probably take out from the smell of it. _'Pizza!'_ Yuki could smell pizza from a mile away, she loved the dish.

Matsui had introduced it to her just months back and she nearly devoured a whole pizza to herself at the time.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Yuki mumbled, taking it into the kitchen quickly.

"That stuff is really bad for you, you know?" Misa threw in as she opened the take out box, it had a slice of pizza in it. _'God yes...I love pizza.'_

"This stuff is awesome." Yuki stated bluntly as she pulled it from the box and started to stuffed her face. Yuki ate it like a starving animal, there were two pieces in there. They disappeared within minutes.

"If you eat that stuff you're going to get fat." Misa almost sounded snobby, Yuki knew better though. It was just the way she was, the way her voice sounded. Most people would get annoyed by it. Yuki peered down at her stomach area and patted it with her hand. "You know what...never mind, you can eat as much as you want." Misa threw in and turned around. She probably noticed the fact that, Yuki did need to gain weight anyways. She smiled lightly at Misa as she walked out of the kitchen.

After Yuki disposed of her trash, she peered around the apartment. It seems as though Matsui had left before Yuki could see him off. She made her way to her room to grab the card key she took from earlier and her favorite pocket knife.

Once at the door she slid the card key through the slot and made her way out the door. _'It's their fault for not taking it from me in the first place.'_ She thought as she made it to the first floor from the stairs again. Yuki emerged from the door, not even bothering with sneaking around. They probably knew she was coming anyways. They had cameras set up on every inch of this building.

_'Paranoid..'_ She thought to herself as she peeked down the stairs and listened. From the sounds of it, Matsui and Light were talking about Kira. Ryuuzaki was quiet, as usual. He always seemed to be thinking about something or another.

"Are you going to come down Yuki?" Ryuuzaki spoke up in monotone, quieting Matsui and Light. She peeked down the stairs around the corner.

"Yes." She replied in the same tone. Yuki made her way carefully down the stairs, remembering the last time she came down these things. She winced at the memory, the bruise still on her forehead. Once she was on their floor, she looked up getting a questioning glance from Matsui. "You forgot to take this." She held up the card from her pocket.

"Oh right." Matsui scratched the back of his head, before he could ask for it back she stuffed it in her pocket.

_'How could he forget? He probably had to ask for a second one, since I have this one.'_ Yuki sighed inwardly, shaking her head lightly.

"I don't like being up there all day. If you don't mind, I would like to at least be able to wander the building. I won't get in your way, if need be I'll just go to the roof or something." She explained, "It's not like I'll be out of your sight, seeing as though you have cameras literally covering the whole building itself."

"That's fine." Ryuuzaki agreed a little too quickly for her tastes, _'What's he up to?'_ she raised an eye brow at him and nodded slowly.

"Right..." Yuki murmured silently turning to Light, "I'm apologize if I interrupted your conversation with Matsu." She paused for a moment, noticing the big haired guy from last night. "And Aizawa." She earned an odd look from the man at the mention of his name, _'What?'_ She tilted her head innocently.

"No it's fine, we were just finishing up." Light smiled his eyes twinkling. His head turned when the door opened at the other side of the room, his hair flipping with the motion of his head.

_'I like his hair.'_

"Chief Yagami, Mogi, How did it go?" Matsui asked the two men that walked in. '_Chief...I take it the older man is the Chief, since he is older than the other man.' _she observed,_ 'Though I could be wrong...'_

"I have great news, the research Light and I did turned out to be fruitful. We think there is a good possibility that Yotsuba Group and Kira are somehow related to each other." Matsuda finished, using hand motions as he explained.

"Yotsuba!" The older man called. Again, she wasn't sure if he was the Chief or not.

"Y...Yea."

"I think that's it. You did a good job." The older man put his hand on Matsui's shoulder as a sign of appreciation.

"Huh?"

"Vice commander has just told me that Kira is bribing politicians."

"Kira, bribe? You mean by using Yotsuba as a financial front?" Aizawa asked the old man, he looked confused.

"That's a big lead, ties everything together as well. So that's where your high spirit came from then." Matsui sounded enthusiastic.

"What about our proposal, to recruit police members across Japan to gather those who are willing to fight Kira? Was it granted?" Aizawa sounded hopeful.

"No, quite the opposite...There is no one left to recruit now that the police force has yielded to Kira." The old man replied to Aizawa.

"What?" Aizawa and Matsui yelled in unison. Yuki looked over at Light and Ryuuzaki, they didn't look too happy about that either. Well, as unhappy as Ryuuzaki _could_ look.

"I've already had this conversation with Mogi.." He had continued on about how they were going to remain here and asked the other two if they would stay as well.

_'So the older guy is Mr Yagami. Light's father? And the buff looking guy is Mogi. I'll remember that...'_

"I think everyone ought to return to the police." Yuki heard Ryuuzaki say, "I was on my own to start off with anyways. When the majority of the police turned away from the investigation in fear of Kira, you four said you'd stay with me and all of you came this far. That already means a lot to me." He explained.

_'He's not thinking of...'_ She stared at Ryuuzaki, shocked.

"I can take it from here on my own." He finalized.

_'he wants to work alone? But he needs them!'_ She was getting irritated, remembering what that woman had said in her flashback. _**'It's a shame he dies off in the end..'**_ She shook her head slightly.

"And I promise...I'll visit you at the police headquarters one day and hand over the head of Kira." Yuki imagined Ryuuzaki with Lights head in his hands. Her eyes widened and she felt a horrible feeling creep into her stomach.

_'N-no!'_ She gritted her teeth and decided to remain silent. _'If he's alone he'll die!'_ He was still faced towards the monitors. Misa was laying on the couch watching television and texting on her phone.

"Ryuuzaki-" Yuki and Light said at the same time, they looked at each other. Yuki nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Ryuuzaki, you'll never be on your own as long as I'm here." Light held up his hand, the chain jingling. "I haven't forgotten our promise." Ryuuzaki looked up at Light.

"That's right, I must ask Light to remain here until I catch Kira. But everyone else should return to the police." All three men were staring at Ryuuzaki's back with determined looks on their faces. All but Aizawa, he looked almost torn at the fact.

"But Ryuuzaki, you made us think that the police's support was indispensable to the investigation." Mr Yagami tried to reason with him.

"I did. But that was only because Mr Yagami remained here, as my last connection with the police, also under those circumstances, the police was still independent enough to maintain the principle of the investigation to capture Kira. Like the incident at Sakura TV for instance." He explained as he picked up a cherry from a bowl that was sitting in front of him.

_'S-sakura..' _Yuki started to remember something, but what was it? A lone memory attacked her mind at that moment.

_A man lay on the cement on the television screen. He was dead, his gun sat in front of his body. "Ukita!" She heard a man yell. _

"However if you leave the police and become a civilian, then 'your help' is not the same as 'police support'." Ryuuzaki finished, holding the cherry in front of his face. He stuffed it in his mouth and continued, "Anyway the police have decided to abandon the Kira investigation. I'm fine with that." He swallowed his food audibly, pulling out the stem and examining it. He put it back in his mouth, Yuki raised her eyebrow at this.

"I...guess that's true, without our badge you might find us less useful." Mr Yagami stepped forward, "But what about our feelings?" He stated in a louder tone, "I truly believe I did everything I could to get this far, risking my own life with sincere determination." He stopped and stood a bit closer to him, his head lowered a little. "And I believe I have the right to make my own decision, whether to leave the force and remain here, or leave the investigation and return to the force." He finalized. Ryuuzaki pulled out the cherry stem and it was tied into a knot. Yuki raised her eyebrow even more, wondering how he even did that.

"I suppose you do...then please make that decision." He replied.

_'Wait what?'_ she thought to herself, standing next to Light. She stared at Ryuuzaki, who turned and looked at Yuki. _'He agreed a bit too fast, how did they not catch that? If he was intent on making them leave, he would have done so. That's just the way he is. He doesn't just give in that easily.'_ Yuki's eyes narrowed and she gave him a disapproving glare. _'He's testing them. What an ass.'_ Ryuuzaki just blinked a few times before turning his head and going back to eating his cherries, innocently. _'That guy!'_ Yuki huffed childishly.

"You ok?" Light whispered silently, as to not disrupt the others.

"Brilliant..." She mumbled back, her head turned back to the others. They were talking animatedly about staying in the investigation, but Aizawa was voicing his problems. He seemed to want to stay in the force, yet still be on the investigation. Since their commander had refused to participate in the investigation anymore, he would be without a job if he stayed. Yuki assumed he probably had family to take care of, that is why he was having a hard time decide. _'Poor guy.'_

"And what...What would Ukita say if I quit now?" He looked on the brink of tears, his eyes shut.

_'Ukita?'_ The image of Aizawa and some guy sitting next to him, big ears and short hair, drinking coffee together. They looked like they were great friends, smiling at one another. _'They were close...'_ Yuki looked saddened by the mention of his name.

"Damn it! What's wrong, why can't a member of the police investigate Kira!" He yelled, his fists clenched.

It was then Watari decided to call in through the monitors. Ryuuzaki didn't look all too happy when he revealed that he had a lifetime benefit set up for them if they ever were to get fired. Aizawa looked shocked for a moment, then he went to looking pissed. He turned to Ryuuzaki,

"Were you testing me to see if I would leave the force and stay with this team?" He asked angrily. Yuki peered up at the screens which showed Misa's room, knowing the answer already. Misa was currently talking on the phone with someone, she looked happy and was giggling. Then out of no where she looked irritated and started to talk animatedly into the phone. Yuki refocused her attention on the task at hand. Aizawa was yelling at Ryuuzaki at how much he detested him and the way he did things.

After Aizawa had left in an angry fit, Yuki decided to head up to the bathroom. It was just up the glass staircase next to the elevator. She left the room, they were talking to themselves.

_'They barely noticed me.'_ She thought happily, _'At least I won't get in the way of the investigation.'_ She opened the unisex bathroom door.

_'I can't let them get hurt.'_ Yuki thought sadly, referring to Light and Ryuuzaki. _'I don't know what it is about them, but it's almost like...well I care a lot about them. I look up to them. Is this what having brothers would be like?'_ Yuki was staring in the mirror, looking at the bruise under her bangs. She started to wash her hands, loving the feeling of the cold water running over her skin. She then left the restroom and headed down the stairs.

When she got down there, she saw Misa on the monitor talking to Matsui on her cellphone. He was standing right in front of her, talking about going to a movie shoot.

_'I wish I could go!'_ She whined childishly, though she would never voice her thoughts. She knew better than that. _'They must have just come back for lunch...Maybe if I'm sneaky enough I can follow them!'_ She enthused,_ 'They'll know right away if I head out the front...I guess...this one time, I can hop off the balcony and follow them that way!'_ Yuki headed to use the elevator this time. Ryuuzaki had given her permission to roam after all, though she would have to watch out and try not to get in the way.

"Oh, Hi Yuki." Matsui greeted, entering the elevator with her.

"Hello."

"I wish you could come along to see Misa-Misa perform! She's a really great actress!" He exclaimed, fist-pumping.

"I agree, I wish I could see Misa perform. Though I suppose I'll have to wait until the movie itself arrives either in theaters or on DVD." Yuki explained silently, the doors sliding open on their floor.

"Yea..." He sighed slightly.

"Is something the matter, Matsu?" Yuki questioned, looking at him at the corner of her eye.

"I don't know." He rubbed his neck, "I just wish I could be brave and awesome like everyone else, to be more useful!" He really seemed upset, _'probably because he thinks he isn't doing enough for the team...'_

"You're fine the way you are." Yuki lowered her eyes a bit as she walked up to the door and slid the key through the slot. "You shouldn't have to change for anyone..." She smirked and looked at him. "Remember that...Besides I think you're cool." Yuki mumbled that last part, looking at the door.

"R-Really?" Matsui asked, sounding surprised.

"Yea." She nodded, walking in the suite. "You are always so carefree and happy, I wish I could be that way. As a matter of fact, a lot of people could learn from you." She shrugged her shoulders, "Everyone is always acts like they have a stick in their ass." Yuki explained in monotone, "My word of advice is...to never take life seriously, no one lives through it anyways."

"Hahaha, I suppose you're right." Matsui chuckled even more, walking over to Misa. "Are you ready, Misa-Misa?"

"Yup! Lets go or we'll be late~!" She skipped toward the door. "Misa won't be back till after 10pm, so go to sleep on your own, ok Yuki?"

"Yes." She nodded, watching them retreat out the door. _'Now time to follow them.'_ Yuki turned around and headed to the balcony, opening the sliding glass doors. The wind came gushing in, causing her mid-back length hair to flow behind her. _'It's kind of cold...'_ She noted, running back to her room quickly to grab some different clothing.

Most of her cloths were in the wash, so she had to wear some of the ones Misa had given her. The only thing that was rightfully hers was the over sized black sweater. She slipped on some thigh high black socks and a red plaid skirt. The boots that Misa left in her room would keep her toes warm, so she took those as well.

_'My guess is, Ryuuzaki is busy. Since they have a lead on Kira and all...but wait...'_ she pondered as she stepped out onto the balcony. '_If Light is Kira...then who's the person working with Yotsuba? A copycat Kira? What if this was Light's plan all along? Though he seems so innocent...You wouldn't expect him to be so...evil.'_ Yuki's expression saddened slightly as she climbed atop the railing. _'Well here goes.'_

Yuki hopped off the railing. It looked like she was doing the ''Leap of Faith'' from Assassins Creed, her body twisting and her back facing the ground half way down the building. She felt her stomach drop as she neared the pavement on the streets. Her vectors flew out at an amazing rate and she grabbed onto the wall, pushing herself upwards and onto the roof of a smaller building. _'How's that?'_ She breathed heavily, using her vectors was tiring.

It was then that blood started to flow down from her nose again. Yuki blinked, just now realizing something. With the use of her vectors, her body reacts negatively. Thus the reason for the blood and headaches. She wanted to face palm at being so slow at noticing that. Of course! This wasn't her body, so it wouldn't be used to having vectors.

She peered down the building to see Matsui and Misa getting into a car to head off to her job. _'Just follow that car!'_ She thought excitedly, _'I'll just go to watch over her, see what it is she does. Then I'll go back, like nothing ever happened. Great idea.'_ She started to jump from roof to roof, following the black car through the streets.

It wasn't long before they came across a stop light and turned down a road that had many high buildings. _'Shit, I might lose them!'_ She became frantic as she looked around for a place to jump to. She could make it to the top of those buildings, but what's the point if you can't even see the car? Yuki decided to try and go around the buildings and follow them, using her long arms to push her way around on the roofs.

Yuki had been wandering the roofs for what seemed like three hours. The sun was starting to set, and the air seemed to get colder as well. Another horrible thing about her, was her sense of direction. Yuki couldn't even find her way back if she wanted to. She was currently atop the roof of a random shopping place.

The small girl started to cough rapidly, having a fit. She knelt down and held her throat, it hurting from the sudden attack. What the hell was going on? Tears were coming out and she started to puke, her food from earlier coming out along with it. Her pale hands were on the cement below her as she watched it all come out so fast.

"W-what the hell?" She mumbled, regurgitating some more. Yuki's head throbbed and her nose started to bleed again. This time, though, her nose was bleeding a lot more than usual. She looked around frantically, only seeing a stray newspaper sitting at the edge. Caught on a metal pole.

That would have to do...

She grabbed it and used it to stop the bleeding, blowing her nose in the process.

"What am I going to do?" She mumbled, getting irritated at herself. "I shouldn't have left the building." Yuki regretted following Misa, it would have just been much easier to have stayed back and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>I find myself feeling bad for Yuki, and I'm the one writing this. Ahahaha. ^^;<br>**


	15. Deception

"**Deception"**

**Yuki**

It had been a good two weeks she's been lost. Yuki would often sleep next to the dumpster in the alleyway, using a blanket a kind old lady was nice enough to give to her. This surprised Yuki, to find such kind humans out there. She had always thought most of them were corrupt with greed, and many other horrible things.

She was very wrong, the people in the city had been very nice. Sometimes she would get enough to buy a bread roll, or perhaps get something else to eat if she was lucky. They even had a place where they would feed homeless people, fortunately for her.

She sighed loudly, "I'm an idiot..." She mumbled, walking down the streets. She was still wearing the same thing she had worn when she left. Her hair was starting to get disgusting, so she opted for going to a public toilet. Usually there she could wash herself, so that she wouldn't stink too badly.

_'I wonder where I am anyways... He should have at least given me a contact number. Then I could have called Ryuuzaki and gotten a ride back.'_

A few hours into the afternoon, Yuki walked over to the bus station. She had enough to get a ticket, so no harm done right? They had been driving around the city, all the buildings were large. None of them were recognizable though.

_'...'_ Yuki suddenly felt angry at herself, '_Why don't I just go wait at that...Yotsuba building? I know Ryuuzaki is investigating them. Maybe I can get him to notice me!'_ She face palmed, _'Why didn't I think of that in the first place?'_

The bus driver had announced that he was stopping, so she got up and walked off. Yuki decided to walk over to the nearest station to get directions to this 'Yotsuba' building, and hopefully she could work from there. Grabbing a map and asking a nice lady behind the desk.

'_Believe it or not, most humans are actually pretty nice...Though I should still be careful, you never know.'_ She thought as she nodded and thanked her, walking out of the building. She slowly made her way down the street, looking at the map in all different directions. '_How on earth do I read this?_' She thought irritatedly, scratching the back of her head in the process. _'The lady had told me to walk this way for about 5 blocks and turn right...then...then what?'_ Yuki felt like slamming her head onto the bricks,

"I'm an idiot." She grumbled, walking faster.

Once she had followed the directions, the ones she could remember anyways, she decided to stop a random dude on the pavement and ask for help. He pointed on the map, and in the general direction of her destination. He seemed as though he was in a hurry, so he took off soon after. It wasn't long after Yuki came across a large building, it had a number of people exiting and entering it. They all had neat outfits, and suits.

'_I'll definitely stand out...He probably doesn't have any cameras on the outside of the building...I'll...use them just this once.'_ She decided, walking into a nearby alleyway to launch herself up to the 10th floor with her vectors. She climbed into a balcony window, and looked around. _'It's clear...thank god.'_ She tiptoed out from behind the curtain and came upon an empty storage room. It was quite dim, any other person would have been blind in the room.

'_Why is there a balcony in a storage room?'_ She pondered, cracking the door open to peek outside. It looked clear, so she stepped out cautiously.

"Hey you! Brat! What are you doing in here?" She heard an older man call, she whirled around and faced him. Her mouth opened to retort, but she lost her voice. Yuki panicked and darted in the opposite direction.

_'Shit! SHIT!'_ She rounded the corner, hearing the man barreling towards her. _'He must see me now right? Right! God damn it!'_ She was freaking out as she was nearing two large doors. Her eyes widened in shock as the doors started to open, revealing a group of men in suits. _'Just my god damn luck.'_ She made a 'tch' sound and kept running towards them. _'Time to improvise.'_ She thought, thinking about what Misa does for a living.

"Wait, who's that girl?" A neat brown haired man asked, looking confused. Probably because Yuki looked like a hobo.

_'Think. Think about sad things...sad things.' _She pondered, trying to make herself cry._ 'Dead puppies. No, that makes me want to laugh.'_ She came closer, hoping Ryuuzaki would see her. _'L...'_ She remembered what her memory was about, _'He's going to die?'_ Yuki's eyes started to water. She looked up at the men with a sad look on her face.

"W-Where am I?" She asked in a cute little voice, her eyes watery from crying.

"Hey brat!" She heard the man that was chasing her yell. She turned around and sniffled, cringing slightly as he came closer. He looked menacing, probably a security guard.

"I-I...I'm sorry!" She started to wail, her hands came up to her eyes wiping her tears away. "I didn't know what to do! I-I'm lost!" Her body started to shake from crying so hard, hiding her face with her bangs slightly.

"You're not even supposed to be here, how did you even get up here?" A guy with long black hair asked, he looked almost frustrated that there was a crying child in the building. Was he suspicious of her? No, he couldn't be.

_'Good...I need them to want to get rid of me. I just needed to get on the cameras anyways_.' Her inner self smirked wickedly, she then looked up at him sadly.

"I was running f-from him..." Yuki pointed shakily at the security guard that was chasing her, "He scares m-me." She shifted her weight on her feet from side to side staring at the ground looking sheepish.

"Can someone get this damn kid out of the building?" A spiky brown haired man said, he looked like an asshole. The look on his face was one of irritation and anger.

_'He must hate kids.'_

"Alright, follow me." The security guard said, he itched his nose. "I'll take you to the entrance and you can find your damn mommy."

_'Wow, everyone here is a stuck up ass.'_ She noted, taking a cautious step towards the man. He nodded and started walking, Yuki following after him.

Once they neared the entrance, she turned to him and nodded. "Now go home to your mother, you shouldn't have even been in here. Remember that." He said gruffly, obviously he wasn't used to being affectionate towards anyone.

Yuki waited on a bench across the street, looking at the sky. It was slightly cloudy, the afternoon sun pouring down onto her face.

* * *

><p>She heard a car stop in the parking space in front of her. She looked down from the sky, her eyes traveling to the black car.<p>

"Come with me, Miss Emmett." She heard Watari's voice say. She stood up excitedly, running up to the car like a lost puppy that had just found her owner. He walked to the other side of the car to open the door and let her in.

"Watari." She greeted, her voice was higher than her usual monotone. It was quite obvious that she was happy to see a familiar face. She climbed into the back seat and got comfortable, staring at the front seat as he got in.

_'My plan worked~. It worked~ It really did!'_ She thought happily, though her outward expression could say otherwise. They didn't talk the whole way to Ryuuzaki's building, she was fidgeting slightly due to the fact he'd probably 'interrogate' her with his Stare-Into-Your-Soul eyes.

They stopped inside of the buildings parking lot, after a few security checks. She passed a few more scans before she was finally on familiar ground. She was in the main room, the computer screens lighting up the far wall. The glass stair cases, even the clean tile floor (That she face planted on). She missed it all. Ryuuzaki wheeled his chair around, crouched in his odd position. He was in the middle of eating a bread thingy that had strawberries on the top of it. _'What is that thing?'_ Yuki wondered.

"Y-Yuki!" Matsui exclaimed excitedly, his face lit up upon her arrival.

"Hello." Yuki's lips twitched into a genuine smile, she turned towards the others.

"What happened to you?" She heard Light's voice say, he was standing up looking at her with a concerned look. "You went missing for a few weeks! You could have gotten hurt."

"I'm aware of that." She stated plainly, "It's nice to be back." She scratched the back of her greasy hair. It was dirty from not washing it enough and falling on the ground various times.

"Yes, I would also like to know how you even got out of the building. Yuki." She heard Ryuuzaki say, he had that look in his eye again. She decided to ignore it, darting towards him. She tackle-hugged (Or 'glomped' as some people may call it) him and smiled. Of course he didn't fall though, since she probably couldn't gain enough force to do so anyways.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She mumbled, he was staring awkwardly down at her. Poor Ryuuzaki probably didn't know what to do, so she felt an unsure pat on her back. Yuki peeked over at Light, he was making a face and covering his nose.

"You should go get washed up." He said through his hand, one of his eyes were shut.

"Hah, I suppose you're right." She stated timidly letting go of Ryuuzaki and opened her arms at Light. "Need a hug too?" She guessed what his answer would be, seeing as he looked like he was obsessive over being so clean and tidy.

"N-no, I'm fine." He smiled and waved his hands back and fourth. Yuki made her eyes water and she looked down at the ground.

"I-I see..." She mumbled, sounding sad.

"A-ah Yuki." He stuttered, probably knowing she was just acting that way to get a reaction. Yuki had a good feeling he knew how to act as well, she didn't know why though.

"Yes now, no picking on Light." Ryuuzaki threw in, she looked up at him. Her face was back to normal.

"I suppose you're right. I was just testing it out." She replied, Ryuuzaki's thumb was up to his face. Usually that meant he was deep in thought, "I remember seeing Misa act, so I tried it. I presume you saw my performance on the screens?" She motioned towards the monitors.

"How did you know that we were even monitoring the Yotsuba Group?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. His owlish eyes were boring into her soul.

"How did I know...?" She pondered out loud, she looked at the ceiling and thought about it for a moment.

_'How did I know? I don't remember actually hearing him state he was going to be watching them. I knew they were keeping an eye on their actions, but not about the cameras.'_ Yuki's eye started to twitch in an irritable fashion. She honestly didn't know how she'd known. But she did. She was certain of it. But how she'd known was beyond her.

"Just a lucky guess? I had always thought of you as the type to spy on people through cameras. Whether it be in their own homes or in a work place." She mumbled to him, she looked back up at Ryuuzaki. He was smiling. Not the kind smile that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This was the kind that made her hairs stand up and want to run away. It kind of creeped her out. "Just...To...Get evidence..." She quieted down, her voice faded out. Yuki was getting really scared of his expression. She did not like that look he had, almost like he'd found something out.

_'I-Is that how I look when I smile!' _Her inner voice squeaked.

"How interesting.." He replied, the look on his face still there.

"W-What did I say?" Yuki stuttered nervously, _'Funny how he's the only one that can make me nervous. I'm fine with everyone else...but Ryuuzaki is a different story. He's intimidating.'_ She looked up at the stairs, hearing a few people talking on their way down.

"Ah, looks like you've found Yuki." Mr Yagami said aloud, walking up to Ryuuzaki.

"C-can I go take a shower now." She said, trying to break out of her nervousness. It wasn't working, "I need a shower.." She murmured, looking down at the ground.

"Do as you wish Yuki, but understand that if you disappear like that again. I'll be sure to take your roaming privileges away." Ryuuzaki explained, referring to her ability to go around the building as she wished.

"T-thank you."

"Also, I need to talk to you later."

"S-sure thing." She darted in the other direction, almost bumping into Matsui in the process. "It was nice seeing you again Matsu." She said as she passed him, running up the stairs.

Yuki stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the door, sliding the card that was still (Surprisingly) in her pocket. The door swished open and she darted for the bathroom, hearing Misa squeal on her way by. Yuki shut the door swiftly and turned on the shower. _'Yes! I can finally be clean.'_ She felt happy as she threw her clothing off and jumped into the shower.

It didn't take long for her to finish cleaning herself up, she then climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Yuki wrapped it around her body and opened the door, realizing she didn't grab any clean clothes.

"Misa is so happy to see you!" Misa squealed in Yuki's face right as she opened the door. She just gave Misa a blank stare before shutting the door quickly. As if on reflex. "H-Hey that wasn't nice!" Misa replied, her voice muffled by the door. Yuki cracked it open and peeked her head out.

"You startled me, I didn't expect you to be standing _right there._" Yuki explained, walking out into the hallway in nothing but a towel.

"Oh, well Misa didn't mean to scare you." She smiled brightly before continuing, "Ryuuzaki is finally letting Misa help with the investigation!" She said enthusiastically. Yuki opened the door to her room, and peeked back allowing her to follow her in.

"Oh? How's that going for you?" Yuki replied tonelessly, going through her drawers in the process. It seems as though they washed them all while she was gone, so she can finally wear her own clothing. She pulled out a black tank top and gray camouflage cargo pants.

"Great! We were reciting the other day. They are having Misa meet up with the officials of Yotsuba. They said it would help with the investigation." She continued. Yuki had her underwear on, she dropped her tank top on the ground in the process her eyes showing shock.

"You could get hurt you know." She mumbled, looking back at Misa.

"Yea I know, but it's for my Light! As long as I'm useful to him it's alright."

"It's never alright to throw your life on the line, just for a man." Yuki picked up her tank top and slipped it on, "Men are such demanding creatures." She finished, while buttoning her cargo pants. It was then, they heard the doors from out in the hallway open and the footsteps of someone. Matsui peeked his head into the doorway and smiled brightly.

"Hello Yuki! Misa-Misa!" He waved and walked in, "Ryuuzaki would like to talk to you downstairs, and Misa-Misa needs to get ready to meet up with Yotsuba."

"You're lucky." Yuki said flatly, they couldn't tell but she was slightly irritated he didn't knock on the door first. Though it really wasn't his fault, seeing as her door was wide open anyways.

"Hunh? Why's that?" He asked innocently.

"I had just got done putting on my clothing, you would have walked in on me changing if you were any earlier." She explained, grabbing a few things from her dresser and stuffing them in her pockets. Yuki then walked out of the room and started for the elevator. Oblivious to the stuttering apologies being spouted from Matsui.

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

Light was busy on the computer, researching Yotsuba. _'I don't necessarily like the idea of Ryuuzaki putting Misa's life in danger so easily. She isn't exactly...how do I put it...well prepared?'_ He heard footfalls from the stair case behind him, peeking over his shoulder he spotted Yuki. They had already explained that Mogi was to be his manager, so he was getting ready to drive Misa to her appointment with Yotsuba.

"You called?" Yuki stated finally after standing there for a few minutes.

"Yes, I was going to ask you a few questions. If that is alright." Ryuuzaki answered, swiveling his chair around to face her. It was a wonder how he could even do it, seeing as his feet weren't even touching the ground. He stood up from his odd crouching position and grabbed his cake he was eating. He then headed for a room, where they could converse privately. Light, who had no choice but to follow, was being pulled along behind him by his chain.

"I understand." She followed closely behind Ryuuzaki and Light. Once they were in the room, the door clicked behind them signaling that no one could overhear anything they said.

"Yuki-" Ryuuzaki started to say, but was cut off by Yuki speaking up.

"I need to ask you something first." She spoke up swiftly, her eyes showing some sort of concern. _'What could she be concerned about?'_

"Go on." He mumbled, Ryuuzaki seemed irritated that he was interrupted, but he allowed her to continue.

"You are allowing Misa to go to Yotsuba, knowing full well she could get hurt." She said finally, looking irritated while doing so. "You couldn't possibly be thinking that's going to be alright with me. Light you agree don't you?" She looked expectantly over in Lights direction. He only nodded in response and looked over at Ryuuzaki.

"I believe it to be necessary to the investigation, besides that, Misa already agreed to do it." He replied, his facial expression never changing.

'_At least someone agrees with me, Misa isn't at all ready for this. She could get hurt.'_ He blinked a few times. _'Why do I feel like I should protect her? It's not like we are actually going out...though I should be concerned for her well-being...Why wouldn't I be?'_ He shook his head slightly.

"I'll go with then." She replied finally, she seemed firm on her decision to go with Misa.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's almost as if you care about Miss Misa's well-being." Ryuuzaki stared at Yuki, observing her facial movements. Which went from; determined to confused, then to angry or pissed off. "So you _do_ care about her?"

"W-what! Why wouldn't I? Are you mentally unstable?"

"I'm quite sure my mental stability is fine, though I do wonder. I remember you saying you didn't care, and I quote 'What you humans do.' or along those lines.." He mumbled the last part of his explanation, Yuki looked at him oddly. Light just stared at the two conversing, while he thought about it.

_'He's right...she did mention how she didn't care how Kira and L went about their business. Even stated she wasn't on any direct side. Has her point of view changed?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"What are you getting at?" Yuki voiced, genuinely curious about this new set of information.

"I was just simply bringing up the fact that you had not chosen a side. L or Kira. Has your point of view changed?" Ryuuzaki asked, his eyes unblinking.

"I want to catch Kira just as much as you want to, now let me go with her."

"What if I say no, Yuki?" He replied looking rather bored, his hands rested on his knees. Light was standing there watching the two converse, he looked mildly irritated.

"Then I'll just leave by myself, you can't stop me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No...more like a plea..." Yuki mumbled, finding the wall interesting.

"Didn't sound like it.." It almost sounded like he was pouting, though it might have been Yuki's imagination.

"Will you two be quiet! Just come to a conclusion already." Light said loudly, flailing his arms in the process. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I mean come on guys.." They both looked over at him with the same blank stare, then looked back at each other.

"No." Ryuuzaki continued.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No.."

"Stop it!" Light finally yelled. "I'd feel more comfortable if Yuki went with Misa anyways, she'd be able to protect her if anything happens."

"I agree with Light. It's two to one, I win." Yuki said tonelessly, looking at Ryuuzaki sit in his chair peering down at his bare feet.

'_Why does he even sit like that?' _He wiggled his toes, Yuki raised her eyebrow then looked back up at his face.

"While she would be able to protect her in hand to hand combat, it is doubtful she can deflect bullets if the need should arise." He stated in his usual monotone, looking up at Light. "Besides she has Mogi."

"I could probably make their guns fall out of their hands." Yuki looked at the ceiling, thinking about the situation at hand. "Wait. How did you know that I can't deflect bullets...?" She said softly, looking back down at him curiously.

"I have my ways." He was vague, and had that all-knowing look in his eyes. She didn't like that he'd known that. How on earth did he know? Did he find out someway, somehow? Yuki hadn't mentioned to anyone that she even had her ability. Light and Ryuuzaki being the only two that knew about it. Yet they didn't have this knowledge. Ryuuzaki shouldn't have known that.

Yuki tried to get her mind off of those thoughts and onto the matter at hand.

"Wait, you're willing to send Misa on a dangerous mission but you can't send me? If I'm not mistaken, it's almost like you actually care about my well-being. Big Brother~." Yuki drug out the vowels in 'Brother' and her lips twitched into a smile. She didn't get an answer from Ryuuzaki who just stared at her blankly (Typical), instead Light spoke up.

"So what do you say Ryuuzaki?" A knock sounded at the door, everyone in the room looked over at the door. "Come in." Light answered, soon after the door creaking open showing Misa and Mogi.

"We are heading off to the meeting! Just thought I'd let you know Light." Misa said, smiling brightly.

"Okay Misa, be careful and remember what we practiced."

"Yes, Misa knows!" She nodded enthusiastically and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm coming too, Misa" Yuki spoke up, walking towards her. "Would you allow me to wear one of your outfits?"

"Really?"

"Yes, she will be playing the role as your chirpy, hyper little sister." Ryuuzaki threw in.

_'I-Is he trying to make me mad! I can't possibly do that...' _Yuki peeked over her shoulder and gave him an 'Are you serious' look.

"That's great! Well, follow me then!" She grabbed Yuki's arm roughly and started to drag her up the stairs to the elevator.

_'S-shit..'_

* * *

><p>Once Misa was done putting Yuki in a more suitable outfit, they headed off to her meeting. Yuki was still determined to make sure Misa was okay throughout the whole thing.<p>

_'I don't like the idea of my only friends getting hurt...or scared.' _She had felt the need to protect Misa. Same went for Light and Ryuuzaki, when she learned of L's impending doom she felt horrible. She wanted to put a stop to it. It needed to end.

"M-Misa-Misa." Mogi tried to sound happy, he wasn't doing too well. _'He never talks at all. Always so quiet and reserved, I wonder if he's cut out for this job...'_

"And your face isn't even smiling! It's alright, you can call me Misa if you like Mochi." Misa answered him, they were sitting in the car. Currently on the way to the Yotsuba building. Yuki was in a black tank top and white plaid skirt. Misa had put her hair up in pigtails again, and was also wearing some jewelry.

_'I'm not even sure what all of this is anyways...' _Yuki was examining the little shiny cross that was dangling around her neck.

"Misa-Misa!" Mogi yelled, sounding very exuberant. He smiled brightly, looking over at Misa who was sitting in the back seat with Yuki. Misa looked startled.

"Y-Yes Mochi?"

Yuki watched Misa and Mogi talk back and forth, they both sounded very happy. '_He's a very good actor, I'll give him that.'_ She thought, watching him explain about the secret investigation to Misa.

"As for you Mochi, Don't forget your role okay? You are a hot-blooded manager, full of energy!"

"Oh yea! I'll do my very best!" He smiled brightly driving into the nearest parking lot. _'I suppose I should get into character too then.'_

"And I'll make sure you're safe! Okay Big Sister!" Yuki said animatedly, she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Awwwh!" She squealed and hugged Yuki, who giggled and hugged back.

Once they got inside, they met with two men in the hallways. One had brown hair and he was creepy looking, while the other had a bald head with sunglasses on.

"We were expecting you, my name is Ooi." The bald man in the sunglasses said, he was pretty tall.

"I'm Shimura." The creepy dude introduced himself too. They both looked at Yuki, a look of recognition passed across both of their faces before they turned back to normal. Yuki just smiled and giggled.

"Gooodd morning sirs! I am the manager of Misa Misa, Kanichi Mochi! Truly and utterly delighted to meet the both of you!" Mogi bowed deeply and smiled.

'_That doesn't look good on him, I'm just so used to him being so serious.'_ Yuki laughed loudly and looked over at the two men.

"I am Misa-Misa's little sister, Yuki! Hello!" She smiled and bowed like Mogi did.

"Hello." Misa bowed politely as well.

"Well then, if Misa could come with us into the audition room...and may I ask you two to stay out in the reception room?"

"Yes!"

"No problem! Good luck Big Sis!" Yuki yelled in the same high pitched tone Misa used. She then flashed a smile and gave her a peace sign.

"Go for it Misa Misa! I, Mochi, will be waiting for you! Preparing for the big news and celebration!" Mogi threw his arms up into the air and started to laugh loudly. "Yea!" The door slammed shut and both Mogi and Yuki sat down, giving a huge sigh.

_'I'm not cut out for this...'_

"You did a good job." Yuki mumbled quietly, looking down at the coffee table in front of them. Mogi was seated just across from her, looking worn out.

"You think so?"

"Yes." She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed.

'_My head hurts now..'_ Yuki sat there for what seemed like a good half an hour to an hour.

"I need to use the restroom..." She mumbled, standing up to walk down the hallway. She only received a nod from Mogi. Yuki could hear her footsteps on the ground as she walked, so she decided to try to be quiet. She was tip toeing around the floor zig-zaging through the hallway, seeing how quiet she could be if she needed to.

_'I don't like these shoes, if I ever wanted to sneak up on anyone I'd need to be barefoot. In socks at the very least.' _Yuki neared the bathroom, but could hear faint talking through the door.

"What is Light doing right now?" A deeper, but feminine voice asked.

'_Light? Is Misa in there with a friend?' _Yuki opened the door, it making noise as it swung open. Yuki almost wanted to scream at the sight in front of her. A very tall looking white monster was holding Misa in front of the mirror, it's claws were about the size of Misa's face alone. They both looked over at Yuki, who just stood in the doorway stupidly as it shut behind her. Yuki took note of the hoop earrings that were hanging on the side of it's face, and it also had fangs. '_W-what is that thing!' _

"W-Who...Wh-what?" She managed to stutter out, the thing looked like it was going to open it's mouth to say something before she finally regained her senses. "What are you doing!" She darted towards Misa and pushed her out of the way, standing in front of the thing. "Get away from her!" She glared up at it, thinking it could attack at any moment.

The thing looked down at Yuki, she didn't know what was going through it's mind. Why was it looking at her like that? Why wasn't it attacking! Yuki pulled out her vectors, just in case it was to attack them. Her eyes showing determination, Yuki looked angrily up at the monster. It seemed to look kind of surprised at Yuki. Could it see her vectors? Luckily Misa couldn't see them, she would have probably gotten frightened at Yuki. Normal humans didn't have the ability to see vectors, unless they were extremely powerful.

"You can see me, little girl." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"What do you want with Misa?"

"That is not your business, little one."

"I don't trust you." Yuki almost spat her voice quivering slightly from fear, but she remained the same. She was trying really hard to keep her emotions under control, but it was getting hard considering there was a huge monster standing right in front of her. Yuki's legs were trembling and she could feel her heart rate increasing with each passing second.

"W-what are you?" Misa asked from behind Yuki, she could practically hear the curiousness in her voice despite being afraid. The thing looked up, her eyes traveling from Yuki to Misa.

"I am a shinigami." It was then it looked back down at Yuki, as if she didn't want to say something in front of her. It seemed to be staring at the space above Yuki's head.

_'What is she doing?' _

"Is Number 08 trustworthy, Misa?" it asked, making Yuki fidget around again. It knew her name! She'd been called Number 08 at the facility she'd been held at many of times. It never really bothered her. But when that thing called her by her number, it sent shivers up her spine. She felt like she wanted to find a rock and hide underneath it forever.

'_H-How did … how did she know?' _

"W-what?" Yuki peeked over and looked at her quickly, Misa seemed to be freaked out. She didn't seem to even know what was going on, why that thing was here was unknown to the both of them. "Well yea, of course Yuki is trustworthy." She finally replied, Yuki could see her sweating slightly.

_'So it isn't just me that's freaked out too. Good thing she didn't notice the use of my real name...that would have been a tough one to explain.' _Misa turned her head to make eye contact with Yuki, but she turned away sharply.

"I understand, I am called Rem."

"Rem..." Yuki repeated slowly, mumbling just low enough for them to hear.

_'Why does that name sound...so familiar. It doesn't seem like she's a violent … er, shinigami. But I don't know whether or not to trust her. What do I do in a situation like this? Ryuuzaki won't believe me.' _Yuki was thinking of ways to resolve the situation, but couldn't think of anything.

"Misa, you have worked with me once before. Before, you met me after you got the notebook, so you were able to accept me. But this time, it appears it will be harder to get you to believe me..." Rem continued, if Yuki didn't know any better. It was almost as if she was saddened that Misa wouldn't accept her, that Misa thought she was scary. A monster. Yuki flinched at the thought, her face contorting into pain. She knew how Rem felt, all too well. Yuki's stance loosened up a bit, standing up straighter and she put her vectors away.

_'It doesn't seem like Rem will attack Misa. She had taken a liking to her. Perhaps she is trying to help Misa?'_

"I don't understand what you're saying...Met with Misa? Notebook?" Misa mumbled confusedly, her eyes staring up at the tall shinigami.

"The Death Note, when you write someones name in it-" Rem was cut off by a gasp from Yuki.

_'D-Death Note! That's the name of the book I was reading in my memory! W-What?' _Rem just looked curiously down at Yuki, _'I'll give myself away if I don't get in line. I need to find out …. What is this Death Note?'_

"When you write someones name in it, that person is killed."

"I-I'm not one to hate stories like that … but..." Misa tried to cut in, but Rem continued.

"With that notebook, Light Yagami killed off convicted felons and soon came to be called Kira." She finished, Yuki just stood there dumbstruck.

_'Light is Kira...While I knew that was an extremely high possibility, considering what I know now from the memories I have regained. Number 05 had stated that 'She didn't like the way Light was going about blah blah blah murderer.' Something...I can't really recall very much, but now I know for certain it is Misa and Lights fault for L's death. How do I stop it though? I can't hurt Light or Misa, I care for them both...'_

"Light is Kira...so it's true...how wonderful." Misa was probably smiling, she seemed a bit happier. The lightness in her voice told Yuki she was loosening up to Rem, beginning to trust her more.

"And Misa was the same as Kira, no you had power even beyond that. With that power, Misa was able to get close to Light Yagami who was Kira." Yuki backed up a bit, her but touching the counter to the sink in front of the large mirror.

'_Misa is like Kira...she's the Second Kira?'_

"Light is Kira, Misa is the second Kira?..." Misa seemed to think out loud, her eyes were slightly widened from being surprised.

"That is correct, no that was correct is the way it is.."

'_Ryuuzaki was correct to have held both of them...on the suspicion of being Kira...He's so smart.'_

"So, now I'll ask one more time. What is Light doing right now?" Rem asked, she was slightly slouched over, her arms were passed where her knees are supposed to be.

_'Do all shinigami look like that?'_ She could hear Misa talking about how Light was searching for Kira with and 'underling of L' and how it was weird that Kira was looking for Kira. _'Little does she know, Ryuuzaki is L...'_

"He's searching for Kira..." Rem smiled, making Yuki shiver at it. Her teeth were slightly showing from below her lips. "It's all going according to Light's plan then..." she finished...According to plan?

"According to plan?" Misa and Yuki said in unison, they both looked at each other curiously before looking back up at Rem.

"Yes."

"So you mean, even like that. Light is Kira and Light is trying to kill L..." She brought her hand up to her mouth and she seemed happy about the fact that this was all Lights doing. While Yuki was still trying to think of a way to stop this without anyone getting hurt. Or at least with the least amount of people getting hurt. She never liked seeing people hurt, or scared. "So being on L's side right now is all according to his plan?"

"Yes, that should be the way it is. Misa, are you able to talk to him alone?"

"That's not possible, the Ryuuzaki I just mentioned is handcuffed to Light 24 hours a day..."

"Handcuffed..?" Yuki heard them talking back and forth, Misa asking questions about Kira and Light. Rem was answering with detailed answers, but Yuki couldn't hear any of it. It's almost as if all she could hear was mumbling, her vision was blurry. _'What's going on?'_ She felt dazed and shook her head back and forth, causing her head to ache really badly. Or so she thought that was the reason, she pulled her hand up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She regained control of her senses long enough to hear them mention Light a few times then her vision started to get blotchy. She could feel her head start to hurt even more than before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'My name is Luna.' <strong>_a voice echoed in her head, a memory of the first day that's she'd met that black haired woman, it was undoubtedly Number 05's voice. _'Luna?'_ she thought, it was then that her memories seemed to come to her all at once. Her skull felt as if it split in two, her eyes shut tightly and she whimpered as she knelt on the ground holding her head. Yuki gasped loudly and opened her eyes, looking around the room.

_'It's about time...'_ That oh so familiar voice sighed, the Emmett girl, her head felt like it was being smashed against a damn brick wall.

_'Why had I forgotten the things I did? That's not supposed to happen!'_ She screamed at herself, her hands shaking in front of her. Her body felt all clammy and her eyes were wide with fear.

_'Your mind couldn't take what you'd seen that day. Do you remember?'_

She did. That day. It felt like it was just yesterday, Luna's marred face. The way she claimed that she hadn't loved her. It was her fault, wasn't it. The reason Luna died? She'd accepted that now. So the next step was moving on.

Better said than done.

"Y-Yuki? Are you ok?" She stood up and ran passed Misa and into the stall where she started to puke into the toilet.

_'W-What have I done! I promised myself! I …'_ Yuki's eyes welled up with tears as she sat in front of the toilet and began to purge again. Her mouth tasted gross, so she stood up and walked to the sink and began rinsing her mouth out. _'I promised myself I wouldn't get involved! What do I do now?'_

"Yuki?" Misa asked, sounding worried. "I know, it must have been scary. Meeting a shinigami like that..." Yuki didn't answer, just spit the water out and stared into the mirror at Misa.

'_Misa...' _Yuki felt guilty, she didn't know why though. _'Is it because I had intended on letting everything go through the way it was supposed to be...where she commits suicide because of Light's death...What am I supposed to do?'_ Yuki still felt like she wanted to save L, no Ryuuzaki. Save Light and Misa. She didn't want anymore death to happen, not anymore. It didn't have to happen.

Things were much different now. Before, she'd care less about them all. She had even hated Light. But now, she didn't want any of that to happen. It just felt so..._wrong_. These were real people, not just cartoon characters from a book. Not just something you watched on Television. Real people. Her friends.

"Well...I have to go back to the Yotsuba meeting. You be careful, and remember what Rem said, don't trust anyone here. I still don't know which one is Kira at the moment, but I'll be sure to warn you." She smiled brightly, although she seemed nervous as she started to walk to the door.

"I understand..." Yuki replied, her voice low and monotonous._ 'I can see why I took a liking to Misa now. She acts just like Luna, it's almost scary...'_

"Behave now little sis!" She winked playfully, her tongue sticking out in a cute manner. Yuki's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Sure thing Misa!" She tilted her head to the side, hoping it looked cute. _'God, I need to practice don't I? I bet I look demented.'_ Once the door shut, leaving Yuki alone she opened one eye and chuckled lightly turning around. She washed her face and headed out of the bathroom towards Mogi. He was still sitting in the lobby, looking tired out. '_Poor guy, isn't even used to acting all upbeat or even talking at all...' _She looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. Mogi didn't seem to want to say anything anyways, he was preoccupied in his own thoughts.

About an hour later, Misa finally emerged from the conference room. She looked slightly tired out as she walked toward Yuki and Mogi.

"How did it go?" Yuki asked, already knowing the outcome though. '_Should I still try to protect L from Light and Misa? If I do that, won't I cause more death? I-I'll just get myself killed...So I'm just a coward after all...' _she thought sadly as Misa rambled off about how she was accepted and they headed toward the car that Mogi drove. Mogi drove Misa and Yuki back to the headquarters while Misa continued to talk about how great the meeting went and how proud Light will be.

_'I'll just talk to Rem about it, perhaps she'll be able to help me out. We both are attached to Misa in some way or another, want to protect her. That and I don't like how Light is, when he is Kira... I know for a fact L won't believe me if I tell him about shinigami...Yea sounds like a plan...I need to prevent Light from becoming Kira, perhaps that will solve the problem.'_


	16. She Who Spoke Of Death

**A day late, oh my god... *Sarcasm***

**Meh it's not like I have that many readers anyway. Heh Heh.  
><strong>

**Well, anyway, my little dog got hit in the face with a table leg. She got a really bad concussion and wasn't really moving when I found her...I was so pissed at that kid for doing that. He had no reason to, either. He just was walking by and decided to hit her. (He's our neighbor, might I add) So I've been busy taking care of her. Most of the problems she has is neurological though, so hopefully she'll recover just fine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>She Who Spoke Of Death"<strong>

When Yuki got back to headquarters, she didn't even want to be there for the conversation.

_'I already know what's going to happen, though I wish I didn't. I need some time to think my plan over.' _She thought to herself as she ran up the stairs, not even attempting any eye contact with them. Yuki was in a hurry right now, so she didn't trouble herself with greetings. She could swear she felt some eyes boring into the back of her head, Yuki had an idea of who it was.

Once up in her and Misa's apartment, she headed into her room and started to dig around in her belongings.

"Why can't I find it?" Yuki mumbled silently as she started to rip through her sock drawer, then went to her underwear drawer.

She could have sworn that there was a flash drive somewhere within her belongings. It contained certain things that she didn't want to be seen by anyone else. The truth about her past. That manga. She sat down and started to think about it. Where could it have gone.

Her eyes widened slightly in realization. She'd left it down stairs with L that day didn't she? That's not good. If it got into his hands, no doubt he'd find out how to breach the passwords. That's probably why he'd kept her cooped up in this building for so long with Misa. Those passwords were personal. No, more than personal. He had every right to keep her under his watchful eye.

He knew she had information that could help him, but she had hit her head and forgotten it all. So it was only a matter of time before Yuki would remember and he could interrogate her even more to find out exactly what it is she knew.

She put her hand on her face and shook her head. How careless of her. Now she was in some deep shit. She knew that nothing would run too smoothly from here on out. L's trust is what she would need to put a good plan into action. That wouldn't happen if he knew that she knew _that_ much.

Yuki lowered her eyes and looked at the dresser drawer in front of her face. Her curtains were closed and the light was off, the sunlight from outside barely peeking in through the crack in the blinds. She remained in that place for a few minutes before she sighed loudly and closed the drawers from where she sat.

'_I need some rest, then I can have a clear head for tomorrow.' _Yuki knew that Misa was going to get evidence against Higuchi tomorrow, though she wasn't sure how much she screwed up the time-line in the first place. Considering she had participated more than she had hoped, _'Perhaps I should try to at least talk to the shinigami somehow. I know that Rem isn't as bad as Ryuk, though I don't mind Ryuk...it's just Rem seems like she'd be more reasonable.'_

Yuki sighed. In the beginning she'd only wanted to search for a way back to where she belonged. To stay away from all this chaos and let it run it's course. Kira would be caught and the world would be fine. Although it would take a few years to do so. That and she would be at a smaller risk of dying. Now, though, the chances of her perishing to the hands of Kira was much higher.

If only life were that simple. It seemed fate had other plans for her. At that thought, Yuki's stare turned flat. She hated being here, but she didn't want to leave now either. Now that she felt this way about these people.

If only she'd kept her distance, she wouldn't feel this odd attachment she feels toward them. She didn't want L to die. Even Misa or Light. As opposed to how indifferent she used to feel. If only there was a way to stop it all. Just stop all this death.

The series. It is named 'Death Note' after all. Thus there _will_ be death. There was no stopping that fact.

Yuki stood up and turned around, walking over to the curtain. She peeked outside to see how late it was. The sun was just beginning to set, the yellow beams of light warming Yuki's face. She closed her eyes sadly and shut the blinds, cloaking herself in the darkness once more.

_'If I don't act accordingly...if I don't figure out what to do...he … no they will die.' _Yuki turned around and started off towards the door of her room, cracking it open and wincing at the sudden light that peeked through. '_I don't feel tired right now, I'll just sit down and watch some television...Though I wish I had some type of gaming console, I'd love to play some Call of Duty...or even Skyrim, god that sounds entertaining.' _

She ruffled her hair as she sat on the couch in the living area. She made a note that when this was all over she would go on a video game binge and play nonstop for a few weeks. With the exception of sleeping and bathroom breaks of course.

Even if she couldn't find a way back to her place, where she belonged. She had a family here. Ashley, Anna and …. That father of hers.

_'I'll have to deal with him later...' _She hissed, not liking the thought of the man right now. It seemed she was starting to share the same feelings that Emmett girl had. They were becoming closer...talking less. Almost as if they were beginning to become the same person.

Perhaps that's the way it is supposed to be.

Misa had came into the living room and grabbed the remote sometime before she fell asleep around midnight or so. She changed it to some weird music channel, and she would sometimes sing along to the songs. Yuki never understood why people sing, does it make them feel better?

_'Kind of like when they 'talk about their feelings' to one another I would suppose.' _Yuki also wondered why she was even up around midnight in the first place, didn't she have things to do tomorrow?

Yuki fell asleep around 4 in the morning, dreaming of nothing that night. Just fell into a dead sleep on the couch. The fact that the television was left on didn't seem to bother her. Misa was sitting quietly most of the time, surprisingly. She'd thought that Misa was always hyper and loud. Bursting with energy. But she was human too, and had to rest.

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up with a jolt, rolling off of the couch face first. Luckily there was a carpet to partially cushion her fall.<p>

"Guh!" She grunted as she hit the floor, with a soft '_**thud**_'. She lazily lifted her head off the ground and looked up at the wall checking the time. She could faintly see the sun creeping through the living room blinds. She hadn't slept that long, seeing as it was only 7 in the morning.

Yuki rarely slept at all, even when she had lost her memory she didn't sleep for long periods of time. This probably being the reason for the slight circles underneath her eyes. Not that she cared in the first place. At least they weren't as dark as L's circles.

She got up off the ground slowly, _'I wonder what time she's going to go on a date with Higuchi...I thought I remember it being sometime in the afternoon or evening.' _Though she could have been wrong, _'What if she ends up going on the date at a later time, different from the storyline? She is supposed to go today, if she doesn't it could delay the time-line.' _

Yuki walked into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat, '_Luna had always told me to eat all three meals a day, plus snacks. Otherwise I'd have weight problems. That would be quite unhealthy, and I need to keep my energy up. In case a situation should arise.' _Not long after, she had made her self a bagel and started to walk into her room. She grabbed a few things off her dresser and headed to the elevator.

_'Everyone is probably sleeping...' _Yuki thought timidly to herself as she descended to the floor L was on. Thankfully the building was huge and her being up so early wouldn't rise anyone from their sleep.

Yuki stepped out of the elevator, finishing her food and walking toward the stairs. She wiped her hands sloppily onto her pant leg and peeked around the corner down the stairs.

"Good morning, Yuki." L said quietly as she walked down the glass staircase, she glanced over at him but quickly looked back and concentrated on not falling down the stairs this time. Yuki remembered how it felt to fall down a whole flight of stairs, it didn't feel too pretty.

_'If I remember correctly, the bruise stayed there for about a week.'_ She walked over to the chair next to L and sat down quietly, seeing as Light was sleeping with his face on the desk a few feet on the other side of him. She looked at the computer in front of her, it had a few tabs open from the internet. It didn't seem like something L would look at, seeing as there were a few pages open for social networking sites.

"Good morning, L." Yuki mumbled, glancing in his direction away from the computer in front of her. His head shot in her direction after that sentence, and he blinked a few times. '_What's his problem?'_ Yuki thought as she tilted her head to the side slightly, L mirroring her action. Yuki's eye twitched slightly, '_He's mocking me, isn't he?'_

"You regained your memories." He stated, chewing on his thumbnail. She had thought he would have asked, but it seemed as though he was certain about that fact.

_'Ahh...I used to call him Ryuuzaki all the time. That's probably why.' Y_uki closed her eyes and replied,

"I'm not going to deny it, I have. Is there something you would like to ask me?" L didn't answer right away, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. On the end of it was her flash drive she had been searching for the night before.

_'A-Ah! My flash drive!' _He held it up in between the tips of his fingers as if it had some sort of disease. Once L had it at eye level, she snatched it as quickly as possible. She then put it around her neck, where it was safe from any harm. She breathed a sigh of relief, then looked up at him. He was staring at her with his All-Knowing-Eyes.

"Were you able to guess the passwords...?" She silently asked, looking down at the clean shiny floor. Anything to distract her right now. She felt a wave of nausea flood her system. What if he ties her up and straps her to a table again?

No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

"I was, though I'm curious as to how you were able to get a hold of such knowledge in the first place" He mumbled as well, trying to keep quiet so Light didn't wake up.

"D-Don't...don't tell anyone...That's the last thing I need" She stuttered, still trying to keep silent.

_'I can't believe I'm about to tell him this...' _She got a nod of approval from L as she fidgeted in her seat a bit. '_I don't he will use this information against me...He's not that horrible of a person. I think. Why do I trust him? Why should I trust him? I didn't even trust Luna this quickly...It took me a few months...well I suppose it has been a few months already..'_

"You read the manga that was on the drive, I assume."

"Correct."

"All of it?"

"Yes..." He almost sounded impatient as Yuki looked up at him and made eye contact. She looked over at Light, who was still sleeping deeply. His face looked really peaceful as he slept. He probably didn't get enough sleep the night before, seeing as how he was drooling all over the stack of papers and snoring lightly. She blinked a few times before sighing, she then leaned forward in her rolling chair and came face to face with L.

"I am...Number 08." There was silence in the room while she sat there and tried to make out what he was thinking. If his eyes could get any wider, they did. She could clearly see a little hint of shock written on his face as he opened his mouth to reply.

"I had known that could be a possibility, I had originally thought you were just a cosplayer of some sort."

"Yea, well you were wrong...I am who I am...and whatever you read in that manga is true."

"You had died. Yuki, you got shot in the shoulder and plummeted to your death. Why are you still alive?" L's hands rested on his knees and he seemed to lean a bit closer, not wanting to miss what she would say. All his attention seemed to be on her at the moment.

"I don't know..." She looked to the side, not wanting to look at him. That mustn't have been the answer he wanted. "You know just as much as I do...It's so confusing."

She didn't even know if he'd believe her. But he had no choice but to, seeing as how he saw that she could use vectors. He most certainly knew what they were and what they were used for. But she was the weakest of them all, and he knew that. She knew he did. She wasn't much of a threat. Her powers being weakened as she stayed in this human body.

He was staring at her, though she had no idea what was going through his mind. He then started to looks slightly irritated, it was hard to notice but it was there.

"I apologize."

"Hunh?" Yuki was jerked out of her thoughts at hearing his words, _'W-what? Why would he apologize? He wouldn't ever apologize for anything, I mean he's...he's L for gods sake!.'_

"I realize I may have been a bit...rough, on you. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I understand."

"That doesn't tell me how you got the information you had gotten though. Care to elaborate?" L stated, while his toes started to wiggle again, his head tilted to the side quietly observing Yuki's facial movements. Her lips thinned out and she closed her eyes lightly, she then leaned back in her chair. Yuki let out a soft sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Some say that you cannot change fate...that it was gods will to do something." Yuki mumbled silently, "Tell me, you understand what happened to Luna when she was a child. Right?"

"Yes."

"What would you do, if you were suddenly dumped into her time line. You were able to save her from her troubles, and perhaps even have a go at disposing of those scientists?" She asked in a flat tone, one could even tell that she had been thinking about this subject for a long time.

"She had lost her friends, and in turn started to spiral into insanity. She didn't like the aspect of being alone. It frightened her." L responded after a short time, his eyes still scanning Yuki's face.

"Yes, but would you go back and change that for her? Save her from becoming that way?" Yuki looked down from the ceiling and locked eyes with L. He hadn't answered her, for he looked deep in thought on the scenario. Yuki felt a sudden rush of anxiety come over her, though she did not know why.

"In all honesty, you would have to give me some time to think on the matter. Why do you ask?"

"If you destroy the scientists, Luna and her friends would be saved. Though in effect, I would not have been created. While you would have saved many lives in the process, are you willing to kill me?"

"Yuki-"

"Answer the question."

"I would not." The answer had stunned Yuki to no end, why would he not be willing to do it? She certainly hadn't expected him to answer that way.

"If you kill them, you save many innocent lives though. Why would you do that?" Yuki voiced her question confidently. She was genuinely confused as to why he would do that. Why? It doesn't make sense.

"Doing the wrong thing for the right reason, doesn't make it the right thing to do." He responded, she was slightly confused and had to think that over for a moment.

_'Doesn't make it right?...It doesn't?'_

"You saw the many people she had murdered before she met me. The police officers that intervened while she was on a mad rampage, would you have stopped them officers?" By this point Yuki was speaking almost in a whisper, though she was sure that L could hear her talking. Her eyes lowered to the ground, and her hands clenched together at the thought of Luna.

"No, by doing so more innocents would have been killed. What are you getting at Yuki?"

"Ukita." The one name that slipped out of Yuki's mouth that moment, something had clicked in L's mind. Though he didn't know what at the time, "If he hadn't gone out there, you wouldn't have gotten the crucial evidence needed to determine that the Second Kira needed only a face to kill. Yes, you would have found out given the fact that you _are_ L. But it would have taken longer. Not by much, might I add, but more people could have been killed in the process." Yuki explained and looked up to see if Light was still sleeping. He was, fortunately for them.

"How much did you know?" He asked, instead of answering him though she continued.

"I've done a lot of horrible things during my lifetime, you know?" She felt saddened at the thought, "Of course you know, you read the story..." She was referring to the things her and Luna used to do for large companies and such. In turn, she had put a lot of people out of work. She even ended up killing a few people, though unintentionally.

"You could always just ask for forgiveness." He pulled up his hand and started to nibble on his thumbnail. "Forgive you for your sins, most of it wasn't purposely done..." Yuki raised an eyebrow, she had never thought of L as a religious type of person.

"You believe in God?" Yuki blurted out, though not loudly it was unbelievable to her. Though it shouldn't have been, everyone worshiped some type of deity now a days.

"And you don't?"

"No...I lost faith in God, the day he lost faith in me." She shut her eyes and stood up. "I need some time to think. I promise to answer your questions next time we talk." He didn't even answer her as she walked up the stairs and into the hallway. She stopped walking half of the way there and stared at the tiles.

Doing the wrong thing for the right reason, doesn't make it the right thing to do? Had he anticipated her plan? Originally, she'd thought of the idea of killing Light with her own hands just to stop everything. That would be the easier route. Was he telling her not to intervene?

He was so concrete in his decision on the scenario she'd given him. He wouldn't do it because it'd cause more death. He wouldn't stop the scientists because … because. What was his reasoning behind that? There must have been some logical thinking behind his decision, but she didn't know what it was.

Yuki would have killed those scientists given the chance. She knew that much. Even if it meant her untimely demise, she'd definitely try and stop Luna from going insane. At the cost of her own life.

Even though she feared death so greatly, she'd do it. Yuki felt as though those thoughts were going to refer to Misa and L in the near future. She didn't want them to die. So would she be willing to risk her life to save them? To keep them safe from harm?

Yuki lifted her head and shook those thoughts from her head. She need not think of that right now. Dwelling on things like that for a long period of time could take it's effects and wear her out.

She looked to her side, seeing a door slightly ajar. She hadn't really explored much in this hallway, mainly making her way to the monitor room and heading back to Misa's floor. There was a bathroom on one side and this door on the other.

She walked up to it and pushed it open, the lights still on. It was a kitchen. Not just a kitchen, but the biggest one she's seen. Ever.

'_My, what's this doing here...' _She thought eagerly and walked in. She peeked around to make sure no one was around and slowly crept into the room. Yuki began to shuffle around in the cupboards aimlessly, just curious as to what was all in there. They had a kitchen in the apartment she was staying at, but it never had anything too appealing to her. It wasn't long until she came across a plastic baggy. She lifted it up and observed its contents carefully. From the looks of it, it was a bunch of brown hard objects.

Yuki brought the bag to her nose and sniffed it cautiously, it smelled of teriyaki. The same smell as some chicken she had eaten awhile back, and it was pretty good too. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the bag of, what she guessed was, meat. Dried meat of some sort.

Yuki could smell the sweet scent as she tore the bag open and it was surprisingly easy to tear in half. She took a swift bite of the meat and started to chew. It was sweet, almost a honey like taste. Though the sweetness didn't drive her away. What made her like it though, was the fact that it was so salty. Salty yet Sweet, now she never really liked sweet things but this tasted good! She swallowed the chunk and took another piece, stuffing the rest of the bag in her pocket.

It was then that she heard some footsteps outside of the kitchen, she turned around abruptly to come face to face with Watari.

"Good morning, Miss Emmett." He greeted, looking down at Yuki who had a piece of the meat dangling from her mouth. The look on her face showed one that a kid would make if he got caught red handed stealing something. Her hands were in a surrendering gesture, held in front of her body. "I see you have taken a liking to the Beef Jerky."

"Beef Jerky?" She mumbled, her mouth still full of the food.

"Yes, I recall Mr Matsuda bringing it in the other day. He said that it was 'Awesome stuff' as he would call it." Yuki gulped down the rest of the meat and scratched the back of her head.

"I apologize, I ate it all." She answered him, not wanting to give back the bag of delicious treats in her pocket. His eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement as he smiled softly down at Yuki.

"Is that so?" He poked her pocket, which held the bag of meat and Yuki's eyes widened in panic.

_'It's mine!' _She yelled in her head, but remained silent as she darted off through the door. She knew that he meant no harm, but she really didn't want to share the meat. Yuki had every intent to continue stealing Matsuda's beef jerky, until she could get her own that is.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until L put his plan into motion. To catch Higuchi and put him away. At the time, he'd made Yuki stay back with Misa in the monitor room. Much to her dismay, they'd chained the poor blonde to a chair. Yuki would have helped her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. It was an amusing thought, when she was reading the manga. But now that she was sitting in front of the blonde she kept complaining and complaining.<p>

Whining for Yuki to unchain her. To which she answered with a 'no, I can't. Ryuuzaki would have my head'. Misa was angry, though not directed at Yuki. Thankfully. She'd known how a woman could get when they get angry.

After awhile the girl calmed down and they sat there in silence. It was...awkward, to say the least. She had no idea what was going through the blondes head, but she didn't like it.

As for the current situation, Rem was hovering behind the task force and Matsuda was complaining about one of the rules and how unfortunate he was to have touched the notebook.

_'Fake Rules...' _She thought looking up at Rem. She had wondered why none of the members mentioned anything about how she could see the shinigami without touching the notebook. Though L had taken notice, as soon as they walked in Yuki looked up at the thing with the face of indifference. Definitely a different reaction from Mogi or Mr Yagami.

"Ryuuzaki, the suspicion against Light and Misa have been cleared. The surveillance of them should end." Yuki heard Aizawa comment from behind L. He was currently stacking those creamer cups in an odd pyramid shape.

"Yea! Crystal clear." Matsuda chirped, clearly supporting Aizawa's claim.

"I understand...Sorry for all the trouble." L replied to both of them in a monotone that he is well known for.

"Thank god..." Mr Yagami patted Lights shoulder with relief.

"Yea..." Yuki could practically picture Lights smirk, he was still trying to kill L.

_'After all this time...I can't believe I looked up to him. Admired him even...how sickening...' _The small girl felt anger building up inside of her. She wanted to kill him, get it over with. But a part of her didn't want to, it was that book. That damned book that made him that way. Light was a nice person, underneath it all. Without that book, he was a good person..

But he'd been corrupted by power. The power that made him aspire to be a god. But no. He was only playing god. He'd never come close. Not even within a stones throw. His hopes would only be crushed by death. Death was inevitable.

What would happen if Yuki ever got a hold of it? Would she become corrupt just as he did? Would she try to change the world for better? Become greedy and find ways to manipulate that power to become rich and powerful?

_'No. I'll never be like that. Ever.'_ But deep down, she knew. It was mere instinct to thirst for power. It was in human nature to become that way when granted such a thing. Though he had good intentions when he'd gotten it. The ugly truth bloomed inside of him like a deadly flower, just as it did with many other humans. The ones that hadn't experienced this only had a matter of time. They were all the same. Even Yuki. Diclonius were no different, only a mutated version of a human.

"But we can't say this case has been completely solved. Right, Ryuuzaki?" ?Light looked over at L with a serious expression adorn his soft features. He looked so friendly, so trustworthy. But looks weren't everything.

Never judge a book by it's cover, her friend Mika had always told her.

_'Yea...you need time to let your plot develop right Light? So that you can finally finish him off for good?'_

"Someone other than Higuchi had to be killing the criminals before I went into confinement. If Kira and the second Kira existed at the same time. Then as Ryuuzaki said, there must be multiple copies of the notebook." He pulled up his hand and rubbed his nose, trying to look deep in thought. "Who were Kira and the second Kira? If there's another notebook then where is it? We need to solve those questions." He was seriously starting to lecture the task force now,

_'Why not just say you're Kira? It would all be much easier...' _She shot him a disapproving look and looked at L, '_He seriously can't be buying this...'_ She thought angrily, as they talked about releasing Misa. She was being monitored on the screen as she read a magazine on the couch. It had taken a few minutes but Misa was already headed to the front door where Light was to meet her.

L was sitting in front of the monitors with Rem standing right behind him. It seemed as though Rem was relieved that Misa was getting out. Yuki had felt some type of relief as well, she didn't want the girl to get hurt. _'I just don't like how...'_

"Light is using her..." Yuki voiced in a low monotone, she was currently standing right beside Rem. She looked up at the white shinigami and only got stared at in return. "She's going to die, if she stays with Light." Yuki whispered, trying to keep quiet.

"I can hear you." L said from the chair, he was watching the task force members say their goodbyes and they were headed back. Yuki straightened out, looking over at L. He peeked over his shoulder, "Just how much do you know Yuki?" She lowered her gaze to the floor and started to shift her weight side to side.

"Just trust me..." She mumbled and looked up at Rem. "I'll be right back...I need to use the restroom." She looked up and nodded in L's direction, ignoring the stare of a certain someone far on the other side of the room. She darted off up the staircase, going right passed the members of the task force on her way. She walked into the mens bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror, she looked at the wall behind her. Rem came walking through not too long after.

"What did you mean by, Misa is going to die." She just about demanded, her voice sounded irritated. Did she think Yuki was threatening Misa's life?

"I mean just that...She's going to die if she stays with Light..." She mumbled and looked up at the tall shinigami.

"Spit it out Number 08, tell me what you know. Or else I'll write your name in the notebook."

"Calm down calm down." Yuki repeated a few times, scratching the back of her head she didn't like the thought of dying of a heart attack. It sounded, and looked quite painful. "I don't want her to get hurt either, I've...er...gotten attached as well. I consider her a very close friend."

"Get on with it." Rem's voice sounded with a low growl.

"Well...listen to me. I-I have a plan..." Yuki looked up at her in a serious manner and started to explain. Yuki told Rem about how Light was planning on tricking her into thinking that they were going to catch Misa and perhaps send her to execution. She told her everything she could remember from the manga, even going as far as telling her about her origin and how she knew the information in the first place. Rem just kept insisting that she go with the original plan assigned by Light Yagami. Not really believing what Yuki was saying, she listened anyways though. Yuki had thought Rem would agree, but she was wrong.

"If things start going badly out there, whatever you do...don't kill anyone...I can find a way to ensure Misa's safety."

"I take it you are close to the raven haired fellow..."

"Yes...he's like the only family I have left now that ...everyone is gone...So please. You have to understand! You love Misa don't you?" Quick flashes of the Emmett's were pushed into her mind, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Everyone wasn't gone. That alone made her feel slightly better about this. Perhaps when this passes, when everything is okay, she can go back and live with them.

"Yes...I've become quite attached to the girl. I love the girl like one would their own child."

"So our feelings aren't too different...perhaps we can work something out..." Yuki mumbled. The silence was dragging out for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. "Yes." She said loud enough for them to hear, waving her hand so that Rem got the signal to leave. She fazed through the wall from behind Yuki as she peeked out the door. It was Light.

"What are you doing in the mens bathroom Yuki?"

"I must have gotten them mixed up...I really needed to go." She pulled a random excuse out of her ass, looking up at the man. He was staring down at her with his calculating eyes of his. _'S-shit...'_

"There wasn't a flush...and you didn't wash your hands." He said out loud, looking at her suspiciously.

_'I can't say that I was fixing my makeup...like most girls do in this situation because I don't wear makeup.'_

"Light..."

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Be careful." She mumbled, looking up at him with a blank face. Yuki then walked out of the bathroom and headed back up to her apartment. She was alone for now, all alone. Misa was no longer up there with her, Light was back to his old self. She had no way of contacting her supposed family. Ashley would no doubt be able to give her advice, but that wasn't an option. And if Rem acted on a whim, L could just as well die.

_'And it would be all my fault...'_


	17. Uncertainty

**Late again. I doubt I'll be able to be so diligent, like most people. Auuugh. I'm weird. Thanks for the review, I greatly appreciate the feedback. I was honestly wondering when I'd get somebody to review.  
><strong>

**Not that reviews are the reason I still write, I'll still post them anyways. It's still really great to get some insight on my writing.  
><strong>

**Now that you mentioned it, I reread the last few chapters and saw those mistakes. I'll keep an eye out and make sure I don't make them again. Thank you, again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Uncertainty"<strong>

**Misa**

"Long time no see Ryuk." Light said, facing away from the cameras so that L couldn't read his lips. Misa stood there, looking as nervous as ever. She was upset about the fact that she couldn't remember the name of the Hideki Ryuuga that Light had asked for. Misa had seen hundreds if not thousands of names and lifespans throughout the time she had the eyes. It was quite hard trying to remember one name out of all of them. "Sorry for the wait, but it looks like you're going to get to see the grand finale."

"Oh yea?" Ryuk asked, standing right behind Misa. She looked up at Light with a worried expression, ever since her parents had died she didn't have anyone. She longed for someone to cling to, to perhaps fill in for the loneliness she felt after they had left.

And that person just so happened to be Kira. Light.

Misa didn't care that she was being used, she loved him. She didn't like being alone, it hurt. As long as someone was with her that cared, or at _least_ made the effort to act like they cared. She needed _someone_ to be with her, _someone._..

"L-Light...I'm sorry..." She muttered sadly, she looked at the ground. Misa was ashamed that she couldn't remember.

_'How could I forget something so important?'_ She scolded herself over and over. "I don't remember Hideki Ryuuga's name...I just couldn't...I'm so sorry!" She felt tears prickling the edges of her eyes. _'He's going to hate me! I know it! I just know it!' _She scolded herself more and more about how much of an idiot she was. Right now all Misa wanted was for Light to love her back, and she couldn't gain his love unless she was useful.

"Oh...that's too bad." He mumbled in a disappointed tone.

"B-But I made the eye trade with Ryuk!" Misa pleaded, looking up at him with glossy eyes. She still had hope that perhaps Light would forgive her for screwing up.

"You dummy, your remaining lifespan has been..." He grabbed her shoulder, but Misa cut him off.

"No! I don't care! I want to help you!" She shook her head repeatedly.

"Misa, right now. Rather than having you make the eye trade and using that, I want to live with you for as long as possible in an ideal world. That's how I feel." Light explained, looking down at her with a charming smile.

"Light..." She was looking up at him with her mouth agape, _'H-He forgave me? Oh Light!'_ She hugged him lovingly, "I'm so happy! But I'm not doing my part to create the ideal world...it would have been easy if I had just remembered the name...right? I am really sorry..."

"It's fine Misa..." He replied to her in while hugging her back. She nuzzled him and smiled lightly. _'He's been so kind to me this whole time...I thought he'd hate me...'_

"I already have another plan." He pulled her away and looked up cautiously at the cameras. Light then looked down at Misa into her eyes. '_He's so smart! Already?'_

"Huh? Wow! You're amazing Light!"

"I prepared for everything before going into confinement, and then for that week before losing my memory, I spent every second thinking up every possible scenario and how to deal with it...and this current one isn't too bad. Kira will soon be completely revived." Misa put her hands up to her chest and stared up at Light in awe. "Misa, lets create a new world without criminals, where only kind people exist."

"Yes~!" She replied instantaneously, smiling brightly. Ryuk's silhouette could be seen right behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

It was November 4th and Misa had been released only 5 days before. She knew that today was the day that she was going to retrieve her memories of being the Second Kira. Though Yuki knew that Misa was aware of the fact, it was different now though. She would return to her old self, and would probably kill Yuki without question if Light had asked. She would certainly have to be careful whenever she's around Light. As much as she cared about them, she couldn't bring herself to hurt them. She was angry at Light for giving in to Kira, she was angry at Misa for following Light so blindly.

_'Why are humans like that?' _Though she wasn't one to talk, she was that way too when it came to her relationship with Luna. She could at least relate that much.

"I'm such an idiot..."

She mumbled to herself and put her head in her hands. Yuki was deep in thought as she sat in the empty conference room that Light and L had sat in with her long before. They always sat here to talk whenever they wanted privacy.

Yuki lowered her eyes with grief as she studied the clean shiny floor. It smelled of sweets and many types of cake in this room, she guessed the reason was because of L. He did like his sweets after all, she shook her head slightly at the thought. He kind of reminded her of a child in many ways, although a creepy child, she had taken a liking to the man. She looked up to and admired everyone that worked here, even Aizawa. Though the man didn't really like her much, she still admired his bravery nonetheless. It was then she heard a creaking noise from behind her.

"Yuki?" She heard someone mumble, she could tell it was L by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, L?" She answered, her voice raw from crying earlier. Yuki was extremely angry at herself for not being able to come up with a foolproof plan, like L could always do. All she had to do now was rely on the shinigami Rem, though she couldn't put all of her trust into someone so quickly. Whether it be shinigami or human.

For all she knew, Rem would just end up killing her too. Because Yuki was undoubtedly in the way. She peeked up from her curtain of bangs and stared at L, he looked just as depressed as she. He seemed to almost know what was going to happen, knew that he was going to die.

He was slouched as he stood in front of Yuki, he didn't have his usual cake or tea with him, this time he was empty handed. He pulled a chair up in front of her and sat, or more or less crouched, in his seat. He rested his hands on his knees, his bangs hiding his eyes. Yuki wanted to speak up, but she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't speak. She felt so hopeless.

So she just sat there in silence with him. Both of them refusing to look up at each other. She felt so guilty for not being able to conjure up anything useful. The likelihood of him dying was high. Her? She could too and all of her efforts would be for nothing.

Why did fate always have to work against her? Perhaps if she'd explained the situation from the very beginning it would have ended better? Funny how she'd thought the opposite back when she'd figured out what was going on.

She remembered all those months back when she had promised herself that she wouldn't get involved with this 'petty human game' as she called it. Back then, they were nothing more than characters on a piece of paper that she had recognized. They had mysteriously come to life, but nothing beyond that. She felt differently now.

She loathed this new feeling she had. Yuki had felt so close to Luna, and the feeling she felt when she was so suddenly ripped from her grasp was almost unbearable. The thought of joining her fallen sister did cross her mind at some point.

But now? Another person she felt so connected to, was going to be taken away. This also confused her. Everything was so jumbled up in her head she almost couldn't take it.

Yuki clenched her hands into fists and clamped her eyes shut. Her body started to shake violently. Yuki felt angry at Light for being such an asshole, after becoming so close to L even saying they were friends. She knew he hadn't meant that, but she wondered if L really did. Did he really think of Light as someone special?

Who was she to judge? Light was really a nice guy, he really was. She felt it would be stupid to blame shinigami for this, since they had no control over human nature. So she just stuck with her feelings of depression. It seemed easier to handle at the time.

"I can hear the bells." He stated in monotone, breaking her out of her thoughts. That familiar line that wasn't mentioned in the comic book. Only in the television show. It was hard to imagine now, though. Him as a fictional character. Not anymore. He was real. So was everyone else. To think otherwise would be naive. Real lives were at stake here, real people.

"Stop it." Yuki cut him off before he could finish, "I..."

"I want you to go home." He continued, as if he'd been thinking of it for awhile. His voice trailed off a bit, but his expression remained the same. Yuki stared at him with a dull expression. He wanted her to leave?

"Why? I'm going to die anyways, so why try and delay the inevitable." Yuki felt defeated, though the fear of dying made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She really didn't want to die. What happens when one dies? Do they just cease to exist? Disappear forever?

"Hmmm..." He hummed, chewing his thumbnail as he examined her. What was he to say now? It was true. If he was to die, she would as well. It's simple, really. Rem knew she was in the way and would hinder Light's plans.

"I should have just told you from the beginning...I'm so sorry." Yuki blurted in a whispered tone. She lowered her head again and stared at the ground, not wanting to see his face. She knew his reactions would remain hidden, since he was good at hiding them. His eyes, though, she tell. All this time with L made her recognize the small things in his mannerisms. It was odd, but she was perceptive like that.

"I probably wouldn't have believed you, no matter what you said. It's all so unbelievable, anyone would deem you insane for even proposing such an idea." He stated evenly. She thought about it for a moment. Of course, he only believed her because of what he'd seen that day. What she was capable of. There was nothing that could explain the door coming completely off it's hinges and those straps being split off of her other than the fact that she was Diclonius.

Yuki sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"There is a box..." L mentioned, sitting still in the same position. He made no effort to move, still as stone.

"A box?"

"In your closet." He stated before he stood up slowly, standing in his slouched position. He was getting ready to walk away. "I want you gone by morning. You may retrieve the box after everything is settled."

Not once did he mention what the outcome may be. It could be his death, or his victory. She hoped he'd succeed. Wished even. She hoped Rem would rethink what she was going to do.

_'Don't panic, Rem. Please...please.'_

"I'm so sorry..." Yuki whispered and covered her mouth, she felt horrible. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed them back, not wanting to cry in front of the man she admired. She had always wanted to be like L, even when she read the comics. Though she never told anyone how she felt, she had always wished she could be like him. She even saw some admirable qualities in Light, but that was before he became corrupt.

'_Before he became a __**monster**__, just like me...' _She thought with despair, as she stood up and stood in front of L. Her eyes were full of pain because of her thoughts. She couldn't see what kind of face he was making, but she was sure that it was the same. It was always the same, whether he be happy or sad. His facial expressions never really changed at all.

"There is a monster inside all of us." L said out of nowhere, almost as if he could read her thoughts. "Believe it or not, I'm a monster as well." Yuki looked up at him, shocked.

_'What is he talking about?'_ She wondered to herself, she still couldn't see his eyes. What could he be hiding? He looked up at her, revealing his eyes. Yuki tilted her head in confusion, staring at the foreign expression that adorn the man's face. There was many things she noticed, many emotions passing through his eyes. Loneliness being the biggest one.

She was confused to say the least. Yuki could never understand, that is until he pulled up his hand and patted her head. An old memory relieving itself in her mind, back when Luna explained to her about the many odd things humans did. Different gestures and what they meant.

"_...A pat on the head is a sign of affection. It's a good thing! A lot of people do it, especially older siblings to their younger siblings. Or parents to their children, it's nothing bad really." Luna answered Yuki in a cheery tone, while they were in a car headed back to their house. She looked over from the road, as they stopped at a red light and smiled lightly._

"_Affection...?" Yuki questioned, not knowing at the time what meaning the word even held. _

She looked down at the ground, she felt like a rock was lodged in her throat. Yuki could almost feel the pressure that had been put on her, a certain heaviness pushing down on her shoulders.

_'I hope this plan works...'_

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken that long, but Yuki had decided to obey L's request. That, and, she was afraid of seeing what would happen.<p>

A coward, she was.

She'd asked Rem to help out but she'd declined. Nothing came to mind when she thought of other ways to stop anything from happening. The only thing she could do now was hope. Hope that Rem would see reason.

She was on her way out of the building to head back to the place she called home. She knew for a fact that Ashley wasn't there, for she'd informed her beforehand of her inability to stand their father anymore. Ashley couldn't take it, pretending not to know about his profession. About the fact that he blatantly lied to his family and put them all in danger.

So it would only be her and her parents. Not that she minded much, though she felt angry at her father at what he'd done. Or, rather, what he hadn't done. Leaving her alone with those men and not attempting to save her.

"Yuki?" A voice sounded from behind her, making her turn around slowly. She knew who that voice belonged to. A certain brunette stared down at her, curiosity alight in his eyes.

"Is there something you need, Light?" She asked him, turning around abruptly and walking along the pavement. His footsteps could be heard behind her, trying to match hers. She took short strides, but she was fast walking, making it hard for the man to keep pace.

"My house is in this direction, so I hope you don't mind that I walk with you." He stated politely, she'd imagined if she was looking in his direction he'd be smiling. It wasn't a question, more like he was saying he was going to regardless.

"What's on your mind, just spit it out." Yuki snapped, not once glancing in his direction. Usually about this time she'd hear a cackle, but the tall shinigami was nowhere in sight. Much to her dismay. She rather liked his company.

Usually it wasn't that hard to keep her emotions under check, but just the sight of him made her blood boil. She knew what was going to happen and was practically told not to do anything about it. That talk a few days ago, about the scenario she'd given L. It took some time for her to mull over what he'd said, trying to pick apart his words in her mind. He was trying to tell her not to interfere with fate.

Just as she'd believed from the beginning, no one can trifle with fate. Only now she wanted to do something to stop it, but couldn't. A horrible feeling it was.

"Aaah, you always did seem like a sharp one." He mused aloud, she peered over at him suspiciously. He had a hand to his chin and it looked like he was stroking a nonexistent beard. "Always so cautious, but for what I wonder? What is it you are hiding?"

"Speaking from experience, Lighto~?" She drug out the vowel, imitating Ryuk. She then looked forward. She was intent on keeping her eyes off of him, she knew that his glares would intimidate her. If only a little. She didn't want him to see her as weak, so she used her anger to cover up her nervousness. Why was he all of a sudden following her and talking to her? Did he have something in mind?

"What are you? Or, rather, who are you?" Was the simple question he had asked. Even though so simple, it was hard to answer.

"You know who I am, Light."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Didn't I?"

They walked for awhile in silence before he sighed. They were far enough away, it seemed.

"I will neither hinder nor help your plans." Yuki stated, trying to mask the sorrow in her voice. "So why don't you just leave me alone?"

She stopped, looking up at the sun set in the sky. She had left earlier than L had asked, prompting for leaving immediately rather than the next morning. She didn't even attempt to grab anything, other than the card key that she'd stolen from Matsuda awhile back. She could come back and get her things later.

The streets were empty by now and she was nearing the house in which her parents stayed. She peered over at Light, who was looking down at her with his calculating eyes. He seemed to be pondering something.

His gaze was much different than before. He used to look so friendly and not just the fake kind of friendly either. Light was a really nice person, before...

"That book corrupted you." She murmured, watching as his eyes widened a fraction. She doubted he knew that she knew that much, and it showed up on his face. Light was probably only aware that she saw him on the subway all those months ago. There is no turning back now. Nothing could stop what was to happen, so why try to deny it?

"What book?" He tried. Light made a show of tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You know what I mean. Need I say it aloud, here in public?" She ground out, not wanting to continue the conversation. It needed to be said, though. Someone had to tell him. "While your intentions were noble from the beginning, they only proved to break you. Turn you into the very thing you hated. Only you don't see it. You are so blinded by this power that you honestly believe you are doing the right thing, don't you?"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Light stiffened, his eyes never leaving hers. She could see that those words had angered him. But he was too good to let it show too much, to let it affect him directly. She was much shorter than he, but she didn't look away. She didn't need him knowing she feared him.

"Oh, but I do." Her voice was firm, betraying what she felt at that moment. "You're a monster...You aren't the same person I once knew." Yuki seemed to be saying it to reassure herself rather than tell him. She didn't want to believe that this is who Light really was. That Kira and Light were two separate beings. It made things easier that way as well.

"You speak as if you aren't one yourself, _Yuki_. As I recall, _you_ are the real monster here." Light retorted, the day was fading away and the street light started to flicker on. His words had pierced her where it hurt the most. She'd known that she wasn't as human as she'd liked to be. That even she considered herself a monster. Something to be feared, something to be hated and unwanted.

The pain must have showed up on her face because a short flicker of satisfaction flickered across his face. It wasn't long before she regained her composure, though. She needed to get this over with and leave.

"As I may not be as human as I would like, at least I still retain my humanity." Yuki's eyes were downcast, avoiding his gaze. "Do not worry, I have a feeling I won't be here for long."

Light seemed confused at this statement. She then turned and darted off down the alleyway, not once looking back. Yuki pushed herself atop the roof of one of the apartment complexes and continued on her way home.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that they've apprehended those kidnappers?" Her father asked curiously, looking over the dinner table at year young daughter. She nodded in affirmation with her eyes closed, taking a bite out of her food. She'd missed eating her mother's cooking. It wasn't often that one could eat a home cooked meal like this.<p>

"They wanted to keep me safe, just in case they attempted another kidnapping. Didn't they explain it to you guys?" Yuki asked, peeking one eye open to observe their reactions. She was still a bit nervous about lying to them, since they were her parents. She'd recited this in her head so many times it made it much easier to tell. That, and she knew what L had told them. It seems not even he wanted them to know that she was being held for questioning.

"Well, yes. But they didn't explain in detail or even think of contacting us if something were to happen...You've been gone for so long now. We were getting really worried." Her father continued. Yuki was now openly staring at him. She smiled and nodded, going back to eating.

She knew that he probably didn't really care much for her well being, but at least he was making an effort to pretend he cared. If she'd caused any type of uproar in the household right now, she didn't think she could handle it. Too much going on as it is.

After they were done eating, she'd gone up to her room to lay on her bed. She was sitting there in silence, thinking about what she should do. Sure she'd been told to stay out of it, but that didn't stop her from thinking she should do otherwise. Yuki was torn.

Maybe Ashley would have some insight on the matter. She always seemed to be good at giving advice.

Yuki rolled over, her sheets moving as she did so. The bed she was on was extremely fluffy and made her want to go to sleep right that moment, but her nerves kept her from feeling any type of urge to sleep.

She propped herself up, staring around in her plain room. The desk seemed to have a few sticky notes posted randomly around where her laptop sat. Maybe Ashley's phone number was among them. So she stood up, digging around for it.

Though it was getting late, perhaps around midnight or so, she knew that the girl wouldn't mind getting a call from her little sister.

There it was. It was right next to the computer. Yuki tiptoed out of her room and went down the stairs. It was dark and it seemed as though her parents were sleeping. The moonlight lit up the bottom of the stairs ensuring she wouldn't stub her toe on the wall.

Yuki grabbed the phone off of the receiver and slowly made her way up the stairs, occasionally hitting a loose board and making a creaking sound. She hoped that they were heavy sleepers. She wasn't really much for stealth in places she was unfamiliar with.

The phone rang into her ear, the slow beeping noises on the other end made her feel kind of nervous about calling her so late. There was a click on the other end, Yuki was wondering if she should say something first. She'd known that Ashley was avoiding their house because she couldn't stand their father.

"Hello?" Ashley's voice traveled through the device, she seemed almost hesitant on the other end.

"Ashley?" Yuki asked, even though she knew who it was by the tone of voice.

"Oh, Yuki." A sigh and a few shuffling noises. She must have been trying to sleep. "Why are you calling so late? Better yet, where have you been all this time?"

"I needed to talk to you about some things, because-" She was cut off by Ashley's voice.

"Why don't you come down and talk to me, then? I don't think talking over the phone is secure, someone might be listening."

"B-but I'm at home. I thought you were..."

"I'll explain later. Why don't you come down to the 24 hour cafe down the road a ways? It's 5 blocks to the right of the house."

"O-okay then, see you in a few." Yuki agreed, hearing a hasty click on the other end. So she was in Japan. Here she'd thought the girl was still in America somewhere. What was she up to?

It was chilly outside as she made her way down the pavement. She didn't think that the temperature would have dropped this low, so she decided on only wearing her socks. It didn't seem like there was too much movement on the way, only a few stray cats here and there.

She arrived in a few minutes, having jogged a few blocks that got her heart racing. Again, she needed to get more into shape. Maybe if she got out more...

"Yuki?" Ashley's voice traveled to her ears, making her turn around to look at her sister. She hadn't changed much, just her appearance. Her hair being only a bit longer than before.

"Yes."

"I have a room at a nearby hotel, come with me." She turned around, walking back from where she came. It was still in the other direction. She had met her at the halfway point, probably not wanting her to walk all the way to the hotel alone. Either that or she didn't want to say where she was staying over the phone.

Maybe a bit of both?

"I had some things to discuss with you...and I needed some advice." Yuki broke the silence as they neared a hotel, they walked into the doors and headed down a hallway. Ashley was staying on the first floor.

"First, I need to ask where you've been. I've been looking everywhere for you, you know?" She practically demanded, though not in an aggressive tone. She sounded concerned.

"W-well..." They walked into the door once she used the card key to open it. The door made a click as it shut. "L was keeping me under his watch, so it is understandable that you couldn't find me."

It seemed like she considered that possibility, as her face showed no signs of shock.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ashley asked, a scowl forming on her face. She knew he would try to interrogate her. The last thing she needed was her freaking out. So she decided against telling her about the whole strapping to the table incident. And the fact that she fell off of a bus, hit her head and went into a coma. That would set her off.

"No, but he did interrogate me. I was put under his watch at the headquarters. Along with the main suspects in the Kira case."

"Wait...let me get this straight. He kept you in the same room as some guy that could possibly be Kira? Is he damaged in the head? What an idiot!"

"It's not a possibility. He **is** Kira." Yuki stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Her eyes traveled up to her sister's face. She looked even angrier than before. "It's fine. He had a totally legitimate reason for keeping me there. I knew things that I shouldn't have and I was a suspect too. I understand, as should you."

"That doesn't justify the fact that he kept you in the same building as Kira, what if you are killed?" She shouted, her hands clenched into fists. Yuki flinched a bit at her tone. She'd known that Ashley would get angry about knowing that, but she'd get even angrier about what she was going to say.

"My fate was sealed the day I gained this knowledge, I thought I told you that." Yuki mumbled, not liking what she was about to say. "I'm probably going to die. I just thought I'd let you know."

"W-what?" She stuttered, obviously not expecting that. Ashley looked mortified at the thought of her little sister dying. "What are you talking about! You can't just lay over and give up! You aren't going to die, no. I won't let that happen."

"You can't do anything about it. If L dies, I will die. I've already tried my best to stop it from happening, but my involvement only made it worse. I'm going to perish with him. If you interfere you will die as well."

"Are you certain? What if Kira leaves you alone, you aren't with L anymore. Hadn't you stated before that you weren't on either side. You were neutral! He can't just kill you off!"

"I know too much." Yuki sighed, feeling a knot form in her throat. She wanted to break down right here. "My views have changed. I wanted to save him. I don't want L to die...He's a really nice person, you know...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley <strong>

Ashley's stance loosened up a bit at hearing this, though her frown still remained. The older sister knew that Yuki rarely got close to anyone. So the fact that she spoke of L in that manner only led her to believe that she admired the man. She still couldn't forgive him for putting her in danger like that though.

"He demanded I don't get myself involved more than I have. Though my chances of dying are great, it seemed he didn't want to take the risk and sent me home." Yuki was looking at the ground as she said this, her mouth formed a thin line.

"So...these things you know. You knew that L was going to die, but how?" She asked her little sister, genuinely curious about what she had to say. There is no explanation as to how she would even know what was to happen in the future. Unless her thoughts of her having another ability were true. That seemed unlikely though. Because if she did, she would have anticipated what was going to happen and would be able to stop it.

"I can't say...Even I'm confused by it. I don't understand it myself." Was her answer. That didn't really satisfy Ashley's curiosity. It would nag at her mind until she knew, but she decided against pestering her for the time being.

"I'm guessing you were going to ask me if you should do something about it, am I correct?" Ashley asked, seemingly defeated. "If you like this man so much, why not try and help? I thought I'd told you to protect those that are close to you..."

Yuki's head snapped up at those words, like she'd recognized that phrase from somewhere. Not a surprise, she'd told her that many of times when she was small.

"You should get some rest, we can talk more in the morning. It's almost 3 am now." Ashley sighed, needing some time to think about it. Yuki nodded and looked over at the spare bed. "You can stay here."

"I don't think our _father_ would mind that I've suddenly gone missing." Yuki walked over to the bed, making her expression hidden from the girl. If she hadn't known better, that sounded like malice in her tone. She seemed to have developed a growing hate for the man.

Not that it mattered, Ashley felt the same.

The eldest sister pulled the blankets over her body, laying her head down on a fluffy pillow. The lights had been turned off and that left her in the dark. Everything was silent. Both girls thinking about what they should say or do.

Ashley didn't know what to think about this. The fact that her sister might die. Or that she had come to her, hoping that she'd had the right answer. The woman didn't know how to reply to that.

Hopefully her thoughts would be a bit more put together in the morning. She needed some time to think. Think about this...

Ashley clenched her teeth together, making a grinding noise. She could feel tears start to prick the sides of her eyes. She didn't want her sister to get hurt, but who was to stop her if she decided to go anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>There are so many ways I can go about this. I've decided long ago about how I'm going to end this story. The next chapter will be longer. The longest of them all, I believe. But it'll also be the last. <strong>

**I already have a second part written for this story. A sequel, as you would call it. I'll have the first chapter to that posted on the same day too. I hope I don't disappoint. Eh heh... xD;**


	18. The Point of No Return

**Alright, so I actually have a good reason as to why I haven't updated since forever. I know some of you really don't care, but my town was hit with a huge storm. Leaving us out of power and ... covered in debris. xD**

**So no power = No internet. Which = no story. My bad guys. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Point of No Return"<strong>

**Yuki **

Not much was said that morning as they woke up. Yuki, unsurprisingly, didn't get much sleep. Ashley stayed in bed until around noon. Yuki had a feeling that the woman didn't want to face what was to come. She didn't look all too happy with the news that was given to her yesterday.

She sat up in the bed, fiddling with the comforter. Yuki was still deep in thought on what she should do. Would her vectors be able to hurt Rem? Bullets can't hurt shinigami, so she doubted her vectors could do anything.

Trying to reason with the thing was the only thought that came to her mind. But how? She didn't know what to say. She'd given her all the information she could about Misa's impending doom.

Shifting in the bed next to hers broke her out of her thoughts as she looked in that direction. Ashley sat up, her hair in a disheveled state.

"I'm going to leave soon." Yuki spoke out, watching her facial expressions. She didn't look all too tired. Was she even sleeping in the first place? Ashley's eyes didn't appear to be tired looking, more or less red from crying.

So she was affected after all.

"At least take my other cell phone with you, just in case you need to contact me." She motioned toward her purse, which lay on the dresser across the room.

Yuki nodded and stood up, walking up to it and digging around.

"It's the blue one. My number is saved into the contacts, and it is the only contact saved. So it shouldn't be that hard calling me if you need to."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>The only think she could think about on her way back to the HQ was how easily the woman had agreed. Sure, she'd given her a cellphone to contact her with. But she still didn't argue Yuki as much as she'd thought she would.<p>

That thought kind of bothered her. If Ashley was anything like Luna, she had something planned out already. Them girls were smart, even if Ashley was only Luna's doppelganger.

She swore she could feel a presence behind her, following her. Watching her every move. When Yuki would turn to look, a shadow would peek over the edge of the alleyway. Only to disappear once it knew she was looking. She knew not what it was, but she didn't like it. Following her around like that.

It hadn't taken long before the small girl arrived at the building. Today was the day. It was the day she would find out what fate had in store for these people. Her as well.

The wind blew against her long black hair. It hadn't been brushed in awhile, so it looked kind of frizzy. The bags under her eyes looked much like bruises, as she stared up at the tall building. Yuki could feel fatigue starting to kick in, as her relatively small frame shook in the cold breeze.

It was cloudy out, having rained earlier. The weather reflected the way she, and one other person felt. She wanted to cry out, stop everything. If she could she would do something right this moment. Perhaps she should just kill off Light and promise Misa's safety to Rem? Why not, it would make things easier. Even if she'd get sent to jail, she'd be doing it for L.

But no. He wouldn't like that. The last thing Yuki needed was the man she looked up to and even admired to look down on her in shame. Like some common criminal. That's the last thing he'd want her to do. She knew it, he thought more of her. Even though he had treated her so coldly, she knew better. It was the only way he'd known how to treat another. Just like how she used to be, before she'd met Luna.

Before she found out what it was like to care about another person. To most, actions spoke louder than words. To Yuki, words could mean a lot more than one could think. If you dig deep enough, look closely. Understand. You will begin to see that there is more than meets the eye. Sometimes that's just what someone needs.

This is what Luna had provided to Yuki all those years ago. She did not know how to treat others, let alone know what it's like to care. She didn't even like human contact, because of the things that had happened to her. Yet with some choice words and a little bit of rough love, Luna had done a whole lot for Yuki.

Now it was time to put those lessons to work. All the things she was taught would finally pay off. Luna's death would not be in vain. No. She cared about him, looked up to him. Even considered him as her older brother, just like she thought of Luna. She should at least _try_ and help, even if it failed. At least she tried, right?

So she pulled out the card key from her pocket and slid it across the small sensor, hearing a beep in confirmation. The doors hissed open, allowing entry. Yuki then padded her way in, faster than normal.

Just as she arrived to the door that lead to the monitor room, her hand hovered over the knob. It was shaking. Why? She was nervous. Yuki was nervous, she knew she would have to face her biggest fears. She was so young, still at the stages in life where she was learning so much. She didn't even know if she was too late, but it had to be done.

That was where her memory starts to get ugly. Memories that Yuki wishes she could just block away and forget.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

The task force building was deserted, as Yuki sat up in the apartment that her and Misa used to share. Not too long ago, back when Light wasn't a monster. This is where Yuki sat as she relieved memories from last night. She'd stayed up all night mourning the death of L. No doubt, Rem had panicked.

Even with the information that Yuki had given her, ensuring the blonde woman's safety. The tall shinigami still panicked and took the lives of two people she knew well and trusted most. Watari and L. Two good men died last night.

She'd known for a small moment how it felt to have a father, or a grandfather. To have an older brother and a mentor. Even without trying, he'd taught her things no other person could have. Taught her right from wrong. Opposed to Luna's cracked version of 'Justice'.

Though these things happened. Even though the white shinigami killed two people she loved. She couldn't bring herself to hate Rem. She did it out of love. Love that Yuki could never understand. The kind that is extremely rare to come across. The kind where, you would willingly sacrifice your own life to keep that person safe, to make sure that person is happy.

Yuki wasn't even able to do just that.

So she sat there, on the floor. There was but one thing wrong with this situation. One thing that made Yuki's blood boil.

She was still alive.

Why didn't Rem kill Yuki? Why? She knew that she could hinder Light's plans and possibly kill Misa in the process. Had she known she wouldn't do anything?

The whole building had been deserted as the task force members started off to their families. Even to set up funerals for Watari and L. She had her legs curled up to her chest as she sat in a dark corner of her room. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was trembling.

This was the last thing she wanted to do. Ashley would often make fun of the darker dressed kids with black paint on their faces and eyes. Calling them 'emo', saying that they sat in their corners and wept for no reason at all.

Though Yuki had a reason, didn't she? Ashley's views on humans meant little to Yuki, she just sat there and cried. Trying to calm the sobs even for a bit.

Before she opened the door, she'd told herself 'at least she tried'. But it didn't work that way. She didn't even get a chance to 'try' and help L. Right as she walked into the door, Rem fazed through the wall. Leaving the room with a red hue. The monitors made loud beeping noises and they went fuzzy. It was then that Yuki knew, she arrived too late.

It was Light's fault, how could he betray them? Even throughout all the things he and L had gone through. All those times they'd talked and shared their thoughts with one another. One could even call them friends. Just as L had stated long ago, L was his first friend.

But he took that and ripped it apart, like it meant nothing to him. Light didn't care about anyone else but himself. He cared not about anything but his own sorry ass. Yuki realized this, she stared up at the wall with an angry expression.

He even stooped as low as killing his own father later in the series. No doubt that would happen, too. Light would do the most unforgivable thing. Kill a member of his family for his own gain. How selfish. He was even using Misa. Not that the girl was totally innocent, but she still didn't like it.

"You're lucky, Light." Yuki mumbled, grinding her teeth. She was clenching her fists with such force that her half chewed nails dug into her palm. "You were born with a family. Granted such a wonderful thing, yet you will throw it all away. And for what?"

She felt like screaming, he took everything he had for granted. Yuki stood up and continued to focus on the wall in front of her. She was trapped in her anger, and it was getting at it'd boiling point. Her face red with this destructive emotion, she could feel her heartbeat in her head.

Yuki let out a feral growl, her teeth bared like a beast. "Aaauuughh!" She howled, releasing her transparent arms and pounding on the wall with all her might. She could barely do much damage, other than making a few holes here and there and shaking the drywall. This human body she was in, only proved to make her much weaker in comparison to her old body.

She'd known that for awhile now. Overexertion could cause-

Yuki's nose started to bleed profusely. It dribbled down her chin and dripped onto her pristine white shirt.

"If only I was _stronger_!" She bellowed, watching as pieces of debris started to finally blow around after much effort. The inside of the wall was now apparent, but she continued hacking away mindlessly.

The dust that flew from the drywall was coming down like a fine mist. Metal beams were now visible in certain areas of the wall. Yuki knew she couldn't cut through metal, as she couldn't even do so in her original body.

She could feel, even in the depths of her conscious, Yuki Emmett mourned the death of L as well. Even though she hadn't personally known the man, she felt the things Yuki (Number 08) felt. As they were the same person. She'd come to terms with that.

Those extra feelings only proved to make the girl even more angry. Yuki turned around and flipped the bed toward the window with as much might as she could. Her vectors proved to be the weapon they were supposed to be used for. The window smashed open, sending glass flying to the side. The floor was littered with the transparent objects.

The bed was stuck in the window, as the blankets went floating down into the street below. Not long after, pillows followed suit. She paid no heed to the headache caused by the use of her extra hands. A little extra pain wouldn't hurt, what's the worst that could happen?

"Why does this shit always happen!" She screamed at no one in particular, she knew full well that no one could hear her anyways. "Everyone I care about **dies**!" She punched the wall over and over with her fists. Yuki could feel her hand stinging as she did so. She had already destroyed the light fixture on the ceiling and walked over to her dresser that sat next to the closet.

The light from the now broken window illuminated most of the room, making it slightly easier to see. The dresser was the closest thing to the door, she kicked the wood and her foot started to throb painfully.

"SHIT!" She jumped on one leg and held her hurt foot in her hands. _'Mother of all that is holy, I need to calm down...calm down Yuki..' _She kept telling herself and started to breathe evenly. She could still feel the anger bubbling within her, but tried and tried to calm down.

All she could think about was Light's face as he looked down at L when he died. The red hue tinted the man's face as he watched the life drained from his nemesis.

…

That almost psychotic grin that spread across his face as he held him in his arms looking down upon him, he had won. And she didn't stop him. Yuki's face scrunched together, she shook her head trying to get that scene out of her mind. Yuki let out a growl as she punched the wall even harder than last time, though in a different place than before. A sickening crunch sounded throughout the room and she howled in pain.

"Fuuuuck!" She pulled her hand closer to her body and held it gently. She could feel a sharp jolt throughout her arm, and instantly started to feel nauseated. Yuki was almost scared to look down at her hand, what had she done to make it hurt so badly? She started to whine pathetically and knelt down to the ground.

_'It hurts! It hurts!' _She cried in her head, she looked down at her hand but quickly looked up away from it. You can tell she has no pain tolerance when it comes to breaking something. _'W-What in the hell!'_ she stuttered, she had broken her knuckle to her middle finger. That much was obvious, as the knuckle looked indented or 'sunken in'.

"Shit.." She mumbled after she had calmed down. Yuki felt stupid for even thinking about punching a wall, Luna was the only one that has ever broken a knuckle from punching something before. At the time she had thought her stupid for letting her emotions get the better of her, but this time was different. She understood now, why people could get so angry. Why people get so infuriated. She lowered her eyes down at her hand, it was still throbbing. Though not as much as before, she had stopped moving her hand.

_'If I remember correctly, she had to tape it to the neighboring finger to allow the healing process to begin...' _She gulped and stood up and used her left hand to open her dresser. Yuki always used bandages to make her chest look flatter, so she looked around in her underwear drawer for some. When she did, she proceeded with bandaging up her knuckles on both hands. She then strapped the broken middle finger to the ring finger, to allow the knuckle to heal in place. But when she did so, it hurt like a living hell. This was definitely something she wouldn't end up doing ever again, that's for sure. Yuki blinked a few times and peered over at her closet.

_"There is a box..."_

_"A box?"_

_"In your closet."_

Yuki stood up and walked over to the closet in her room, sliding the door open loudly not really caring about being sneaky. No one was here to know anyways. She stared at the inside of the closet, it was dark and she couldn't see anything. Yuki could smell the laundry detergent they used on her clothing throughout the closet, the wind started to pick up. It was getting chilly inside now, which was not good because she was in a tank top and cargo pants. Her mid-back length hair fluttered to the side slightly from the breeze the window was emitting. Yes, her hair had definitely grown since she's gotten here.

"Well, it looks like I am all alone again..." She knelt down and grabbed a small shoebox that had been placed in the corner of her closet. It didn't look like anything suspicious, just like any other shoebox that Yuki had hidden in her closet.

She sucked in a shaky breath and dropped the lid to the box on the ground. Inside it was what looked like a small memory card unit that you use for cameras, and a piece of folded up paper. She lifted up the paper with her good hand and started to unfold it slowly.

_**Sometimes sacrifices are needed to be made in order to get things done. Perhaps my death was inevitable, I know you tried. That's all that matters. There is a bank account under your name with a small amount of money stored within. Make your way to the boys and tell them what has happened. The sooner you get there the better.**_

"It's the least I can do...after all...I _did_ fail you." She whispered in reply as she stuffed the note in her pocket and grabbed the SD Card unit. From the looks of it, it more than likely had more memory on it than her flash drive. Seeing as it was from L, hell for all she knew it was a military grade memory unit. But that sounded unlikely, they usually didn't issue those out unless you were someone important. Though L _was_ an important person, so she didn't know for certain.

_'Perhaps I should think of better pass codes for my flash drive while I'm at it...' _Yuki knew that if one of the boys got a hold of her flash drive, they would probably figure out the pass code without any problems just as L did.

She knew not what the SD card unit was for, but she would keep it safe. Perhaps it had some things on it that should be kept from others? She would never know.

* * *

><p>The next night she woke up, she was laying on the green couch in the main room of the investigation head quarters. Yuki hadn't slept much that day before, she had been sitting up the whole time just staring at the chair that he sat in just before he died. She still couldn't believe it. This wasn't real. Was it?<p>

She had headed out that day and went to the bank before it closed at 6pm and closed her account. Yuki had all her money in a black messenger bag again. She was back to square one. She would often feel that feeling again. As if she were being followed. But who would take time out of their day to follow a small girl?

Yuki shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her, she hadn't slept that long after all.

_'What do I do...? What should I say to them?' _She wondered, walking towards the entrance of the bank to head out. She knew who the boys were, having met them just last year. Would they remember her? Perhaps that would make things easier for her and them.

She stepped out into the cool crisp air, the wind was blowing strongly today making her hair whip all around her face. She took a deep breath, making her lungs hurt ever so slightly and headed off toward the airport. Yuki was lucky that they could even fit her in tonight. They only had first class tickets, which she was reluctant to pay for. They were quite expensive, but she needed to get this done.

_'It's the only thing he asked me for...it's the least I can do...' _

Yuki was starting to feel withdrawn, and decided to lay her head on the plane window and take a nap. She knew it would only be for a few hours, seeing as though she was already half way through the trip to England. Probably would arrive sometime during the morning, and hopefully arrive there at noon. She knew that she needed sleep to survive, and she needed at least some energy when she went to meet Mello and Near. So she slowly drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"H...Hey...Hey girl!...Hey!" Yuki sat up abruptly, banging her forehead on the seat in front of her. She heard a woman calling for her, she looked to her right and nodded. "Yes, now get up and get off so I can clean up. Shoo shoo!" The older woman called, she nodded again and stood up carefully as to not disturb her sore hand. Both her hands were bandaged up still, but the right one was starting to get a little bloody around the knuckle that was broken.<p>

_'Brilliant...' _she noted sarcastically, walking out of the airport and into the streets. She would tend to it after she gave her message to them. She was currently at Eastleigh Airport, about 7 miles from Winchester. That was where she needed to go, so she sat on a bench and waited for the next bus to stop by and pick her up.

About an hour later, she had finally boarded the bus and was now standing in front of the Wammy's house.

_'Well now...here goes nothing...' _she opened the large metal gate that lead to an extravagant looking building. A church from the looks of it, but it was an orphanage for gifted children. There was a small dirt path that lead to the stairs to the building. It was pretty high off of the ground, and there were children playing in the fenced in yard.

_'Of course, it is 11am isn't it?' _She looked around at the children. They were kicking a weird black and white colored ball and laughing. Yuki had not been introduced to many sports, seeing as how she wasn't really physically fit at all. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she peered lazily in the direction of the person. It was a girl about the same size as her, but was wearing a thick sweater and some pigtails.

"Is there something you need here?" She asked politely, smiling kindly. Yuki had seen the girl in the book before, so she took it upon herself to call her by the name just to see if she was right.

"Linda, take me to Roger." Yuki stated flatly, while seeing the girl look slightly shocked.

"D-do I know you?" She said in a high pitched tone. Yuki looked around the yard, seeing a bunch of boys rough housing and them kids were still playing around. '_I just need to get by and talk to the man. I wonder if L even told Roger I might be coming...' _

* * *

><p>"Is there a problem here?" She heard an extremely familiar voice call, she peeked over and looked up at a blonde boy. "You. Girl. What are you doing here, this is private property you know." Yuki stared up at him with a blank look.<p>

_'Mello...' _

"Well! Answer-" He blinked a few times, probably recognizing her. "Yuki?"

"I need to speak with Roger, Mello." She stated plainly, not even making eye contact with him. Yuki was staring at the staircase that led into the building. She slowly turned her gaze toward the boy.

"Why?" He asked with a haughty look on his face. So it seemed he still didn't really like her that much. She didn't care, she just wanted to get this over with then...then...then what?

Yuki walked right past him, going up the stairs.

"Why that little!" She heard him say.

"Now just leave the girl alone, it's okay."Yuki heard another boy call, he was probably holding Mello back from pummeling her. Knowing him, he didn't care if Yuki was a girl. In any normal situation she would have chuckled at his antics, but continued on her way.

_'I just need to get this done...' _She thought tiredly. Yuki just wanted to get it over with, she just wanted to be left alone. She didn't want any of this to happen, not at all.

She opened the door lightly, not even scared of being scolded for entering without permission. _'Come on, you can do it Yuki...you need to do this.' _She kept telling herself as she walked down the hallway. She came across a room with Roger's name on it and knocked on it. There was no answer, so she tried again.

_'Why is he not here?_' she thought, looking down at the heavily designed tile beneath her feet. It was warmer in here than it was outside, that's for sure. **But for some reason, she still felt so cold.** Yuki shook her head and walked down the hall way some more. She could hear some faint talking so she followed the voices.

"Do I make myself clear?" She heard someone say in a stern voice, you could tell he was an older person. Yuki opened the door to where the voices were and came face to face with someones back. He was talking to someone in the library, and there were a select few other kids lingering about as well but she didn't pay much attention.

"Yes sir." Yuki looked in the direction of the other voice and saw, what looked like, Matt. Roger turned around and looked down at Yuki.

"Can I help you?" He asked in an irritated tone, he didn't seem to have much patience. Probably the reason he didn't like kids that much.

"Yes Roger, I need to speak with you. I require the presence of Mello and Near as well." She answered simply, the man looked a bit stunned to say the least. Yuki's eyes were directed to her left as she saw a white blob stand up, and she blinked a few times to focus her eyes.

'_Ah, so there he is. Near. He looks just as short as I.' _She noted that he hadn't really grown since they last saw each other. She then turned back to look up to the elderly man. "Now would be best."

"I don't know how you know about-" Yuki held up her hand to cut him off, then leaned up closer to him to speak in a low tone.

"It's about L." She whispered, and he looked saddened. It's almost as if Roger expected something like this to happen.

"Ah...yes. Yuki, I remember you now. We'd met when you were with your sister, Ashley. L mentioned you as well." He muttered, and took off his glasses. Roger rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned over to Near. "You heard her, come on. Matt, go fetch Mello."

Matt ran right past her and she didn't fail to see the saddened look that he gave her. He seemed to know that she wasn't in a good mood. Matt probably suspected something bad was about to be said in private.

Roger sounded defeated as he walked out the door, leaving Yuki to stare at the many bookshelves in front of her. She lowered her eyes sadly and turned to her side. Near was picking up his puzzle from the looks of it, probably unaware of the fact that his idol just passed away. Not aware of the future laid ahead of him.

_'So...this is the one that is left alone in the end...Just as I am right now.'_ Yuki just stood there with dead eyes, staring at him. _'I wonder...will he be as sad as I am when he is finally alone?'_

"Can I help you?" He used the same monotone L did, and when he looked up at her he reminded her of L in so many ways. She wouldn't be surprised if he happened to be his son.

"Does it hurt?" Yuki asked tiredly, still standing as still as ever. She could feel the slight throb in her hand, where she had broken her knuckle.

"I'm not sure I understand.."

"To be alone..." She blinked and shook her head, "Never-mind." She walked out the door, not waiting for an answer.

A few minutes later Mello came walking into the room and stood there facing Rogers desk.

"What's Yuki doing here, Roger?" He asked looking over at her with a disapproving glare.

Roger folded his hands and looked at the face of the desk. He seemed deeply saddened, but didn't speak. Yuki felt like her chest tighten.

_'What … he can't expect _ME_ to tell them?' _she didn't really like the idea of delivering the bad news to them but it had to be done. As the silenced passed by, she could hear the clicking of puzzle pieces on the left side of her. She tried to focus on that rhythm, to give her strength to say what needed to be said. Try not to think about it, just say it..Yuki was standing in front of the window, and she peeked around the room. Yuki was afraid that if she spoke that she would start to cry. She didn't want to do that, not in front of them.

"Well are you going to answer me? Anyone?" Mello demanded, looking between Yuki and Roger. Near was just sitting on the ground, he didn't seem like he was even listening but Yuki knew better. He had the uncanny ability to multitask, unlike most humans. She looked up at Mello and opened her mouth to speak.

Yuki silently wished she was in her old body, where she had no understanding of these emotions. Sure she felt things, but her brain was so messed up that she couldn't even connect the dots. Thanks to the scientists, her brain was mashed in certain areas. Rendering her unable to comprehend the thoughts that followed emotions, the reasoning behind them. It would have been all lost to her. If there was a time in her life she could have a friend with her, it would be now. Yuki silently wished Matt were here, knowing that he would understand. She had a nagging feeling Mello would blame her for what was about to be said.

"L is dead." Were the only three syllables to come out of her mouth, and she saw an instantaneous change in Mello's expression. He went from irritated to shocked, his eyes seemed to almost bulge out of his head.

"I...I don't believe you! We've only met once, we barely know you! How can I trust you?" He yelled at Yuki, walking up to her angrily. "Who are you to tell us this information!"

"What she says is true. Watari informed me that she might be coming to bring us this news." He said, reassuring the boy. He looked over at Roger, still standing in front of Yuki.

"Dead? W-Why? You mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it!" Roger nodded in confirmation, "He promised he would see Kira dead! L was killed? Are you sure!" He was going hysterical by now.

"I was there to witness it." Yuki mumbled, not sure if he would even hear her in his rampage. She tried so hard to push the images out of her head, the horrible images. Lights psychotic smile, L laying there dying. The Task Force's screams. He turned angrily over at Yuki and grabbed her by the shoulders snapping her out of her flashback.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled in her face, shaking her back and forth. His voice echoed through her head, she just stared at him with a blank look on her face. _'I am no one...' _She thought, '_no one of importance...'_

"M-Mello..." Roger spoke from behind his desk, and she heard a sigh from behind her. Yuki's vision started to blur slightly and she stared at Mello's black shirt as he was standing in front of her. She registered him turning around to walk away from her toward Roger, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

_'W-what's going on...' _She brought her hand up to her head and started to regain her senses again.

"Yet..." She could hear Roger say, it was faint almost as if he was behind a door. She looked up and focused on the scene in front of her, "...He can't choose now that he's dead..." Yuki could hear better now, Mello looked like he was calmed down slightly. "Mello, Near...how about you two work...together?" He requested.

"Yea, sounds good." She finally heard Near speak from behind Mello, though he didn't sound too enthused about it(Since when is he enthusiastic about anything anyways?). Mello didn't look too happy with that proposition, he looked down at Roger with an angry look on his face.

"You know Near and I don't get along...we're always competing..." He replied to Roger in a normal tone, "Always..."

_'Is that all he cares about? He cares solely about himself and his stupid competition he has going with Near. That's all.'_

"How unfortunate." Yuki's tone was cold, her eyes narrowed. She had spoken over Mello, before he could continue on his rant.

"Excuse me?" He asked angrily, looking in her direction. Yuki looked down at Near and then up at Mello. Near seemed to be staring up at her too, probably wondering why she'd said that.

"Nothing." Yuki sighed, she was getting upset again. "It's just that...it's unfortunate that L's successors are just a few little brats that can't even get along." She said tonelessly.

_'You both are idiots! Can't you see! If you postpone it by getting caught up in your stupid competition more people will just die! Fucking idiots.' _She ranted in her head as she stared up at a pissed off Mello. She wanted so badly to beat some sense into him, she wanted to make him see what needed to be done. But she couldn't. Yuki was too weak. She had lost faith in everything. Even herself. He walked quickly up to Yuki and grabbed her by her tank top.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled, slamming her up against the wall. Yuki's head hit and caused her to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Auh!" She grunted as she hit and looked up at him with the same expression on her face. "You have no idea." She answered him after re-catching her breath.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He continued in a loud tone, he still had her up against the wall. Yuki looked down at his hand and pulled up her left hand and pinched his nerve in between his thumb and pointer finger. "The hell!" He screamed and let go of her, she stumbled slightly not really expecting it to work and looked up to see a punch coming her way. Yuki blocked it with her right hand not even thinking about the consequences.

Her knuckle started to throb, making her yelp in pain. Mello used this to his advantage and grabbed her other arm and twisted her body around, pinning her to the wall again. Yuki's face hit the wall loudly and she whined.

"L-Let go!" She whimpered, a sharp pain running throughout her right arm from moving her wounded hand. Yuki started to struggle around his grasp, hoping she could slip free.

"Mello!" Roger spoke up loudly, "Let her go!" Yuki could hear the chair move as he stood up to walk over to Mello.

"It was all your fault wasn't it?" Those words hit her like a rock, her eyes widening. _'...Was it my fault?...' _she questioned. "You could have stopped it, right?" He kept going. _'Yes...'_

"Yes.." She answered in a low tone, she could feel his hands loosen up and he backed away. Near seemed to have redirected his gaze again from his puzzle because of that answer. Yuki turned around and looked up at Mello, her face showed nothing.

"Yes it was my fault. Yes I could have stopped it. Yes...my plan didn't work." Her voices started to elevate, Yuki felt anger building up within her. She didn't know why, "It's my fault he's dead. ALL MY FAULT. I could have stopped it, but I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! You hear me? I wasn't fucking good enough!" She yelled loudly, even louder than Mello had from earlier. She could feel tears prickling the sides of her eyes, she looked down at the floor.

Mello just stared at her with a shocked expression. They all seemed to be shocked at Yuki's sudden outburst, she looked down at Near. He and L had the same eyes, any normal person wouldn't be able to read them. Though she'd been around L for awhile and from the looks of it Near seemed almost irritated.

"Why are you irritated?" She asked, looking down upon him. He blinked a few times before responding.

"I am not." He answered her, still looking up at her with the same look on his face.

"Yes you are, I can see it." Yuki mumbled down at him, she walked towards him and stopped right in front of his puzzle. "You are just as bad as Mello, so don't you go thinking you are any different. Because you aren't." She continued in a low voice, staring down at the small boy.

"I could say the same for you." Near answered, he started playing with his hair looking back down at his puzzle. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"You are wrong." He looked back up, probably in question. Yuki didn't answer, instead shook her head side to side. _'There is no point for me being here anymore...my duty is done.'_

"It looks like my work here is done...you don't need me anymore." She looked around the room at all of them and started to walk out. "You got the information 29 days early, use that time to your advantage..." She finally said as she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley<strong>

The woman had been following her little sister for awhile now. It puzzled her, seeing the girl coop herself up in that building as the other people left. She'd even seen things being thrown out the window, screaming from the upper floors.

No doubt something bad had happened. That man she wanted to help, probably ended up dying. That was what she concluded.

Even now, as she sat outside of this tall building in the middle of Winchester, England. She was able to see the tired look in Yuki's eyes. She looked so weak, powerless. She looked as if she'd given up on everything, but what was she doing here. Of all places?

As she entered the gates, she saw her talking to a small girl about the same age as her. Ashley soon realized what Yuki was doing once a familiar girly blonde boy came waltzing up to her sister. Mello. Yuki was going to inform L's successors of his death. Didn't he have some system that notified them, though?

Maybe she would be giving them a head start? Ashley would never know.

Once the her sister left, she hid in the bushes not too far away from the gate. She had a plan, perhaps she could return her positive thinking if she could get the help of that blonde kid and her friend, Matt. Maybe then, Yuki would have the will to fight back and be able to look up again.

So she headed into the gates, ignoring the odd stares from the kids. She had something she needed to do.

(A few days later)

Yuki breathed heavily, standing atop a chair. She was in a hotel room that she'd gotten just days earlier. She wasn't far from Wammy's house.

_'Yuki what are you doing?' _She heard that oh so familiar voice echo in her head. That Emmett girl. The owner of this body.

"Should I feel guilty for doing this? It isn't my body, after all." She murmured in response, not worried about anyone overhearing her. She stared at the rope that she'd suspended in the air. Yuki had tied a noose and was now standing on the chair with it dangling in front of her.

_'Y-Yuki, think about what you are doing! This is my body! _MINE_!' _The Emmett girl yelled, not liking the idea of Yuki doing this to her.

"I just want to leave...I don't want to be here anymore."

_'But you are here! You can't just kill me! I don't like that L died either! I don't! But I wouldn't kill myself over it!' _

"I want this all to be a dream! Please!" Yuki yelled her voice quivering. She lifted the noose and put it around her neck. That should do it.

_'Stop!' _

"Stop!" A voice yelled, there shouldn't be anyone else in this room with her. Impossible. She'd locked it up. This startled Yuki, making her turn around abruptly. This sudden movement made her lose her footing and fall backwards. Her stomach dropped as she fell a bit closer to the ground, her only thoughts being.

**'I just want to go home...'**

The rope tightened around her neck.

The last thing she remembered was the shocked look on Ashley and Mello's face as she fell. After that, everything was dark. Black.

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't end here, I'll have the next one posted in a few minutes. I apologize L fans, I didn't want him to die either. But I know that Yuki wouldn't have the ability to think of any elaborate plans, as she is still a young girl. <strong>

**I guess being human isn't as awesome as she'd anticipated, huh?**

**Maybe she'll get a second chance, next time she may even be older and be able to handle these things? We'll never know. Check it out?**


End file.
